Real 2 Radical
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: AU: This is the true story of six strangers picked to live in a mansion work together and have their lives taped to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. Starring: Kisara, Seth, Mokuba, Noah, Seto and Gozaburo.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Episode 1: Pilot**

It was a great idea, and had become a massively anticipated show. It was to be called "Kaiba Corp. Chaos" and the producers had expectations of it to be the biggest television show in Japan. Kaiba Corporation couldn't wait to sink their hands in the money they were going to make. But before any of this could happen, they had to tape the show, they had to cast the members, and they assemble six teenagers to put in a house. All six of them would be forced to live together under one roof for the next six months. It was scheduled to begin in the Kaiba Mansion.

_Seto: My name is Seto Kaiba and I'm the owner of this household. Or, well, I used to be._

Seto stepped into the house with a less than content face. The producers of the network had gone into his house and completely redecorated it for the purpose of the show, but Seto wasn't too fond of it. Everything looked too different, too generic, in Seto's opinion. Not to mention it was an obvious showcase of how much useless money they had spent on stupid furniture just to make the house look a little more glamorous. Seto especially hated it for that.

_Seto: It seems Kaiba Corp. sales have been down recently, so my colleagues thought it would be a swell idea to host a reality TV show. At first, I agreed with them. If there was on thing people loved more than card games, it was reality TV shows and the idiots that participated on them. Apparently everyone failed to mention that I would be on this show. As much as I hate it, I feel like I have no choice. A contract has already been signed, apparently, so now I'm stuck here for six months with God knows who._

Seto went exploring around the house. He didn't have anything else to do except to inspect the mansion he once called his own. It seemed the producers and managers were the ones that owned the place now; Seto would never live in a house like this in his entire life. He figured he would also explore for the sake of being first to find a room. Seto wandered into several different hallways that had many different themes; none of the rooms even looked like the room he use to have, but there was one room in particular that he was attracted to.

Seto continued to walk aimlessly down a mysterious hallway. The walls had been painted in a deep blue which resembled that of the ocean. He figured that was the theme of the hallway when he noticed the drawings of sea creatures that were painted on the walls of the hallway too. Seto wasn't a fan of such things, but he had found one room he liked along with a bed fit for a king.

Upon his entry, Seto discovered someone else was present in the room. A small boy with outrageously long hair was already there, appearing to have already unpacked his things onto the bed. The boy jumped when Seto walked in, and the two figures froze immediately.

_Mokuba:_ _My name is Mokuba. I'm an orphan… I'd hate to say that like it's a statement or a title of mine, but it is most likely part of the reason I'm here in the first place. I live in Domino City orphanage, or, at least I did. The producers said they wanted an orphan, a kid, living in a household for this TV show sponsored by Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Corp. is notorious for donating to the orphanage I live at, since Seto Kaiba himself use to live there before he was adopted. They interviewed everyone in the orphanage but decided to pick me. I don't think they were looking for anything in particular; they just needed a bright and good-looking kid to go on the show. For some reason, they wanted me._

"What's a kid doing here? I thought there were only going to be teenagers in this house." Seto asked, putting on a questioning face, one that appeared intimidating to Mokuba. Seto didn't need to say anything else for Mokuba had already back away into the corner of the room, cowering. Mokuba had his hands up in the air, as if Seto were going to beat him senseless.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba! I-I didn't know this was your room! They just told me to go and look for a room, and that's what I did," Mokuba said quickly. Maybe if he explained things in the fastest way possible, Seto would leave him alone. But that didn't happen. Seto walked over to the boy and looked down on him. Instead of a violent gesture like Mokuba had expected, Seto held out a hand towards him.

Mokuba stared at it for a long while, before Seto got annoyed.

"Well?" Seto asked, "Are you going to take the hand or not? I don't have much patience, especially not for children." Mokuba took the hand quickly and let Seto pull him to his feet. Mokuba was baffled by what had just happened, but refused to say anything for fear of ruining the moment. Seto turned towards the door. For some reason, Mokuba felt he shouldn't let Seto leave.

"Wait!" Mokuba called, "Where are you going?" Seto stopped and turned around.

"You don't have to sound so worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere. After all, this is where we'll be living for the next six months. You can have this room if you like; I'll just look for something else that suits me." Mokuba was not able to get his head around it. Why was Seto being so nice to him? Deep down, the man had to be a nice guy since he had donated so much money to the orphanage. But people had always depicted him as a mean and rude man in person.

What changed things?

"Can I come with you?" Mokuba said without thinking. Seto didn't turn around this time; he just kept walking out the door.

"I'll see you at dinner," Seto said flatly. Mokuba frowned. He had hoped to go with Seto but at the same time, at least he hadn't received a jerk response. Mokuba started thinking that maybe the next six months wouldn't be so bad after all. He had always wanted to get to know Seto Kaiba. Mokuba couldn't wait to tell all his friends back at the orphanage who he had just met!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, near the front entrance, another being had just entered the household. This person brought a much different aura to the environment surrounding her entirely. It might have been because she was the first female to enter the house, but it also might've had to do with the immense anxiety swelling in her head.

_Kisara:_ _I'm not really sure if I'm doing this right… but the crew members told me I had to keep some sort of little video log while I'm here. I suppose under those requirements I should start with my name. I'm Kisara and I just came here from the other side of town. I didn't even know I was going to be part of a TV show until the contract had been signed. Now, I'm not really sure what to expect._

Kisara also remembered that the first thing she had to go was search for a room to sleep in for the next couple months. Then she would report to the living room afterwards. Out of all the people who would be living in that house, Kisara was probably the most nervous. She had always been a shy person by nature, which brought about the question as to why she had signed up to live in a strange house with complete strangers for the next six months.

_Kisara: I decided some years back that I wanted to be an actress. I didn't have a reality TV show in mind when I first came up with this idea, but my friends had told me that was the way to start my career if I wanted one._

Kisara walked up the stairs with caution, her eyes glancing around every corner, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. Living in a house with five other people she barely knew was frightening to her, the only person she had lived with previously and all her life was her mother. Never the less, there she was, a tiny suitcase in hand and a desire to try and survive. Even so, she planned on making the most of her stay in the months ahead even if she didn't know what would come out of it.

Kisara walked through the long hallways with her suitcase held tight in her hands. She wanted to just find a room and get out as quickly as possible. No one had said there was a set time for when everyone had to be in the living room, but Kisara was worried that there was. The first room she could find would be hers.

Kisara jumped with glee when she spotted a room close by and ran towards it. She slipped into the room with a dash and went to place her suitcase on her bed when she stopped. There was already a suitcase beside the bed on the floor. But she hadn't seen a person when she had walked in.

"Can I help you?" Kisara let out a scream and jumped back, falling onto the mattress. She lifted her head and saw a tall, lean man on the other side of the room. He had straight brown hair, and deep blue eyes. Not to mention a muscular body of sorts. Kisara had seen this man somewhere, she knew it, she just couldn't remember the name… it suddenly came to her.

"Seto Kaiba…?" Kisara asked in a quiet voice as she sat up to get a better look. The man stepped forward, appearing to be dressed differently than Kisara would've expected a CEO would. He was in casual clothes; a t-shirt and jeans.

"Not exactly, I get that a lot though. The name's Seth."

_Seth:_ _Yep, I'm Seth. I'm guessing you all want to know why I'm here, right? Well, it was the oddest thing. I was at the mall the other day and I saw there were auditions going on for some show hosting by some company. They didn't require any experience whatsoever, and I wasn't even sure what it was for. But they were looking for someone tall, skinny, brown-haired, and blue-eyed. I just happened to be looking for a house to crash at and fit that description perfectly._

Seth inched closer to Kisara. His eyebrows bounced up and down on his face, Kisara had a feeling he was trying to flirt with her. The idea scared her entirely. He held out his hand towards her.

"Here," Seth offered. Kisara smacked away Seth's hand and leaped off the bed. Seth took a step back and stared at her. "What was that for?! I was just trying to help you up." Kisara looked completely different from a second earlier; she held a determined face and her feelings matched her posture. Suddenly, she appeared more confident than ever. Not only that, but it seemed like her eyes were… glowing, slightly.

"I don't need your hand, I've got my own." It was a terrible come-back, but Kisara left before Seth could comment on it. Seth looked down at his hand in surprise, then back out the doorway. He had this strange impulse to follow her. Seth knew where she would be heading. Thankfully, he was an impulsive person by nature. So he went after her without another thought.

_Seth:_ _People see me as this show-off, cocky guy. But I'm actually not. I can control myself when I need to, especially when I meet a girl that intrigues me. Everyone sees me as a player, when I'm just curious by nature. I'm always looking for that special someone that will change my world forever. The day I met Kisara, I had a feeling she might be that someone I've been looking for. Unfortunately, in those moments, you seem to dismiss all elements that could get in the way._

Seth was running as fast as he could down the hallway, without paying attention to what was ahead. By now, Seth was following mere insight and nothing else. That was probably the reason why he hadn't been able to see that there was a child in his path, running towards him. The boy had called for him to stop, but the warning hadn't been heard, and the two collided.

Seth tripped over a short, neon green-haired boy in an oddly put together outfit. Seth was too astonished to say anything when they had recovered from impact. The only question on Seth's mind was; what was a little kid doing here? And why would they let someone his age come onto the show?

_Noah:_ _I'm Noah. Believe it or not, I'm twelve years old and an intern at Kaiba Corporation. I'm sure you're all very surprised right now but the fact is that I'm a prodigy. Since the day I was born, I was trained academically to be the best in all aspects. I grew up as a fan of Kaiba Corp. ever since I was little, so becoming the youngest intern there was a priority to me. That was how I managed to convince the TV crew to let me be on the show._

"What do you think you're doing?!" Noah yelled with frustration, "You IDOIT! You could've killed me!" Seth, although had felt apologetic for stumbling over the kid half his size, resisted giving an apology after considering the boy's attitude. The boy sounded like a prick already and they had just met.

"Maybe you should've been watching where you were going," Seth responded, getting back up onto his feet. He tried to help Noah up, but Noah refused, making sure he and Seth never touched. Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why were you running in the first place?"

"I was looking for you, moron. Everyone's already downstairs in the living room waiting." Noah pulled him towards the direction of the stairwell and Seth silently complied. Noah was a brat, but Seth was interested in meeting his other roommates. Seth followed the boy along, down the stairs, and into the living room and was surprised when he saw four other people.

"Ah, there you are; the last piece to our reality show puzzle. How nice of you to join us… uh…"

"It's Seth, my name is Seth." Seth looked around the room, and found his roommates to be just as random and out there. He mostly curious to know why there was someone else in the room that looked exactly like him in every way. The prototype appeared to have the same reaction. No questions could be asked, for the oldest person in the room spoke.

"Welcome to your new home, Seth. I'm Gozaburo Kaiba, your host and fellow roommate." After that was said, there was immediate tension in the room. No one was sure where it came from, but from the sparks in Seto's eyes, it became quite obvious. Everyone knew who Gozaburo was, and that he was the adoptive father of Seto. But somehow there was a more complicated issue floating about. No one knew what it was.

_Gozaburo: My name is Gozaburo Kaiba. I won't be recording very long messages, because I'll be busy with a plan of my own. It may appear that this little 'get together' was only made as an effort to make a silly reality TV show, when in reality, in the REAL world, this is much, much more. So far, everything is going according to plan. Seto doesn't have a clue and he never will. No one will_

_

* * *

._

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's Kari with a new awesome story! I'm actually really excited for this story. VERY excited actually. I don't want to go on ranting for too long, because I'd really like to get this up soon. But I would like to remind you that this is an AU, and the backgrounds are all different. I won't explain too much, because the story will explain itself, but this is my first little bit to an awesome story I can't wait to get into! The formatting/title may change for the story for the next couple chapters, but we'll see what happens. I'll try and keep you guys informed and such, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. Episode 2: Everybody Hates Seto

Angel Diary: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! I like you're username too. Thanks again for the review and enjoy the chapter!

MythCreatorWriter: You know, when I first got it, I thought it was pretty crazy too. But, for the longest time, I'm not sure why… I had this incredible urge to write a story where I could write personal character commentary. I'm telling you, I went through SO many ideas, and then one night this came up and I thought to myself 'Ya know what? This might be the fic to do it.' Of course that wasn't the only reason I wanted to write it, but it was a big part. I also don't fancy the real world that much, and I'm not sure what else there is that's driving me to do this, but I promise you I have some great ideas for this, so you won't be disappointed! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter!

KaelynnD: Awesome! Thank you! I know, these are all my favorite characters too. I was thinking of doing with the immediate cast on YGO but then I thought 'Nah, I don't even like any of those characters!' So I decided to do an AU so I could throw all my favorite characters together in one house! It's pretty clever, if I do say so myself, hahaha, jk. But yeah, thanks again for your review! Enjoy the chapter!

AmePiper: Don't you just love my AU mindset? I mean, I can basically go and do whatever the hell I want and mess with your head in whatever way I please. I don't know about you, but it's exciting for me. I actually laughed when you said you added it but didn't mean to. Don't worry, I subconsciously feel like every story I write has to be good if you're reading it, so the pressure is always on. That was probably the longest review I have ever gotten from you, might even be the longest I've gotten from anyone! Possibly the most random too, but that's okay, cause random works for me. Random is sexy;) But yeah, I better be off and post this before you die of sleep deprivation. Thanks for your epic review darling, try and get more sleep!

**Episode 2: Everybody Hates Seto**

So there they stood. All six of them in the same room, staring at each other like the strangers that they were to one another. The only two people that technically knew each other were Gozaburo and Seto, but even that encounter was a bit of an odd one. Seto didn't know what Gozaburo was doing here, or rather, what he was doing on the show. Was there a reason behind all of this?

"Come now, a feast has been prepared for us in celebration of our first night together," Gozaburo said happily, coaxing everyone to come and sit at the dining room table. Everyone seemed frozen, too nervous to move or even speak. They were all eyeing one another like soldiers on a battle field. Gozaburo quickly became annoyed. "Let's get a move on now."

Slowly, the crowd started to migrate to the table. Meanwhile, Seto's eyes never left his step father's face, even as he went to sit down at the opposite end of the table from where Gozaburo was sitting. His emotionless face was unchanging, and unrevealing, leaving no evidence for what the boy could be possibly thinking in his head.

_Seto: I was so… confused. It didn't make any sense. Why would my step father ever want to be on a reality TV show? Gozaburo had never believed in such things, he barely believed in the existence of the internet. What would make him want to come and live with a bunch of random people for six months? Having Gozaburo live here, with us? It didn't seem likely, not for the man I knew him to be._

Everyone, although painfully silent with awkwardness, began eating their dinner all the same. Each person tried to keep their eyes focused on the food and no one else. It was the most annoyingly uncomfortable dinner Seto had ever had the experience of dealing with. All he could do, however, was to continue to stare at his step father; the food in front of him was left barely touched.

"Why Seto, is something wrong?" Gozaburo asked, breaking the nearly twenty minute long moment of silence, all eyes were on Seto now and everyone stopped eating as well.

"Nothing, I'm just interested in knowing why you're here. Is there a reason? This seems very unlike you."

"You talk as if you know what I'm like." Seto became silent and people only became more anxious.

_Seto:_ _Let me cue you in on a little secret about Gozaburo; he isn't a typical father. In fact, he's quite the opposite. When he had adopted me, it seemed, he skipped past the fatherly bond and went straight to the training part of raising me. For years, he kept me under strict rules and intense schooling. If I disobeyed… well… I don't like to talk about it. And it's not like Gozaburo would admit it either, that's the kind of monster he is. Gozaburo and I have never had and probably never will, have a normal relationship. We will always be competing, no matter what the situation._

Seto remained silent. Gozaburo wanted to move on and turned his attention to the person sitting beside Seto to his right. The boy had also barely touched his food, even though his eyes looked pained from the obvious hunger he was enduring. His stomach longed for food, but he still held back.

Gozaburo liked the looks of the boy already, and the fact that he had been brave enough to sit beside Seto Kaiba pleased the old man to no ends.

"Why don't we go around the table and introduce ourselves? Add a little fact or two to say about ourselves," Gozaburo proposed, his eyes were still focused on one person. "I know just who to start with. How about you? The young lad with the black hair; introduce yourself." Mokuba broke away from his hungry trance and turned towards the old man.

"Me?" Gozaburo nodded. Mokuba looked down.

"Um… okay…" Mokuba gave a little cough or two into his hand and titled his head up a bit, "My name is Mokuba. I'm eleven years old." Seth looked up and turned towards Mokuba.

"Wow, eleven years old? Dang, the kids in this place seem to get younger and younger," Seth said.

"I'm thirteen years old!" Noah stated proudly.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they are speaking; didn't your parents teach you that?" Seto added, glaring at Noah. Noah glared back at him, and huffed with annoyance while crossing his arms. Noah didn't like being told what to do and the two of them were already had a rocky relationship.

_Noah: Yeah, Seto Kaiba and I know each other. I'm basically Mr. Kaiba's right hand man back at Kaiba Corp. head quarters… well, sort of. I organize all the back up files in the storage closets… but still, Seto and I run into each other a lot. We've never really spoken, but I've always internally hated him for being Gozaburo's son. I mean, its obvious Seto doesn't respect or appreciate the glorious father he was miraculously adopted by, it's sickening. I should be Gozaburo's son, I want so much more for the company than Seto does. All Seto cares about is card games. I mean, what is he is? Five years old? What a chump._

"Hey… you guys shouldn't fight… its not good…" Kisara said quietly, raising her finger slightly, but then bringing her hand back down under the table. She didn't like having everyone fight, but she was too shy of a person to say anything about it. Somehow, though, Seth had caught on to what she had said and tried to reinforce it.

Seth stood up and slammed his fists onto the table.

"You heard the lady! Now shut your traps!" Seth yelled. Kisara winced… that wasn't exactly the method she had in mind, but it still worked. Only now, everyone was looking from Seth, to her. Seto, however, was still eyeing Seth as if he were some sort of criminal.

"And who are you again? I didn't quite catch your name." Seth sat back down.

"Seth's my name."

"Right… and why do you look like me?" The conversation instantly became interesting on that note. "Are you some kind of con artist that got surgery just to look like me? Involved in any illegal business, Mr. 'Seth'? If that is your real name…" Seto continued. Seth became red with anger and growled silently.

"Hey, I didn't even know who you were until today. It's not like I tried to look like you. This is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

_Seth: I don't know who this 'Seto Kaiba' guy thinks he is, but I already hate him. I mean, who is he to say I look like HIM? I think I should be the one asking if HE'S a con artist. I can already tell the kind of person he is; the kind of guy who walks around acting like he owns the world. I don't work well with people like that. I should totally sue that guy for looking like me; I could charge him for identity theft or something. If I had any money, I would definitely do that. I just… don't. Either way, I can tell that me and that Seto Kaiba dude are going to have some problems; BIG problems._

"You're all acting like children," Gozaburo said in a loud and stern voice. Gozaburo was clearly a feeble old man, but there was an underlying strength within him and his words that couldn't be ignored and brought silence to the room. Gozaburo was in complete control of the room before he continued, "Now Mokuba, my boy, do you have anything else to add? Please share with us more information about yourself."

Mokuba was surprised that the conversation had come back to him. He seemed to have just snapped out of his deep thoughts when he was given the floor, even speechless. Mokuba started looking around; all five of them were expecting an answer. In truth, Mokuba didn't really have much else to say. Thankfully there was one person there to break the silence.

"I have a question; is anyone else surprised that we have two kids living here in this house? I mean, Mokuba, Mokuba's your name, right?-What is an eleven year old doing, leaving his home and coming here to live with a bunch of strangers? Your parents couldn't have possibly agreed to this, did they?"

"Well…" Mokuba began, and paused for a moment before speaking once more, "It's not like I really had that problem…" Mokuba's voice trailed, he looked down at his lap.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, not willing to simply drop the rock. Mokuba sighed and looked up.

"I'm an orphan, that's why." And then everything went quiet. Like one of those extremely awkward silences where no one knows what to say or what to do. There was only one person at the table who didn't seem to be affected the same way as the rest of them were.

Kisara was the first to pick it up.

_Kisara: In that moment, when Mokuba had said he was an orphan, there was this change in Seto's face, it was only a slight difference, but it was the complete opposite of how I had seen him before. Almost immediately, this seemingly emotion-less mask that he had plastered on had slipped off, and for a brief instant, you saw the real side of him. Seto seemed to light up with emotion and concern; a side I really never expected to see from a person like him. It was an incredible thing to witness, and lasted far too short to really sink in. But… it was uplifting in a way, too. Even if Seto and I never got along, I felt, this would give us some sort of connection anyway._

Mokuba looked around the room and immediately felt ashamed for what he said. It was his fault; now everyone felt uncomfortable. Mokuba looked down at the table once more, trying to avoid everyone's gazes, but it wasn't enough. Mokuba finally got up from the table and turned away.

"I'll just excuse myself now… bye," Mokuba mumbled before he ran off. The child had failed to notice the one person who didn't feel awkward from the statement, and who had even watched him with worry as he left the table. The conversation had died and no one was sure if they wanted to revive it again. Except, of course; Gozaburo.

"Well look at that, Seto, seems to me you've got a friend." Seto turned to Gozaburo and gritted his teeth. Noah was back to stuffing his face with food, not really concerned with Mokuba at all. Seto had caught on to that, and it had only made him more annoyed with Noah's general being.

"Who cares? I bet he's just making it up to get attention. Probably because he knows I'm the cuter kid and therefore will overshadow him in every way." Now Seto was the one that got up from the table.

"People don't just make up being an orphan, and I'm offended you would say such a thing." Noah stopped eating and looked up. Even with Seto's vicious tone, he wasn't afraid. His arrogance and cockiness would keep him from doing so.

_Noah: Seriously, who would just out right say they were an orphan to everyone like that? His motive was quite obvious and besides, all eleven year olds act the same. I've dealt with kids that age, it's pretty annoying. They'll say their parents beat them, or that they starve themselves; whatever story needs to be told to get someone to empathize with him. I didn't feel bad at all about my statement, even with Mr. Temper Tantrum over there huffing and puffing about it. I knew HE was an orphan; I know practically everything about him since I'm so involved with my internship at Kaiba Corp. But that wouldn't keep me from speaking my mind, fat chance._

Seto said nothing and left the room afterwards. If he was going after Mokuba, no one could say. It was hard to figure out, since having a common ground would enable someone to feel a sense of concern for. But still, it was Seto Kaiba they were talking about, and everyone had come to believe that he cared about nothing other than himself. Or at least that was the impression that everyone had.

"Well then," Seth said, putting his utensils down and placing his napkin on the table, "I'm done." Seth looked over at Kisara and tried to put on one of his flirty faces.

"So Kisara… would you accompany me to my room tonight?" Seth asked, giving a sly smile. Kisara rolled her eyes and put her fork down as well. She pushed out her chair and shook her head.

"I don't think so Seth, besides; I still have to find a room."

"Why not just bunk with me? The room does have two beds…"

"Yeah—that's not going to happen anytime soon." Before Kisara could walk away, Gozaburo also stood up from the table. It was strange, there was this formal and yet proper sensation that the older gentlemen brought about. It made him seem above the rest of the games that all the other men were playing. It gave Kisara this sense of security.

"Kisara, if I may interject," Gozaburo began, "Would you mind if I escorted you to my quarters this evening?" Kisara shrugged. All of that security and maturity messages Kisara had gotten from Gozaburo disappeared instantly. Apparently he was just as terrible as the rest of them.

"No thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I believe I'll be fine spending the night by myself." Kisara left the room before anyone else could try and make a move on her. Honestly, she couldn't believe that even Gozaburo, at his age, would even consider participating along with the rest of them. Didn't he have a title to uphold? Kisara sighed. She guessed not. It was going to be impossible to ever feel comfortable in such circumstances.

_Kisara: I hate being the only female in this house. It's become clear from the conversations that have taken place after dinner that everyone will be lusting after me. Seriously, what were the producers thinking when they only cast me on this show? They couldn't throw in at least one more girl to even things out? I don't even have another person to pal around with for the time that I'll be here. Maybe I'll make friends with people… but I feel most of these guys will only do it to… well… I suppose the term would be 'get in my pants,' correct? Well, anyway… I've always believed in making the most of things, so this stands no differently. I just hope I can fend off all of these guys on top of that._

After Kisara had left, Seth was the next one to rise from the table and go. No one really minded, and Noah was able to finish his meal undisturbed. But when Noah saw Gozaburo about to leave, he frantically got up from the table and went after him.

"Mr. Kaiba! Wait!" Gozaburo stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" Gozaburo asked, turning to face him. Noah put his arms behind his back, attempting to look adorable and innocent.

"Oh, well… I was just wondering…" Noah began, pausing after every couple words. Gozaburo rolled his eyes.

"Would you get to the point, boy?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk-I mean, if I could tag along with you… or… something." Gozaburo was silent and eyed him. Noah immediately broke down onto his knees in desperation, grasping Gozaburo's hand in his and bowing every so often as if he was a god.

"Forgive me, Mr. Kaiba! I am not worthy of your attention and words, but I only wish to serve you in any and every way that I can. I want to be like you, learn from you. Would you… please consider taking me in as your apprentice? Please? I'll do anything!" Gozaburo was completely taken back by this. Noah was giving Gozaburo the impression that he was willing to go great lengths to serve him.

And, for Gozaburo, that was exactly what he had wanted and needed for the plan he was formulating. A grin appeared on his face.

"Alright then, Noah, I'll take you in as my apprentice. But, you must not tell the others of this. Such an act would result in an immediate revoke of your apprenticeship." Noah shook his head up and down quickly in understanding. This only caused Gozaburo's grin to grow. "Good. Follow me… I already have an idea for what my first assignment for you shall be."

Gozaburo walked down the dark hallways with Noah following close from behind. Noah was willing to follow Gozaburo to the ends of the earth; that was clear and Gozaburo was counting on it. Noah would become a crucial element in his most devious plan.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello again! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I know I did… except for that crazy writer's block I had going on there for a while. That was weird. Oh, but anyway, just an FYI, I've decided to not have Gozaburo contribute any video commentary for the rest of the story. Maybe I'll do a little something something at the end, but for now, this makes things a little more cliff-hanger and keeps you guys more confused! Plus, even if I had him give commentary, it would all be really vague, which I'm sure would be annoying and a waste of time. So hopefully you all agree its cooler this way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you!_


	3. Episode 3: Two in a Half Nightmares

MythCreatorWriter: I know, I know… I'm a failure at replying to your messages. I'm sorry, but being a high school senior has to be the worst possible thing you can be when you're a writer on a mission! But anyhow, decided to put off my previous idea I discussed with you till later. But any anyhow, yeah, everyone has to feel bad for Seto. And believe me, GOZABURO HAS SOME BIG PLANS. But dude, ew, I would never have such scenes in my stories. I'm not even totally sure who you imagined Seto having trashy make out scenes with, but that's still pretty gross. But either way, thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

AmePiper: Hey bum bum. Okay, so I think I've already explained to you possibly a thousand times over just how much I truly loved your review and how I thought it was the most amazing review ever! So I hope you forgive me for this review being shorter than it should be, but I feel like I gave you a three day rant about just how awesome a review it was so… yeah, I'm gonna move on so you can read the story. Hahaha. Anyways, I will try and get you to like Seth; I will gladly take that up as a challenge. I'm actually excited to try this out! And there is Big Brother in America, I just haven't watched it and barely know what it's about. I actually haven't watched a lot of shows this show seems like, I'm not all that into reality TV shows. Cept for maybe the dating ones, just because cat fights always break out then and it's really hilarious to watch. I do think I'll have people in the actual fic vote other people out, but I was thinking for a while of letting the reviewers vote people out. But for now that idea has been postponed since I'm kind of crazy with school and just wanna go with the flow for now. Anyways, I better run, but thanks for the awesomely awesome review!

Angel Diary: Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

Rena Redhead: Rena, Rena, Rena… what am I going to do with you? No, I'm joking. Although I will admit, this review maybe a bit short, but I hope you forgive me. You see, your reviews are always the last ones, so by the time I get to yours, I'm totally tired out. But I'm gonna give it a fair wack and try to see what comes out. P.S: Before I get into any details, I just wanted to let you know it took me about a day to figure out that 'I'm loving it joke,' lol! Thanks a lot for your analysis on the characters. I'd like to think I brought the original characters to the table, but added a little more spice to it when I gave them different backgrounds. And I know you love Kisara, I felt if there was anyone who could appreciate this kid it would be you. I'm glad it makes you happy to know she's there! Anyway, I better run off so I can post this bad boy up. But thanks so much for the review! And enjoy the chapter!

**Episode 3: Two in a Half Nightmares**

The first day of what resembled a long battle was finally coming to a close. The occupants inside the mansion had already begun their own, individual routines as the sun set and made its shift to night. The hallways were seemingly quiet, though, and many of the roommates had come to keeping to themselves as the night became young. There was only one person who wandered the hallways of the mansion at that hour.

_Kisara: I feel like a lost puppy in this house—or, well, mansion. I mean, it's just so big. You could get lost in one of its many hallways without even trying to. I don't understand why Seto has such a big place anyway… or how he could live in such a huge house. It must get pretty lonely sometimes. But anyways, so the reason I was wandering around and getting myself lost was because I was looking for Mokuba. I felt bad about what happened at dinner, and just wanted to see if he was okay._

Kisara made sure to keep one hand against the wall as she walked at all times. The house was so big, and the hallways seemed to only get darker and darker as she kept going. She figured she must've gone the wrong way or something considering the lit places would be where everyone was. But still, she hadn't found Mokuba back the way she had came so she continued forward without another thought.

As Kisara continued to move, little creaking noises would be heard occasionally. At first, Kisara hadn't even noticed them. Her mind was mainly focused on Mokuba, and mostly occupied with what she was going to say or ask. After all, she didn't want to look like she was giving him pity, but she did feel bad about how the topic had come about.

Her feet stopped as the noises seemed to become more continuous and louder with each passing minute. Kisara's breathing slowed and her legs started to shake. Someone was nearby, she could tell. Kisara used her other hand to reach into her pocket, but frowned when she couldn't find any mace on her. Kisara gulped. The offender was near.

_Kisara: I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life. It was one of those situations where you had to do or die. In this case, I felt, I would have to do both. Suddenly a friendly and concerned thought had turned into a freaky nightmare. I didn't know what was going to happen next! And let me tell you… I don't work well in scary situations._

Kisara screamed just as she twisted around and held her fist in the air towards the person.

"WHOA! Hold up crazy lady! It's just me!" Kisara opened her eyes and became immediately pissed.

"SETH! What do you think you're doing following me?! You STALKER!" Kisara yelled at the top of her lungs. Seth winced at the sound and rubbed his ears when she was done. Kisara sure had a pair of lungs on her.

_Seth: 'This woman is a psycho path' was the first thought that came to mind. I didn't even see that it was her walking in front of me till she had stopped and twisted around. I wasn't trying to follow her. I swear; women are crazy… but even so. This one was beautiful. _

A smile crept onto Seth's face. It was true that in that instance she had frightened/scared him, but somehow… Kisara didn't appear any less cute. Kisara caught onto this smile and frowned immediately afterwards. She turned her back to him and started walking down the hallway back to her room. When Seth finally snapped out of his trance, he ran after her.

"Wait! Hold up! Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, and if you follow me again I'm calling the cops on you." Seth stopped in his tracks and let Kisara do as she pleased until she was out of site. Seth stood there motionless for a while, just staring down the hallway she had once been present in and sighed aloud. He smiled again to himself with happy thoughts in mind.

_Seth: Alright, so I know I just met this woman… but I can't help it. Everything she does, everything she is… it's incredible. I don't think a woman has ever stolen my heart so quickly. I know we don't know each other, but that doesn't mean a thing when… well… Have you ever asked someone how they were sure they were in love, and when they answered they told you they just knew, instinctively, in a way? That's how I feel. I just know._

Kisara walked as fast as she could back to her room. She was walking so fast partly because she was immensely frustrated with Seth, and partly because the Kaiba Mansion was very creepy at night. She tried to keep her brain from wandering off and trying to scare her, mainly by focusing her thoughts on simply getting back to her room.

Just as she was about to round the corner to one of her bedrooms, she heard a noise from the hallway perpendicular to the one she was about to turn out of. Kisara froze in her footsteps and leaned up against the wall. Her senses became more alert and she began picking up the voices and trying to process who they were in her head. There was the sound of a door opening.

"So… do you think you can do that for me, junior?" Kisara heard one voice say.

"No problem, I could get this done for you right now if I wanted to. It would probably only take five minutes," She heard another voice reply. Kisara could pick up on whose voice that was; there was only one kid in the entire house that was that obnoxious and stuck up. Noah.

_Noah: I know that people don't like me. And I also completely understand where they're all coming from. It's simple really… they're all just jealous. But I can't help that I'm good at what I do! You see, if there's something I want to accomplish, I'm one of those people who can stop at nothing until it's been done. And so far, I have never failed to do that. I think that's what Mr. Kaiba sees in me, and I think that's why he understands the potential I have. _

"Very well, then I shall expect nothing less than complete when we meet again." Kisara inched over to the corner of the wall to try and listen in more closely. She heard the sound of footsteps walking the opposite direction from her when she gave a quiet sigh. Kisara turned her head and was about to poke it out from the side, when another figure walked up from right beside her.

"Spying, are we?" Kisara jumped backwards and was about to scream at the top of her lungs, but had reacted quickly enough to cover her mouth. Her eyes were blinking rapidly and eyed the man whom had been the second person to frighten her that night; Gozaburo. "Well?" Kisara removed her hands from her mouth and shook her head wildly.

"No sir, not at all! I was just going to my room when-" Gozaburo bent forward and inched up closer than Kisara thought he might.

"DON'T let it happen again." Kisara said nothing and nodded her head. She just wanted Gozaburo out of her face, in that instant or she felt she might throw up from nervousness. When Gozaburo saw that she was serious, he finally took a couple steps back and let Kisara run off to her room. A grin crept up on his face.

_Gozaburo: There's nothing I enjoy more than knowing I invoke fear onto others. The only other thing that comes close to that is realizing why Seto never sleeps at night, and knowing that you're the reason he doesn't._

Chuckling, Gozaburo re-entered his room and went to bed. It wasn't long after that, that the other roommates had done the same thing and fallen asleep. But what Gozaburo had said was true, and as the long hours of the night wore on, there was but one man who remained out of bed and fully awake.

Seto was sitting at his desk, staring at the laptop screen in front of him, looking somewhat bored and uninterested. His head was aching and his eyes felt sore; in reality, he wished more than anything in the world that he climb into his bed and sleep like all the others. Seto turned his head and stared at the perfectly made and untouched bed with lustful eyes.

The bed itself looking so comforting… so warm… That was just before the thoughts and experiences from Seto's past would come back to him. That was when Seto could see the welcoming bed as nothing more than a death trap. For he knew and had always known that when he slept, he could never dream, he would only have nightmares.

_Seto: I know they're just nightmares. Some people might have a nightmare, wake up, but be able to fall back asleep, possibly even forget about it the following morning. Not me. Nightmares have always been different. I couldn't just have a nightmare and forget about it… in fact; sometimes a nightmare would stay in my mind for days and have a lasting effect on me. I'm unable to work as well, and I'm a lot more distracted. So I decided to go with the only option I could; staying up as long as I possibly could until I pass out. At least then, I don't have nightmares. _

It was a lose/lose situation no matter what way Seto looked at it. But this had been going on for many, many years, so Seto couldn't see it as an immediate problem. It was just something he had learned to live with.

When his eyes glanced at the clock again that night, he sighed with the sorrow that it was only 2 a.m. He would still be up for quite sometime before the sleep deprivation would kick in and take over. But just as he thought that, he heard a scream coming from the hallway, followed by muffled cries.

Seto immediately got up from his chair and ran towards the door. He didn't even need to think about it, he just reacted. Moving swiftly, but also with much ease and elegance, he entered the hallway and scanned it for intruders. His eyes had long since adapted to the darkness, so he was able to see clearly all around. His body relaxed when he saw nothing, but was bewildered as well. Where had the scream come from?

His ears detected the muffled cried again, and Seto looked towards the edge of the hallway. There appeared to be someone hunched over in the corner, hugging their knees and sobbing. Seto slowly walked over to the person and placed his hand down. The boy looked up and Seto recognized that it was Mokuba. The little boy's face was covered in tears and looking more distraught that he had ever imagined it could look.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, his voice had become soft. Mokuba was hyperventilating, but his eyes remained staring into Seto's face. Tears continued to stream down the sides of his cheeks.

"I had a nightmare."

_Mokuba: It wasn't just any nightmare, it was THEE nightmare. Ever since I could remember, I would have this reoccurring nightmare every single night. It would start out with me as a baby, maybe around the age of two or so. I'm sitting in my crib, and there's this elegant and loving hand reaching down to me. I grasp it in my hand, but suddenly the hand deteriorates and disappears right in front of my eyes. Just as it dies, I scream and cry to my heart's content, but no one comes to get me. I get up in an effort to see if anyone is coming for me, but suddenly, I'm on the playground with a bunch of kids being shoved around. There comes a point where the shoving stops and I land in the arms of another figure, but just as I look up to see the boy who saved me, he had crumbled away and disappeared as well. I become overwhelmed with this feeling of loneliness and am no longer able to handle it, which is about the same time that I awake from the dream. I've had that dream for so many years now and because of that, I have never been able to sleep._

Without Mokuba having to explain himself in further detail, Seto understood. Seto was kneeling in front of Mokuba, his arms open wide and offering a hug that was way overdue. Mokuba silently dashed into Seto's arms and hugged him tightly. Seto then got to his feet and held Mokuba in his arms, walking back to his bedroom.

Seto walked over to the edge of his own bed, and offered Mokuba to go and sleep there for the mean time without saying a word. Mokuba shook his head and held on more tightly to Seto than before. Seto accepted this and walked back over to his chair and sat down. Mokuba adjusted himself in Seto's lap, getting comfortable and resting his head against Seto's chest.

Both of them said nothing. Seto inched a little back towards his computer to go and continue his work, while Mokuba lay there speechless resting against a man he had just met that very day. Neither of them seemed to mind, or much less cares. Because in a way; they understood exactly what the other needed.

_Seto: There was nothing that needed to be said. It was a mutual agreement, in a way. I know what it's like to be in his position, to be an orphan, to feel unloved… and it sucks. If I think back to all the times I would have those nightmares back when I was his age, and have no one to turn to… it was some of the most depressing times in my life. Sometimes even exceeding the very day my parents died. Just that total feeling of loneliness… there was not another darker feeling than that. _

A couple hours later, Seto glanced at the clock and was somewhat surprised to see that it was only 3:30 a.m. and that he was tired. Seto yawned once or twice before looking down, only to smile at what he saw next. Mokuba's eyes were closed and his breathing had finally become steady. The boy had fallen asleep.

Seto smiled, and carefully got up with Mokuba in his arms. Making his way slowly out of his room and down the hall, Seto returned Mokuba to the secluded area of his room in the house. Seto placed him down under the covers and tucked him under the covers, like a father might do for his child.

Seto stood back up when his task had been completed and Mokuba had been properly placed in his bed. Seto stood there for a while, watching Mokuba sleep soundly for what he could to be the first time in many months. Seto bent down one last time, placing his hand on the boy's head lovingly, for only a moment or so, before retracting his arm and walking out of the room.

Seto was able to go to bed earlier than usual that night, and had even been able to sleep calmly and without a nightmare of any sort. It was the first peaceful night he had in years.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guess whose back, back, back, Back again; say whose back, back, back, Tell a friend. Okay, so maybe I'm not the Real Slim Shady, but I am HiKari and I've just written another chapter to this story! Isn't that amazing? I think it is. I know I just wrote a one shot, and believe me, there will probably be another one heading your way soon. I've had too many of these fantastic ideas for way too long! But anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter, because I know I did! Thanks for reading and sorry for being so late and fail!o _


	4. Episode 4: Change of Plans

Angel Diary: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my ideas/relationships thus far. I hope to go more into them in the chapters to come. Enjoy the update!

AmePiper: Wow, so you sent this review a BUTTLOAD long time ago. Like man. I read one of the last couple sentences where you said you didn't like Seth and I was thinking to myself, "Wait… AME DOESN'T LIKE SETH?!" Hahahaha, it's been so long since I've taken on this story that I've completely forgotten about our challenge. But I promise you that I shall not let it bring me down. I will let it fuel me, so that I can make you proud! In the mean time, thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Kisara, Kisara, Kisara… hmmm… I love that girl. You know, when I was re-reading and editing all my chapters, I came across something in, I believe, Episode 1 that was VERY interesting to me involving Kisara's character. I'm very excited to go into detail with it later on in the story, and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to guess what it is. (evil:p) AU might have something to do with it, but you can't be too sure! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Rena Redhead: Again with the Kisara! Everyone seems to love her… I guess it shouldn't seem that weird, I love her too. And I don't like to repeat myself, but as I said in M.C.'s review… I've discovered something VERY interesting about her that was mentioned early on. I think you'll be very excited about it. Oh yeah, and then you're review for my update… XD That was funny. You wrote this elaborate and long review for a preview/chapter that was only a little over 500 words long XD I'm pretty sure your review was longer than the update, but that's okay! Because it makes me miss everything that's wonderful about your reviews, so I hope to see one for this actual update soon! Thanks again!

KaelynnD: I know, an update! Isn't that exciting? And this is an actual update, which is twice as exciting!! Well, I've upgraded it (I've editing and re-done the past 3 episodes) and now I'm ready to roll again. I don't think I'll be giving up on this anytime soon, it's got a lot of potential and a lot of personality already. I need this, I think. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Episode 4: Change of Plans**

The sun had made it's slow but silent move from the horizon to the sky. Its rays were blazing all sorts of bright, organic colors. Mixtures of red, orange, and an endearing yellow could be seen radiating from its core, bringing light to the world. It couldn't have been any earlier than 9 a.m. in the Kaiba Mansion when the boy with long black locks had awoken.

Mokuba's eyes fluttered open, and his body lay still for a moment, letting his vision come into focus before making any sudden movements. He turned his head to the side to look at the clock on the night stand nearby. He had woken up later than he usually would have. This was… a bit of a shocker for Mokuba to come to terms with. What was even more shocking was the fact that he felt like he had actually gotten some sleep, and wasn't running on mere stimulants to sustain energy for the day. He felt great!

Mokuba leapt out of bed and got to his feet, looking around happily. His body felt alert and ready, alive and excited. He had never felt so energized in his life; he thought he would be able to run a marathon if he had wanted to. But then Mokuba came back to the original thoughts… how had he fallen asleep? Mokuba began to try and recall last night, then…

_Mokuba: Seto. He was the one that helped me fall asleep. It all came to me in a flash, I couldn't believe it. It seems so bizarre that only a couple days ago, I was locked away in an orphanage, unable to sleep, with no one to turn to, and suddenly now I'm in this completely different location—a mansion, might I add—and I find out the one person who helped me sleep at night was Domino City's most hated celebrity. It's amazing. I had to say something to him._

Mokuba didn't wait a moment longer. He sprinted out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where a lot of the other roommates had gathered and the breakfast routine had already begun. Mokuba froze for a moment, and stood in the doorway of the dining room looking in. Noah was already seated at the table, eating up whatever food he could down his throat, while Kisara was in the kitchen cooking up bacon and eggs for everyone, and Gozaburo was making coffee over at the counter, and Seto was sitting at the head of the table. A newspaper was in front of him, concealing his face.

_Kisara: I've kind of taken it upon myself to be the woman of the house. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm the only woman here, so it made sense. I don't mind cooking and cleaning and… wow, I feel like I'm filling more of a stereotype then I would like to admit. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm just doing whatever makes me feel helpful and I'm pretty sure no one cares._

Kisara stepped back and turned off the stove after she had perfected both the eggs and bacon on two separate pans. She smirked with delight and turned back towards the table.

"Who is ready for more?" She asked cheerfully.

"I am!" Noah said with his mouth full, making it hard to understand what he had even said in the first place. Kisara rolled her eyes, but then smiled when she noticed Mokuba standing in the doorway.

"Mokuba, you're awake! Good morning," Kisara said happily. Mokuba smiled in response, and looked back over at Seto. He had shifted the newspaper slightly downwards, peering over to look towards the doorway. His eyes were unmoving and void of emotion until he had seen Mokuba. Although they would seem, at first glance, to appear to look exactly the same… they weren't. Upon Mokuba's entry into the kitchen, there was a spark in his eyes that no one else had detected, except for Mokuba.

"Good morning, Seto," Mokuba said in a calm and collected manner. Seto simply nodded and went back to reading his newspaper. Kisara looked back at Seto and crossed her arms when she had taken Seto's silence as ignoring Mokuba's friendly greeting. She was about to go over there and slap him herself for being rude, when Mokuba ran over to him and hugged him without saying anything more.

_Mokuba: It was from that moment on, I knew. I knew what our relationship was. It was something strong, something I had never known in my life because… well, I had never felt it before; to have someone close to me. But I could tell Seto was willing to step into that role for me, even if he wouldn't show it. I didn't care and I understood he wanted it to be kept a secret. I was honestly just happy to know I shared a bond, a true bond, with at least one person in that household. I feel like if I had that much; I was going to be okay. _

Noah eyed Mokuba angrily from across the table; the boy's arms were still loosely wrapped around Seto's neck. Seto sat there, calmly, not even turning his head towards Mokuba as he did, Seto wasn't even reacting. But Seto didn't need to, he could sit there all day if he wanted, but Noah could tell what was going on.

Even as Kisara placed another plate of eggs and bacon in front of Noah, his eyes never moved from the scene that quickly dissolved in less than a minute. A few seconds in, Mokuba had broken away and sat down in a seat diagonal to Seto, and began chatting away with Kisara like nothing had even happened. Seto continued to read the paper, sipping coffee silently and ignoring everyone else.

Noah continued to glare at Mokuba, picking up a piece of bacon and violently ripping it apart with his mouth.

_Noah: I won't be shy about it; I don't like Mokuba. I have never liked little kids, especially not ones that need constant attention. But the fact of the matter is, the two of us are going to have to compete with one another since we're both the 'younglings' of the household. I mean, he's eleven, and I'm thirteen, meaning he's the youngest. Mokuba is probably already plotting to try and play on this little kid role that he's set up so that everyone will love him and see him as the 'cute' kid, leaving me to be the brat kid in the house. But nothing has been established yet and I won't let that happen. I'll make sure I'm the cute one before Mokuba does anything to change it._

"Hey Mokuba, if you're done, could you help me clean up?" Kisara asked politely as she started gathering up the now-empty plates that were on the table. Mokuba nodded as he got up from the table.

"Sure thing," Mokuba replied, picking up the used glasses from the table and bringing them to over to the sink. Noah spotted the perfect opportunity as Mokuba approached where Noah was sitting at the table. Just as Mokuba was about to pass, Noah twisted around and stuck out his foot, just swiftly enough to cause Mokuba to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The three glasses made an enormous sound when they fell to the ground and scattered into a million pieces upon impact. Kisara shut off the sink and turned around.

"Oh my—Mokuba!" Kisara said, pulling off her gloves and running to Mokuba's side. The paper in Seto's hand had been folded down and placed on the table. Seto emerged from his seat as well and moved over to where Kisara was, examining the situation, before running off and returning with a dust pan, a broom, and a First Aid kit.

"Mokuba, are you hurt?" Seto asked in such a stern fashion that it seemed to mask his concern. There was a moan heard, just as Mokuba started to shift his body a bit to get up. "Don't move," Seto commanded, handing off the things in his hand to Kisara, gently picking Mokuba up and out of the mess. Seto twisted the boy around so that he was folded up comfortably in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kisara asked as Seto silently scanned the boy's body for injuries.

"He'll be fine, none of the glass got to him," Seto's gaze then shifted to Noah. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

_Seto: I'm not going to be shy about this; I hate that Noah kid. I've always hated him. The kid's a spoiled brat. I know this because I see the way he waltzes around my step father's office, doing the old man's dirty work and filing papers, pretending he's important. Noah acts as if he's the reason Kaiba Corp. does so well. He's not. I don't care what he thinks of me or how close he is to my step father, but taking such action against Mokuba was unacceptable. _

"I didn't do anything! Mokuba was walking up from behind me just as I was getting up from the table and-"

"Don't you lie to me, I saw what you did." Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He massaged his head and looked to Kisara for an explanation.

"What's going on?" Mokuba looked up and saw that he was in Seto's arm. His eyes went wide. "Um… did something happen?" Seto saw that Mokuba was fine and placed him back onto his feet.

"I'm not lying! You just hate me."

"That's right, I do hate you, but I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see what you did!" Seto and Noah continued to bicker between one another, almost like a bunch of school kids would on the playground. Kisara thought about interjecting, but she decided to clean up the broken pieces of plate first and then handle the two of them.

"…You listen to me, KID, you may work for my father but you'll never-" Seto froze in mid-sentence unexpectedly. The whole room fell silent; Noah and Seto didn't speak another word. There was a new presence in the room, and although no one said anything, everyone knew that the fight was over because this one being had arrived.

"What is going on here?" The voice of authority roared. Seto turned and glared.

"Nothing, Gozaburo." Gozaburo stared at him, looking rather unpleasant.

"Why were you and Noah yelling?"

"It was all his fault, Mr. Kaiba! He was the one that started it!" Noah said, jumping to make excuses as he pointed his finger Seto's way. Seto remained with a blank, unrevealing face. Seto placed Mokuba back on the ground and stared at Gozaburo.

"Is that true, Seto?" Gozaburo asked, his gaze shifting back to his son.

"It doesn't matter. I apologize for yelling," Seto said plainly, dismissing the tension and turning away. He started walking towards the door.

_Kisara: It was absolutely remarkable the way that Gozaburo, Seto's adoptive father, had the ability to just turn Seto off like that. Seto strikes me as a determined and a passionate man, he knew what was right and wrong, and he wouldn't just stand by if justice wasn't served. But then Gozaburo walks into the room, and everything just seems to stop. It's obvious that there is a lot more to this father-son relationship than we've been exposed to._

"That's good to hear," Seto stopped just before walking out of the room, "Because I'd hate for things between you two to be bad just before we go on our trip." Seto turned back around.

"Trip? What kind of trip?"

"But of course… the network has decided that it would be good to put you guys in a new setting to make it easier for all of you to get to know each other, to grow deep and considerate friendships in a place outside of the household, something less formal." Even as he spoke about it, Gozaburo sounded skeptical. Talking in a way that even made it seem like he was making fun of the idea.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where are we going?" Seto asked suspiciously, almost like he believed that Gozaburo was leading them into a trap. Mokuba was staring at them from afar, wondering what was so wrong with the idea of a trip. He was about to ask when another person walked into the room.

"…Mornin'" Everyone's attention was now turned to Seth, the last one up, whom had just waltz into the room… still in his boxers. Kisara turned away and put a hand over her face.

"Seth! Would you mind making yourself a bit more presentable before coming downstairs?"

"What?" Seth looked down; his eyes went wide, "CRAP! I'm sorry!" Seth looked around for something to cover himself with. All he could find within a couple feet of him was a hooded sweatshirt that was hung up on a doorknob. Seth grabbed it and tied it around his waist. He sighed. "Better?"

Then Kisara sighed and shrugged. "I guess it works."

_Seth: What? How was I supposed to remember that I'm living in a house with a woman? I'm not use to having to 'cover myself up' or anything; I've lived with guys all my life! But I was pretty embarrassed… hey, do you think Kisara was checking me out though? I bet she totally was when I wasn't looking! Score._

"So what's going on guys? Did I miss anything?" Gozaburo smirked.

"Actually, you happen to be just in time. I was just discussing with the others how network is planning to send all of you off on a trip out of the house." Seth eyed him.

"Really? But why? We've only been here… what? A day? This place is awesome! Why do we have to leave already? Where are they sending us?" Gozaburo chuckled.

"I have a feeling it's somewhere you'll all quite enjoy…"

"Can you spit it out already?" Seto said, getting annoyed.

"Network has decided to send you off camping." Everyone's mouths dropped.

"…What?"

"Pack your things because you're leaving today." And with that Gozaburo left the room. Everyone was speechless, baffled, and kind of ticked off. But no one was as ticked off as one person was… he even had un-tied the sweatshirt around his waist and threw it to the ground in anger.

"This SUCKS." Somehow, everyone else couldn't agree more. Kisara didn't even bother to tell Seth to pick the sweatshirt back up again and tie it around his waist. No one was happy about the situation. That night they would be venturing out into the great outdoors.

* * *

**A/N:** _YES! MY FIRST REAL UPDATE IN THREE MONTHS! Or at least I'm pretty sure it's been three months. Oh man, how awesome is that? Okay, so… um… what do I say? Oh man, I haven't written an author's note in so long I'm not even sure what my readers will care what I say. I guess I'm sorry for taking so long, and I would totally go down a list of explanations for it, but I'm sure none of you would like to hear them. I'm just glad I'm back! You're also probably thinking, 'Wow, Seth is right, has Kari gotten bored of the Kaiba Mansion already? Is that why she's sending them away?' Honestly, I couldn't tell you why, it's just the first idea that came to my head when I decided to start this story back up again. I think it has something to do with how much I hate the Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock… I've never seen that movie, and my story will be nothing like it, but yeah. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in dedication to how much I hate them (I apologize to anyone who likes them) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this LONG overdue update and I'll be sure to be updating again soon!(hopefully next time there will be a shorter author's note)_

_P.S: I know, I know, this note is already long enough, but I just wanted to remind everyone that may or may not know that the 3 episodes before this have been edited and revised and some small details have been changed, so if you think you know what's going on, YOU DON'T!(well, I'm sure you do because not that much has happened, but, if you feel like you don't you can re-read it anyway. It's super awesome-fied now!) That's all for now, thanks for reading!_


	5. Episode 5: Camp Sucks

MythCreatorWriter: I do? Sweet. Actually, I will admit, I base Kisara off of a friend of mine and she is definitely one of the most loveable people on earth so I guess, yeah! I can see that. Sometimes I think I'm too forward about them acting normal but not, but ehhh, better luck next chapter, right? And Seth? I'm just basing him off of all my brothers. Not even a frat boy, just all of my brothers and guy friends that I grew up with, hahaha. Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

**Episode 5: Camp Sucks**

The camping grounds were solitary and peaceful. It was a wonderful change in sound environment compared to how it was earlier that day when they had first arrived with the camera crew and stage people who were securing their cameras in inconspicuous places to still be able to shoot the show while camping. Then, everything was loud and hectic. Now things had calmed down and all that could be heard was the soft crackling of the recently constructed fire that had been made…

Mokuba stepped back, his hands on his hips as he smiled with accomplishment. Seto was smiling too.

"Great job on the fire Mokuba, you got it going in one attempt. I'm impressed." Seto patted Mokuba on the shoulder, his eyes remaining on the bright flames in the pit.

"Eh, it was nothing," Mokuba said humbly followed with a smirk, "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't shown me Seto-sama." The smirk transformed into a genuine smile with that and the two of them stood in silence as they continued to gaze at the flames. Mokuba had added the –sama to the end of Seto's name only earlier that day, but neither of them had brought attention to it.

_Mokuba: In Japanese, one would add –sama to the end of someone's name out of respect. One would also add it onto the name of a person you admire or look up to. It only makes sense that I would add that suffix to his name. It's how I see him._

It had become part of the secret bond they shared. Nothing would be said aloud to one another, for the other felt it was nothing to be recognized. After that one night of comfort, they were connected to each other in a way that no one else could understand. The both of them didn't need it to be any other way.

_Seto: I did notice that Mokuba had started addressing me with –sama at the end of my name. I don't think I am deserving of the title, but I don't feel it is my place to tell Mokuba otherwise. It doesn't bother me, though. In a way, I suppose that's how I'd like him to see me._

Suddenly there was a scream that echoed in the distance, shattering harmony that the forest had once held sacred. Mokuba and Seto broke away from their peace of mind and twisted around. It was coming from where Seth and Kisara were supposed to be setting up camp. Mokuba was the first to sprint into action.

"I'll go," Mokuba stated as he started running towards where the scream had come from. Seto held out his hand and almost called him back, but decided not to in the last minute. It was probably nothing; most likely it was just Kisara screaming from being easily frightened by something. That girl could scream to the heavens if she wanted to, and it had tended to happen a lot in the past.

Dodging the many trees in his path, there was an opening where the tent was being set up. Mokuba skidded to a stop when he saw Kisara coming out of the tent.

"What happened? I heard you scream." Mokuba asked, looking around for any sign of danger. He didn't notice the smile on Kisara's face.

"No, no, I'm fine. I think its Seth you need to go and save," Kisara said, covering her mouth to try and keep herself from giggling. Mokuba was confused.

"What?" Next, Seth ran out of the tent in an utter fright, screaming again, one that Mokuba recognized being similar to the scream before.

"I SAW A SPIDER! SOMEBODY KILL IT!" Kisara and Mokuba started laughing.

_Seth: WHAT?! I'm deathly afraid of spiders, okay?! And by the looks of the one that I saw crawling on my sleeping bag, it looked like it could've been poisonous! How else did you expect me to react!?_

Mokuba finished laughing and shook his head.

"Don't worry Seth, I'll get it for you," Mokuba motioned to walk into the tent, but stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! What the-"

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! IT'LL KILL YOU!" Seth yelled, pulling Mokuba into his protective arms, "You're too young, Mokuba! I won't let you do it!" Mokuba smacked his face with embarrassment. Seth and Seto may look alike but they were completely different people, personality-wise.

"Well, then, what are we going to do about it? Are we just going to let it stay in the tent? Obviously you're going to wet your sleeping bag if that happens," Mokuba said with a sarcastic tone. He heard Kisara laugh at the comment from afar, she was still organizing things and preparing the separate tent that thankfully the production crew had provided for Kisara to sleep in that night.

"We'll have to send someone else in…"

"Like who?" There was some rustling heard in the back ground. Everyone looked up, someone expecting someone with a knife; a murderer, perhaps, finally revealing himself in order to… Noah stepped through the bushed and appeared with a pile of sticks and rocks in his hands.

"Why are all you people staring at me? Don't we want to start a fire?"

"We didn't start the fire!" Seth immediately started singing. Mokuba and Noah glanced at him and began conversing with one another.

"Seto-sama and I already started a fire." Noah threw down the sticks and rocks onto the ground in annoyance.

"It was always burning since the world's been turning…" Again, Seth's singing was completely ignored by everyone else in the group.

"Well this was a waste of time!" Noah yelled. Mokuba stared at him blankly.

"We could've still used rocks and sticks for the fire. You didn't have to be such a five year old about it."

"Oh yeah?" Noah bent down and picked up a couple of the rocks off the ground and threw them in Mokuba's direction. "Here! You can keep them!" Mokuba ducked behind Seth and let the rocks hit his chest. Seth chuckled as they bounced off them and fell to the ground.

_Noah: I don't think it did, but I was hoping that hurt Seth in some way._

"Kisara, did you check out my abs in action just now?" Kisara ignored him and carried on with her work. Seth turned back to Noah, "But seriously though, you shouldn't throw rocks at people. Not everyone has abs like me."

Out of nowhere, Mokuba leaped into the air and tackled Noah to the ground. Suddenly, it had become a full-fledged fight. Kisara had turned around for a second to observe what was going on, but then decided not to even bother. She was too involved with her project so she decided to do nothing… Seth stepped up to the plate in her absence.

"Hey guys! Cut it out!" Seth said, trying to grab one of them and pull them away from the other. He had been able to tug them away once or twice, but they were small enough to slip away from him easily.

"What is your problem?! YOU MANIAC!" Noah yelled, throwing another punch Mokuba's way. Mokuba easily dodged it and kicked Noah in the stomach. The fight continued on.

_Mokuba: I've learned a thing or two about fighting. I lived in an orphanage so… instead of just having one nasty older brother, I had twenty… and most of them were of the 'bad seed' category. I mean, these kids were the baddest of the bad. So having my butt kicked by those guys for several years has only made me a stronger fighter, in my opinion._

"Try this on for size!" Mokuba said, twisting around and sending another round house kick to Noah's stomach. Noah flew backwards onto the tent. The tent had tumbled immediately, collapsing under Noah's weight. Seth gave out a moan of annoyance.

"Aw… dang it, Noah! You ruined the tent! That took forever for me to set up…"

"Don't you mean it took me forever to set up?" Kisara added, not even looking up see what had happened.

"Um…" Seth looked away with embarrassment.

"What is going on here? What happened?" Seto said as he approached the scene; he had become the voice of authority since Gozaburo was not attending them on the trip. Gozaburo had stated that he was too old and too tired to do such a trip but that he would carry on the rest of the show when they got back. No one had seemed to mind or care, the least being Seto.

"Mokuba and Noah were fighting," Seth said.

"What?" Seto's head was first turned towards Mokuba, he wasn't happy to hear this. "Why?"

"Noah threw rocks at me!" Mokuba said, pointing at Noah.

"Yeah, but then Mokuba started beating the crap out of me!" Noah said back, pointing towards Mokuba.

"I didn't just beat the crap out of you; I wiped the floor with you!" Mokuba added with a smirk. That was, until, he glanced at Seto's very stern and disappointed face. Mokuba suddenly became worried and ashamed.

"I expected better of you, Mokuba. That was a very childish thing to do."

_Noah: A sleeping bag; $50. Tent; $100. Seeing Mokuba's face after disappointing Seto; priceless. There are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there's Kaiba Corp… I wish Mr. Kaiba was here. He probably would've enjoyed this too._

"Seto-sama, I…"

"I expect the both of you to work together to put this tent back up again. I don't want to see or hear from either of you until that is done. Now get to it," Seto turned to Seth. "Seth; you come with me." Seth nodded and followed Seto back through the forest over to the fire.

"Hey Seto… don't you think you're being a little hard on the kids? I mean after all… they are, well, kids."

"In every group, there needs to be a leader. It's obvious that you're not fit for such a role and without Gozaburo to bother me, which puts me in the position automatically." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You really think you're all that; don't you?" Seto stopped walking and twisted around. Seth froze too, only as a response to Seto's movement. Seth was tempted to run as he watched Seto walk back towards him. Their faces so close to one another that they could practically touch at any moment. Seth gulped.

"I don't think I'm all that… I _am _all that," Seto said in the deadliest voice imaginable.

_Seth: I wasn't scared, by the way, of Seto when he made… what I figured was supposed to be a threat towards me. Nah, the only reason I was freezing up is because he got really close to my face. I mean, super close. Did you see how close that was?! I don't know about anyone else, but being that close to another guy, scares the hell out of me._

"Do I make myself clear?" Seto asked, trying to maintain the same serious tone. Seth leaped back and a couple inches away from Seto.

"Sure man, whatever, just keep out of my face, would you? Someone could've tripped or something…" Seth said; a shiver followed when the image appeared in his mind. What a terrible situation that would have been! Seth got the creeps just thinking about it. Somehow Seto found this funny and chuckled.

Just then, Mokuba and Noah had returned to find Seto and Seth.

"Hey, we finished setting the tent back up," Noah said. Seto turned around.

"Completely?"

"Yes…" Noah said, extending the word to show his annoyance. Seto looked over at Mokuba, whose eyes were looking at something else in order to avoid making any contact with Seto.

"Seth and Noah, you guys go on ahead. Seth, I want you to make sure the tent is properly made up and if it's not, make sure to fix it." Noah looked up at Seth and grinned. "Can you do that?" Seto asked. Seth gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh… sure, yeah! I can do that, let's go Noah." Seto watched as the two of them disappeared and turned to Mokuba. Mokuba was still watching them leave.

"You know that Seth doesn't know how to put up a tent to save his life, right?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto.

"Oh, of course. If anything, he'll be the one that breaks it." Mokuba laughed. Seto patted the boy on the head and Mokuba stopped to look up. It was another one of those times where nothing needed to be said, it was just understood that everything was okay again between them. It was part of their code.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Seto and Mokuba heard Seth call from afar. Both of them ran through the trees and over to the camping grounds. "Look at the tent Kisara finished!" Everyone gazed in wonder at the ten foot wide and seven foot tall tent, built to perfection. Kisara was nodding with accomplishment.

"Oh, so… I'm guessing that was supposed to be our tent, and this is your tent," Seth said, pointing to the smaller tent Mokuba and Noah had just set up. Kisara was still nodding in the direction of the big tent.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'? It's clear that one was meant to fit the four of us. We can't fit into that tiny one…" Kisara twisted around and walked over to Seth. Seth watched as Kisara walked right up to him until their faces were only a few feet away. This time, however, Seth wasn't scared; he was excited by the close proximity. Maybe this would be the moment where they would finally… Kisara jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"Too bad. I built that tent, so it's mine. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get some food while you guys work out the sleeping arrangements…" Kisara walked off in a very proud manner and disappeared through the bushes. Seth turned to Seto, expecting him to take action. Instead, Seto stood their, impressed and silent.

_Kisara: Did I mention I love camping? Yeah… I do love it; the fresh air, the quiet surroundings… oh, and of course scoring the best tent because I'm the only person with the skill to put a tent together. Yep, I feel like I'm getting to know these people already._

"Well? You're the leader, aren't you going to do something?" Seto turned to Seth.

"What can I say? Kisara was the one that built it. You couldn't build a tent to save your life." Seth shook his head in dismay. Nothing could be done; Kisara had one. And there he was, only moments ago, thinking he was going to get a kiss. Seth sighed.

"I hate the great outdoors."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello, hello, hello! Kari here, ignoring her college homework to bring you this delightful new update! Okay, so I have a lot to follow up with this chapter. 1) The chapter title was inspired by the Jonas Brothers. God I hate those kids and I hate their movies even more. Do you get it now? Camp Rock? Camp SUCKS? I know, I'm the most clever person on the face of the planet, WHAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? 2) Rena Redhead. She's the one that pushed me to update. She'll probably be the reason I don't get my homework done and eventually become broke;D (she's gone off to college so we're trying to arrange to see each other… it begins and ends with me spending a lot of money, hahaha) How and why would you care and what does this benefit? Well believe it or not folks, young Rena here is the reason some of the stories you read today are born.(oh by the way, if you're bored, you can just go on ahead and review, I might be a while;]) She's part of the big reason I've begun updating again/started this story again. If I'm correct, this was a story I came up with randomly in the middle of the night whilst she was driving me home. The darling. Anyways, so yeah… um, I forget if this note had a point, but maybe what I'm trying to say is that if you love what you see, send some love to Rena Redhead! She's the soul of this journey, my friends, and I couldn't do it without her! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Episode 6: Heat of the Moment

MythCreatorWriter: Nah, I really can't stand any of them, although they do give me hope that if those guys can become famous and get TV shows and make movies… well hot damn, I can make money off of writing somehow! That seems mean… oh well. Oh darn! I forgot to mention that I only had Seth break out singing because I'm such a die hard Billy Joel fan! Gah…(it's something I don't think anyone would guess about me, I freakin' love Billy Joel and I think there's only one other person who appreciates him as much as me, hmm… haha) I have a lot of fun with Seth's character, and you'll probably be able to tell that I had even more fun in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Angel Diary: Oh god… you compared Seth to Joey… now I might have to kill him off D: Lol, just kidding… sort of. *takes a mental note to consider killing Seth off* I'm just kidding, although I do have a rather strong dislike for Joey and I feel like Seth is a bit less useless than Joey is… but ANYWAYS, yeah, I need to make people like Noah a bit more. I feel bad since it's clear I have a bias against him. I work on that a bit in this chapter though… but only for a bit, haha. It is a love triangle and it gets even goofier! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

Rena Redhead: BOUT TIME YOU REVIEWED. Hahaha, I'm just kidding! I like how most of your first paragraph was talking about how much you loved everyone, hahaha, you're such a cute kid. And thanks again for listening to me for a straight up hour about this story! You poor thing, I'm sure we scared the crap out of your roommate though :p It's just the kinda thing you would expect from two crazy writers like us though, am I right? Hahaha, anyways… let's see, the rest of your review is just talking about how much you love the chapter… GEE THANKS!;D Hahaha, oh, and this story idea? I don't think it came from the same car ride… all I can remember was that it was one of the couple times you had driven me to my mom's apartment (and it was the same night that I got locked out and had to wait for my dad to pick me up at midnight from her apartment because she wouldn't wake up.) Or maybe not… I really can't remember. Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Episode 6: Heat of the Moment**

The mood was set for romance… or at least, it would've been, had Seth not just burped four times after eating.

"Really Seth? Really?" Mokuba asked, trying his best to act mature and hide a laugh. Seth grinned.

"Sorry, I can't help it after finishing a good meal," Seth turned to Kisara, whom was still in the process of eating what she had prepared only moments before for the entire group, "Hey, by the way, thanks for the grub. I didn't know you were good at cooking too." Kisara smiled. It was the first time Seth had seen her smile that day. His face melted with compassion.

"I've gone camping a lot. Growing up, I loved the woods, I was obsessed with nature. I use to beg my mom every night to let me sleep outside in the backyard. It was great," Kisara said, thinking back fondly on the memories.

"Yeah… I agree. I mean, camping kind of sucks, but I can't say I hate it. I do it all the time myself." Kisara turned to Seth in interest.

"You camp a lot too?"

"Oh yeah… not because I want to, but I do," Seth started to chuckle as he thought of something, "I think the reason I was so ticked about us camping was because I decided to be on this show only after learning that I'd get to live in a house for six months. And look at me now, camping again. Isn't that ironic?" Everyone had stopped eating and was staring at Seth.

"What do you mean you only came to this show because you would live in a house? Don't you live in one already?" Noah asked, bringing forth what was on everyone's minds. Seth shook his head. Kisara's eyes widened.

"You're homeless?!"

"Well, not exactly… I crash at my friends' houses usually, but yeah, I don't really have a home for myself."

"But… but… what about your parents?! Where are they?" Seth thought for a moment and scratched his chin.

"Hmm… that's actually a good question." Mokuba fell backwards and leaped onto his feet.

"You don't know where you're parents are?! What's the deal??" Seth laughed.

"Calm down everyone, no reason to start a riot. My parents are both very important people, so they travel a lot. I don't see them very often and… gosh, I wonder when the last time I heard from them was… I can't even remember, but oh well. I think they were in Africa though when they last called. They're probably not there anymore." Now everyone was staring at Seth with sympathy. No one knew what to say. All of them decided it would be best to say nothing at all.

_Seth: I don't see it as a depressing thing. I mean, it's just how it is. I've lived at my friends' houses ever since I started high school. I don't think my parents own our home anymore; they've been gone for so long. My parents have been gone practically all my life; I was raised mostly by baby sitters and maids. I don't see it as something bad; it's the life I know for the most part. Why is that sad?_

Seto wasn't the greatest in most social situations, but that didn't mean he was dumb. He could feel the awkwardness that had arisen from what Seth had shared and thought it would be best to break it with a proposal of his own.

"I think it's about time we get to bed. It's getting late." Both Noah and Mokuba moaned simultaneously.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear another word about it, into the tent, both of you." Slowly Noah and Mokuba sulked their way into the smaller of the two tents. Seto got up from where he sat and turned to Seth.

"Are you coming?" Seth shook his head.

"No way, man. Sleeping in that small of a tent with a bunch of guys is just… well, it's creepy." Seto shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Seto disappeared into the tent where Mokuba and Noah could be heard arguing over where they wanted to sleep inside the tent. Kisara smiled at the sound of it and how childish it seemed, but the arguing decreased and soon there was silence once more. She turned back to the fire.

_Kisara: Seto Kaiba? No, I don't like him. I mean, I do; I think he's a fine man, but I don't like him in that way. We barely know each other! I just admire him. He's got this thing about him… it's like, he's one of those people that you watch from afar and you just know he'll be a good father some day, you know? Whenever he's with the kids, he treats them like he would a son. It's really touching, a side of Seto Kaiba I don't think the public sees._

Kisara stayed awake for many hours into the night, her vision mesmerized by the flames of the warm camp fire. Hours seemed to fly by and her thoughts would drift a mile a minute. Sometimes she would think of Mokuba and his darling face; the way that his bangs covered his face most of the time, making it hard to really look him in the eye, and yet when he smiled, his face never seemed clearer.

Or Noah, how he was a brat most of the time, but there were a few instances where, in a moment of inattention, one could see him for the child that he truly was. When he achieved something, he had this child-like sense of accomplishment that was written across his expression, completely different from how he usually tried to act. It made him seem more real.

Kisara turned to Seth. He was asleep, curled up in his sleeping bag, on the other side of the camp fire. He too seemed much younger than he was when his guard was down. Seth seemed so calm and at peace as he slept with his arms stretched in all different directions. He looked happy. Kisara even notice him smile for a second, and it brought her happiness.

Seth's eyes opened instantaneously and he looked up.

"Kisara…? You're still awake?" Kisara nodded without shame; she didn't try to hide the fact that she had been watching him. Seth didn't feel the need to ask. "Can't sleep?" Kisara nodded again; she turned back towards the flames.

"Yeah… that's it. I tried to, but it didn't work out. I decided that waiting until the fire burnt out was probably the safest thing to do in the mean time." Seth chuckled. He got out of his sleeping bag and sat down beside her. The both of them for silent, just listening to the fire crackle and watching the stars twinkle above. Kisara looked away for a moment, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked sad. Seth sat there for a moment, watching her, wondering what to do.

_Seth: You should've seen Kisara's face; so sad, wishing for something more. I knew something was on her mind and I was just the guy brave enough to ask what was wrong. Any other decent human being would've done that, wouldn't they? I don't know, maybe it's not my place but… to put it plainly, Kisara is like an angel. And who wouldn't help an angel?_

"Seth?" Seth was surprised to hear his name being called, he looked up. "Have you ever felt like you didn't belong?" Kisara asked him.

"Of course I have." Not having a home was something that, Seth would admit, would never quite make him feel like he belonged. But he felt that Kisara was feeling the way she did for different reasons. Seth straightened himself and listened.

"There was this one day in school; we were having one of those 'bring your parent to school' days so they could talk about their jobs. My Mom came and talked about her job and then she waited outside with the other parents. When we were done, all the children including myself ran out to greet our parents and… I just remember getting out of class, seeing the other children with their parents and then seeing my mom…" Kisara paused, "I don't know. I mean, I love my mom, of course I do, but the way we were compared to the other children… it didn't seem right. It didn't fit the picture.

"I guess what I'm saying is… I've always felt like an outsider, but in a different way. Like I belonged with certain people, but it wasn't the right time or place," Kisara chuckled thinking about it, "I'm sure you can imagine that this made dating difficult for me. I was always searching for one of those, 'right guy in the right places' and never really enjoying the present moment. I just felt like my present moment was somewhere else and I was missing it.

"That's why I want to become an actress. I think that maybe if I play the role of someone else, I'll finally be able to live in the moment rather than looking or searching for the time and place I belong. Maybe then I would stop wondering why nothing feels right." Seth placed his hand on Kisara's, staring straight at her in a way that let her know he was thinking of nothing and nobody else. Kisara didn't retract her hand.

"I know how you feel," He said calmly.

"No you don't…" Kisara replied in disbelief.

"No really, it's true… I feel the same way. I mean, if you look at Seto and I together, we look exactly the same, like we should be twins or something, and yet when I see him with the others; Noah and Mokuba and everyone… it's like the scene fits. He checks off. But if he's the one that checks off and we look exactly the same… where do I belong?"

_Kisara: When someone opens their heart to you in a way that shows that they completely understand… you don't know what to think, you don't what to say… sometimes you just have to do. Some people just need to act upon the moment and hope the consequences aren't too severe._

Kisara and Seth's face were very close to one another now. Both of their eyes were locked on to one another; it was a massively intense moment that neither of them had anticipated would occur. It was a do or die situation; both of them knew what to do, but neither of them knew if it was right.

"Kisara…" Seth said.

"Yes?"

"Are you living in the present, in this moment?"

"…Yes." Their lips locked; the time between when Kisara had said yes and they had finally leaned in close enough to do so was history. The only moment that was living was the here and now; the interval of time where their lips were pressed onto one another and nothing else mattered. Kisara felt weak when Seth had pulled away; she had never experienced anything like that before.

"…I'm tired," was all that Seth said in reply afterward. Kisara was baffled to hear that was all he had to say. Seth got up and went over to his sleeping bag. "Good night." Kisara couldn't even muster the strength to say anything back; she was so stunned and astonished, both from the moment and Seth's action. The night grew quiet, but not for long.

"Kisara." Kisara's head twisted and looked back to where Seth was laying in his sleeping bag, his back was turned towards her. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and jumped. Then she looked up.

"Seto?" Seto walked over to her and sat down. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep very often. I try to get in half hour naps through-out the night, but that's all. Otherwise, I'm awake."

"Oh…" Kisara was even more taken back. Never in her life had Seto ever shared any kind of information with her. Scratch that, never in her life had Seto attempted to have a conversation with her! She had to wonder; was this for real? And how was it all happened RIGHT after Seth kissed her?!

"Do you need me to go?" Seto asked after minutes of silence.

"No, no… it's fine. Please stay." Seto remained where he seated. The fire he had built was still going strong hours after he had made it. It kept their attention before Seto spoke.

"So how are you doing? Are you alright?" It was like every time Seto said anything, Kisara became more confused. Seto was… interested in how she was doing? This didn't seem logical, somehow.

"I'm-I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you haven't been harmed?" Kisara stared at him oddly.

"Of course not… what are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Seto looked down.

"Gozaburo… I'm afraid of him hurting you if he ever found out about… us."

_Kisara: Us? US?! What could he have meant by us?! You guys get why I was so confused, right?! I mean, what girl has TWO romantic moments in the same night and one after the other?? This is crazy!_

"Us?" Kisara managed to calmly ask, "What do you mean?"

"Yes… I have a feeling he might do something to you if he knew about our mutual friendship." Kisara nearly fell forward into the fire. Seto eyed her.

"Oh," She said, trying to appear semi-normal about it.

"'Oh' what? Are we not friends?"

"No, no, we are, I just thought-never mind. Why would Gozaburo care about that?" Seto sighed.

_Seto: It's hard to explain to someone how evil Gozaburo is, especially if they've never lived with him. No one can ever understand the devil of a man he is unless they live with him, which is what I suspect everyone will learn soon enough as the months roll but… that is what I fear the most._

"Gozaburo… he's a mad man that everyone underestimates and doesn't realize what he's capable of. He would do anything to get to me since I own half of his company. He can't stand the fact that I'm the co-CEO… I have a hunch that is part of the reason Gozaburo didn't come on this trip with us." Kisara was serious now, putting her feelings aside and looking at the real issue. The way that Seto was talking about it let her know it was important, possibly something to be concerned with.

"Should we be worried?"

"No… but we should be cautious. Kisara, I may be putting you in danger. You have to distance yourself from me."

"But Seto…" Kisara wanted to give him all the logical reasons of why he shouldn't be afraid, that he was probably just over-thinking the situation. But then Seto placed his hand on Kisara's… he did it in a way that he hadn't even notice, as if he only meant it to be a gesture of communication, but Kisara was unable to focus.

"You have to do this for me… I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt… you're the first person I can actually stand." Kisara stopped drifting into a fantasy world for a moment.

"That makes me your friend?"

"That makes you so much more than that…" Kisara's eyes widened. Was Seto about to say…? "That makes you a good person." Kisara wanted to scream but she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't let herself keep getting distracted!

"Seto, hold on-"

"My advice to you is to stick with Seth as much as possible. I realize he's a moron, but he's the only person I can trust that will protect you with his life." Kisara was not only confused about the mixed messages Seto was giving her, but now the way he was talking to her had changed.

"You're talking to me as if you're going to leave."

"I might have to. I don't know what will happen otherwise. It's the only way to ensure your safety." Seto got up from the ground. Kisara had lost all the feeling in her body and therefore was unable to hold him back. Never the less, she wasn't about to just let him walk away without giving her answers.

"What about Mokuba? What about him?"

"He will be safe and that's all that matters," Seto attempted to walk away, but Kisara pushed herself to her feet. She wasn't up for very long, standing was difficult for her body to achieve and she fell into Seto's arms as a result, allowing him to support her in her one moment of weakness. Kisara looked up.

"Why do you have to run?"

"Because it's the only way I can save you." Seto slowly lowered Kisara back onto the ground. "You should get some sleep. You need your rest." That was the last thing Seto said before going back into the tent. And then he was gone and it was like the moment had never even existed. Kisara was breathless but at the same time…

She was exhausted. Kisara gave the situation no more thought; she just got up and went to bed. Things like would just have to be dealt with the following morning, when things could be more or less clear after a good amount of sleep.

The trees stood quietly as the last flame came up and the camp fire burnt out. The darkness of the night was now undisturbed, allowing the world to be at peace once more until sunrise.

**A/N:** _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant… heat of the moment, shone in your eyes! Haha, hey guys! Gotta love Asia, am I right? Anyways, so, you might've notice there were a lot of crazy things about this chapter. It was longer than usual, had fewer interviews, and… had ROMANCE?! I know, I was shocked when I wrote it too. I realize that a lot of this might be taking it too far, some things going on for a bit too long but… I don't really care :] I wrote it, birthed it, created it, and perfected it and if I didn't change it, it feels like it must be DESTINY(hahaha, I wonder where Yugi is in this story…) Anyways, so I hope you liked it and if you were confused, that's okay, because you're supposed to be, the next chapter shall provide any and all clarification, I'm sure. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_P.S: I'm going to try and update at least once a week, just to let you guys know. With college and homework, writing has been a bit more difficult for me, but I still want to try and give you something at least once a week. If you wish for me to update sooner, I would suggest bugging Rena Redhead in a PM because that kid has my number, knows where I live, and is the only one who seems to convince me that I like my own story. Anyways, I best be going and putting this on the web. Thanks for reading… again!_


	7. Episode 7: The More You Know

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for all your crazy cool reviews! It's great to have you with us and following the story. I hope you like the newest update!

MythCreatorWriter: Yeah, I was a wee bit impressed with it myself (the romance that is) I thought it was pretty swell too. My favorite part is you can't tell who she's going to go with. Hahaha, so much fun XD AND OMG, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU KNOW I HATE JOEY! Gahhhhh, I feel like completely changing Seth's character after hearing that… have I said that before? Well, I'll say it again… next chapter I'm totally going to plan on giving Seth cancer or something-.- Thanks for the review!

Angel Diary: Hahaha, at first I thought you hated it! But it's good that you didn't. Yeah, it's a messed up world, isn't it? I've actually had some pretty funny stories that could back the whole 'he kisses her and then falls asleep' Actually, I'll just share one with you now. As you can tell, I'm really ADD, so this one time my boyfriend and I were hanging out and my boyfriend starts going on about how much he loves me and how awesome I am and the first thing I say is, "Whoa, LOOK AT THAT BUTTERFLY!" I felt so bad for him afterwards. Anyways, I best be getting to posting this baby up since you're so eager to read! Thanks for the review!

Rena Redhead: I can't believe you still liked this story even though I basically told you everything that was going to happen. But you said it was still amazing, that's pretty swell. I'm glad I didn't plague you with knowledge this time! (maybe that's the reason you didn't call so much this past week… hahaha, poor Rena, you put up with my stories! You're wonderful!) As always, a big thanks for getting me this review. I know it probably sounds bad on my part, but your reviews always inspire me and you always make me feel so good about my work when I feel like crap! Thanks man, I owe you so many for that! And thanks again for the review, you're great! I hope you like the chapter, love you girlie!

**Episode 7: The More You Know**

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ Seto twitched and rolled over onto his side. _"I said get out of here, what are you standing there for? I said, GET OUT OF HERE!" _Seto's face scrunched up while his eyes remained closed, still his sleep continued, undisturbed.

_"Please… Seto, just go," The woman is desperate and weary; afraid of what will happen next. The younger version of himself feels his heart tear as the woman turns her head. She has given up, but she hasn't given up the idea on saving the boy. The older man in the room grows impatient. The blood has begun to spread to the carpet. The stain will never get out. _

_The man lifts his weapon once more. The woman screams. Time has stops and the boy wishes to cease from existence._

_"SETO!" _

Seto's eyes flashed open and his body jerked forward, colliding with the skull of another human being. A moan followed the action soon after. "Jesus Christ man! Watch where you wave that head of yours…" Seth complained, rubbing his forehead. Seto looked at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Seto demanded, immediately becoming defensive. Seth held up his hands in submission.

"Be cool, man, be cool. Mokuba said he came in here and saw you… I don't even know. But it freaked him the hell out. I told him not to worry but he got so scared, I swear, I thought he was going to cry. He begged me to come and wake you up." Seto's anger vanished and was replaced by guilt. Suddenly he felt a sense of respect for Seth, only because he had the decency to act upon Mokuba's request.

"Oh… well… thank you, then," Seto said, awkwardly. He wasn't use to simply 'giving out' thanks to people.

"No problem."

"Where's Mokuba now?"

"He's out there with Noah, helping clean up." Seto's eyebrows rose.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. It seems like the two of them are finally starting to get along. Maybe this camping trip worked after all…" Seth thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, "Well, might as well get up and get dressed. I'm going to go help the kids out in the mean time." Seth left the tent, leaving Seto to contemplate his thoughts and his dream.

_Seto: I don't want to talk about it. I'm not one to discuss dreams, memories, or… well, really anything personal. I'm not that kind of person. You might be able to get stories out of everyone else, but not me._

Seto got dressed and came out of his tent after getting fully dressed. He rubbed his neck and sighed. It was just another memory; that was all. Seto opened his eyes and looked around. Seth hadn't been lying; Seto witnessed Noah and Mokuba working together to clean up everything from breakfast. Mokuba looked up and smiled when he saw Seto come out.

"Seto-sama, you're awake!" Noah's face scrunched into a scowl.

_Noah: There he goes again, trying to hog all the attention. Mokuba thinks he's so smart, doesn't it? He'll spend his time looking innocent while the only role left for me is to be the 'bad seed'. Well not anymore, I might've been slacking off the past couple days, but Gozaburo asked me to do something for him and I intend to do it. If I have to push Mokuba completely out of the picture, I will._

Noah dashed over to Seto so quickly that he managed to skid right in front of Mokuba and block his path. Noah crossed his arms behind his back, looking up at Seto with the most innocent of eyes.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I was hoping you could teach me how to fish! Gozaburo told me before I left that you would be the person I could learn it from." Mokuba was astounded and annoyed. Less than five minutes ago they had been getting along with one another for the first time in 48 hours, and now this? Mokuba didn't know what to make of it, but he sure didn't like it. Mokuba looked to Seto for his response.

It wasn't what Mokuba was hoping he would respond with.

"Gozaburo told you that? I highly doubt it."

"No really, it's true! I asked him. Can you teach me?" Seto shrugged.

"Sure kid, whatever. Go look for a fishing pole for you and I in the supplies and I'll be right with you." Seto turned away and started walking towards where Kisara was. Noah twisted around with a grin on his face. He slammed his shoulder into Mokuba's right as he walked by. Mokuba glared.

_Mokuba: Can you believe that jerk?! The only reason he's sucking up to Seto is because he knows I'm Seto's favorite. If Noah thinks 'pretending' to be a good person is going to work, he's completely wrong. Seto and I have a bond that goes beyond that kind of relationship anyway. I'm sure if I ask Seto too, he'll choose to spend the day with me instead of Noah. _

Mokuba would follow through with just that plan and walked over to where Seth and Kisara had gathered after getting dressed.

"Good morning, Kisara," Seth said happily as he walked towards her.

"Good morning, Seth-" Kisara stopped in mid-sentence. The two of them stared at each other for a long time in silence. Suddenly the memories of last night had hit them both at the exact same time. Kisara's face was the first to become flushed and Seth's followed when it had all been processed.

_Seth: Oh my god… did we actually…? I think we did! Holy crap! Kisara and I kissed, didn't we?! I thought that was a dream! Oh my god… that's… whoa… we kissed! That's awesome! Or is it? Oh man… but looking at Kisara's face, I had a feeling she didn't think the same. Things were going to get awkward if I didn't do something soon._

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to go on a hike today. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye!" Seth took off and ran from the scene. Seto just happened to walk over to her just as Seth took off. Seto turned and watched Seth run and disappear into the woods.

"What's his problem?" Seto asked.

"Oh he, uh… he went to go on a hike. He got really excited about it so he ran off," Kisara said quickly hoping to conclude the topic as fast as possible.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Seto asked.

"I slept-" Another realization hit Kisara at the exact same time it had hit Seto. The moment they had shared last night. Seto had been open with her about his worries, and she had, at one point, had been in his arms. They had an emotional conversation, one that Seto had never shared with another human being in his life.

The idea scared the hell out of Seto.

_Seto: What could have possibly pushed me to reveal such things to a stranger?! I mean, Kisara is great but… I just met her! I've never talked about my problems with anyone before; no one. To talk of your problems is to only show weakness and… I just can't believe I did that. Mokuba and I haven't even been direct with one another and I somehow manage to open up to this girl?! This is insane._

"Well, that's great to hear, but I better get going. I promised Noah I'd teach him how to fish today and I won't be back for a couple hours. I'll see you later then? Okay, bye!" Seto took off so fast that he hadn't even heard Mokuba call out for him. In a dash, he had disappeared into the woods with Noah by his side. Mokuba dropped his arms to his sides.

"Hey…!" Mokuba said with disappointment. He quickly turned to Kisara. "What's the deal? Why'd he run away so fast?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. He was…" Kisara tried her best to think of a good excuse, "Maybe he was excited about going fishing with Noah? You know that kid has really turned around since we've gone on this trip. It's made things easier for everyone, don't you agree?" Kisara asked, laughing nervously before turning to hide her flushed face.

Mokuba's attention, however, couldn't be less focused on that. His shoulders slouched and he frowned.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Oh, probably a couple hours at best. But don't worry, you can hang out with me in the mean time if you'd like!" The idea didn't sound like the worst in the world but it wasn't what Mokuba was worried about. What Mokuba was worried about was the ever growing fear that he had been replaced. Or worse yet… that there would be nothing to replace, that Seto didn't see the bond Mokuba thought he had seen.

Mokuba frowned and sat down. Kisara looked over at him. "Are you okay? You look sad... is hanging out with me really that bad?"

"No, no, no… it's not that. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba looked down in shame. Now he was faced with the question of whether to tell Kisara or not about how he felt. He wasn't the kind of person to do that sort of thing, growing up in an orphanage with hundreds of other orphans forced everyone to deal with their own problems by themselves most of the time. Still, he didn't know what to do… and in a way, Kisara seemed like a person he could trust with his secrets and feelings.

"Okay… I guess… I don't know," Mokuba became frustrated with himself as he thought of the words to describe what was going on in his head, "I don't know what I was thinking coming here in the first place… I mean, what did I expect? That I would come here and gain some sort of family? After six months, this whole thing will be over and I'll be right back where I started… alone in an orphanage."

"Mokuba, I'm confused… what is this about?" Mokuba looked up from the ground into Kisara's face. His eyes were worn and sad.

"It's about Seto-sama…" Kisara instantly picked up on what he was trying to say. The bond that both Seto and Mokuba shared, the one they kept between each other, and the way he feared that it wasn't real. She didn't know how but she understood, instinctively, what he meant without him having to say anything. An idea came to mind, a way to go about the whole issue. Kisara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand and it's okay… go to him now. Tell him what's on your mind. I think you have to say it out loud for either of you to believe it's all real." Mokuba was staring at her, surprised. How did Kisara know exactly what was going on?

"Wait… so you…?"

"Yes, of course."

"But how?" Kisara smiled.

"I'm a woman and I can sense these things before they even happen. Now go talk to him." Mokuba nodded and took off down the path towards the river where Seto had previously gone with Noah. Kisara saw him off before she looked away. She thought back to the conversation she had with Seto, the parts that seemed to stick out the most in her head.

_"You're talking to me as if you're going to leave."_

_"I might have to…"_

_"What about Mokuba?"_

_"He will be safe and that's all that matters."_ Seto had been talking so seriously about a danger that Kisara wasn't fully aware could be real. Was Gozaburo really that much of a threat and should she be afraid of him? Kisara didn't know the whole story, but for now, she hoped that Mokuba talking to Seto honestly and would keep him from leaving. She wasn't sure why… but she couldn't imagine a life without him, somehow.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going. Whether that was a bad thing or not, he kept walking onward. That wasn't what was on his mind, though. The fact that he was trekking deeper and deeper into a forest that was not familiar to him without a compass on hand was the last thing on his mind. There was something else that troubled him, something that was far more important.

Seth was thinking about the kiss he had shared with Kisara last night. It wasn't that the kiss was bad; it had been everything Seth could ever have hoped for. It had felt right. At least, for him, it had seemed right. That was the part that was boggling his mind; what Kisara thought of it and how she felt.

It might've been too soon, Seth supposed, she just wasn't ready to appreciate the moment they shared. Or maybe she had been taken by surprised by it. Or maybe she had loved it so much that she didn't know how to deal with it yet. Or maybe, just maybe… she had kissed him out of impulse and nothing more. Maybe Kisara didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever.

Seth stopped walking for a moment to try and clear his head, which was a rather difficult task. All he could keep thinking about was the way she had looked at him earlier that morning; ashamed and embarrassed. He had felt and looked that way too, at first, but… did that mean she hadn't felt anything at all? Did she only do it on impulse, because she got hyped on the spur of the moment? He couldn't be sure but…

Seth started walking again. He wouldn't think about it. A good long walk would do him some good to help his confused and worried head. That was when Seth stopped and looked around, realizing that he didn't know where he was. Everything looked the same and he didn't even remember what direction he had come from. Seth slapped his forehead.

"I'm lost," He said aloud, annoyed with himself. How could he have been so stupid?

Seth wandered the forest for a bit, searching for any sort of clue that would lead him back to the camp site. But there was none, Seth hadn't left any sort of mark for him to follow. He was about to give up when he noticed some smoke rising in the distance. A camp fire! Seth became relieved; he had managed to find his way back.

It was strange at first because it didn't look anything like how the camp grounds where they were staying, but at the same time, maybe he was coming in from a different angle than before. Seth went on ahead without another thought towards the camp site. He came up towards the bushes that surrounded and stepped through.

"Huh?" Seth looked around. This wasn't their camp site. It didn't look anything like their camp site at all. Everything was different and there was only one tent. Could it be that this was a camping site that was nearby?

He heard some rustling from within the tent and prepared an explanation to whoever would come out. He thought that surely that person would be kind enough to direct him back to his own camp or possibly provide a campus of some sort. Seth put on his most professional face as the being walked out. The minute that happened, his jaw dropped and his plan was immediately forgotten.

"Oh, hello..." A woman said, wearing nothing but a white corset and bright read pair of underwear. "And which one might you be?" She pulled back one of her long blonde locks behind her ear as she walked towards him. Seth didn't move a muscle as she came closer; his eyes had grown wide and hadn't blinked on over a minute. He could barely breathe. She smiled.

"Judging from your two dollar pair of jeans, you can't be Seto Kaiba, so therefore you must be Seth. Nice to meet you, I'm Mai."

_Mai: The name's Mai. And I'm the sixth member on this show. Look out TV watching people of Japan, because Kaiba Corp. just cast their final member!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _BOOYAH! How do you like DEM APPLES? Hahaha, alright, so… you guys are probably massively confused. Which is funny because I was the one that told you that after this chapter you wouldn't be confused right? My bad, but hey, it's all part of the fun, right? Don't worry guys, I promise that everything will be understood by the end of the chapter… just kidding. You'll find out soon enough, in the mean time, HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT ADDED CHARACTER? She's going to be a lot of fun to have on board… anyways, I best be going! I want to get a head start on my newest one-shot, which should be coming out this weekend! Look out for it, and thank for reading!_


	8. Episode 8: Strange Strategies

Angel Diary: Hahaha, I'm sorry, but alas, that is the end result of a plot twist. To tell you the truth, Mai didn't come to mind until a couple weeks ago. I honestly didn't think she was going to show up till a month ago. Yeah, but at the same time, having another girl makes things more interesting, as you know. Gahhh, every time someone tells me Seth is like Joey I die a little inside… I hate Joey so much. I did do that! I'm thinking it was probably too soon, but oh well, it's happened! Anyways, thanks for the review and I'll try my best to keep the love triangle going! Enjoy!

Cuteandsweet: Oh! Someone who replies to my replies… cool! Not that people don't do that, and not that it's bad if they don't (I would forget) But yeah, swell! Anyways, yeah… feel bad for that kid, I'm always mean to him (it's because I love him so much XP) Yeah, I'm a terrible person, what's up? Yeah, I write tons of stories about the Kaiba Brothers though! You should check out my other stuff too sometime. Most of my stories about them actually have them being brothers, so… yeah, a bit more enjoyable. Haha, anyways, thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Yeah, yeah… that's what YOU say and then I get two other reviews that say he's totally like Joey. I swear man, the fictional knife is in my hand and aimed towards Seth's heart… I've obviously created the one man I DESPISE THE MOST (hehe reference to my other story :p) Yeah, I'm kind of taken this AU thing to a whole new level, I'm actually going to introduce someone, other than Mai, that will really make things interesting. I have a feeling you're really going to like it! But… it's so far away :[ Man, writing a story sucks because it takes forever to get to the part that's FUN. Hahaha, I'm kidding, all of it is fun… most of the time. Oh, and I won't make you love her. At least I don't think so. I'm going to have fun with her though! Hahaha, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Fran: I'm not going to hate you at all for saying that. I hate Noah too! Why do you think I'm making him a brat!? Okay, so that's probably author bias which, as a writer, I shouldn't have… but still. Noah sucks. Oh, and I'm sorry! I've actually got into the motion of updating only once a week, I'm sorry to say. Just with college and stuff this is the best way it works out. Yeah, Gozaburo didn't come for a reason, when they go back… well, let's just say cool stuff is going to happen. Thanks for saying my story isn't predictable! That's really awesome of you to say, and also thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed your review!

Rena Redhead: *looks at how many people reviewed the last chapter* Is it me or has the review rate increased? Maybe it's because you're actually REVIEWING NOW. Hahaha, I kid you, doll face. I loveth thee. Now let's see, you wrote me a long one this time… oh honeykins, it's so hard to reply to your reviews because you never have any questions in them!(probably because you know everything that's going to happen 20 chapters from now… if my story even lasts that long) Seriously… I've never felt so unsure about a story. But it makes me chuckle every time I get a review from you because, dude, you love it SO much. And I'm so immensely bored by it! Hahaha, well we haven't talked in a while so maybe you won't expect some of this. Oh yeah, and that shirt scene, I promise, is coming next chapter for sure! Thanks again for the review, darling, I love you! Enjoy your Kisara fun time!:D

**Episode 8: Strange Strategies**

Mokuba was being very, very quiet. He wasn't even sure why, it wasn't like anyone was coming after him. Mokuba was alone in the woods; following a trail that he hoped led to the lake nearby where he knew Seto and Noah were fishing. Mokuba could tell his navigating skills had been correct since he could hear Seto and Noah talking from afar. In a way, though, that was the reason why he was being quiet. Mokuba's life wasn't in danger but… he didn't know if he was ready to face Seto and have a talk. The idea frightened him more than the thought that someone could be coming to kill him in the woods.

_Mokuba: Why was I so scared? That was the greatest question, the one that I asked myself several times and couldn't seem to figure an answer for. I mean, Seto is supposed to be the one person I could depend on, since day one he had become that person for me. I guess the idea of opening myself up, being vulnerable… that scared me. Sometimes being an orphan brings about habits one can never break away from._

Mokuba couldn't push himself to walk any closer. He kept thinking to himself that he should go back and just forget the whole thing completely, but then again… he wanted to talk to Seto, he wanted to tell Seto how he was feeling… but then he felt the fear. Mokuba paced back and forth, changing his decision with every passing second as he thought about what he should do.

Only a couple feet away, Seto and Noah were sitting by the lake, a fishing pole in each of their hands. Fishing was usually a quiet and relaxing sport; it was why Seto enjoyed it so much. But the silence of the lake was interrupted by laughter… one that belonged to the very own Seto Kaiba himself.

"Don't you agree, though? Honestly, I don't even know how Gozaburo is still alive!" Noah exclaimed, causing Seto to laugh even more.

"You're right, kid, you're absolutely right. It's a question I've asked myself for years now," Seto added, nodding his head with agreement at the joke Noah had made. Noah grinned.

"Seriously though, I don't know how you can even survive. I mean, between Gozaburo and then the idiot employees… it makes you wonder why you can't just run the place, am I right?" Seto laughed again.

"Oh believe me; all of this has crossed my mind. It's interesting, though, that you've observed all of this in only the couple months that you've been interning at Kaiba Corp. I mean, I barely even see you at head quarters during business hours. Where does Gozaburo keep you all day?"

"I'm usually cooped up in the filing room. Where else would he hide me?" Noah watched as his comment brought about another chuckle from Seto. Everything was working out perfectly.

_Noah: Observing things is what I'm best at and the way to take down an enemy is to observe them before you strike. In only these last two days and the few instances I've interacted with him at Kaiba Corp., I've figured out most of what there is to know about Seto Kaiba and how he works. One big thing is that one of the only things he relates to is his job and the company, so if I have that in common, and I'm part of his in crowd. Guaranteed._

Seto sighed. "I rarely ever find someone who really understands the annoyances I have to deal with every day at work. Especially since Kaiba Corp. affairs are 95% of what I spend my day dealing with. I'll admit that I'm surprised to be out here camping and not locked up somewhere working."

"Yeah, I feel you. Gozaburo has me work ridiculous hours and I'm only thirteen." Seto shrugged.

"It's part of being in the business, I suppose. You don't have much time for anything else."

"Yeah…" The conversation became quiet after that. Seto didn't mind the gap in words he often liked using those breaks to drift into his own train of thought. Noah looked up at him, pondering what he was thinking, and wondering how much of this sucking up he would have to do. Gozaburo told him to warm up to Seto and Noah was sure he had been successful at this point… so what else was there to do?

"Hey Seto?" Seto turned his head and looked at Noah.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I have what it takes to work at Kaiba Corp.? I mean to really work there, some day? And not just filing stuff… actually in an office, helping with the company. Could it happen?" Noah glanced up at Seto, so hopeful for so many things. Seto gave a smile, seeing a bit of himself in Noah; something he had never really seen before in the boy.

"You bet, kid. It'll happen." Seto said and without thinking, patting Noah's shoulder. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Seto twisted his head back and got up. "What was that?" Seto walked over to the bushes.

"What is it?" Noah asked, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Mokuba?" Seto said in surprise. Mokuba stopped just as he was in the middle of running from the scene, he turned around. Mokuba put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Oh… hey, what's up? I didn't know you were here…" Mokuba said, slowly inching away. Seto walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"Nothing!"

_Mokuba: The thing about a relationship that doesn't involve communication is that it's fun in the beginning and even kind of cool in a way, because you like to think of yourself as a government agent with a secret mission. But then when things get complicated, the people involved get confused, even worried, especially when that person can't read the other's mind._

"Yeah Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Noah added, walking over to Seto's side, "We were kind of in the middle of fishing. Any reason you were spying on us?" Mokuba's eyes widened.

"I wasn't spying on you!"

"Then why were you hiding behind those bushes?" Mokuba took a step back. He had to think of something to say soon or else he was going to end up looking bad. Mokuba's eyes scanned the area, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Kisara wanted me to get you guys! She says you guys should come back for… lunch! Yeah. So come on, we better go," Mokuba stammered, turning his head.

"Noah, can you go get all of our stuff?"

"Sure," Noah said, walking back over to the lake to retrieve all of their fishing equipment. Seto turned his attention back to Mokuba.

"Is that all?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked up at him. There were so many things he wanted to say, and yet there were so many more questions he wanted to ask. His mouth opened slightly, suddenly feeling confident, but then Mokuba heard the sound of Noah coming back and he said nothing. Mokuba turned and began walking away.

"I got everything! Now let's get lunch," Noah said, following Mokuba's lead. Seto slowly followed them.

_Seto: I'm not good at talking to people. I'm great at striking a deal or proposing a business plan, but talking to people, normal people, has always been a challenge for me. I was home schooled all my life so I never got that much of a chance to interact with anyone other than my professors and having been raised to become the business man that I am, I could understand why having normal social skills wouldn't seem necessary. There is, however, that rare occasion… where I feel the need to muster all of my knowledge of human interaction to try and make things right._

When the three of them reached the camp site, Kisara made sure to keep the fire going as she got out a couple packages of hot dogs. She looked up just as Seto, Mokuba, and Noah appeared. She smiled.

"Hey guys! Just in time! I was about to come calling you for lunch, I guess it's just good timing." Noah stopped and looked at Mokuba.

"Oh really?" Noah stopped and looked at Mokuba, "That's funny because Mokuba said you were the one who sent him off to come get us. Strange, isn't it?" Noah walked past him and over to where the food was, letting his comment bring even more tension to the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Kisara asked, looking back at Seto and Mokuba.

The two of them were standing side by side, but neither one of them was trying to look at the other. At the same time, both of them attempted to walk forward, but then stopped when they saw that the other wanted to go first.

"Oh, sorry, you can go first," Mokuba said, stepping back to let Seto pass.

"No, it's fine. I was the one that almost got in your way." The situation between them had reverted back to an elementary state. Mokuba walked past him quickly without saying anything else. Kisara became filled with worry as she watched the two interact. What could've happened between them? Had this been a result of Mokuba talking to Seto?

_Kisara: I don't think I did the wrong thing by suggesting that Mokuba talk to Seto… I'm just wondering if it was the wrong timing. I was hoping that Mokuba's talk with Seto would convince him to stay and not leave the show… is it bad that I suggested Mokuba do something out of my own interest? Oh my gosh… I just realized… I manipulated someone, didn't I? Now I feel terrible!_

The air was thick with a solemn scent of concern. Kisara feared that she had ruined Seto and Mokuba's relationship, while Mokuba didn't know what Seto thought of him as, while Seto wondered what was wrong… and Noah was busy picking up a hot dog. He looked back at the other three.

"Um… hello, are you people going to eat or what?" Noah asked. No one said anything. They needed a distraction, something to break them away from the unstable ground they were standing on. That was when Seth walked into the scene, with a plastered expression of shock. All eyes fell on him.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Kisara asked when she saw his face. Another being followed the same path he had taken and walked over to where Seth was standing. It was Mai… dressed the way Seth had first come across her, wearing practically nothing except a white corset and red underwear. She waved to the crowd.

"You must be the rest of the cast." Kisara gasped and shielded her eyes.

"Oh my-you're, you're…"

"Oh honey, don't react like that, it's not like you've never seen breasts before." Noah's jaw dropped, making his expression almost identical to Seth's.

"I think I just hit puberty…" Noah said, gulping and becoming speechless himself.

"Um…" Mokuba said. His reaction mirrored Kisara's. The eleven year old looked away, trying desperately to protect his innocence and finding the situation awkward without fully understanding why it was to begin with. Mokuba directed his vision towards the ground.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Seto asked with his face was completely unchanged; he was looking at her like a business man would, unaffected. Mai was intrigued by this. She walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Most people refer to me as the goddess Aphrodite, but you can call me Mai." Seto narrowed his eyes and didn't reach for her hand.

"Is Mai you're real name?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll just call you Mai." Mai frowned, but continued to hold out her hand towards him. Seto didn't take it. "Now… why is it that you're here?" Mai took back her hand unwillingly.

_Mai: Every once and a while I come across a man like Seto Kaiba… it only makes things more interesting._

"I'm the sixth cast member on the show. Has nobody been informed of this?"

"I haven't." Mai noted that Seto was the only person of the five who wasn't reacting to her. She questioned whether she could change that. Mai slowly towards Seto, holding out her arms and wrapping them around Seto's neck when she got close enough. She moved her face beside his and put her lips near his ear.

"You don't look shocked or surprised…" Mai cooed softly into Seto's ear.

"That's because I'm not," Seto gently pulled her arms away from his neck. "So what is it you mean by the sixth member? We don't need a sixth member, we already have one."

"I think the more important question is why on earth you're dressed in such a way!" Kisara said in a louder and more vengeful tone than anyone had ever heard. For a split second, everyone was surprised and shocked just to hear Kisara's voice so loud… and frustrated.

_Kisara: Can you believe her?! I mean, honestly, walking onto OUR camping grounds wearing THAT and then HUGGING HIM?! Who does this Mai person thinks she is? I know deep down every person is a good person but I can't help but dislike her already! I mean, you saw the way she whispered into Seto's ear, right? Ugh! I can't believe this. When can I vote her off the island?_

"Chill out girlie, don't get your panties in a bunch," Mai said, as if that would cool Kisara down, "I was scheduled to meet you guys later this afternoon but it seems Slim over there found me first. I was just in the process of getting dressed when he wandered over to my tent." Kisara turned to Seth.

"You WHAT?!" Seth was snapped out of his speechless state when he heard Kisara's voice yell at him.

"I didn't mean to! It was just an accident, I promise!" Kisara turned away and crossed her arms. Seth was then hit with a realization.

_Seth: Oh… I get it! Of course, why didn't I think of it before? I know why Mai was added to the show now, it's so obvious! You can't have a reality TV show without another girl because where would all the cat fights come from? Reality TV shows are pretty much dependent on girl vs. girl conflicts. _

"That doesn't explain anything. I should've known about any other members."

"Well check your facts, love, because I've signed all the proper paper work and everything. Your company even set me up with all the camping stuff to meet with you guys. Face it, I'm here to stay." Mai's eyes spotted the forgotten hot dogs, waiting to be cooked. Her face brightened. "Oh man, looks like Seth brought me just in time for lunch. That's great because I am starving." Mai picked one up, stuck it to the end of a stick and held it out over a fire. She turned back towards the others.

"Am I the only one eating or what?" Noah was snapped out of his speechless state and became normal again.

"Eating sounds like a good idea." Noah picked up a hot dog for himself and sat down besides Mai. The rest of the group followed until Kisara and Seto were the only ones standing.

"You guys coming?" Seth asked. Kisara turned to Seto.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Kisara asked. Seto didn't look at her; he was focused on Mai.

"I think she is."

"But that makes no sense. I thought Gozaburo was the sixth member."

"Obviously he has another agenda." Seto walked off to rejoin the group by the fire, leaving Kisara to think about what he meant. Was this related to what Seto said the other night? Could this be part of Gozaburo's plan?

Kisara shrugged and put it out of her mind. It was something she could worry about later.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! So here's what's up… I'm actually really surprised I ended up writing this chapter. I didn't work on it at all until today. I spent most of math class today mapping out the episode, haha. Seriously though, I don't know about you guys but I'm BORED. I think I have one more episode where they'll be in the woods and then I'm going to be DONE, which is great because I have something SUPER cool planned out for when they get back. Oh yeah, and I hope you guys aren't bored of my story! I like to think you're not, since I am the author and I mean, I have to sit with this story in my head all day and you guys only get to read it once a week. Cool, I just realized that my story is like The Office, a new episode every week! Sweet! Anyways, have a good one, guys! Thanks for checking the update!_

_P.S: Sorry about the one-shot that wasn't. I had a mid-term to study for all of fall break… still not sure how I did on that but anyways, bye!_


	9. Episode 9: Get to the Point

Cuteandsweet: Looks like I decided to update a bit early this time around! I don't know if that means I'll be updating every Sunday/Monday (probably not because those are homework/FAIL days) but I didn't have much homework this weekend so I decided to work on trying to get an update in early! Yay! And uw, While We Were Gone, I can't remember much about that story, but I've always loved it's title! It's quite clever, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the early update!

KaelynnD: I can understand that! But it's good to hear from you, love, always good! And my good friend was home schooled, so in a way I feel like I got somewhat of a feel for the experience from what he's told me about it. And I'M SO READY FOR THEM TO GET OUT OF THE WOODS TOO. Thankfully this is the last chapter, the next chapter they'll be OUTTA THERE and we can move onto the cool part of the plot! Whoopee! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Who? Mai? Tight! You know that half the time I'm going off of memory when I'm writing these characters? I don't remember the last time I even sat through a scene that pertained to Mai… haha, I'm such an unbiased author :p GOZABURO'S PLAN IS EPIC. I didn't know what it was till a month or so ago!:D And apparently this story has been up for almost a year… Hot tub and sauna scene… hmmm… you're giving me ideas! We'll see what happens. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Rena Redhead: Oh darling, you and your questions :3 Hahaha, I love you girlie! Anyways, ummm… how so? Mokuba isn't so much made out to be the bad guy he's just… in the wrong place at the wrong time, most of the time, that is. It really isn't fair. I'd say read For Your Protection and tell me what's fair but then I would just laugh again because Mokuba is treated even WORSE in that one!XD As for the Seto and Noah thing… I think I'll leave that for the reader to decide. I'm gonna be obnoxious like that ;] I'm glad the updates are still enjoyable for you!(I'm sure telling you less makes them a bit more exciting) But anyways, thanks again for another wonderful review and I hope you like the chapter!

**Episode 9: Get to the Point**

Gozaburo Kaiba was stressed and exhausted, but the long day was finally coming to an end. He calmly walked down the hall with his hands folded behind his back, watching as the employees were all shuffling about and gathering their things to leave. It was 6:30 p.m. after all, closing time at Kaiba Corporation. There was one group of people, however, that Gozaburo expected to find still at their desks and working diligently through the night.

When Gozaburo walked through the door, though, what he expected to see wasn't what he found. He mumbled something under his breath before walking over to the man gathering his things as if he were in some sort of hurry. This only made Gozaburo even more annoyed.

"CRUMP!" The employee froze at the sound of his name and twisted around.

"Mr. Kaiba! I-I didn't expect to see you so soon…" Gozaburo narrowed his eyes and then smiled in a devilish way.

"It appears as though your colleagues have left early this evening… how unfortunate for them. It's good to see I have one employee who cares enough about their job to stay behind and finish the task given to him." Crump's eyes scanned the room. Gozaburo was right; the other Big Five members had left! He cursed silently at them for leaving him behind.

Gozaburo raised his eyebrow, "Something wrong?" Crump looked up.

"Uh, nothing Sir, nothing at all!" Gozaburo rolled his eyes. Crump placed his things back on his desk in defeat. There was no way he could get out of this now. Crump knew exactly what Gozaburo was going to ask next.

"So Crump… how goes the task I gave you and the rest of the Big Five to finish? I'd like a full status report on the matter." Crump winced even though he had known that was exactly the question he anticipated Gozaburo to ask. Again, Crump silently cursed his fellow Big Five members for not only leaving him, but also forcing him to be the barrier of bad news.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I have good news and I have bad news…" Crump began. Gozaburo's eyes flared.

"Just shut up and give me the bad news."

"Well… the good news is that we bought out all of the Kaiba Corporation stocks that Seto Kaiba owned."

"I said tell me the BAD news." Crump winced again.

"Except for two."

"Two what? Two stocks?"

"Two percent." Gozaburo slapped his forehead.

"You're kidding me. Why didn't you just buy it out?!"

"We couldn't, Mr. Kaiba! This particular two percent is completely locked down. It requires an outside password that can't be found on any of our data bases! The only thing we could find out about it is that Seto Kaiba was the last person to own the two percent, we suspected that he was the one that locked it down and probably has the key to unlocking it." Gozaburo slammed his fist down on Crump's desk and threw his things off of it. Crump's belongings came crashing to the ground. Crump jumped back.

"I'm sorry Sir! We've been at it all day but it seems the code can't be broken unless we have the outside key!" Crump inched away from Gozaburo, suspecting that the man would turn around and strike. A few minutes passed and he didn't. Then suddenly… there was laughter.

"Of course…" Gozaburo said aloud, "I should've known Seto was going to do something like this. After all, I had trained him to be underestimated." Gozaburo laughed again but with such a sound of vehemence that Crump was frightened by it. Gozaburo twisted around. "Did you do a check up on how our cast members are doing in the woods?"

"Y-Yes Sir…"

"And?"

"Well, it seems as though they've already met up with Mai and that they're getting along okay otherwise-"

"I don't care about that! Did Seto say anything about a key?" Crump shook his head.

"He hasn't said anything about the key, Mr. Kaiba." Gozaburo gritted his teeth. Although he should've expected something like this to happen, it didn't please him that this surprise was going to delay him. He had to get a hold of that key soon. Gozaburo thought for a moment how he would be able to do that.

"Crump, what has become of Noah and Seto? How are those two fairing with one another?"

"From the footage I've observed, they seem to be getting along a lot better these days. They've become close in only the last day or so." Gozaburo grinned.

"Good. Make sure to send our crew out there to pick up the cast tomorrow morning. I want them back at the Kaiba Mansion by noon, got that?" Crump straightened up and nodded his head.

"Yes Sir! I'll contact them right away!" Gozaburo left the room after that. He would let them have one more night in the woods before bringing them back. That would give him just enough time to formulate a plan to obtain Seto's key. Gozaburo smiled with delight; the moment Seto stepped back on Kaiba Corp. property, he would be doomed.

* * *

The fire was crackling softly in comparison the voices that surrounded it. The night was young, still, but the stars were sparkling all the same. The six teens had gathered together, cooking s'mores and telling stories. Everyone was talkative and excited that night, all except for two within the group.

"Wow, I never realized there were so many other reality TV shows! I guess I've really been missing out on what's all the rage these days on TV," Seth said as he marveled at Mai's tell of the various other reality TV shows she had been on. "Man, if I had found out about those shows a couple years earlier, I would've been set for life, house-wise! And probably wouldn't have lost as many friendships." Kisara turned to Seth.

"You lost the friendships of the people you stayed with?"

"Well, not all of them, but most of them. Think about it though, what person wants mooch of a friend hanging around their house for weeks on end. It's bound to happen. It's a miracle that I was such a social person though, I made friends with everyone." Mai frowned.

"That's such a sad story."

"Ah, it's not that bad. But enough about how I'm on a reality TV show for housing, why did you come to the show, Mai?"

"Oh, that's easy. I came here for the money." Seth jumped to his feet in excitement.

_Mai: Why else would anybody waste their time on a reality TV show if they weren't going to get money? Most people don't realize that to some extent, one is entitled to at least part of the profit made by the show… at least that's the theory I go off of when I take them to court. I know some very good lawyers._

"WE GET MONEY?!" Seth's marshmallow flew off his stick and onto Kisara's shirt. At first, Kisara wanted to get mad, but her anger didn't stay for too long… she was much too tired. Seth immediately ran to her side. "Kisara, I'm SO sorry! Let me help you with that." Kisara slapped away Seth's hand.

"No way! Your hands aren't coming anywhere near MY shirt!" Kisara said, backing away from Seth. Kisara looked back at Mai, "Um… hey, Mai? You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes I could borrow, would you?" Mai looked up.

"Oh honey, not a problem! I've got a couple thing, just look around in my tent and change."

_Kisara: Mai really isn't that bad… when she's not near Seto or Seth. Not that I like them or anything… she just starts acting really obnoxiously and I can't handle it. I think it's just the fact that it's so rude, that's all. That's why it bothers me. Not because I like either or them or anything. I didn't exactly come onto this show looking for a boyfriend!_

"Thank you!" Kisara dashed off and disappeared into Mai's tent, it had been moved earlier that day onto the camping grounds. Seth sat back down with the rest of the group when he realized that everyone had become more quiet than they had been an hour or so ago.

"Hey, did the kids go to bed?" Seth asked.

"One of them did," Seto said. Seth jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Whoa! Seto, man, you scared me. You haven't said a word all night; I had forgotten you were even here." Seto shrugged and said nothing, not even looking up at Seth. He gazed across the camp fire. Seth did too and was surprised that Mokuba there. "Mokuba, I thought you went to bed a while ago. You've barely said anything either. Is something wrong with you guys?" Mokuba shrugged and did the same as Seto; he said nothing. The camp fire was quiet for a moment.

_Seth: All day today, Seto and Mokuba have been acting really weird! I mean, the first couple days we're here, they're practically father and son, and then today they barely talked to one another. I wonder what's been up with those two._

"Um… Mai…" Kisara said, her head sticking out of the tent, "Do you think I could borrow something that isn't, well…" Kisara stepped out, blushing as she revealed herself in a corset. "A corset?"

"Sorry, doll, it's all I've got." Seth couldn't help but stare and Kisara crossed her arms across her chest as a result. She glared at him.

"SETH! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Kisara yelled; she would've slapped him if she wasn't preoccupied concealing her breasts. Seto got up from his seat and took off his shirt, handing it off to her like it meant nothing.

"Here, you can put this over the corset." Kisara first looked at Seto and then the hand that was offering over his shirt. She slowly took it and put it on.

"Thank you…" Kisara said with a melting smile. Seth jumped to his feet with that and took off his own shirt, heroically holding it out to Seto.

"Here Seto, you can have MY shirt!" Seth said with pride. The rest of the group stared at them in awe.

_Seth: I couldn't just let Seto stand there, offering Kisara his shirt, and getting all the glory! I don't know if everybody's been keeping up, but I'm trying to win that girl's heart! I might've kissed her, but that doesn't make her mine just yet and with another male around, I have to make sure I keep up my gentlemanly appearance for her._

"Wow, you're bodies are practically the same," Kisara commented as she marveled at the similarities between Seto and Seth. Mai chuckled.

"Except it's clear who works out more." Seth grinned until he looked over at Seto's chest. Seto's upper body was slightly more toned than Seth's and even in the slightest, it made him look out of shape. Seth was horrified and angered. He glared at Seto.

"You think you're better than me?" Seth asked.

"Pretty much," Seto said, laughing as he turned around to grab more marshmallows. The moment he did, however, there was a gasp and the entire group grew silent. Seto turned back around. "What? What happened?" Mai was covering her mouth and Kisara's face was dark with shock.

"Your… back…" Deep indents on Seto's back, although faded, could be seen going all down his spine. Scars of all shapes and sizes covered his bare skin and caused everyone to become speechless. No one knew what to say. Seto immediately felt ashamed the moment he figured out what it was everyone was gasping at, grabbing Seth's shirt and putting it on.

_Mai: To see the things practically engraved on that guy's back… it was truly horrifying. What kind of horrible human being would do such a thing to someone else? It became obvious to me, then, that there was a much darker side to Seto Kaiba's story than just growing up to be the youngest co-CEO in Japan._

"I'm getting more fire wood," Seto stated with a shaken voice before taking off into the woods. Mokuba got up immediately afterwards.

"I'm going with him."

"Mokuba, wait!" Kisara said, but it was too late. Mokuba had run off in the same direction that Seto had gone. She sighed. Kisara hoped they would be back soon.

_Kisara: Of course I had wanted to go after Seto myself, but I had a feeling that Mokuba going would be best, although things between them have been so strange lately that I'm not sure what to think. I guessed that the only thing I could do was to remain detached and let the two of them work it out amongst themselves._

Out of the camping grounds and through the woods, Seto wasn't exactly running nor was he walking. He guessed he could call it power walking, but it seemed a silly term to call it at a time like this. Seto decided to stop all together when he was far enough to rest. He just needed some time away so that the whole thing would blow over and people would forget… or at least get the idea that he didn't want to talk about it so that no one would bring it up.

"Seto-sama." Seto turned around and saw Mokuba had followed him. Seto turned away.

"You should go Mokuba…"

"Your step father…" Mokuba panted, "He did that to you, didn't he?" Mokuba took a long pause to try and catch his breath. Seto stood still, staring at him, becoming a bit frustrated.

"Mokuba, I want you to go," Seto said in a stern and serious voice. Mokuba held up his hand and straightened himself when he finally caught his breath.

"Hold on, I may know how to make things right." Seto was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you tense up when he walks into the same room as you. I notice it happen again every time comes near you." Seto was deadly silent, becoming angrier by the second. What right did Mokuba have to bring about this? What good did he think talking about his issues would result in? Seto was frustrated at the fact that Mokuba was pointing out all of this in himself. Seto just wanted him to go away. Mokuba didn't.

"I know it's just a reflex you've developed, something you can't control. The fact that it happens doesn't mean you're weak, Seto-sama, it's just psychological." Seto's rage softened a bit.

"How would you know about this?" Seto asked, still suspicious.

"I've been around the block a few times…" Mokuba took off his shirt to reveal his own injuries. Seto's fists became un-done and his anger disappeared. Now he was just astonished. Mokuba explained before Seto could ask, "I was adopted a few times in the past… by some bad people. Eventually it became a matter of time before the authorities figured it out and sent me back to the orphanage."

The two of them were silent, staring at one another. It was different this time because… they understood. That was when Mokuba gulped and decided to take a chance.

"Seto-sama… I know this will probably sound stupid but… do you like Noah more than me?" Seto stared at him, speechless. Mokuba wanted to explain everything before Seto could interrupt him, "Just cause I saw you with him and I know there's not some rule about hanging out with Noah, but I thought we were… I don't even know! And I hated to think that I was just going to be here for six months pretending to finally have found someone that cared about me only to be sent back to an orphanage where everyone hates me and I'll understand if maybe this isn't what you wanted me to see you as, but I just needed to know so that I can-"

Seto knelt down in front of Mokuba and pulled him into a hug. Mokuba was stupefied and petrified. There had only been one or two instances where a gesture like that had been made towards the boy, and they had happened so long ago Mokuba couldn't even remember what it had felt like or what he was supposed to do in response. Instead, he just did what felt natural to him, he let go and hugged Seto back. Mokuba buried his face into Seto's shoulder.

"I know that growing up in an orphanage has made it hard for you to speak up, at times, I still think that's the reason I have a hard time doing it as well. But… I'm really glad you came and talked to me, Mokuba."

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage…" Mokuba mumbled softly into Seto's shoulder.

"And I promise to you that will never happen, no matter what it takes." Mokuba looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes… by the end of all this, you're going to stay with me." Mokuba didn't have to ask what Seto meant; it was all clear to him. Mokuba wrapped his arms back around Seto and they hugged each other for a moment longer before going back to camp and going to bed.

The next day, they would be leaving the great outdoors and returning to the Kaiba Mansion where danger surely awaited them.

* * *

**A/N:** _BOOM BABY! Heck yeah, early updates rock my socks and it's not even midnight yet! (Which is great because I have a 8 a.m. class tomorrow morning which means I wake up at 6 a.m. x.x) Another reason why I should be in bed, but instead I'm writing to all of you! So how did you like it? No, scratch that, how much did you LOVE it? I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited! I'm so glad this story has a plot or else this story wouldn't be half as exciting, let me tell you! I think I only feel this great because for the longest time I didn't know what to do with this story. But right now I've already got a time line set up and a great chapter coming up next! For now, I hope you liked this one and thanks for reading it! I look forward to reading your comments._


	10. Ep 10: What You Don't Know Can Hurt You

Hurrikane Kuar :D: I love you.

MythCreatorWriter: I know, it is one of the many mysteries I tend to solve with the completion of this fic! I think… maybe. As you can guess, there are too many things I have to explain in this story already so it might take a while for me to get to that. And yes, Mai has the best lawyers in the world. Hahaha, and as far as Seto taking off his shirt… Rena begged me to have that scene. I promised her that scene about 4 chapters ago and I didn't find the right place for it till now… and I didn't realize that it was throwing a bone to the fan girls either XD Oh Rena, she's great. Anyways, thanks for your wonderful review and I hope you like the belated chapter!

Cuteandsweet: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! All your comments are so very sweet and I do enjoy them. Oh and the title for this story is totally the most random thing ever, but I'm glad you like it! Sorry for a belated update, hope you enjoy it though!

AmePiper: OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU? I think those are the words I'm DEFINITELY looking for. I got SO immensely excited when I saw you had sent me a review. You have no idea. I'm so happy you're going to be following this story! I feel like it has the potential to do great things and I feel I still have something to prove to you(when I first started this story we sort of made this bet that by the end of all this, I would make you like Seth somehow… still not sure how I'm going to do that, but a challenge is a challenge and there is no challenge I plan to back down from!) Anyways, I really hope to hear your input again soon and thank you so much for taking the time to review! Love you!

KaelynnD: Thanks! That's really awesome of you to say about my story. It's not weird to like Seto for his scars and personal flaws. I think we like it when characters have flaws, it makes them seem more human and something we can relate to. Wow! National Novel Writing Month? That sounds epic! I hope everything goes well! Thanks again for your review.

**Episode 10: What You Don't Know Can Hurt You**

The sun was shining brightly that day. Brighter, it seemed, than any other day. The climate itself was pleasant, providing a cool breeze that made it seem… perfect. Although the morning had been rough and a bit chaotic, it had no effect on the cast members as they returned to the Kaiba Mansion.

_Seth: It felt like coming home, in a way. I can't really remember the feeling of having a home since the closest thing to a home I've had is my friend's basement that I lived in for two months, which was the longest I had ever stayed over at one friend's house. Still, this… this felt good._

"I'm SO glad we're out of the woods, I am ready to live in a MANSION!" Mai exclaimed happily as she leaped out of the limo. They had just driven into the driveway and Mai was ecstatic about living in the Kaiba Mansion for the next six months. So much so that she had spent the entirety of the car ride home asking Seto about it.

"I'm telling you, it's really not all that exciting," Seto said in a monotone voice as he was climbing out of the car with the rest of the group. He had lived there all his life so there wasn't any joy to find returning home. It simply didn't excite him.

"Oh come on Seto, even you have to admit this is better than being stuck out in the woods," Kisara said. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that comment come from her, since she seemed to enjoy the camping trip the most only minutes ago.

_Kisara: Yes, I like camping, but I also like indoor plumbing too!_

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to have Gozaburo part of our group again," Noah stated. Seto stood up straight for a moment at the mentioning of his name. No one noticed and the name didn't have the same effect on everyone else.

"I guess I have missed that creepy old guy," Seth said, "I mean… what's a reality TV show without a creepy old guy, am I right?" Seth immediately had to think about his statement afterwards which was when he realized it didn't make sense. No one cared, they were back and they were happy to be back in civilization once more. The rest of them took off towards the mansion, while Seto hung back, waiting for Mokuba to exit the vehicle. The boy had slept all through the car ride so he was just getting up.

"Mornin'" Mokuba said with a yawn as he stretched. Seto smiled.

"It's the afternoon," Seto said playfully. Mokuba gave a tired laugh.

"Oh, right…" Mokuba started walking off towards the mansion, following the others, "Well, let's go." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and called him back.

"Mokuba, I need you to do me a favor." Mokuba was staring up him; the seriousness in Seto's voice helped him become fully awake. Mokuba looked all around. Everyone had already left and gone into the house. It was only them. "I need you to hold onto this for me."

Seto took out a small key card that had some sort of access code on the back. It had been fixated onto a chain, with a small hole punched through the corner, and the chain large enough for it to be worn like a necklace. Mokuba stared at it anxiously and then back up at Seto.

"What is it?"

"I can't give you any details but I need you to hold onto this for me. You can't show it to or tell anyone you have it, alright? This has to be a secret. Please do this for me… I'm counting on you." Mokuba took the card key and put it around his neck and inside his shirt where it couldn't be seen. Then he looked up.

"I don't know what this is or what's going on, but I trust you. I won't let anyone know about this." Seto nodded and then they continued their way back towards the house. As they made their way back, Seto began to feel a wave of anxiety hit him, as it always did whenever he would return home from any sort of trip. Gozaburo would be waiting for him and wherever he was waiting, Seto knew, there was trouble. Seto put on a determined face and walked in with perfect timing, everyone else had just entered the house.

"It's good to see you all again, how was your trip?" Gozaburo had begun, greeting everyone as they walked in.

"It was good but… we ended up running into her," Seth said, pointing towards Mai. She waltz to the front of the group and held out her hand towards Gozaburo.

"Mr. Kaiba, pleasure to see you again."

"Ah, yes… Miss Mai, the pleasure is all mine," Gozaburo said, bending over and kissing Mai's delicate hand as if she were of royal decent. Kisara stared at them oddly.

"Wait, have you guys already met?" Kisara asked.

"Of course," Mai stated.

_Mai: Gozaburo was the one that hand picked me to be the sixth member on this show. He was the one that interviewed me and everything. He's a rather pleasant man, despite the whole evil feeling he seems to give off._

Gozaburo was all smiles and giggles as he greeted each and every member as they came in. That was until he looked towards the back and spotted Seto standing in the corner. Then the happiness was wiped from his expression and a completely different side was shown.

"Ah, Seto, there you are…" Gozaburo walked towards him, Seto remained where he was, "I have some important matters to discuss with you, son." Seto wasn't amused or afraid. He said nothing to his step father. Gozaburo turned back to face the group.

"Why don't all of you get settled, the crew will bring in your things. I'll just be taking a moment of Seto's time to discuss Kaiba Corp. matters, so don't mind us for the time being." Gozaburo turned back to Seto.

"Into my office, NOW," Gozaburo whispered sternly to Seto. Seto remained silent but obeyed his command by following him up the steps to his office. Gozaburo calmly closed the door behind them when he came in, although it was obvious by the way he was shaking with rage that he had wanted to slam it. Gozaburo eyed Seto.

"You knew, didn't you?" Gozaburo asked. Seto grinned.

"Knew what, dearest step father?" Gozaburo walked towards him.

"Don't talk to me like that. You knew I was going to try and buy out all of your stocks while you were away." Seto chuckled, even with Gozaburo's face only a couple inches from his now. Seto's grin didn't disappear, however.

"Of course I did. You raised me to always watch my back and expect that even those most close have the potential of becoming an enemy in an instant. You were foolish enough to believe that something so obvious would simply slip my mind." Gozaburo grabbed Seto's shirt collar, and Seto's grin went away.

"Where's the key to unlock the two percent?" Gozaburo demanded, raising his voice.

"What two percent would that be?" Gozaburo raised his fist towards Seto but held back. Instead he turned and tossed Seto to the ground. The impact had barely any effect on Seto as he sat there comfortably on the floor below. Gozaburo walked over to him again, this time with his hand folded behind his back.

"Let's just skip the act and get right down to business. Where is the key? I know you have it, and even if you don't tell me, I plan on searching every inch of your things to find it." Seto got up and straightened his clothes.

"Well, good luck with that, because that's not where you'll find it…" Seto was about to walk out of the room when Gozaburo said something.

"Oh, I see you… You gave it to someone, didn't you?" Seto froze. Gozaburo chuckled, "Of course you would… you would do anything to keep your slice of my company, even if it meant putting another person's life in danger." Seto turned around.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh please Seto… you think that just because you threw me off guard once, that I wouldn't have a plan B? I could drop you where you stand right now, I could beat you to a bloody pulp, hell, I could break every limb in your body… but I know that's not the way I can hurt you. No… you've become one of those hero types… the kind that hates seeing people get hurt." Seto's eyes narrowed.

"And who do you plan to hurt to get to me, Gozaburo? It's not like I'm close to anyone."

"Are you trying to fool your old man? That's not how it works, my boy. I know you Seto, I know you too well. Someone in this house is sticking their neck out for you. Either that, or I'll have to call _her_." Seto's muscles tightened, he tried not to bare his gritted teeth, but that was no challenge in comparison to keeping his body completely still. His heart began to pound with rage.

"You said you'd leave her alone."

"Business men are prone to saying things they never intend to do." In order to protect Gozaburo and himself, Seto did the only sane thing he could think of. He turned away and left the room. "I'll find that key…" was the last Seto could hear Gozaburo say just as he walked out. He didn't care, he needed to go calm down and rid his system of this anger. Sometimes it would build up so fast it almost hurt him to be that enraged. He had to get out of the house, get a breather, for just a bit.

Noah passed Seto in the hallway just as he was doing that.

"Hey Seto… whoa, you okay?" Seto held up his hand and disappeared around a corner. Noah shrugged his shoulders and kept going on his merry way towards Gozaburo's office. There was a smile on his face. He was excited to report back to Gozaburo and let him know that he had completed the mission. Noah imagined Gozaburo being very proud and maybe even patting him on the back.

Noah looked up and saw that Gozaburo was awaiting him outside of his office, just as Noah had envisioned. Gozaburo beckoned him to come inside his office. Noah sprinted towards him and through the doorway. Once the door was closed, Gozaburo placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Did you do as I asked?" Noah nodded in reply.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I became close with Seto. We spent practically the whole other day together, I'm pretty sure he likes me more than anyone else in the house now." Noah turned and looked up, awaiting Gozaburo's love and praise that Noah so desperately desired. Instead, Gozaburo's face was cold and serious, much different than what Noah had expected.

"Good. So do you have the key?" Noah's smile completely vanished.

"What key? I wasn't told to get a key." Gozaburo placed his other hand firmly on Noah's shoulder.

"You said that Seto trusts you now, correct?"

"Um… yes."

"So he must've given you the key to the locked away two percent. Now, where is it?" Noah shook his head slowly. Gozaburo lifted him up and slammed his against the wall.

"You're hiding it for him, aren't you?!"

"No! I would never do that! If I had the key, I would give it to you, I promise!"

"You've switched sides. I can't believe I didn't see this coming before. How could you, Noah? After all I've done for you!" Gozaburo slapped Noah across the face.

"I don't have it! I don't have it!" Noah yelled frantically, horrified and afraid of the idea that Gozaburo might strike him again. Gozaburo swung Noah's body onto the floor and kicked him in the side. Noah yelped in pain.

"You want to keep lying to my face and see where that gets you? Fine, if that's the only way I can get the answers out of you." Gozaburo grabbed Noah by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Slowly, he brought the boy's head close to his face, smiling in an evil fashion. "Do you want to know how Seto got his scars?" Noah's eyes widened.

"When you first began to intern at Kaiba Corp. the first thing you told me you wanted to learn was how the business world works, am I right? Well… here's lesson one; Business Negotiation."

No one would hear the following cries of pain and agony. In fact, no one was even around Gozaburo's office while it was still going on. Everyone had gathered outside after unpacking their things, a cloud of smoke had accumulated over them as Seth had started up the brand new grill he had found in the backyard of the Kaiba Mansion. They were talking and laughing, there was a plate with raw meats that was placed beside Seth as he was preparing to cook. It was a bit of a celebratory meal rejoicing their return and also the only way Seth would be able to save Kisara the trouble of cooking dinner.

"Seriously Seth, you don't have to go through the whole trouble of taking out the grill and cooking steak for us! I honestly don't mind making dinner for everyone." Seth shook his head at Kisara's comment.

"No way Kisara, you have done too much for us and cooking meat on a grill is about the only thing I know how to make so if it'll save you the fuss of dinner-making, I'm going to go through all the trouble in the world to give you a night off." Kisara smiled. She appreciated Seth for what he was doing for her. Seth turned away as his cheeks turned red.

_Seth: I would cook a thousand steaks just to see her smile like that._

Everyone else continued chatting with one another… that is, until Seto entered the backyard from an outside gate from the corner of the backyard. The voices became hushed and their attention focused on Seto.

"Seto, you're back. Where'd you go?" Mai was the first to ask. She hadn't seen him since they had gotten back from the woods and that had been hours ago.

"I just went out for a little walk around the neighborhood, that's all." Seto observed the crowd that had gathered in the backyard. He noticed two people were missing.

"Where are Noah and Gozaburo?" The rest of them looked around, not even realizing they had been gone. "Does anyone know where they are?"

"No need to worry Seto," The crowd walked apart from each other watching as Gozaburo walked through them. "I'm right here." Seto's fists clenched.

"And Noah?"

"You need not worry about him anymore… he's been sent home. The boy came to me, crying, begging me to see his parents again. Apparently the time apart was too much for him to handle so he's been gone back." Everyone felt this event was a bit out of place but at the same time no one could object to the idea that it could happen. Noah was, after all, only a child.

"So I guess that means it's just us again?" Seth asked. Gozaburo grinned.

"Pricisely."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Okay so I am SO sorry this took forever to put up! It's been, what? Nearly three weeks? I can't believe myself! I feel so bad. Life just got super crazy for me between my school life, my professional life, and my personal life… yeah, things just got a bit insane. But I had actually written this up ages ago and re-reading and editing it now got me even more excited for what will be coming up next! Oh yes, and there weren't that many interview parts, I realized… yeah, I've just decided that'll happen. I'm sure none of you mind, just some chapters are more action-oriented than others. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it's awesome-ness makes up for the late update and I'm hoping to get back into my groove once more next week! Also, new one shot should be coming up soon. Check it out if you can! Or if I get it up... working on it right now, so we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading._


	11. Episode 11: Night of Too Many Plans

Cuteandsweet: Your username reminds me of that one song by Katy Perry… CAUSE YOU'RE HOT AND YOUR COLD, YOU'RE YES THAN YOU'RE NO—I shall not continue or else I will be wasting a reply. Anyways, thanks for the review and the hugs! Enjoy the update.

AmePiper: HI DARLING :D I was so happy to get a review from you, especially on the day of an update! You're most certainly on a role… TO MY SOUL~! (I think that was supposed to come out romantic… it didn't exactly work though) I can feel you on that, I'm about to get a job myself and it's probably going to be massively time consuming. I'm hoping it won't prevent me from being able to do this though! I'm sure it'll take time for you to like Seth, especially since I've gotten so many reviews already saying people think he seems like Joey (I kept telling people I was going to randomly give him cancer just because of that) But yes, it'll be a long process but I think in the end I will be victorious, or I hope to be at least. Oh yeah, the Dark Knight reference… I don't think anyone else got it either XD I think it was because it was pretty subtle… but anyways, I love you and I'm so thankful for you finding time to leave me this wonderful review! I hope all is going well for you otherwise, enjoy the update when you find time, lovely.

KaelynnD: I'm not sure you mentioned that you liked my story enough… haha, I'm kidding! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think you're really going to love this next one, although it doesn't have as much Seto/Gozaburo interaction as the last, but it's still pretty interesting! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think. Thanks again for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I'm really not a fangirl… at all-.- I don't really think I get into that mind set… well, okay, maybe I do when it concerns brother fluff. Like that one scene in the chapter before last, where Seto and Mokuba were in the woods and they made that promise… Rena and I were actually just talking about that on the phone and she thought that was so cute and her and I were squealing over it for like a half hour. So I guess in brother fluff terms, I get fangirl-y, but there aren't many other situations where that happens. Yeah, I envision Gozaburo being super strong even though he's… well, 72 years old. And you pondering whether Noah was dead or not is what I wanted you to ponder XD. I won't reveal that until much later though… in the mean time, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

**Episode 11: Night of Too Many Plans**

It was a Friday. Not only that but in a few short hours, it would become Friday night. Gozaburo didn't find much significance in such a fact, but he could appreciate it for being the last business day of the week. The last day of the business week usually meant time at home, enjoying the family, catching up on things in one's personal life. For Gozaburo, it never meant what he considered to be menial and unimportant things. For Gozaburo, it meant using this extra time to get ahead in his work.

Gozaburo popped out yet another unedited tape from Camera 2 and sighed. He had found nothing, absolutely nothing. For the past month or so, he had been monitoring all footage that was being taken for the show, desperately looking for some sort of sign or mention of the key to Seto's two percent. It seemed it did not even exist amongst the cast as they went about their lively hood having every waking moment of their life recorded on tape.

The phone rang, Gozaburo instinctively picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, it's me, Gansley."

"You better have good news for me, Gansley, I have you people working day in and day out and you have still managed to fail in finding any clues related to the key." The line was silent for a moment. Gozaburo thought that Gansley had hung up until he spoke again with nervousness in his tone.

"Well, we have… some good news, I like to think." Gozaburo raised his eyebrow.

"And what news would that be?"

"The network called today… turns out Kaiba Corp. Chaos is on its way to being the number one rated show right now. Every Thursday night, viewers from all over Japan tune in to watch the latest episode and our sales our through the roof because of it. The young people have even made an application in honor of our show on this popular social networking website that is all the rage these days. The TV show has become a great success!" Gozaburo slammed his fist down.

"You call that good news?!"

"Um…"

"I could care less about the show's ratings or rankings! Tell me, have you found ANY footage referencing the key I desire?" Again, silence. "Answer me!"

"…No Sir, we haven't found anything yet. I'm sorry." Gozaburo hung up the phone. He had enough of this; it was time to do some searching of his own. It was obvious no one on the cast knew about it so he couldn't expect to find any evidence in looking through the tapes. He would just have to search through Seto's things for himself.

Gozaburo had been planning to embark on such a task early on, but hadn't found a free moment in the last couple weeks. What it all came down to was psychological power. Gozaburo didn't want Seto knowing that he was searching Seto's things, even though Seto suspected that was Gozaburo's initiative, which was why Seto had spent the last four weeks unseen; locked away in his room doing what he assumed was what Seto was best at, working.

Gozaburo needed an opportunity to thoroughly search Seto's room, but without his knowledge. He just needed one chance, one night, where he could have the whole house to himself to do as he needed. But where could such a night be found in a house of five other people?

Just a few hallways away, two of those people were in their room, getting dressed and ready for their first night out since they had begun living in the Kaiba Mansion. Mai walked out of the bathroom and over to Kisara.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Kisara looked up shyly and smiled.

"It looks… nice." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kiki, you have to tell me more than that! How do I look?"

"You look… really nice?" Mai groaned in frustration and stomped back into the bathroom. Kisara shrugged and went back to brushing her hair into the style that she liked it on special occasions. It wasn't much different from how she usually wore her hair. All she did was brush her bangs out of her face. It made more of a difference than most would suspect.

_Kisara: When I was a kid, it used to upset me that I didn't have a nickname. I thought for the longest time I had somehow been cursed because no one could seem to come up with any kind of name to replace 'Kisara' with. Of course, that was before I started rooming with Mai. One day, out of nowhere, she started calling me 'Kiki' and just like that, I had a nickname. No one else calls me that, only Mai for the most part. I don't mind the nickname because I'm more excited that someone has finally thought of one for me._

Mai stomped out of the bathroom once more and presented herself to Kisara again.

"How about this?" Kisara got up from her seat and scanned Mai up and down. She appeared to be in deep thought until an obvious idea came to mind. Mai was wearing a tight black top and dark blue skinny jeans, accompanied by a fashionable belt. Kisara walked over to Mai, grabbed the top of her low-cut tank top, and pulled it up to conceal her chest.

"There. Perfect," Kisara said, smiling. Mai didn't look pleased. She grabbed a hold of Kisara's modest V-top and pulled it down in order to reveal her chest.

"Now that's what I call perfect." Kisara frowned but laughed as she pulled her shirt back up and Mai did the opposite. "Seriously Kiki, how do you expect boys to notice you if you're always hiding the goodies?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please Kiki, don't be so surprised. We've been rooming together for nearly a month now, you know my language is more provocative than yours and I told you I didn't plan to change it." Kisara couldn't argue with that since it was true. Mai was loose cannon, she couldn't be kept in check and she wouldn't be censored. Although she was a complete opposite of Kisara in many ways, Kisara had come to accept her the same way she had agreed to go out that night… with Mai persuading her to do so by use of threats.

_Mai: Ugh, it took me FOREVER to think of something horrifying enough to get Kiki to come out with me. I think I ended up threatening to send for a stripper to creep into her bed while she was sleeping but I don't remember, I said so many things! But anyways, I'm super excited about tonight because it's the first time in the entire month that we've been here that we're going out. Honestly, I felt like I was on the Brady Bunch or something, it was so lame! Tonight will change all of that though because I'm taking the most shy and modest human being in the world clubbing!_

"Fine, I guess you're right," Kisara got up and grabbed her purse off the bed; "I'm ready to go, are you?" Mai was putting on bright red lipstick while looking in the mirror. She snagged a small tissue and putting it between her lips and clamped down. She winked in the mirror and threw away the tissue.

"Now I am! Let's go." The two of them walked down the steps together. They entered the living room where Mokuba and Seth were playing a game of duel monsters on the floor. Neither of them looked up when Mai and Kisara came into the room, they were too focused on the game.

"Okay, now it's my turn and I'll draw…"

"Hey boys, why don't you take a break from your stupid card game and check out the two hottest ladies in the household?" Seth looked up from his hand and dropped his cards to the ground as he stared at Mai and Kisara; his eyes were mainly focused on Kisara.

_Seth: She's the embodiment of beauty itself. I didn't realize how much of her face her long bangs concealed, but to see her piercing blue eyes in the full light… it was like looking into a crystal ball and finding a utopia that you didn't believe existed until you saw the gorgeous woman's face._

"Wow Kisara, you look—" Mai cut Seth off before he could finish.

"Smoking hot? I know, took me all day to pry her into that outfit too. You wouldn't believe how strong this little twig is." Kisara laughed but tried to cover her blushing face.

"You guys never told me you were playing duel monsters." Everyone turned and stared at Seto who had just walked in from the next room over, a glass of orange juice in his hands. Everyone seemed shocked to see him.

"What?"

"Well didn't you pick a splendid time to make an appearance?" Mai asked, putting her hands on her hips. "We were just about to leave, actually…"

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, taking another sip of his orange juice.

_Seth: It's true that we haven't seen that much of Seto lately. After we got back from camping, it was like he disappeared. We would see him from time to time but only for a few minutes before he disappeared again. He was gone all the time I don't even know where, maybe his room? Although I feel like we checked there tons of times… anyway, so we barely saw him. There was this one stretch where we didn't see him for practically two weeks. We thought the guy had left the show to be honest. The only reason we believed he was still here was because Mokuba talked about him. I guess at some points when he was gone, he was hanging out with Mokuba. It's almost like that kid is the only person that gets to see him._

"We're going clubbing," Mai said and then suddenly thought of an idea, "Hey! You guys should totally come with us! After all, some clubs won't let you in unless you have a date. Seth, Seto, you should come out with us!" Seto looked bored by the idea. Seth, on the other hand, jumped to his feet in excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mokuba frowned.

"What about me?" Mokuba asked being a little disappointed that he hadn't been invited.

"Sorry kiddo, you're much too young to come with us to a club."

"Yeah, seriously dude, you couldn't even pull yourself off as a sixteen year old even if you tried! Sorry little man," Seth said, giving a short pat on Mokuba's head. Mokuba folded his arms.

_Mokuba: So Noah's been gone for a while now and it's not like I'm sad that he's gone but there's only one problem… suddenly I've become, 'The Kid' of the house. I mean, sure, you put Noah and I in the same room and we were seen as nothing more than, 'The Kids' but there's something about just being 'The Kid' that sucks. I guess what I mean is that when you live in a house full of teenagers and one old guy, it kind of stinks not having someone else to complain with when you get left behind for being too young._

"No fair!" Seto returned from the kitchen after putting away his cup.

"Well Seth will just have to be both of your dates because there's no way I'm going out." Mai moaned in protest.

"Oh come ON Seto, live a little, won't you?"

"If it weren't because of the fact that I hate clubs, I would still have to decline your offer because someone has to watch Mokuba." Mai shook her head.

"Oh please Seto, we have a living, breathing old guy walking around somewhere in this house. Why don't we leave Mokuba with him?" Suddenly all the worst case scenarios entered Seto's mind and the idea of leaving the house seemed like murder. He shook his head frantically in protest.

"No, that's definitely not going to happen. I'm staying here." There was a shiver sent down Seto's spine just trying to ignore the thoughts in his head.

"You guys will have to find another living, breathing old guy because I'm not going to be staying in tonight either." Mai twisted around and her face burned red with embarrassment. Gozaburo was standing behind them, tying a tie around his neck; a winter coat already had been slipped on and buttoned up. Gozaburo flipped out his car keys from his pocket. "I'll be seeing you all later."

"Wait… where in the world are you going?" Seto asked, insanely suspicious. Never in his entire life had he seen Gozaburo go out on a Friday night. That was, unless, there was some sort of Kaiba Corp. event going on at an expensive hotel. Gozaburo opened the door and looked back at him. He smiled.

"Out. I'll be late, so see you all tomorrow morning." And with that, he left.

_Seto: This was getting to be suspicious… almost too suspicious. A seventy-two year old man doesn't just 'go out' on a Friday night, especially not the seventy-two year old man who can sometimes be mistaken for the devil himself. Gozaburo was up to something, I could feel it, but what he was up to was a complete mystery. Either way, I had decided then that I couldn't take my chances and let anyone out of my site._

"Well, there goes our free babysitter…"

"Ha, my mom used to say that all the time when I was little!" Seth said before laughing. Mai smacked her forehead. This was not working out to be the Friday she had planned at all and they hadn't even walked out the door.

"I guess we'll just go by ourselves," Kisara said, finally speaking up when she assessed the final outcome of the situation. Mai couldn't object to it.

"No, we're coming with you," Seto said, "All three of us."

"Um, Seto… what about the squirt?"

"Would you guys stop call me random little kid names? I'm eleven years old!"

"That's the problem, short stop." Mokuba growled.

"I'm coming with you, we all will. I'll get Mokuba in no problem."

"How do you expect to do that?" Seto grinned.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and this is Domino City, give or take, I practically run this town." Mai liked the sound of that.

"Now that's something I can believe in! Guys, let's get ready to party." Mai put her arm around Seto's. "Shall we go?" Seto decided to go with his and bent his arm to mirror hers.

"If that's the way we're going to pair up, it's fine by me. I'm driving." Seto led Mai out of the house. Kisara was about to run after them in a heated fit of rage, but Seth had managed to intertwine his arm with hers. She looked up and he smiled.

"My lady?" Kisara wrapped her other arm around his.

"I suppose I could go by that for one night," She said in a timid and shy tone. Then together, arm in arm, they went off and out of the house. Mokuba rolled his eyes at all the potentially romantic scenes and laughed at the stupidity of them.

"Wow, grown-ups are stupid, aren't they?" Mokuba asked, turning to his side as if he were expecting someone to be there. He frowned and felt silly immediately afterwards. Noah had been gone for a month, there was no reason Mokuba should've expected Noah to even be standing beside him. Mokuba sighed.

_Mokuba: In a strange and messed up way… I kind of miss Noah. I didn't realize it until now but there's a possibility Noah could be watching this right now on his TV screen. If that's true then I just wanted to say that I hope you're doing well… wherever you are._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed one quick of an update! You know, after reading through this and editing it I realized that I've never actually written a fanfic where romance was a semi-important sub-plot before. It kind of makes me excited. I never thought I was good at romance, and I don't think I'm even better now, but I'm excited to see where all of this takes me (especially since I have a pretty complicated triangle going on right now. I couldn't have made it harder for myself, could I? Haha) Anyways, so I'm super stoked for what is in store for our lovely cast members and I imagine you are too. Hopefully I'll get another update out there soon before life gets too busy for me again! Thanks for reading._


	12. Episode 12: Just Dance

MythCreatorWriter: Hey girl! Thanks for the review! After the problem with who was talking and what not, it's actually funny because as I was editing, I was thinking that might be a problem! But I spend so much time in my head with so many of my past stories in mind that I think it might just be something else. It sounds weird, but it's true. If you look at my writing in the past, I try to change it up with every story because I hate feeling like my sentence structures are the same over and over again. It drives me crazy! And really? You think I'm good at romance? Aw, thank you! That means a lot! Thanks again for the review, I hope you like the chapter!

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review! Mokuba is quite the cutie pie, isn't he? Hope you enjoy the chapter.

KaelynnD: I've actually never had that experience but I absolutely love that my last update ended up doing that for you! Seriously, that's so cool. It could be that we're connected or something! Although I'm sure you're quite disappointed now, since I took so long to update. This won't be the greatest chapter either because it's all just setting up for the IMMENSELY AMAZING CHAPTER I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU. Seriously, it'll be mind blowing. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**Episode 12: Just Dance**

The cool air whipped against their frail and exposed bodies. Young people everywhere could be seen huddled together as they stood in a long line, hoping to gain entrance into the building they stood next to. The night was full of life as the music pulsed through the solid bricks of the building which sent an exciting sensation down everyone's spine. It was going to be the time of their lives. At least they had hoped it was going to be.

"I need to see your IDs," The big, burly man standing at the front door of the club asked, holding out his hand. Seto, Seth, Kisara, and Mai all fumbled through their pockets and purses to pull out their IDs, proving they were 18 and of age to go in. As they did, the security guard caught eye of the small, feeble-looking boy whom was clinging to the back of Seto's shirt.

"What the hell is this?" The security guard asked, eyeing the small boy. Seto looked away from his ID and back at Mokuba. "Minors aren't allowed to come in. This is a club, not a preschool. Is this your kid or something?" The security guard turned from Seto to Kisara as if he assumed Mokuba was her child. Kisara wasn't sure what to say but thankfully Seto stepped in with a reasonable response already prepared.

"He's with me and I'm Seto Kaiba." The security guard crossed his arms regardless of the gasps heard from the many people standing behind them in line. Girls were giggling and guys were whispering; Seto knew it was a result of his presence but he didn't let it distract him as he stood straight and looked the security guard in the eye.

"And what difference does is that supposed to make?" Mai nervously bit her lip as she looked from Seto to the security guard and then back to Seto. The guard was twice the size of Seto and probably twice as strong too. She had seen people get beat up before because they were trying to challenge or bend the rules of the club.

_Mai: Oh man, this was bad. I mean, Seto seems like a strong man and all, but compared to that security guard, he was scrawny. I was scared that a fight would break out. You always have to be wary of the security guards at clubs. One false move and they will not only throw your ass out but beat your ass so you won't forget it. I just hoped Seto knew what he was getting himself into._

"Are you saying you've never heard of Kaiba Corporation?" Seto asked; his voice was raised so that the people standing behind him could listen. There were more gasps and whispers that followed. The security guard had heard this but ignored it. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"I asked what difference does it make if you're Seto Kaiba or not? Sure, I've heard of you and your company, but it's not like you have any power in this situation." Seto took a step closer to him. Mai cringed and looked away. She couldn't look any longer, surely now Seto was going to get it for challenging him!

"I don't think you realize the power I possess, do you? I may run a military company but mind you it is one of the most powerful and valuable companies in all of Japan. If you think about it, a large percentage of Japan's money is brought in by the weapons I sell. Simply throwing around a couple of measly bills I make in a matter of minutes every day at my company could shut you down for good." The man fell silent. He still looked suspicious of the information he was receiving from Seto but still he was… silent.

The two of them stared at one another for only a couple seconds more before the security guard stepped aside to let them pass.

"You may enter. But keep an eye on that kid of yours or else I'll be calling the police and there will be nothing you can do about it," the security guard called after them when they walked by him. Mai was in total disbelief as she stared up at the man she had her arm wrapped around.

"I can't believe you just did that…" Mai said, practically whispering in fear that someone might hear her and then throw her out as a result.

"It's nothing special, just business," Seto said with satisfaction.

_Seto: I couldn't shut down a club even if I tried. I run a military company after all. See, what it really comes down to is some psychological play. If one party presents enough confidence to be assertive, the other party will eventually be forced to concede. It's one of the more useful business techniques that I picked up from Gozaburo._

"Well, now that we're here," Mai said, detaching from Seto and throwing off her overcoat, "Let's PARTY!" Mai grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor. Seto held up his finger.

"One sec, I need to do something. I'll meet you on the dance floor."

"That sounds good to me!" Mai said with delight, turning away and disappearing into the crowd of people dancing. Seto walked towards Kisara, Seth, and Mokuba who had walked in right after them. Kisara looked up, somehow hopeful that Seto had come back to ask her to dance. Instead, he had simply walked past her and over to where Mokuba was standing. Kisara then proceeded onto the dance floor with Seth, her arm around his.

"Mokuba." Mokuba looked up after Seto had called his name. "I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything. What do you need?" Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and led him to the edge of the dance floor and over to the bar. Mokuba was slightly confused when they arrived. "You want to get me drunk?"

"No! Of course not," Seto said, lifting Mokuba onto one of the bar stools, "I need you to keep an eye out for everyone for me while we're here. That means Kisara and Seth. I'll be with Mai so she'll be okay for the most part. You got that? Any sign of trouble or sketchy business you find me and tell me, okay? I won't be too far away from here so you can just yell and I'll be here in a second." Mokuba frowned.

"But-"

"Actually, never mind. You don't have to do that." Mokuba brightened up a bit, "I don't give a damn about Seth just look out for Kisara. Never let her out of your sight! Now I've got to go, I'll check back with you soon." Seto turned away and left, disappearing with Mai onto the dance floor. Mokuba looked around and it seemed Seth and Kisara had already left too. Mokuba was alone. He sighed.

_Mokuba: I'm eleven years old, I'm in a club, and I'm already having a terrible time. I wish I had been able to stay home and been babysat instead of having it turned the other way around. Being responsible for people sucks!_

Mokuba remained seated on the bar stool. He hated the idea of having to squeeze through a bunch of sweaty bodies in an effort to find Kisara but Seto's trust was well worth the cost. Mokuba sighed, deciding he would wait a bit before going after them. After all, it was getting to be almost past his bed time so he was getting tired. He would have a soda and hope for the best. At least that would keep him from falling asleep.

A couple feet away, Seth had just led Kisara to a nice spot on the dance floor with plenty room for the both of them to dance. Seth looked back at Kisara and didn't seem to notice the complete displeasure on her face as she looked around the dance floor. Seth held out his hand to her to bring back her attention.

"Shall we dance?" Kisara glanced at his hand for a half second before turning away and looking at the people that surrounded her. She gave a small whimper.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked, not understanding what the problem was.

_Kisara: Of course something's wrong! I mistakenly brought myself onto a dance floor filled with people who look like they're having sex with their clothes on! I mean, honestly, what is this?! Is this what people call dancing? I use to do dance myself as a girl and it looked nothing like this._

"I don't think I want to dance anymore," Kisara said, already trying to inch away. Seth grabbed her arm.

"Wait, why? I thought you wanted to dance! You seemed so enthusiastic when we were waiting in line to come in here…"

"Yeah, I was, until I came in here and realized what dancing is to these people."

"What?" Seth looked around. He could see no problem with the way things were going down on the dance floor. What was Kisara's beef about? "I don't get it," Seth flat out said without a clue in his mind of what the end result of that comment would be. Kisara was slightly disgusted that Seth honestly couldn't tell what she was referring to.

"Look, I'm out of here," Kisara said, turning away and walking off the dance floor without explaining anything more. Seth quickly followed after her.

"Kisara, wait! What's wrong? Tell me!" Seth made his way after her. A couple feet away, at the center of the dance floor, Mai had brought Seto out to the loudest spot in the club. Seto cringed from the noise. Just as he had finally grown an immunity to the sound level, walking over to this certain spot made his ears hurt again.

"Oh my gosh, this is the greatest song ever!" Mai squealed as the song shifted. Her hips began twisted and turning with every beat. Her violet eyes flashed and flickered with the ever moving lights and sounds. Suddenly her body had been pressed up against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Seto's body was motionless.

"It's okay to dance…" Mai was somehow able to say over the blasting music.

"I don't dance," Seto replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh come on, Seto Kaiba? Not a dancer? I can change that," Mai said, just before twirling Seto around and forcing him to move with her along with the music beat. Seto was left defenseless, Mai was stronger than she seemed. All in all, his eyes kept wondering back to the other end of the dance floor where Mokuba was sitting in boredom, sipping his soda.

Kisara had just moved past all the people in her path and had made it to the desire destination; off the dance floor. She quickly spotted Mokuba shortly afterwards and walked over to him.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Mokuba looked up.

"Oh Kisara, you came back. I was about to go off looking for you." Kisara eyed him.

"I would ask why but I feel the more important issue is why on earth you're sitting at a bar by yourself. Where's Seto?" Mokuba shrugged.

"I don't know. He went off with Mai somewhere." Kisara's face boiled red with rage before she sat down on a bar stool beside Mokuba. She crossed her arms and slumped in the stool.

"I guess I'll just have to spend the rest of the night sitting here. I would expect Seto to be here making sure you don't disappear, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be dancing anyway tonight so I might as well stick around and keep an eye on you." Mokuba chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that Seto was going to have me keep an eye on you, which is why he ended up leaving me here." Kisara rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was something about Seto Kaiba that was striking yet so backwards. What kind of logic was that? She was an eighteen and Mokuba was eleven… a club was simply a more appropriate place for an eighteen year old vs. an eleven year old. But Kisara put the thought out of mind, just as Seth had managed to catch up to her.

"Kisara, tell me what's wrong. I want to make things right." Kisara didn't feel like explaining things.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't it be obvious?" Kisara pointed towards the dancers, "THAT'S what's wrong!" Seth stared blankly at what she was pointing at. He turned back towards her.

"You hate dancing now?" Kisara growled with frustration.

"They're dancing inappropriately and it makes Kisara uncomfortable to be around, no only that, but she is also offended that you would think she agreed to act in such a way." Both Kisara and Seth stared at Mokuba. Mokuba looked back at them.

"Mokuba, how did you know that?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah, what the hell did that come from!?" Seth asked as he was more offended than curious that an eleven year old could figure it out and not him. Mokuba sighed.

"Look guys, I'm tired. I don't even know what's going on right now; I just want to go to bed." Mokuba then went back to sipping his soda which appeared to have no effect on him. The conversation went back to being between Kisara and Seth.

"Well, looks like Mokuba said it best. I'm just going to sit here and wait till I can go home, okay? Just leave me alone," Kisara said, crossing her arms. Seth shook his head and sighed, walking over to the bar. He waved his arm in hope to get the bar tender's attention. Kisara stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Kisara asked as the bar tender walked over to him. Seth ordered two drinks.

"I hope you don't expect me to drink that."

"Oh, they're both for me, don't worry." Seth grabbed the two bottles as they arrived and popped them both open, walking away from Kisara and Mokuba.

_Seth: Kisara doesn't want to dance, so what? I mean, she isn't going to ruin a night of clubbing for me just because she won't dance with me. Every time I go clubbing, I get drunk. That's just what makes it fun. If she doesn't want to participate in either, I don't care. She can't stop me from having a great night._

Kisara huffed and crossed her arms again.

"Well, FINE! Ditch me!" Kisara said, even after it had been a while since Seth had left. Mokuba yawned.

"It's okay Kisara, you can always chill with me-" Just as Mokuba had said that, a new song came on that forced Kisara to her feet as well as squeal.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kisara screamed just before running back off onto the dance floor. Mokuba was saddened and slumped against the side of the bar. It turned out he would be spending the night alone after all. Mokuba yawned again.

"Man, I am way too young for this," And with that, Mokuba ordered another soda and prepared for a _long _night.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry again for the super late update. I didn't really like this chapter and I'm sure you didn't either and I can tell you why; this was a hump chapter. In every story, every once in a while, the author has to write the 'hump' chapter that sets everything up for the super exciting chapter. That's what this was and I think that's why this chapter took me so long to freaking finish! But the next chapter is going to be amazing, I promise you. I have a lot of great stuff planned, as you might already guessed from what I set up here. The only sad thing is that I won't be able for at least two weeks. I'm going to an anime convention this weekend and then I'm leaving for Indiana two days after that. I'm excited, I'm going to get to see Rena Redhead this weekend and then MOKUBAisMINE two days after that. Can anyone say; AWESOME? I can! Anyways, sorry for the late update and I apologize in advance for the lateness of the next update, but I promise you, it'll be well worth it! Thanks for reading._


	13. Episode 13: Upholding the Image

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! I had a lot of fun at the anime convention I went to. I cosplayed as Ben from Ben 10. That's what's up.

KaelynnD: Two weeks has seemed like an eternity for me as it might have for you. I've been here there and everyone, crazy busy like you wouldn't believe! So about that jaw-dropping chapter… it might actually take the next chapter to drop your entire jaw. I didn't realize that it would take me a whole chapter to set up the scene for everything until I wrote out the notes. But believe me… when it happens, you won't even HAVE a bar anymore I'll go above and beyond that bar set. I haven't read Rebel in a while, but I feel I should take a look at it sometime soon. And if getting serious emotion out of a reader means I win at my job, THEN I GUESS I WON THAT WHEN I ATE BREAKFAST(I ate fried eggs and a bagel!:D) Ignore the fact that my statement makes no sense. Thanks for the review!

Assface Mcfugly D:3: A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.

**Episode 13: Upholding the Image**

The music pulsed through the crowd and the lights danced all around them. There was this sense of euphoria and wonder that every human being was able to witnessed as they lost themselves in the rhythm of the night. All save for one and he, of all people, appeared to be the least interested in the phenomenon that was happening on the dance floor.

Seto had his arms around Mai's waist in the most awkward of fashion, looking as though he shouldn't even be touching her there, as she could be seen with her eyes closed, dancing up against him. Mai had her arms tightly wrapped around Seto's neck, keeping them at such a close distance that either of their faces could touch if one of them turned their head. Although Seto couldn't turn his head, he kept himself occupied by searching the crowd with his eyes, always ready for danger.

_Seto: Some of you might be wondering what it is I'm nervous about. Well, if it wasn't obvious enough that a club is not exactly the safest place in the world, there is also another reason. It's Gozaburo. I guess that man is always a burden on my mind, but how can I help it? He's a lunatic! I just have this growing anxiety that the reason he left the house was to follow us here and that something terrible is going to happen if I don't make sure everyone is okay. I hope Mokuba is doing a good job of keeping watch for me._

"That was a great song, don't you agree? Did you like it?" Mai asked, opening her eyes. She was disappointed to see that Seto wasn't even looking at her, much less noticing that the song had ended. Mai gave him a little tap on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, come on Seto, what's up with you? You're not checking out any other girls, are you?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't waste my time doing such a thing. I have more important things to be doing, anyway."

"Like checking me out instead?" Mai asked suggestively.

"Like checking on Mokuba and the others to make sure they're okay," Seto said, taking back his arms and inching away, "I'll be right back, is that alright?" Mai quickly pulled him back.

"Hold on, you're just going to leave me here?" Seto passively detached his arm from hers.

"Sorry Mai, I just have to check on something, alright?" Mai saw her opportunity slipping. Although she wasn't sure if she truly had feelings for Seto yet, she wasn't going to just wait around and find out. Mai decided there was only one way she would be able to keep him from leaving while also gaining his full attention.

Once again, Mai grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him back, only this time when he was pulled back towards her, she had taken hold of his head and forced his lips onto hers. She re-wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss live on for the eternity that it did until she opened her eyes and saw he was looking somewhere else. Mai pushed him away just as forcefully as she had pulled him in.

"What is WRONG with you?!"

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that." Mai slapped Seto right across the face before walking off in anger.

_Mai: I thought there was a chance that I could possibly develop feelings for Seto, I really did and it's not like I'd take that kiss back if I could because I have the feeling if he had cared or had been paying attention, he would be a good kisser. But I'm just a little ticked knowing I wasted the first half of my night dancing with some guy who wasn't even paying attention to me! Oh well, Seto isn't the right fit for me but maybe Seth is._

Seto wasn't really concerned with Mai being angry at him and had even taken this as an opportunity to go and get a status report from Mokuba. He made his way past the crowd with little to no regard for the people he bumped into or shoved. It was getting to almost be that time of night where Seto had stopped caring about playing the act and was more focused on other things.

On the other side of the club, Seth was having the time of his life. He had managed to down almost five beers by now and could feel the intoxication kick in as he drunkenly danced to the music that fueled his energy. He had been dancing alone for most of the night, but he didn't care, he didn't even seem to notice.

That was until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Seth stopped and twisted around. There were three extremely attractive women that had surrounded him. Two of them began squealing the moment that saw Seth's face.

"Oh my gosh! They were right! He is here!" One of the girls said.

"I can't believe this," the second one said. The third one walked up to him with a curious smile on her face.

"Are you Seto Kaiba? My friends and I had heard a rumor that Seto Kaiba was out partying in this club tonight. We didn't believe it at first and yet here you are!" Seth held up his hand about to refuse their assumption that he was Seto Kaiba, considering the fact that he wasn't and these girls seemed interested in him whereas he was not. His heart belonged to Kisara or at least… Seth put down his hand and grinned.

"You heard it right, ladies, I am the one, the only, Seto Kaiba! Now who would like to break it down with the co-CEO of Kaiba Corp.?" All three of the girls squealed again before they began to dance with Seth.

_Seth: So I'm not Seto Kaiba, but so what? I don't know about the rest of the gang, but when I go to clubs, I get drunk and have fun. My heart may belong to Kisara but right now it belongs to the music or the… wait, didn't I already say this? I don't remember… did Seto say it? I'm too drunk to remember. I love clubbing!_

Another song began to play, one that appeared to be more popular and more well-known as the rest as people went crazy. More towards the middle of the dance floor was where Kisara was, excited by the fact that she too loved the song that was playing, dancing by herself and in her own way that seemed much different from how everyone else was dancing. When the beat moved, Kisara's body moved too, but in a much more artistic form. It was obvious that Kisara was a dancer, but no one cared and Kisara was too much into the music to care.

She just danced in the way that felt right. She let the music channel all her anger and frustration from earlier that night onto the dance floor and change into something beautiful. Kisara had lost herself to the point where her mind and the music seemed separate from the outside world. The only thing that mattered to her was the music.

It had taken her a couple songs to realize that someone had moved closer to her and joined her in dancing. When the song ended, Kisara opened her eyes and saw a guy standing apart from her, someone she was not familiar with nor someone she wanted to become familiar with.

"Can I help you?" Kisara asked in an annoyed tone. The man smiled.

"You could if you agreed to have this dance with me," the man held out his hand. Kisara didn't take it.

"If you're asking me to dance like the rest of the women here, then no, I don't believe I'll have a dance with you. I dance in my own way, by myself, I don't do any of that… sexual stuff," Kisara said awkwardly, looking around the room and feeling slightly disgusted by how some of the other people were dancing. "I don't care if it's not 'cool,' I know what dance is supposed to look like therefore I prefer to dance in that way."

"I noticed, and that's why I knew I had to come over and ask if you could dance just as beautifully with me." Kisara stared, wide-eyed, at him.

"What did you say?" The man chuckled.

"You're dancing… its beautiful and unique. I would never ask such a pure and innocent woman to act in such a vile way. When I asked you to dance, I had never meant it in the way that the rest of these people are doing." Kisara suddenly felt a bit better hearing that from a complete stranger. This had somehow cured the hours of isolation she had felt when she had first entered the club.

The song suddenly changed again, one with a low, yet intense rhythm. The man looked on at her, obviously still waiting for an answer as to whether she would dance with him or not. Kisara still wasn't sure.

"I won't even touch you, I promise. I just wish to dance apart from an enticing woman." Kisara smiled at the sound of that. How could she possibly refuse such a polite man? Still… he was a completely stranger. Kisara covered up her smile and tried to look serious.

"Fine… one dance, that's all you get though."

"That's all I could ever want." As Kisara began to dance, she realized she had never even asked him his name.

"I don't believe I caught your name, you are…?"

"I'm Osamu and you?"

"Kisara." Osamu's eyes glinted with delight as the music raged on and they began to dance apart from one another.

_Kisara: I'm not one for romance and believe me, I wouldn't expect it from a total stranger but… it was just nice to finally find a gentleman willing treat me the way I wanted to be treated. There was something about him that was comforting and that cured me of everything that had brought me down before. I was looking forward to this dance with him and even excited to have a partner to dance with._

On the opposite end of the crowd, Seto had managed to push himself all the way towards the end of the dance floor. His new method of shoving people out of the way as he tried to pass helped him reach the bar where Mokuba had been stationed on the look out. Mokuba was sitting on the same bar stool with his head lying down on the countertop of the bar, one of his arms hanging limp by his side. He looked as though he had practically passed out. Seto became worried.

"Mokuba!" Mokuba's head shot up immediately.

"Wha-? Who?" Seto ran over to him. "Oh… hey…"

"Mokuba, what's wrong? You seem disoriented," suddenly Seto became horrified, "Are you drunk?!" Mokuba shook his head as he stretched his arms and legs.

"No Seto-sama, I wasn't drunk, I was sleeping. It's past midnight and way past my bed time," Mokuba looked up at Seto with sad tired eyes, "Seto-sama, can we please leave? I'm tired and want to go to bed." Seto felt sympathy for the exhausted child but first things were first.

"Alright, we can go but I need to know where Seth and Kisara are. Where did they go?" Seto was looking around and realized they were nowhere in sight.

"What?" It took Mokuba a couple seconds to try and remember what he had been assigned to do. Even as he had remembered, he had shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know where they went. Seth ran off one way and Kisara another way."

"What? You're kidding!" Mokuba sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Seto-sama." Seto sighed and quickly put aside his anger.

"Alright, this is fine. We'll just have to find them. Once we get them together, we'll leave, alright? I promise. You go try and find Kisara and I'll go get Seth. We'll meet back here when that happens, okay? I'm sure I'll run into Mai at some point so there's no use looking for her. Oh, and if you're in any trouble, just come looking for me. Will you do that for me?" Mokuba became energetic at the sound of going home.

"I get to go to bed?!"

"The faster you find Kisara, the faster you can go to bed."

"YAY!" Mokuba exclaimed before turning away, "I'll go find Kisara now!"

"Call me if you're in any trouble," Seto called after him when Mokuba disappeared. Seto chuckled as he thought of how happy Mokuba looked to know he was going to bed. He really cared for that kid… but for now, he had to go find Seth. Seto suddenly became annoyed. Seto just KNEW Seth had gotten himself into trouble… somehow. Seth was such a moron.

* * *

"So like I was saying… this one guy started giving me lip about all his little opinions and answers and I was like, 'Hey, I'm Seto Kaiba, now you better start talking business or I'll tell you that you're career just ended.'" The girls seemed absorbed in Seth's fake story already and he had just started telling it. More women had gathered around him as he told his fake tale.

"And then what happened?!" One girl asked.

"Well, the guy started yapping again so I just fired that jerk and kicked him out of my office."

"Wow!" Another girl marveled, "You can do that?!"

"Course I can, honey, I'm Seto Kaiba!" The rest of the girls laughed and Seth grinned. He was satisfied with his story-telling abilities as well as his acting. Seth was so drunk by now that he was beginning to believe his own stories and think he was Seto Kaiba. Seth wrapped his arm around one girl and planted a kiss right on her lips. The girl shoved him off.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I'm Seto Kaiba and I've got all the moves… now why don't we stop talking and start dancing?"

"I don't think that's going to happen," The girl said, covering her mouth as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"What do you mean, babe? Of course it will! I'm THEE Seto Kaiba!"

"Then prepared to get your ass kicked," A voice said from behind Seth. Just as Seth turned around, a fist had collided with his face. Seth was thrown back against the wall. He looked up at the scary-looking man that stood before him. "Who do you think you are kissing my girl?"

"I think I'm Seto Kaiba and I can kiss whoever I want and whenever I please!" A kick was sent into his stomach this time, causing Seth to keel over and for spit to drip out of his mouth. A crowd began to form around the two as the scary-looking man circled Seth.

"I don't give a damn who you are, NO ONE kisses my girl!" Seth attempted to stand up straight once more. The man took this as another challenge and held up his fist to strike him again. Just then someone broke through the circle around them calling for the man to stop.

"Hey, lay off him!" Mai called, running towards him, "He's clearly drunk and doesn't know what he's doing." The man looked from Mai to Seth and then back to Mai.

"You know this punk?"

"Unfortunately." The man began to laugh as he turned his attention once more back to Seth.

"How funny is that? I can't believe you would stoop so low as to call in your hooker to save you." Mai became enraged as everyone began to laugh.

"How dare you call me such a thing!"

"Yeah, she's not my hooker!" Seth said, trying his best to stay on his feet without falling over, "She's my friend… who happens to be a hooker." Seth lost his balance and fell onto his attacker. Mai shook her head and folded her arms.

"You know what? I think I'm going to let these jerks beat you up. Then maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

"Sounds good to me," The man said, grabbing Seth by his arms and throwing him down onto the ground before starting to beat the snot out of him. Mai just stood by and watched.

_Mai: Oh sure, I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do? After all I am just his 'hooker friend,' it's not like *I* could do anything… that jerk. To be honest, I really enjoyed watching Seth's drunk self getting beaten up. It was entertaining to say the least._

Several minutes went by and the beating never stopped. Seth was close to being reduced to nothing but a bloody pulp until a new person entered the ring and called for the fighting to stop. Everyone turned in shock to see none other than Seto standing in plain sight. Then everyone became confused, looking from Seth to Seto and back again.

"Wait, is THAT Seto Kaiba?" One person asked.

"I thought he was Seto Kaiba!" Another person stated.

"I don't get it, what's the difference between that guy and him?" Someone else asked, pointing towards Seto. Seto walked forward in a confident manner.

"I'll tell you the difference. I don't call myself Seto Kaiba to get girls, I call myself Seto Kaiba to kick ass," Seto turned to Seth's attacker, "And your ass is next."

* * *

**A/N:** _And BOOM goes the dynamite! Alright, so this chapter wasn't quite as epic as I thought it was going to be but this is merely because I didn't realize it would take me a whole chapter to set up the awesomeness. Just consider the awesome scene a two-part journey above and beyond. Actually, thinking about it now, but it's not super duper amazing… actually, no, it is. Okay, well, it's really intense, how about that? Alright, I'll stop arguing with myself and wasting my author's note. So sorry for the massive delay, life has been really super crazy. I plan to start writing the next chapter today and see where that takes me. A new update should be on its way by the end of next week and THEN you can decide whether this next scene was as awesome as I said it would be._


	14. Episode 14: Stranger Danger

MythCreatorWriter: Glad you liked the last line! I purposely made it epic so that I could end the chapter on it (I probably spent the most time trying to write that line perfectly than anything else in that chapter, I think it came out pretty well in the end). I'm happy to hear that you're liking everything I'm providing so let's see if this chapter does the same. Thanks for the review!

Colbalt Rose: Drama is kind of my thing. Thanks for the compliment! I worked pretty hard on that one line so it gives me warm fuzzies on the inside to have everyone compliment it. Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Keeping readers in suspense is how I make money, honey ;] …If I actually made any money. But that's fine with me because I'm actually about to get a job soon as an English tutor!(SO EXCITED, OH MAN) Anyways… It's not that I didn't have time just that I like spacing my chapters out. I decided I don't even know how many years ago that 2,500 words was a good amount for a chapter each and so far I've tried to keep to that. Although some tend to go over but it's usually always in the same range unless it's a special case. Like one story I did a while back where it was 3,500 words instead of 2,500. But that's useless information . Well, I'm happy to have updated now so that when you check your e-mail the next time, my update will be right there to surprise you! You have a life, don't worry. Instead of hanging out with my boyfriend on Friday I spent the ENTIRE day editing the last chapter and writing this one. I think I just proved I have less of a life than you XD But it's for a great cause/I just love it so I don't mind! Man, this is getting pretty long, you're probably anxious to read the chapter now. Well, thanks again for the review! Here's to a quick update!

Cuteandsweet: I did look awesome! And I saw a Mokuba there! She was cute. There was something about her that was really cuddly too, personality-wise. It made her fit the part perfectly in that way and it made me very happy. Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter!

**Episode 14: Stranger Danger**

An hour had passed and nothing had changed. The dance floor was still going wild, the music was still blasting, and Kisara was still dancing with Osamu. The only thing that was different was the constantly changing songs and Kisara's attitude towards Osamu. Osamu and Kisara had been talking for the past hour, getting to know one another as they danced. Kisara would laugh at the jokes Osamu would make in between songs, and Osamu would marvel at the stories Kisara would tell about her life.

It seemed the two were a pretty well fit match and neither of them had stopped dancing as the hour went on. They would talk but always in motion. Kisara enjoyed what she had going with Osamu and it was obvious of that.

_Kisara: He's a sweet and caring guy. He listens to me and makes intelligent comments. I would've never thought in my entire life I would find a man as interesting or intriguing as Osamu at a club! I suppose things change and the best things always catch you by surprise._

Another song ended and while Kisara felt good, she was beginning to get really tired. She wasn't sweating terribly but she was feeling dehydrated. Osamu noticed this and immediately reacted. He walked over to her.

"Kisara, are you alright? Do you need water?" Kisara smiled.

"That would really come in handy right about now." Osamu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of water.

"Here. I always keep one handy whenever I go to clubs. Would this be okay for you to drink?" Kisara thought for a second about how disgusting sharing germs was but her thirst was more prominent in her mind. She took the water bottle and gulped down nearly half the liquid. Another song came on that she knew she would enjoy dancing too.

"You ready to dance now?" Kisara asked playfully as she wiped her mouth.

"You know it." They began dancing again with one another. Not too far off, Mokuba was moving towards Kisara's location, happily shifting through the moving bodies with only one thing on his mind; going to sleep. Mokuba couldn't even express his happiness of the idea to curling up in his warm bed back at home and getting some shut eye. The music had been cool at first, but now it was just numbing, and the whole club was beginning to smell a bit funky too.

Mokuba perked up a bit when he saw Kisara only a few people away, dancing with another man. Mokuba didn't think who she was dancing with mattered but it did cause him to hesitate before going and approaching Kisara even after spotting her within the crowd.

_Mokuba: I'm always a little weird when I meet new people. It might not have seem obvious now but the only reason I'm so friendly or even talkative with the people I live with is because I've taken a lot of time to observe them and determine that they're okay. It's not like everyone in the world is bad but… it's not like they're all good either. I don't know, maybe it comes from having far too many bad experiences as a foster child. Either way, I decided to go for it. I wanted to sleep more than I wanted to avoid an awkward situation._

Mokuba started moving closer but stopped when he saw Kisara had stopped dancing. He stood where he was to see what would happen. Over on Kisara's end, she lifted her hand and felt her forehead. Osamu stopped dancing.

"Kisara, are you okay?"

"I… don't know. All of the sudden I have this terrible headache…" Kisara closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them her vision became blurry. "Osamu, I…" Kisara fell forward into Osamu's arms, unconscious. Mokuba took a step back in horror. Was Kisara okay? He didn't know what to do. He stood for a moment longer, waiting to see how the stranger would react.

Osamu looked around the room as if trying to see if anyone noticed what had just happened before he started carrying Kisara's limp body away and disappearing into the crowd. Mokuba started to freak out. Mokuba couldn't trust Kisara with that random stranger! He had to do something!

"Oh no! Kisara!" Mokuba looked left and right and then did the only thing he knew to be the right decision; Run to tell Seto. Mokuba turned and sprinted back to where he knew Seto would be. Mokuba had to tell Seto soon before something bad happened.

Seto wasn't too far off although he was preoccupied at that moment. Seto cracked his knuckles, waiting for his opponent to get up, if he was even able to. Seto had really been beating on him so he assumed the fight was close to over. He used this time to gather the mess that was Seth off from the floor and lift him up to his feet.

"Now Seth, what have we learned today?" Seto asked in a mocking tone. Seth said nothing, cringing in pain even as he stood with the support from Seto's arms. Seto smirked and looked over at Mai.

"Could you take care of this? We're going to be leaving soon." Mai smiled.

"At first glance, I wouldn't have been able to guess a scrawny guy like you could handle a fight. Much less win one." Seto shrugged.

"I do what I can." Seto dragged Seth's body over to Mai. The wounded man got up from the ground, still looking for a fight.

"Don't leave the party now, we're just getting started." Seto turned and eyed him. He wondered how much longer this would have to take and where Mokuba was with Kisara. Mai could do nothing but stare at Seto in awe as Seth's crumbling body was being held in her arms.

_Mai: Seto might've been a jerk to me earlier but he really showed his stuff when he was beating up that guy. You wouldn't think of Seto as a fighter but I see now that there's a lot of strength in that body of his. I love a man who can stand his own. Seth obviously can't do the same._

"Seto-sama!" Seto twisted around just as the man socked him in the stomach. Seto fell forward. The man smiled, thinking he had finally gained the upper-hand, but then Seto launched forward and tackled him to the ground. Seto turned his head towards Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I'm a little busy. What is it? Where's Kisara?" Seto was taken back when he saw Mokuba's face. The boy looked genuinely horrified.

"Kisara's in trouble! She passed out and then some guy caught her and then he went off with her somewhere!" Mokuba pleaded, stumbling over his words as he said them. Seto heard the behemoth rise from underneath him; the man still had a little fight in him. He turned back to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, go back there and find Kisara. Do whatever you can to stall for time until I get there, alright?" Mokuba eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! How am I supposed to do that?" Mai also looked at Seto.

"Seto, wait, I don't know about this either." Seto kept looking at Mokuba.

"You have to do this now, Mokuba! Go! I'll be there as soon as I can." Mokuba didn't question him another time more. He turned and ran off. The man had managed to get back on his feet once again and attack. Seto needed to try and finish this soon.

Seto saw an empty beer bottle on the floor nearby, he reached for it, grabbed it, and bashed it against the man's head. The man finally fell to the ground unconscious. Mai practically dropped Seth in fright.

"Are you insane!? You could've killed him!" Seto assessed the situation and then turned to the person standing closest to him.

"He's fine, but he's needs medical assistance. Someone should call 911. I have to go," Seto stated, before attempting to run off. Mai grabbed his arm again.

"Wait, Seto, what's going on? Where's Kisara?" Mai said in a serious tone.

"In trouble, but I'm going to take care of it, don't worry. Gather up the moron and wait outside. I'll meet you there with Kisara and Mokuba in twenty minutes tops." Seto tried to leave again but Mai still held on. Seto twisted his head to yell at her to let go but she seemed more concerned than demanding of answers when he looked at her.

"I don't know what kind of trouble Kisara has gotten herself into but… please keep her safe." Seto nodded his head.

"I plan to."

* * *

Osamu carried Kisara into a small, vacant room. He smiled with delight. This room was perfect. The room was empty for the most part but it did have a small couch. Osamu laid Kisara gently onto the couch and sat there, staring at her for a moment. He gently touched her hair, brushing a stray strand out of her face. Then he bent forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When he was finished kissing her, he sighed with satisfaction.

"The innocent ones are the easiest to fool…" Osamu said in a low voice as he reached down and unbuttoned Kisara's pants. He stopped midway, deciding that he would take off her shirt first. He then grabbed her shirt and began pulling it up. The shirt slipped off easily. Osamu smiled again to himself. Just when he was about to reach forward he heard something that stopped him.

"If I were you, I would get away from my friend." Osamu froze up, afraid that someone of authority had entered the room but when he turned around all that he saw was… Mokuba. Osamu got up from where he was sitting and began to laugh.

"Aw, aren't you precious?"

"You better shut up jerk face if you know what's good for you!" Osamu walked over to Mokuba, eyeing him.

"Oh really? What are you, like, thirteen?"

"Eleven." Osamu bellowed a laugh.

"Eleven, while that's quite hilarious, I have to wonder how a kid your age got into a club."

"That's not a question you should be concerned with. What you should be asking is what I'm going to do to you if you don't leave my friend alone." Osamu raised his eyebrow and looked back at Kisara's limp body lying on the couch.

"While I think it's adorable you think Kisara is your friend, I don't really have the time to go on and chat with you. She's not going to be unconscious forever so… yeah, beat it." Osamu turned back to walk over to Kisara.

"I SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Osamu turned around. Now Mokuba was standing in a fighting position.

"You're going to fight me? Alright, bring it on, kid." Mokuba closed his eyes and held out the palms of his hands towards Osamu, one on top of the other, with his arms stretched out in front of him. Osamu stared at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba sucked in air through his nose and bent his fingers.

"Kaaaaaa…meeeee…" Mokuba slowly began bringing his arms back towards his hips. Osamu blinked.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Haaaaa…meeeee…" Mokuba's knees bent and his arms and been pulled all the way back. His eyes remained closed and his expression was of complete focus. His hands began to twitch with power. Osamu began to chuckle.

"I guess you're really doing this, aren't you?" Mokuba opened his eyes and thrust his arms forward.

"HA!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs, his arms completely extended in Osamu's direction. The two stood apart in silence for a few moments before Osamu laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"I guess TV really is bad for kids… you humored me but… I'm going to have to beat the snot out of you now." Mokuba froze up.

_Mokuba: Okay so… even though that was my dumb idea of stalling for time, I can't help but feel a tiny part of me really thought that would work. It seemed to have worked so many times on that one show so why wouldn't it now? I suppose maybe I didn't focus enough. I should've trained in the hyperbolic time chamber longer._

Osamu lunged forward, aiming to grab Mokuba's neck first and then strangle him after that but just as he was about to grab Mokuba—_BAM!_ Out of nowhere Osamu was knocked to the ground. Mokuba looked up and saw Seto standing beside him in a defensive position.

"Seto-sama!" Seto looked over at the half naked Kisara lying on the couch on the other side of the room and became filled with rage. As Osamu was trying to get up, Seto grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, I didn't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SCUM BAG!"

"Nothing! I swear! The kid came in and nothing happened!" Seto turned to Mokuba.

"Grab Kisara's clothes and wait outside with Mai and Seth." Mokuba did so before running out of the room. Seto turned back to Osamu.

"I usually don't lower my standards of fighting, even when I'm beating up no good drunks, but for this one time… I think I will." Seto used all his power and might to send one final punch into Osamu's crotch. Osamu screamed in pain and Seto dropped him to the ground. "Maybe that'll help you keep your hands to yourself."

Seto stepped over him and went over to the couch to gather Kisara in his arms. He left the room afterwards. An opening formed as he walked through the crowd of motionless people who were staring at him. The dancing had stopped and the music had silenced. The doors had already been opened for him and blinking red and blue lights could be seen from the outside as Seto walked on. His pace never slowed as he neared the exit. A police man approached him when he did.

"Excuse me Sir, are you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes but I don't have time to give you a report of the incident. If you would allow me to ride home with the members of my party, I'd be happy to give you a full report later tonight." Seto tried to walk past but the police man refused.

"I don't think that's going to work," he then looked down at the half naked Kisara in his arms, "What on earth…"

"You might want to check the room all the way at the other end of this club for the man who nearly assaulted this girl. You should question him before you question me." Seto pushed by him without hearing what he had to say and walked over to where Mai and Mokuba were standing. Neither of them said anything. Mai was still holding the upper half of Seth in her arms. He had passed out several minutes earlier.

"Let's go," Seto said. They walked to the car silently and got in. Seto got behind the wheel and sighed. He placed the key in the ignition but couldn't force himself to turn on the car. "Mokuba." Mokuba looked up.

"What did you see when you walked into that room?"

"I-I don't know… nothing… she was just…" Seto slammed his fist on top of the steering wheel.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing. She just didn't have her clothes fully on but that was it… he wasn't… doing anything to her…" Seto turned the key in the ignition and sped off down the road. Mokuba had been frightened by Seto's sudden rage but he knew Seto had good reason for it. He then felt Mai's arms wrapped around his waist as she pulled him close for a hug. Mokuba looked up to see what was wrong but Mai's face was covered by her hair. Mokuba did the only logical thing and hugged her back.

He didn't know what the other two were thinking had happened but he had a feeling that what could've been was something truly terrible.

* * *

**A/N:** _So… I don't know what's been up with me and titles lately but they just haven't been coming to me very well. I didn't fancy last chapter's title nor did I like this one. I mean, I think it's cute and all, but cute doesn't really encompass the intensity of stuff that just happened here tonight! Oh yes, but before I forget, DID ANYONE CATCH THE DBZ REFERENCE?! I hope someone did, I really do (I used to be SO obsessed with that show). That was my favorite part of the whole chapter, in fact, it might be why I thought the chapter was going to be so awesome XD Because now that I think about it, this chapter is just really intense and what not. Still, this makes for an interested author because I'm dying to hear what you guys thought! Next chapter will be just as good in that intense way as well so keep your eyes peeled for a new update! I hope you enjoyed the SUPER quick update, I felt like you deserved it! (Plus it's the least I could give you the week before finals X.X) Hope you liked the chapter!_


	15. Episode 15: Coulda Woulda Shoulda

MythCreatorWriter: Hahaha, yes, Seto got to play hero… but honestly, isn't he ALWAYS the hero? Well, at least in my stories he turns out to be. EXCEPT WHEN MOKUBA'S THE HERO. Hahaha, yes… I love that kid so. And I accepted that you didn't know the reference… but it did hurt that so many other people didn't catch it either. Oh well, I suppose those are the things to expect as a late and great DBZ fan. Oh man… but you have no idea for how many months I was excited for that scene… ah, whatever. It's fine. I hope you got my e-mail because I sent you an example. Anyways, thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: It's exciting being someone's hero XD Even if it was just because of a fast update but still… that's pretty heroic if you think about it! Oh you don't find out what Gozaburo is—oh wait, yes you do! Haha, I forgot what happens in this chapter X.x I'M SUCH A COOL AUTHOR. Anyways, I would dedicate a thousand Friday nights for you guys! (right now my social life is tiring, so I'd take my beloved readers over that any day) Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter!

Fire FLAME: Did Mom have one of those?

Rena Redhead: Oh lovely dearest! I was so delighted to get a review from you! I understand everything when it comes to timely manners, you should have seen me today! Seriously Rena… it was terrible. All I did from basically the moment I woke up till now was work on my research paper that was due at five . I didn't even eat lunch today. Man, I'm such a workaholic… man, I'm such a Seto Kaiba :] Worth it just to compare myself to him. Anyways, it makes me laugh that you think Osamu's a good guy. I can't wait to see your review for the next chapter. I'm going to laugh so hard. It was fantastic getting a review from you, Rena dear, and I'm quite anxious to hear what you have to say about the next episode as well XD Loves!

Cuteandsweet: I don't have a deviantart account actually. I use to do a lot of drawing but not anymore. You know whose deviantart you should check out though? Rena Redhead. She's actually done some drawings that were inspired by a couple of my stories so those should be a great joy to see. I'm glad there was one person who got the reference! I mean, I realize DBZ was long and drawn out and had a pretty out there plot but it was still good! (at least when I was twelve) Hahaha, thanks for the review!

**Episode 15: Coulda Woulda Shoulda**

One minute she was standing in an empty corridor and the next she was at the beach. Kisara didn't know what was going on but she wanted it to stop. The beach was a nice setting though, much better than the creepy corridor she had been placed in at first. The smell of the ocean was strong in her mind almost to the point where she could taste the cool, salt breeze and the seagulls screeched loudly in the distance. Somehow she knew she was in California… somehow she knew she was safe… somehow…

Kisara awoke up from her dream with a splitting head ache. What in the world was going on? Her head was throbbing; she didn't want to cause herself more pain by moving so instead she looked around the room with her eyes. She quickly became aware of other voice talking around her. She looked around first to get a sense of her location before figuring out anything else. Kisara realized that she was… in her room? And she wasn't alone either. Mai and Seto were there, Mokuba too. Mokuba had fallen asleep on the side of her bed while Mai and Seto remained standing on the other side of the room. They hadn't noticed that she had woken up; they were too busy conversing with one another.

"You should put the kid to bed, it's really late," Mai suggested, glancing at Mokuba.

"I know, but every time I've tried he's woken up and refused. He doesn't want to leave until Kisara wakes up and he knows she's okay." Kisara was confused. What were they talking about? She wasn't hurt. Kisara wanted to listen to more of the conversation before she made her consciousness known to anyone.

Mai sighed. "I suppose I can't blame the little guy… after all, the two of us are doing the same."

"That's true." The conversation fell silent for a moment.

"Hey Seto."

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for slapping you." Seto raised his eyebrow. Mai looked generally ashamed of herself. "It was out of line for me to do that and I'm sorry. After all, you ended up being right… there was danger to be looking out for and I was so self-centered that I didn't think of that." Mai turned away.

_Mai: It became clear since day one that Kisara was the innocent one of the household. If you could talk to anyone living in this house and get the sense that everyone's got a dark secret or a skeleton in the closet. Then you talk to Kisara and… you know that whatever she tells you is the truth. She's sort of like this precious, pure thing that could be taint at any given moment so you feel this urge to protect her from all evil. I think that's why even Mokuba feels the need to stick around, at least until we all know she's okay._

"Hey, it's alright… to be honest, this wasn't the kind of danger I was looking out for to begin with."

"What kind of danger were you looking out for then?" Kisara was done listening. This conversation was making too little sense and she couldn't wait any longer to get an explanation. Kisara sat up from her bed, just before she immediately felt dizzy.

"Oh man…" Kisara groaned, holding her head for a moment until the dizziness passed.

"Kisara, you're awake," Seto said; his tone was a mixture of both surprise and relief. Mokuba instinctively woke up from all the noise and was also relieved to see Kisara awaken.

"You're okay!" Mokuba said, hugging Kisara briefly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Mokuba moved away to allow Mai to run over and hug Kisara tightly.

"Kisara, thank goodness! I'm so sorry for all of this… it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you leave my side. You had never been to a club before in your life and… I just walked away." Kisara wedged herself from Mai's arms, revealing the tears that had begun to stream down the sides of Mai's face. Kisara was baffled to see such a strong reaction come from Mai.

_Kisara: Mai is one of those people who you would never imagine crying. I mean, you assume that she does cry sometimes, but that would be something you would never witness or even picture happening. She's the type of person that if she's sad, she'd get angry and let her sadness turn into determination. It's a rare sight to see someone like her show so much vulnerability, which was all the more reason for me to feel the need to figure out what was going on._

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but I have no idea what the fuss is about," Kisara looked down and noticed she had been undressed and fully clothed in sleep wear. "When did I change clothes?" Suddenly Kisara became horrified, "WERE MOKUBA AND SETO WATCHING!? Mai! That's why I told you that boys are never allowed in our room!"

"No, no, Kisara, it's fine. They didn't see anything; I decided it would be best to put on your pajamas. After all, it is practically four in the morning."

"It is? But last time I checked it was only midnight or so… and I was with Osamu… where did he go?" There was a dark silence that came over the room. Kisara didn't understand why. "Oh yeah, I never got to introduce you to him. Where did he go…? In fact, when did I leave the club? I don't remember leaving it in the first place." Seto was now the one to step forward.

"Kisara, what's the last thing you remember?" Kisara didn't know what the significance of that was but she tried to recall her memories and think back to earlier that evening.

"I remember… dancing with Osamu… and then at one point I was really thirsty and Osamu offered me some water. Then I drank it and went back to dancing but then I got a headache a little while later. That's all I can remember though." Mai couldn't control herself as she began sobbing. She didn't say anything else; she just left the room in a hurry.

_Mai: I couldn't handle it, I had to leave… I know this probably seems like an extreme emotional reaction but… it comes with good reason. Or more it comes from similar bad experiences. I, myself, was sexually violated as a little girl. I've only told a couple people in my life about that but no one else. This is the reason why I had to leave the room. I felt extreme guilt for not being more protective of Kisara, I mean… damn it. I wouldn't wish such a horrible thing to befall another human being and Kisara is the last person that would deserve to go through that. I'm terrible for not taking action sooner._

Seto, on the other hand, looked angrier than anything else. "So that's how he did it…" Seto said to himself aloud.

"Did what?" Kisara asked, getting up from bed, "What did he do?" Seto turned his head away from Kisara. He took a deep breath.

"Kisara… Mokuba said he saw you black out which, from your description, must've been when you got that headache and we believe… it was because of something Osamu put in your drink." Kisara's eyes widened.

"No… no, you're kidding… then what…?" Mokuba spoke up.

"Well, he carried you away and I followed him into this room. And he was there, and you were there on the couch with your shirt off and-" Kisara shook her head repeatedly.

"No, no, no… no!" Kisara grabbed Mokuba by the collar, "What did he do to me?!"

"Nothing! I came and he wasn't doing anything or he was about to but then I came in and then Seto came and beat the guy up and you were—saved." Kisara slowly let go of Mokuba's shirt and turned to Seto.

"Is that… true?"

"Yes. Mokuba got there just in time to stop him and I made sure he got what was coming to him." Kisara began breathing again. She looked down at herself. Osamu had almost… if it hadn't been for Mokuba… but especially for… Kisara threw her arms around Seto's neck and buried her face into his chest as she began to cry softly out of appreciation.

"Thank you," Kisara whispered, "Thank you so much." She gave Seto a tight squeeze of affection. Seto could feel her body shaking against him like she were about to collapse. Seto slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back, feeling the utmost compassion for Kisara.

"It's okay…" Seto said, trying to think of other comforting words to say, "You'll be safe as long as I'm around. I won't let anything happen to you." They continued to hug even as they felt another person lean in to join them. When Kisara and Seto looked down, they expected to see Mokuba wanting to participate in the hug, but instead he looked like he was falling asleep standing up.

"You should probably put him to bed now," Kisara said, wiping away the last remaining tears in her eyes and pulling away from Seto. Seto picked Mokuba up into his arms.

"Poor kid, he'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"You will be too if you don't get some sleep yourself," Kisara inquired. Seto smiled.

"It's okay. I can take it," Seto turned away to walk out of the room, "Good night, Kisara. See you in the morning." Kisara leaned against the edge of the doorway as she watched him walk off down the hallway.

"See you…" she said quietly before turning back and going to bed.

It only took Seto a couple minutes to walk down to Mokuba's room and put him to bed. Seto had half expected to run into Mai, but at the same time was thankful that he didn't when he reached Mokuba's room. He had already dealt with one emotional person that day that was a lot for Seto.

Seto found putting Mokuba to bed easy at four in the morning, mostly because Mokuba was too tired to make a fuss about it. Seto placed him into bed, pulled over the covers, and went back to his room which wasn't too far off thankfully. As crazy as it seemed, even Seto was ready to go to bed by the time he arrived in his room.

There were things he still had to do, however, like check on the status of Kaiba Corp. He had been away from his laptop for a few hours and although that probably meant nothing so early in the morning, Seto wasn't much of a laid back person when it came to his work. As he walked over to his desk, he heard the faintest sound of something being crunched under his shoe. Seto stopped and looked down. He couldn't see anything. Seto got on his knees and felt the ground. There were the smallest bits of glass on the floor. Something had been broken.

Seto's eyes looked over at the dresser drawer nearby, mainly the one picture that had been placed on top of it. It was simply one picture of _her_. Seto picked it up and observed it. The frame that the picture was in was different, although not in appearance but something much more undetectable. It was the exact same model and style, but his old frame had been replaced with a new one. He could tell because there wasn't a scratch across the glass as there had been on his old frame. Seto gripped the picture in his hand.

_Seto: There was only one explanation for this. Gozaburo had been in my room. It all began to make sense. Gozaburo had never gone out that night, he had pretended to, knowing I would leave the house, giving him hours to search it in hope that he would find my key. He had wanted me to think he was leaving so that I would go with the others in order to protect them. _

Seto walked out of his room again, the picture frame still at hand. Seto had to see Gozaburo. He realized it was four in the morning but even if Seto thought back to his earliest memory, he could never recall a time when Gozaburo slept. In a way, it was kind of like Seto and Gozaburo were on the same sleep schedule. Although it killed Seto to acknowledge a similarity between either of them, it justified the action he was taking to go see him.

Seto didn't even knock when he barged into Gozaburo's office.

"Gozaburo." Gozaburo twisted his chair, turning from his desk to face Seto.

"Good morning, Seto. How did your night go?" Gozaburo was pretending to be interested. Seto decided to comply with an appropriate answer that would sum up the night he had.

"Kisara almost got raped, Seth was almost beaten to death, and had we stayed any longer at the club, a number of other terrible things could've happened." Gozaburo grinned with sick pleasure.

"Sounds like you had fun." Seto narrowed his eyes and brought up the picture frame in his hand.

"You were in my room." Gozaburo shrugged.

"I had spent all night looking for a replacement of that exact same picture frame but a part of me had always known you would still be able to tell the difference. I suppose it was a waste of a night then." Seto gritted his teeth.

"You broke this picture while you were searching my room, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. Although you have to admit, the back of the last picture frame was breaking. You can thank me for getting you one that is more stable and won't fall over as easily." Seto took a deep breath and put aside his rage. Gozaburo was talking so openly about his plan, making it seem like he was the one that had the upper hand. That wasn't true, though. Gozaburo hadn't found the key therefore Seto was still winning.

"It doesn't matter. You haven't found the key. So why is it you look so smug right now? Is it because you've decided to accept defeat?" Gozaburo's grin disappeared. He rose from his chair and walked over to Seto. Without asking, he took the picture frame from Seto's hand and gazed at it. Seto was tempted to snatch it back but he knew that if he did manage to take it back, he would probably try to smash Gozaburo's head in afterward. Seto tried to remain calm.

"I may not have found the key," Gozaburo said, "But now I know for sure that you're not in possession of it, which leads me to ponder who you might have given it to instead…" Gozaburo smiled again, he turned to Seto. "Who did you give it to, Seto?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not her," Seto said, feeling the flame of anger start to burn up. Gozaburo saw that Seto was getting angry and in most situations this would please him, but instead he became bored. He tossed the picture frame over to Seto. Seto caught it in mid-air.

"If it's not her then I suppose it must be someone else, probably someone living in this house." Seto's eyes widened.

"And if that we're true, and someone in this house did have it, what would happen?" Gozaburo chuckled.

"Seto, I think you of all people should know the answer to that one. Now hurry along to bed. The sun will rise in a couple hours and I'd hate for you to only get two hours of sleep instead of three." Seto didn't know if that was an insult or not but he left the room anyway. His body was exhausted and ready to collapse but his state of mind was in a different place. It was awake, alert, and cautious. Most of all, he was worried.

Seto's body would refuse to sleep for several hours up until he could no longer sustain consciousness and black out just as the sun rose that morning. All was quiet in the Kaiba Mansion and, in some ways, even peaceful. The sun promised a beautiful day.

_Gozaburo: Seto has good reason to be afraid, possibly even frightened. I would be surprised if he wasn't fearful of the near future. Seto doesn't realize what a predicament he's put these people in. He might've been aware before of what was at stake but now this has turned into something different. And when I find the person that has that key, let's just say that they'll regret taking a single step into this household. Only this time… I'll make Seto watch._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _I wonder if anyone has goose bumps yet because to me, Gozaburo sounds pretty serious! But why am I saying such silly things? I'm the author! I know everything that's going to happen… heh… it won't be pretty… OR WILL IT?! Hahaha, sorry, I like having fun over here. Anyways, so I'm still a bit iffy about how my titles have been turning out lately but the only thing that kept coming to mind was this one song I use to listen to by Celine Dion (titled "Coulda Woulda Shoulda" as well) and I don't know… just felt right considering all the things these characters feel like they should have done. I'm really excited about what's coming up next. There's so much more to this story than you could ever believe! Thanks for reading._


	16. Episode 16: Trustworthy Adversary

Rena Redhead: Deep down you had a feeling? Sure Rena… if you read your last review, you were totally saying, 'Oh, I'm sure he's a good guy!' Hahahaha XD. I'm kidding, everyone sort of did and I was good enough to give him that edge. I thought you might love and hate this chapter, Rena. It's epic, exciting, and horrifying at the same time! Which is really what I'm best at when it comes to stories. I really did love that chapter though. Definitely one of the more intense ones of its kinds… I feel like the this chapter and the next ones are just set ups though for what I'm about to throw at you soon! It's going to be awesome. Thanks for the awesome review Rena! For once, YOU need to stay awesome, okay? Love you girl!

KaelynnD: I LOVE YOU TOO! And you loved the last chapter? Crap… what happened in that one? Oh wait, NOW I REMEMBER! :D Okay, almost forgot for a second there (you have to wonder how I can write a chapter and not remember anything that happened in the last chapter… that either makes me an incredible writer or a terrible one .) I super wished I had been able to post this chapter last Friday! I love posting on a weekly basis, like how shows show a new episodes every once a week. It makes me feel like I run a really cool show but alas, I failed you this time which stinks :[ Hopefully this chapter will make up for it though! I'm always trying to make you proud! Thanks for the review.

MythCreatorWriter: ANTI-HEROES ARE MY BEST FRIENDS. Uhhh… sorry. Got a little excited right there. I don't really know what you're talking about where you wanted someone to be the hero but he was the idiot… I think the first story you reviewed of mine was For Your Protection… do you mean Seto being the hero but failed because he's the idiot? I do think Seto fits that category pretty well at times. Gozaburo is pretty twisted too. Thanks for your review!

Cuteandsweet: AWESOME! The world definitely needs more Kaiba Brother pictures! (I actually have a whole folder just dedicated to Kaiba Brother pictures… oh how they make me smile so) I'm glad you like my titles! The last couple have been slightly fail but this one is sort of a twist on a saying so I think it's cool. Thanks for the review!

**Episode 16:** **Trustworthy Adversary**

The mansion was quiet. It was peaceful, almost, if there wasn't one person skeptical of the silence within the household. There he was, Seto Kaiba, walking briskly through the hallways of the house he grew up in, his eyes darting between every other twist and turn he past. He was looking for something or more someone. His pace began to grow faster and faster with every passing step until suddenly he broke into a silent jog which became a sprint once he reached the stairway. His heart began to race. Where was he? Where was he?!

Seto spotted Kisara on the floor below him near the door. She was about to put on her coat like she was going to leave somewhere. Seto ran without thinking and slid right into her. Kisara screamed with fright and dropped her coat to the ground.

"SETO! What are you-?" Seto asked his question before answering hers.

"Where's Mokuba?!" Kisara stared at him, observing his posture and physical appearance. Seto was sweating quite a lot, not from the sprinting he was doing just a moment ago but from something else. Kisara sensed it was from the great intensity of nervousness she had been picking up from him for the last couple of days. Seto just hadn't been the same since the night of what everyone called 'the club incident' and Kisara wasn't sure why.

_Kisara: I don't know what's wrong with him but Seto hasn't been the same. Seto still works in his room like he usually had but he takes a couple frequent walks throughout the house now too. He's always cautious, always looking behind his back, like something was going to come after him… or someone else. Seto's behavior has been worrying me for quite a while now. I haven't the slightest clue what's going on._

"Seto, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down. You're starting to hyperventilate…" Seto shook his head, his hands firmly gripped around both her arms, unwilling to let go.

"Tell me where he is!" Seto's grip grew tighter. Kisara's winced from both pain and fear. Seto's eyes were vicious. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Where's who?" Seto immediately let go of Kisara and turned around. His expression was masked with relief when he saw Mokuba standing opposite from him. Seto's anxiety vanished.

"Mokuba… there you are…" Seto noticed Mokuba had a coat on. He raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Kisara could hear the horror rise up in Seto's voice again as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"DON'T!" Seto started to walk towards Mokuba, but Kisara grabbed him and forced him back.

"Seto, calm down, Mokuba and I are just going to the park! It's no big deal." Seto felt embarrassment take over as he looked down at the ground. Mokuba didn't seem to notice at all what had been going on just then. He was more excited about the park.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun! Do you want to come too, Seto-sama?"

"Mokuba, run out to the car and we'll meet you there. I'll wait here for Seto to get his coat and we'll meet you out there. Okay?" Mokuba's face lit up with a smile.

"Okay!" Mokuba ran out of the house. Seto turned to object but Kisara wouldn't let him.

"You're going to come with us. We need to talk." Seto, although there was nothing stating that he had to follow Kisara's orders, kept his mouth shut and complied.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and a perfect day to come to the park. Many other families had realized the perfection of the day and had brought their children as well. The Domino City Park was literally filled to the brim with children of all ages. Seto and Kisara had only been there a couple minutes but already Mokuba had fashioned himself to the playground and was playing games with some of the children there. Seto and Kisara were nearby, sitting on a bench that was across from the playground. They had been sitting there silently for a while, watching Mokuba play, but Kisara knew that had to end and they needed to talk.

"Seto… you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?" Seto didn't want to look her in the eyes. Kisara wouldn't let him sit there forever and Seto knew it. He sighed.

"Kisara… do you remember the conversation we had when we were back at camp? When it was just the two of us sitting by the camp fire?" Kisara's cheeks began to turn a light pink just from the thought of it. Of course she remembered it! How could she ever forget? It was the first, and remained to be the only, time her and Seto had ever really had a real conversation. It was a night she found herself thinking back to, despite the short exchange they had after 'the club incident.'

"Yes…" Kisara said quietly, "What about it?"

"I told you about the dangers of my step father… how I was afraid he would bring harm upon you if he found out about your close relation to me… I find myself being more scared then ever knowing that he has initiative now." Kisara cocked her head to the side.

"Initiative…? What do you mean by that?" Seto took a deep breath.

"The only way of explaining this is by going back to the beginning… Gozaburo and I became co-owners of Kaiba Corporation when I was sixteen years old. I managed to take hold of half the company right under his nose but wasn't able to take full control. For years, control of the company was at a stand still because neither of us took our eyes off our stocks in the company.

"When Gozaburo sent us away on that camping trip, I knew he would attempt to take the company away from me, so before we left, I locked away 2% of the company. I made it 'password protected' in a way that couldn't be broken… I basically set the system up so that the stocks can only be obtained if the user trying to retrieve them has the physical key card to unlock it. Are you following me so far?" Kisara went back over all the details she had just heard in her head and then slowly nodded.

"Yes… I get it. So if Gozaburo never gets the key, he can never fully take over the company. So I'm guessing you still have the key, right?" Seto took another deep breath and turned to gaze at Mokuba again.

"No… and that's why I'm afraid for your lives. I've given the key to Mokuba, knowing that Gozaburo would get it if I kept it to myself. He still doesn't know Mokuba has it yet but that won't last forever…" Seto hunched over and buried his face into the palms of his hands. "I don't know what to do… if Gozaburo finds out Mokuba has the key, I'm not sure what will happen but it won't be good… I've tried my best to try and lock myself away in my room, but Mokuba won't keep away. Gozaburo's going to find out somehow, I just know it."

_Seto: I know what you're all thinking… why am I talking to this girl who is practically a stranger to me and opening my heart to her like she's some sort of business companion I occasionally talk to during lunch hour? Well, the answer is simple… she's the only person I trust in this house. Mokuba is the other person I trust but I can't risk telling him the danger behind the key card he's holding for me. I don't want him to live in fear because the moment he becomes afraid, Gozaburo will sniff him out._

"Seto…" Kisara said in total shock. She hadn't been expecting for Seto to tell her this. Seto crumbled at the sound of her frightened voice. This was horrible, what he had done, putting a small child in danger not to mention the only girl on earth Seto was able to stand. Seto's fists clenched up. He sat up straight and slammed his fists into his knees.

"This is my fault. I should've never given Mokuba that key. I knew the risk that I was taking, I just didn't care. I have to do something before—" Seto stood up like he was about to do something but Kisara pulled him back down.

"Hold on Seto, we don't have to jump to any conclusions just yet."

"What are you talking about, Kisara? Of course we do! Gozaburo knows someone has the key!"

"But he still has yet to figure out who it is that has it."

"He'll find out!"

"He won't find out… I assume he's going to start questioning people and asking them what they know. Think about it though, no one in the whole mansion besides you, Mokuba, and I know about the key. There's a good chance he won't be able to get the information he needs unless he somehow finds out Mokuba has the key which won't happen because we're the only two who know and of course we won't tell him that."

"Kisara, I don't know whether to believe you or say this is stupid."

"Just trust me on this Seto, if you go back there acting on your emotions right now, you'll give away your power in this game. If that happens, Gozaburo may just take enough control of the situation to take you down. So believe me, if anything, my plan is the best course of action." Seto sat there, stunned. He was even impressed to some degree. She was speaking so well of her plan in a very business-like manner, which was surprising because Seto was sure she had never had the business experience to back it up.

Although Seto still felt a bit unsure about the idea of basically waiting the situation out, somehow Kisara had convinced him that it was his best bet in winning this. Seto was uneasy about all of this but at least now he had been able to talk to someone about it. Compared to every other stressful situation, this one seemed better simply because this was the first time he had someone to help him through it.

Seto had never felt the feeling of trust before but he liked the effect it had on him. It made him feel good. Trust, Seto concluded, must be a good thing.

* * *

He was walking briskly through the hallways of the house; his eyes darting between every other twist and turn he had past. He was looking for something was looking for something or more someone. His pace began to grow faster and faster with every passing step until suddenly he broke into a silent jog which became a sprint once he reached the stairway. His heart began to race. Where was she? Where was she?! He was so preoccupied, so concerned, that he hadn't been paying attention to what he was running towards and then—_BAM!_

"Ouch!" Seth yelled as he fell backwards, completely taken off guard. Seth looking up and saw that he had run right into the oldest man in the house, Gozaburo. Seth suddenly became worried that he had hurt the elderly man, even though it was he whom was on the ground, not Gozaburo. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there and I wasn't even looking where I was going and…"

"It's quite alright, boy. Here, let me help you up," Gozaburo said, offering Seth a hand up. Seth was taken a back by Gozaburo's act of kindness but took the opportunity quickly so that it wouldn't go away. It's not that Seth thought of Gozaburo as a bad person, he hadn't seen Gozaburo do anything bad to anyone, but it wasn't like he had seen Gozaburo do anything nice either. Nevertheless, this shined some good light on his character for Seth.

"Thanks for helping me up."

"No problem, but may I ask why you were in such a hurry in the first place?"

"Oh, well…" Seth felt slightly embarrassed about it, "I was looking for Kisara. I haven't seen her since this morning so I got a little worried." Gozaburo chuckled.

"If you were wondering where she was, you could've just asked! I overheard her saying she was going to the park with Mokuba this morning. No need to be worried that something might've happened." Seth sighed with relief.

"Well, that's good to hear! Thanks again." Seth tried to leave but Gozaburo held him back.

"Now wait just a moment now, Seth… I was wondering if you could possibly give me some information before you left." Seth was a little put off by how Gozaburo was approaching him with this proposal but he didn't see the harm in sticking around and seeing what Gozaburo wanted to know.

_Gozaburo: As big of a stretch that it is, I decided to start my investigation with Seth. I know he's not someone who is close to Seto at all, he might very well be the exact opposite, but that's why I have a good feeling he'll be willing to give me information. Seto treats Seth like dirt therefore I can easily gain a new ally on the battle field. Seto should've really started to think ahead before he decided to challenge me._

"How close would you say you and Seto are?" Seth laughed.

"Try not at all. The guy's a complete prick, how could you not catch onto that?"

"Oh, well… I'm usually very busy working and when I'm around Seto isn't so… I suppose I just hadn't noticed. Since we're on the topic though… would you happen to have any idea of who Seto might be close to?" Seth eyed him.

"How do you mean?"

"We've all been living together for almost two months now… it's become obvious that friendships have been made; an example being Kisara and Mai. I'm sure you've noticed it too… after all, humans are social beings. We're drawn to connect with others by nature."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying… so you want to know who I think Seto has become friends with in this house?" Gozaburo nodded.

"That would be most helpful." Seth took a few moments to think to himself and go over the options.

_Seth: The answer was obvious but I had to think it through before I said anything. You see, it's clear that Seto is closest with Mokuba. I mean, he treats that kid like, well, his own kid! But I couldn't tell Gozaburo that… I mean, no matter how much I hate the guy; I wouldn't want his step dad thinking he was some child molester or something. Let's face it; an eighteen year old boy befriending an eleven year old isn't exactly a normal friendship. So I had to think of someone else, someone who would be considered remotely close to Seto besides Mokuba._

"Oh I know!" Seth said when he finally thought of someone.

"Who?" Gozaburo asked, hoping to get right to the point.

"Kisara." This wasn't the answer Gozaburo was expecting.

"Kisara? Are you sure?"

"Positive. They say hi to each other in the mornings. Which are more kind words then he's said to anyone else whose living in this house right now." Gozaburo rubbed his chin.

"That's very interesting… thank you for telling me, Seth."

"No problem, see you later," Seth said before hurrying off to his room. He didn't want to hang around too much longer with Gozaburo. The old guy seemed okay but Seth always seemed to get this creepy feeling just from being around him. Seth hoped that Gozaburo didn't think it to be rude.

In reality, Gozaburo was just delighted to find out the news. He had been surprised by it but that didn't matter because at least now he had a lead. The fact that it was a girl he would be dealing with let him know this situation would be easier then he previously thought. Men always ponder how women can be so complex, but Gozaburo saw it as the opposite. Women could be easily frightened, manipulated, and controlled. He could never understand how so many men weren't able to figure that out.

Gozaburo supposed it was because they simply didn't have the skills to be with a woman. After all, no relationship really required feelings. All love required from a couple was one very good actor.

* * *

**A/N:** _First of all, hi. Second of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Here's how I, as a writer, work. I know I always go on about this but I swear you haven't heard this aspect of my writing. So whenever I don't have any free time, I'm always the most inspired and somehow fit in every little second I have to write which turns into about three or four hours, to compose. I always think to myself, 'Oh, when break comes, I'll have all the time in the world to write and it will be fantastic!' Only the thing is when break comes, I HAVE NO INSPIRATION. It's like my brain thinks to itself, 'Why write? It's not like you have 5 billion papers to be doing instead, WHAT'S THE POINT?!' Very annoying. So I pretty much have to beat myself up for four days to force myself into completing this which didn't actually come out half bad. Third, I'm sure you're thinking that the term is 'Worthy Adversary' not 'Trustworthy' but as you can see from my chapter, it sort of works… in a way. I like to take typical words and make them different to pertain to my story, you can't hate me for that! It's creativity at its finest! Anyways, I think this author's note has run on long enough. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and my goal is to at least get in 3 more updates before the break is done because goodness knows I won't have time next semester._


	17. Episode 17: Resistance and Persistence

MythCreatorWriter: Oh my am I tired… long day, lots of walking. Seto sweated?! Oh wait… uh… alright, I have to be honest with you, I haven't the slightest clue what happened in the last chapter but hopefully it wasn't too creepy. I don't think it should be but… yeah. I'm super tired so that's why this seems… pretty fail, right now. Oh, she's in danger alright, I won't fool you guys there. You'll see a pretty clear picture in this chapter. Sorry I don't have anything better to say, now I've got a head ache from the noise outside -.- Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Dearest! I'm terribly sorry to have put you through such madness! I have something that may help you, though. I have a Twitter account in which I make (mostly) daily updates about where I'm at in the writing process (and during what times I'm procrastinating ;.;) But if you'd like, I could send you a link or tell you my username so you can follow me and find out more about my updates. My username is HiKariGuardian, so definitely check that out any time you're getting anxious because I also tell you when I'm close to updating too ;] (Happiness part of the process, for sure) But I am glad something good came out of it! Anyways, back to your review, I did go back and see where I had called him Seth and changed it right away, so thank you for telling me! Yes, although that is the first time I've ever slipped up… you have to give me props for not doing it till 16 episodes in… or maybe you should wag your finger instead. Hahaha, I'm not sure, but I am thankful for your review and I hope you enjoy the update!

Cuteandsweet: So many OMGs, I'm not sure what to think! Haha, every time I read your review all I can imagine in my head is all the fan girl-ing you must be doing as you're typing on your computer. Hahaha, thank you for the review! It was fun to read. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Rena Redhead: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN MENTION SUCH DIRT AS NEW MOON IN A REVIEW TO THIS AMAZING STORY?! DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS CRAP?! IS THAT WHY YOU WISH TO TAINT THE REVIEW INVENTORY WITH THE SLIGHT MENTION OF THAT WHICH SHOULD NOT EXIST?! Sorry, got a LITTLE carried away there… but seriously, WHY? Okay, enough questions about why but let's talk more about… I'm not sure. Thanks for going back and giving me reviews for each chapter! I always want to hear your responses to certain things so it's really thoughtful of you to go back and take your time to do that. I don't remember what happened in Episode 9 but I'm glad you liked it for the most part! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! (when you get around to reading it :p)

**Episode 17: Resistance and Persistence**

Gozaburo had seen Kisara pull into the driveway when she came back from the park and immediately he positioned himself in the appropriate place to interrogate her. He listened closely as he heard the three come into the house. Seto and Kisara were talking with one another for a bit before they parted ways. This was a good sign; this meant that Seth wasn't lying. Seto wasn't one to 'chit chat' with just anyone, so the fact that he was having a conversation with Kisara was a good sign that he was indeed close to her, or as close as Seto could get to another person.

Gozaburo waited patiently as she climbed the steps to the second floor and walked over to her room. Kisara entered the room and flipped on the light. Gozaburo closed the door right as she had walked in and Kisara twisted around.

"Hello Kisara."

"Mr. Kaiba! What are you doing in my room? Jeez, you scared me!" Kisara said with her hand on her chest.

"Dreadfully sorry to have done that but there's something I need to ask you about." Kisara could already sense where Gozaburo was going with this but she hadn't realized he would approach her so quickly about it. Gozaburo must've really wanted that key, he wasn't wasting any time. Kisara took a deep breath to help her calm down.

"What might that be?" Kisara asked.

"You and Seto… you seem close, are you not?" Kisara flexed her fingers from behind her back as she looked him in the eye.

"We are…" Kisara said.

"So have you heard anything about a key?" Kisara's stare didn't alter.

"No."

"You sound sure you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know anything about a key."

"You're positive that you aren't in possession of something like that?" Gozaburo inched closer to her, "Come now, you can tell me." Gozaburo took hold of Kisara's wrist. Kisara's eyes looked down at Gozaburo's hand then back up, her eyes glinted with a bright blue for half a second before they returned to their normal coloring. She furrowed her brow.

"If I were you, I'd get your hand off of me before I break it off." Gozaburo let go immediately and Kisara pulled away. "Get out of my room this instant."

"Fine by me," Gozaburo said coolly, walking out of the room. Kisara closed the door after he left and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. She felt like she had done the exact opposite of what Seto had instructed her to do, what she had intended to do. Nevertheless, she hadn't told Gozaburo about Mokuba and for the most part the only thing he might've gained was suspicion that she was the one who had the key. In a way, her plan must've been working then… wasn't it? After all, she hadn't told Gozaburo that Mokuba had it so technically she was throwing him off his trail…

Kisara buried her face in her hands.

_Kisara: I'm going to hate myself if I somehow ruined this. I just don't want Seto to think I'm a failure. I want to be someone he can trust, someone he can believe that can protect him. He doesn't always have to be the defender… I could help him fight too!_

A couple hallways away, Seto and Mokuba were walking together and talking. Or more, Mokuba was talking and Seto was listening. This was the usual set up for them. Mokuba would go on and on with his little stories and Seto would listen intently. Half of the stories Mokuba told never made sense but it didn't matter. Seto saw a different side of Mokuba when he was allowed to talk, almost like he never had someone listen to him before Seto. Seto was therefore delighted to be that certain someone for Mokuba.

"…So then what happened in my dream was that I was standing over this black hole and it sucked me in and then suddenly I was at this camp. But it wasn't this normal camp; it was like this kind of boot camp. And they trained me to become a soldier and fight in wars but I didn't want to do it because I hated hurting people, but-" Seto suddenly stopped walking and Mokuba stopped too when he did. "You okay?"

"Shush… I'm trying to hear something." Mokuba waited in silence to try and hear it too. All of a sudden Seto grabbed Mokuba and shoved him into the nearby hall closet. "Stay here," Seto said before closing the door. Another set of footsteps could be heard. Mokuba looked through the crack in the door to see who it was. Seto was greeted by Gozaburo.

"Oh there you are son, I was beginning to worry."

"You? Worrying about me? That's a laugh. You want me gone." Gozaburo grinned.

"Not quite. If you were gone, it would only make things harder for me to try and sniff out the person holding your key." Mokuba became curious to find out what Gozaburo was talking about.

_Mokuba: The first thing that came to my mind was the key card Seto had given me but I kept thinking to myself that it couldn't be the same thing. Although when I really thought about it, I also remembered that Seto never explained why it was so important or why I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it._

"Why don't you just quit now before you embarrass yourself?" Seto suggested.

"Why quit when I'm so far ahead? I know you've got people trying to protect you Seto, but it won't last for long. I intend to break them like I almost broke you." There was a sudden intensity that was brought into the conversation. Suddenly the air became thick and hard to breathe. Seto's eyes narrowed.

"That was a long time ago, Gozaburo, and I was young then." Mokuba directed his attention towards Seto. What was Gozaburo talking about? It must've been something very traumatic because Mokuba had never seen Seto look so… vulnerable. Gozaburo looked amused to see Seto's reaction towards this sudden blast from the past.

"You almost did it too, don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember. It's hard to forget the day I almost took my own life." Mokuba covered his mouth. He was so shocked and frightened at the same time. Seto had almost tried to kill himself? That seemed so unlike Seto; Mokuba didn't know what to think. What could've possibly brought Seto so close to the edge?

"What was it that made you stop?" Seto didn't answer for a very long time. They stood apart from one another completely motionless. Gozaburo was waiting for Seto to speak and he wasn't going to leave until he did. Mokuba didn't think Seto would until he broke the silence with one sentence.

"A flashback of a memory I don't remember living." Gozaburo wasn't so much baffled as he was surprised.

"Isn't that interesting?" Seto gritted his teeth.

"Just get out of here." Gozaburo didn't mind that his step son had just given him an order. He had gotten his sick satisfaction from the short exchange so there was no reason to have the conversation carry on. Therefore he turned away and walked off. Seto's body began to relax a bit when he could no longer hear Gozaburo's foot steps down the hall but then came the more important matter… facing Mokuba after all that had been said.

_Seto: I would've liked to have kept that bit of information about my life away from Mokuba. It isn't something I would prefer to talk about with anyone but I will admit it was a strange experience to have. The only thing I will comment on is that afterwards I felt a sense of responsibility I never had before and that is why I didn't take my life. _

Mokuba tumbled out of the closet, right on cue.

"Hey so… did you just shove me in a closet?" Seto stared at him.

"…Yes."

"You were hiding me, weren't you?"

"That is correct." Mokuba tried waiting for Seto to explain further but that was all he was going to say. It became Mokuba's job to pull the explanation out of him.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?" Seto was silent. When Mokuba said it like that, it seemed crueler than Seto had first thought it to be. Maybe it wasn't fair for him to keep it a secret… maybe Mokuba deserved to know… either way, Mokuba wasn't going to let this one slip.

"I…" Seto didn't really know how else he could go on without telling Mokuba the truth, he supposed his only option would be to say how he felt and let the explanation come out accordingly, "I just wanted to protect you."

"I want to know what's going on." Seto sighed.

"Alright, you know that necklace I gave you, with the key card? That's an actual key to something very important, 2% of Kaiba Corporation to be exact…" Seto continued explaining all that there was to tell of the predicament he was in. Beginning from the camping trip onto the conversation Gozaburo and Seto had the night of 'the club incident'. Mokuba made no facial expression, only listening carefully and waiting to hear the entire story before he spoke. When Seto was done, Mokuba was silent.

"And that's… what has been going on. That's why I've been partially avoiding you for the past couple weeks. For your safety, I have to keep Gozaburo from finding out that you have the key. If Gozaburo were to find out, I cannot predict what fate shall befall you." Seto's words were dark and lingered in the air. He sensed a bit of fear overcome Mokuba after he had finished speaking.

"So… basically what you're saying is that if Gozaburo finds out about what I have, he might…?" Seto remembered the plan him and Kisara had set for the future but now he was starting to think it may not fall through. Seto felt he had responsibility for this and he shouldn't do anything that might put Mokuba in danger. Seto got down onto his knees so that he was facing Mokuba at eye level. He placed both his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"Mokuba, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry to have let things get this far before I decided to take better action for your safety. I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly when I did it but… if you don't think you can handle this, I'll be more then okay with taking the key back." Seto held out his hand towards Mokuba. Mokuba pulled out the key card from underneath his shirt and looked at it for a while.

"If you take it back… will Gozaburo find out about it?" Mokuba held the small key card in the palm of his hand, amazed that a piece of plastic could cause so much danger and fear in one's life.

"Most likely, yes. But I would be willing to lose Kaiba Corp. any day to keep you safe." Mokuba closed his fingers around the key card and lifted it up. Seto assumed Mokuba was going to hand over the key but instead, he placed it back under his shirt, where it was hidden from sight. Seto didn't understand. "What are you doing?" Mokuba looked up at him.

"I can see how much Kaiba Corp. means to you and I'm not just going to give it up to that creep without a fight. I'll do whatever I can to keep this key a secret and help you hold onto the last percentage of the company you have left. You can count on me."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba smiled.

"There's not a single other thing I have been more sure about in my life."

* * *

_Gozaburo: It took me a couple hours to think of something to do about Seto and those whom are helping protect him but within those couple of hours, I did come up with an entirely new game plan. I've gone over the calculations repeatedly in my head and I do believe the end result will be me with the key in my hand. I was excited to make my announcement to the rest of the cast later that night. _

Everyone had just finished dinner around this time, talking over their day and new ideas with one another. Gozaburo, as per usual, did not participate in eating dinner with the rest of them. He and Seto rarely showed up for dinner, but tonight was a special occasion because Seto had made an appearance that night and had eaten some food too. Though Seto was barely around, Kisara could feel that there was a happier aura when Seto did happen to be present, making the evening quite pleasant.

That was until Gozaburo walked into the room and the five of them fell silent.

"Good evening everyone."

"Good evening," most of them mumbled like a bunch of awkward school children. Seto said nothing, trying to figure out what act Gozaburo would be playing tonight. Gozaburo ignored him and his dirty looks as he continued to talk.

"I came down here to make an announcement. The network has suggested a new event to bring onto the show and I signed us onto it. I think it's something everyone will be excited to hear about."

"What is it?" Seth asked, sounding generally interested.

"Well, in a week we'll be having a 'Family Weekend' in which your parents and family will be staying here in the Kaiba Mansion for, as you might've guessed, the whole weekend. I'm sure tons of fun will be had by all... That is what I came here to say, just thought I would inform you of what would be happening." Gozaburo left the room afterwards, leaving the rest of them to think about the event ahead.

"Family weekend?" Mokuba asked, wondering what everyone else thought of this.

"I don't know how he'll get my family to come. I don't even know where my parents are right now," Seth said, more bewildered then sad by this fact.

"Yeah, and my parents are dead," Mokuba said plainly.

"As are mine." Mokuba and Seto looked at one another briefly. This had been the first time Seto had acknowledged the fact that his parents were deceased and there was a short feeling of kinship shared between the two brothers after this had been stated. They directed their attention back towards the conversation shortly afterwards.

"My entire family would refuse to come. They've disowned me." Everyone turned to stare at Mai for a moment.

_Mai: It's a long story… one I won't get into right now._

Everyone's thoughts on the issue were the same, except for one person…

"This is great! I get to see my mom!" Kisara said, jumping from her seat with joy. Kisara was the only one who was excited by this idea of 'family weekend' that Gozaburo had proposed. In a way, it didn't matter because all of them knew it was going to happen whether they liked it or not. They only had a week to prepare and ponder who exactly they would be seeing. It was a mystery that made Seto more fearful then excited.

He had a feeling he knew who Gozaburo would bringing to the house, and Seto only had seven days to try and keep it from happening.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys, its Kari again. I know I'm a day late from attempting to keep my 'once a week' ritual but I swear I try my best to always follow through in giving you guys an update at least once a week! I don't know how it's been so hard with a month long break… but then again, I've explained such issues before in my last author's note. So this chapter is just another set up of a great event I've been anticipating for a while now. For some reason I worked VERY hard on editing this chapter and writing it just right, so I hope it came out okay, even if it was just another build up chapter (THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY OF THOSE!) Or maybe I just see them as build up chapters because I know what's ahead… well anyways, nothing to really get into now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're getting ready for what shall lie ahead. Thanks for reading!_

_P.S: This is yet another chapter title I like and I'll tell you where it's from. I got it from one of those websites where you ask a question and someone writes a (usually) intelligent answer. Well one question was 'Why do we fail?' and the answer given came down to resistance and persistence. I thought it was fitting and that it's quite true._

_P.S.S: I hope you all have been having a great holiday!_


	18. Episode 18: All Things Seen and Unseen

Rena Redhead: I did in fact end up updating this lovely epic of mine right after you sent this, I'm truly sorry my dear but it does make me smile inside to know that you're trying so hard to review all the chapters you missed! Seriously, that means a lot, especially since you give such detailed feedback! I always feel like a become a little more familiar with my work with every review you send me which is quite the treat to have for a writer, so thank you so very much! I'm always waiting for the review that tells me that you absolutely hated one part of my story… oh well, maybe that won't happen, but I'll be waiting to see if it ever does! If I ever slip up in Rena's eyes, haha. Hopefully not, but maybe I should make a point too… nah, just kidding! Thanks again for the review!

Pinkberry: Aw, thank you so much! Your review was a delight to read. I will make sure to keep on writing, as I have for… Oh my, I'm not even sure how many years it's been. But I haven't gotten bored yet and I seemed to be able to keep entertaining people so might as well keep on with it. I hope I never get bored either… if I ever did, man, I don't even know. I'm sure my parents would be happy though, then I'd be writing something more 'meaningful' XD Well anyways, thanks again for the great review and I hope you enjoy the story!

MythCreatorWriter: Awww, thank you! Oh no, you thought…? OH JEEZ. That would've been terrible if that had happened -.- I think that might be crossing the line even for me-or, maybe… nah, I'm kidding. I'm not sure what's crossing the line for me, my writing has changed so dramatically over the years as I've gotten older but surely I will never write anything that is too graphic. But moving on, those parts were supposed to be a bit on the humorous side so I'm glad they made you laugh. I haven't been able to add as much humor as of late, at least I don't remember doing so… but maybe I have. It's hard for me to think of this as a great story, just because I don't feel as emotional connected to this as I did with other stories. I think it's because I have so many characters and so much going on with each of them its hard to really entrench myself with just one character because there's so many of them and they each have one of two intense moments that happen. Also I never see a story as great until I finish it, like 'Falling Short.' I never got why people liked it so much while I was writing it. Now I do… I think (it's been a while since I last read it, but I'm sure it's good) Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Sweet! I have a fan girl! Never thought I'd see that coming. Thanks so much for the review! Enjoy the quick update.

KaelynnnD: Oh no! I didn't want a review, I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't being a fail and that I was still updating semi-on time (turns out people didn't get it though until the update e-mail came anyway, but oh well). Reviews are nice but being on time is nicer to me, I think. Moving forward in stories is fun! Well, anyways… Hahaha, well she probably only mentioned New Moon because we had just seen it together (to make fun of it of course, haha, it was a fun night despite my bowel movements after seeing it). Oh yes, action… that should be happening soon although I don't have a lot of action as it is. I think the most action prone scene was at the club. Sometimes I think my stories are too emotion-oriented, nothing really happens, just a lot of social aspects are analyzed and sometimes I feel like that's boring but at the same time (I just realized this today and that's why I feel like talking about it) a lot of life is made up of relationships, talking, feelings, social interaction… not necessarily action or jumping out of helicopters. I don't know, it made me feel better so… yeah :] Oh, and the only character whose past is still basically the same to the show is Seto—he was orphaned, his parents died, all that jazz, the only difference is that Gozaburo never died so he was adopted by him and remains to live with him and such as his step son. Oh, well you can still check out the twitter updates even if you don't have an account, right? Or maybe I'm wrong… I'm not completely sure. Anyways, well this is quite long just as your review was (which I do think it was your longest yet) but I'll let you go and read my special new years update! I'm sure you'll be thankful for the quickness of it :] Thanks again!

**Episode 18: All Things Seen and Unseen**

"Places everyone," Seth said in a hushed tone when he heard the first foot steps of the morning coming down the stairs towards the dining room. Seto rolled his eyes and continued to eat the piece of toast in his hand patiently. Seth had begged him to participate in this act nearly the entire night before so there was nothing left to do except wait for it to be over with. The first person to walk into the dining room was Mai.

"Good morning," Mai said sleepily. She made a note that Seth was eating toast and Seto was doing his usual morning routine of drinking coffee and reading the paper. Mai turned towards Seto, "So Seto, what's the top story for today?" Suddenly the newspaper crinkled and muffled laughter was heard. Mai eyed Seto for a moment and then looked over at Seth to figure out what was going on. Seth rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Seto threw down the paper and started laughing.

"Oh man, we really got you, didn't we?!" Seto said, "I'm not Seto, I'm Seth!" Seth said, breaking the illusion that he was actually Seto. Mai wasn't amused, only confused.

"So… you went through Seto's closet and actually forced yourself to drink coffee, just to prank me?" Mai asked with slight disbelief. She looked over to, who apparently was Seto, not Seth. Seto, as bored as he was, nodded to confirm that Seth was telling the truth.

"Not just you, but I plan to prank the whole house!" Seth said, still laughing, caught up on his own joke.

"I don't see what the point of this is, though," Mai said.

"Tell me about it," Seto said plainly, wishing this 'prank' was over already.

"The point is seeing how many people we can trick into believing we're each other since we look so alike!" Seth said, getting giddier by the second as he imagined how the rest of the house would react to him dressed as Seto instead of Seth. Mai and Seto didn't see what was so humorous about it. Seth sighed and replied with, "It's funny, okay? Now both of you shush and don't let anyone know what we're doing. I want to trick everyone!" Mai shrugged and started making breakfast for herself.

_Seth: I realize probably no one sees why I find this so hysterical, I don't really know why myself, but it's something I've been meaning to do since I started living here with Seto. Half a week ago Gozaburo told us about the 'Family Weekend' thing and every since, everyone's been a bit solemn about it. So I, being the awesome person I am, decided to do this prank now in order to lighten up the mood before our families come in four days._

Seth heard some more footsteps approaching the dining room and got ready to play his part. This time Gozaburo was the one to walk in. He was already dressed from head to toe in business attire. Everyone assumed he would be leaving soon to make a visit to Kaiba Corp. as he did at least once a week. Gozaburo glanced at Seth for a moment with his newspaper in hand, and then looked to Seto at the other end of the table, still working to finish the slice of toast he was eating.

"Seth, I didn't know you liked playing dress up," Gozaburo said, looking at Seth as he pretended to read the paper. Seth threw down the paper, only this time he did it in frustration.

"DARN IT! How'd you know it was me?!" Gozaburo was the one chuckling now.

"Sorry Seth, you and Seto maybe completely identical in appearance, but there are one or two physical details that you will never be able to imitate." Gozaburo looked to Seto to see if he had caught onto what he was saying. Seto did not look in Gozaburo's direction nor did he say anything, he only began chewing angrily as he finished the rest of his toast. Mai looked from Gozaburo to Seto and back again. She didn't understand what had just been said.

_Mai: I've noticed that Gozaburo does this at times… he'll say something that is vague enough for none of us to understand, but apparently a strong enough statement to take an effect on Seto. We've all begun to suspect that it relates to something in Seto's past. Either something horrible Gozaburo had done or something we don't even know about. No matter what it is, no one questions it or brings it up again, at least not with Seto or Gozaburo present. It's also changed our view of Gozaburo in a lot of ways as well._

"Well, I'm off to work, just thought I'd let you know and that I won't be present for lunch but I will be here for dinner," Gozaburo said. He said nothing else and then left the room. Seto had stayed completely still in his seat until he heard the front door slam, letting him know that Gozaburo had left the house. When he did, Seto got up from the table and began to pour himself some coffee.

"Seto, don't drink that! Everyone knows I hate coffee, you're going to blow my cover." Seto rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the table.

"Please Seth wearing my trench coat to the table should be enough to fool them." Seth shrugged. He would've liked Seto to help him a bit more with the disguise but he couldn't really keep Seto from drinking coffee so he let him. More foot steps were heard, this time the person that appeared in the doorway was Kisara. Kisara looked from Seth to Seto then sat beside Seth.

"Good morning Seto, how are you?" Seth broke out into his obnoxious laughter once more, slamming his hands on the table repeatedly.

"Oh man, I got you too!" Kisara blinked, staring at him.

"What?" Mai walked over to Kisara and patted her on the shoulder.

"The dumb ass thought it would be funny to dress up as Seto and trick everyone in the house into thinking they're each other. So far he's tricked two people and he remains to be the only person laughing." Seth stopped laughing and scowled at her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Kisara giggled a bit.

"Actually, I think what she said was quite funny."

"Oh come on! You guys are just being jerks!" Seto placed his coffee mug on the table and turned to Seth.

"Could you keep it down? Mokuba is still asleep." The four of them fell quiet when they heard more rustling from the floor above. Mokuba was awake. Seto looked down from the ceiling to Seth, annoyed. "What did I tell you?" Seth took back up his newspaper and grinned.

"I might not have been able to trick Gozaburo, but I'll trick Mokuba for sure," Seth bent his newspaper a bit to look over at Kisara, "Don't blow my cover, got it?" Kisara rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"I'm making breakfast, anyone want eggs?"

"I'll have some," Mai commented, sitting down at the table, waiting for Mokuba to arrive along with Seth. Moments later, the youngest of the cast walked in, still dressed in his pajamas. Seth held the newspaper out proudly, even taking a sip of coffee when Mokuba had walked in. Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," Mokuba mumbled. Kisara looked over at him.

"Good morning Mokuba, would you care for some eggs?" Kisara asked. Mokuba nodded his head and walked towards the table. Seth acted as Seto would, not regarding Mokuba's presence at all as he waited for the boy to sit beside him as he did every morning. Instead, Mokuba walked past him and sat by Seto. Mokuba did, however, stare at Seth oddly. Mokuba leaned over to Seto.

"Why is Seth dressed up like you?" Mokuba asked in a whisper. Seto smirked. Seth leaped from his chair in shock.

"WHAT?! No… freakin'… way! How did you know I was Seth?! Did you hear us talking about it before you came downstairs?" Mokuba shook his head.

"Were you supposed to have tricked me?"

"Um… YES!" Mokuba looked to his side towards Mai.

"Did he trick you?" Mai shrugged.

"Unfortunately, he did. He managed to trick Kisara too. The only other person he didn't fool was Gozaburo." Seth walked over to Mokuba.

"No, but seriously, how did you know? You couldn't possibly have figured it out! Someone must've told you, or you picked up a hint from something…" Mokuba shook his head.

"Sorry Seth, you guys may look a lot a like, but there are a lot of differences too."

"Like what?" Seth demanded to know.

"Well, one is your eyes."

"Huh? Our eyes are the same color!"

"Yeah they are but… Seto's are kind of warmer… in a way." Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know how else to explain it, you guys just don't look the same." Kisara walked over and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Mokuba.

"Here you go," She said happily before returning to the stove.

"Thanks Kisara!" Mokuba said before he began eating. Seto looked at Mokuba fondly before looking up at Seth, whom was still confused by Mokuba's speech. Seto smirked as he got up and stole the paper back from Seth. He returned to his seat beside Mokuba as he opened up the paper. Seto considered this one a victory even if Seth didn't fully understand how it had just happened.

_Seto: Out of all the people in the house, I expected that Gozaburo would recognize me and not Seth but to have Mokuba do that as well was a victory. After all, he's only a child, so to have him be able to pick me out like that shows me that we do indeed have something special. I've never really felt this close to anyone who wasn't related to me. That is with the exception of one other person._

The phone started to ring and Mai was the first to get up and answer it. She left the dining room quickly and disappeared. Phone calls were a rare occurrence in the Kaiba Mansion, especially since the show began and four new guests had moved in. Usually if they did get a call it was either a wrong number or someone trying to reach Gozaburo. No one paid too much attention to it when a phone call did happen.

"Hey Seto," Mai said, she held the portable home phone in her hand and covering the bottom half of it. Seto looked up from the paper at her. "It's for you." Seto cocked his head to the side.

"What? Is it from Kaiba Corp.?" Seto asked, slightly concerned by this. He rose from the table.

"No it's from… some woman. She wants to speak with you." Seto's eyes widened, he quickly walked over and grabbed the phone. Kisara's attention was instantly peaked. Seto left the room straight away. The moment he did, everyone was interested. Kisara stared at Mai.

"Did you say a woman was asking for him?"

"Yeah, I know, it's so weird. Do you think it's a girlfriend of his?" Mai asked, thrilled by a newly developed gossip. Kisara, on the other hand, felt her stomach do a flip.

"Seto Kaiba… having a girlfriend? There's no way that's possible."

"Well think about it, there is always that one instance where Seto talks about a certain 'she' in his life. He always gets so tense, too, when he talks about her!" Mai was getting excited just talking about it while Kisara was starting to feel sick. She turned away from the rest of them and left the room without saying anything.

_Kisara: We all have been present to witness Seto talking about a woman but no one had ever really thought to analyze it. I mean, Seto is such a mysterious character as a whole that we've all sort of given up trying to figure him out every time he references something about himself that we don't fully understand. The only way we get a chance to really get to know him is if he chooses to tell us something about himself. Otherwise he remains to be an unknown figure in the background._

Kisara knew she wasn't sick, but she definitely felt that way and needed to lie down for a while. She was about to go upstairs when she heard Seto on the phone in the next room over. Kisara slowed her walking and crept over to the doorway into the next room where Seto was. The door was slightly open. Kisara quietly peaked inside. Sure enough, Seto was there, the phone latched to the side of his face. His voice was hushed, but when Kisara focused enough, she could make out some of what he was saying.

"Why aren't you calling from a pay phone? You know I told you that's how I want you calling me," Seto said. His voice wasn't angry but it was anxious. The way he was pacing back and forth showed Kisara that he was nervous. Seto paused for a moment, Kisara assumed he was listening to the person on the other side speak. Seto's face contorted with worry.

"Please don't do this. This is the absolute wrong time for you to come back. I need you to stay where you are, alright?" Now Seto sounded desperate. Kisara was dying from suspense. Who could Seto possibly be talking to that would be getting him so… emotional? There was another pause on Seto's end. Seto's face continued to darken with each passing word.

"I know I can't tell you what to do but just believe that this is the way things have to be…. Fine, but if you do this, just know I can't guarantee anything…. Yes, I'm fine. I should go too…. You know I can't say that back to you…. Oh, alright…. Okay, goodbye." Seto clicked the phone and hung up. He gave a deep sigh and sat down in the nearest chair he could find in the nearly empty room. He twisted it so it was facing the large window opposite to the door. Seto sat there, simply staring out at the beauty of the outside world.

Kisara saw this as her chance to tip toe away from the scene but for some reason she couldn't, at least not for a few moments more. The way his eyes gazed, so entranced by the morning sun and the rustling of the leaves outside… it was so calming. His body seemed so at peace even though Kisara could tell he was worried inside. However, thoughts of her own were raging on in her head with no end.

Thoughts pondering who this woman was, what her connection to Seto was, but most of all… in what way did Seto care for her? It seemed as though he cared for her deeply, but could this really be someone his heart was connected to in a romantic way? Kisara felt it was different but at the same time… maybe she was lying to herself about it on purpose. Maybe Seto really did love this woman in the way that Kisara hoped he didn't.

For if Seto did love her like a man would love a woman he would wish to be with and maybe someday marry… what did that make Kisara to him? Kisara thought back to all the close encounters she and Seto had together over the past two months and began to realize that all the things he had said was him telling her she was his friend, that they were and would forever be nothing more than just… friends.

Kisara walked away from the room and up the stairs with tears in her eyes. There was nothing she could do except to be the friend Seto saw her as, the only friend Seto seemed to have. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. This was what Kisara had to accept it to be.

* * *

**A/N:** _Happy new year everyone! I decided to post this little baby as a special 2010 new years treat to all of you! Also to leave you anxious and hating me more than ever for leaving you with such a cliff hanger ;] Aren't I a stinker? Haha, well anyways, next chapter will be this family weekend event and I couldn't be more excited! I believe I've been planning such event for about three months now so to be able to do it next chapter is quite exciting for me. I unfortunately do not know how long it will take me to get up, I'm thinking (hoping) I'll be going back to my 'one a week update' again after this update, so hopefully I'll get this to you maybe in a little more than a week! Thanks again for reading, you're all fantastic and I can't wait to see what new stories and plot twists develop this year!_


	19. Ep 19: Family Weekend, Pt1 Arrivals

KaelynnD: And now we're twitter buddies! How fun and fantastic. Nah, it was a pretty fast update for me too, I'll admit. Too bad this one didn't turn out as quickly, but I think you'll understand why when you see how jam packed this chapter is! Honestly, I put that scene in for my own fun. I know authors are supposed to be a bit more professional than that, but it was a good set up for what ended up happening towards the end. And oh my gosh, you have NO idea how important this scene is! I'd say it was the climax, but it's not… sadly and yet not sadly (the faster the climax comes, the sooner the story is over :[ ) But it will be SUPER DUPER amazing important, you'll see. I'm actually getting super excited right now just writing about it. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Cuteandsweet: OH EM GEE, YOU GUESSED IT. You'll understand when you read the chapter ;) Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: OR DOES SHE?!?! MAYBE SHE WANTS TO BE WITH SETH! Hahaha, except I've done a super fail job at even making it hard for Kisara to choose. But oh well, I've got a bunch more chapters in this story so I intend to turn that around quite soon. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

Pinkberry: Wow! Thanks so much for your ridiculously awesome review! I'm so honored that my profile is bookmarked on your website. And your comment about re-reading my story to find a clue make me laugh… as if I'm a cool enough writer to leave a clue… OR AM I?? Hahaha. I am a bit unpredictable! Or it might be this story since it is a super AU out of nowhere. Yes, I've got SO much planned for you guys in the next coming chapters that you have no idea what you're in for. I'm glad my last chapter was still fun even though nothing happened. Always try to do that with my semi-filler chapters. Severance is a pretty amazing fic… I think. I haven't read it in a while so I don't really remember it XD I'm one of those 'cool' authors, as you can see! Well anyways, thanks for all your wonderful compliments and comments and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

MOTHER TRUCKER: LOLCATS!

Rena Redhead: You are catching up! I'm actually pretty impressed. I hadn't realized you were up to Chapter 16 of this story. How fantastic! Unfortunately that chapter is too far away for me to remember anything that happened… sorry about that. I'd go back and read it so that I could at least attempt to respond to some of your comments but I'm super tired from having my evening class (You lucky duck! You're not even in school yet!) Still, I enjoyed your review all the same and I hope you do enjoy this chapter whenever it is that you'll get to reading it :] Love you girl!

**Episode 19: Family Weekend, Part I—Arrivals **

The week went by fast for some, slow for others. When Friday did finally come along, the cast became restless with suspense and curiosity of who would be entering their residence for the weekend. The first people to arrive, however, were the camera crew. They came, as they usually did, to set up more cameras and prep the Kaiba Mansion as if to anticipate that they would be capturing more action than ever before. It was the process that usually happened every time they left the mansion only this time it was the opposite. People were coming to stay with them and not the other way around.

No one could hide their anticipation of the coming hours, and no one knew who would be showing up for this event. Each one of them had asked Gozaburo on a different occasion to try and get a hint, but Gozaburo wouldn't budge. They were told that they would have to sit and find out along with everyone else. So naturally when the first Kaiba Corp. limo pulled up the driveway, everyone filled into the room closest to the front of the house to watch the front door open and see who the first guest was.

The door knob twisted and everyone seemed to hold their breath all at once. Neither one of them knew whether to be afraid or excited, but definitely they couldn't wait to see who would walk in. What they saw surprised them all. A woman dressed their, fully clothed in what would appear to be religious attire. She had a habit on her head and a giant cross around her neck. No one said anything save for one person.

"Sister Theresia Unno!" Mokuba cried, leaping forward and hugging the nun, "I can't believe you're really here!" Sister Theresia Unno looked down at him lovingly as she caught the leaping boy with her arms and brought him close for a hug.

"It's good to see you're in good health too, Mokuba. But I'm not the only person who came to say 'hello.'" Sister Theresia Unno let go of Mokuba and stepped to the side, letting two little girls run into the house and tackle hug Mokuba to the ground. Mokuba began laughing immensely as he wrapped an arm around each child and hugged them when he sat up.

"Chieko! Hanako! It's so good to see you!" It was assumed these children were from the orphanage in which Mokuba had lived with before he had come onto the show. Chieko and Hanako couldn't have been any more than three or four years younger than Mokuba, that fact was clear.

"We're so happy to see you too, Mokuba-san!" The two children said in unison, beginning to play wrestle with Mokuba on the floor. Sister Theresia Unno laughed at this spectacle with a certain fondness as she watched on until she spotted Seto standing in the corner of the room. She turned his way.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Kaiba! How good it is to see you," Sister Theresia Unno said, walking over to Seto and shaking his hand, "I knew I would be coming to your house but I didn't think I would be as blessed to see you here. Once again, a thousand times thank you for all that you've done for the orphanage." Seto shook her hand and nodded his head to accept her thank you. He said nothing and felt there was no reason to do otherwise.

_Seto: It was expected that Sister Theresia Unno would show me gratitude. Every year I've donated quite a bit of money to the Domino City Orphanage, it's my way of paying my respects for having housed me for a couple years after my parents died. Sister Theresia Unno wasn't running the place when I lived there but she and I have exchanged more conversations than I've had with other people outside of my company simply because of all the donations I've made. She's a kind and gentle woman. I admire her for doing what she does for the orphanage._

The attention was so focused on what was going on with Mokuba and the two other kids that no one had noticed the next person that had arrived in the household. He proceeded to creep up behind Seth just before he had wrapped his arm in order to cover Seth's eyes. Seth tried to jerk away, but the creeper had used his other arm to lock Seth's hands behind his back.

"Guess who," The man said in a low voice. Seth grinned.

"No… friggin'… WAY!" Seth pulled out from the man's hold and turned around. An immense grin appeared on his face. "I can NOT believe this! Is it really you? Noboru! What's going on man?" Seth went up and gave Noboru a manly man hug. Everyone turned around to see who it was that had just arrived and they weren't really sure what to make of the new visitor. It wasn't that he wasn't presentable or looked like a threat but more… no one knew what his relation to Seth could be. He didn't look old enough to be a parent, but not young enough to be Seth's peer. Seth laughed when he noticed everyone's bewildered looks as they stared at him.

"Guys, this is one of my old babysitters from when I was a kid as well as my long time friend, Noboru. Out of all my babysitters, he babysat me for the longest period of time."

"Oh!" Everyone said as a joint response. They supposed that had made sense. Seth turned back to Noboru.

"I'm so happy to see you again. How have you been?" Noboru smiled.

"I've been fine. How about you? Staying out of trouble, I hope?" Mai broke out into a laugh.

"You wouldn't even believe the kind of mess he got himself into a couple weeks ago!" Seth turned around and shot Mai a nasty look. Noboru turned towards Seth with a peaked interest.

"You got into trouble already? Seth, you've only been living here for, what, two months or something? What did you do this time?" Seth scratched the back of his head.

"Um… it's a really _long_ and _complicated_ story…"

"No it's not. You got drunk and made a fool of yourself. But Mai knows the whole story…" Kisara waited for Mai to respond by the re-telling of the story, instead there was silence, "Mai?" When Kisara turned around, she saw Mai throwing her body towards someone standing in the doorway and wrapping her arms around the figure's neck. An action she took quite often. She squealed like a little girl when she had latched onto the newest guest. Now everyone had focused their attention on figuring out who it was that had come to see Mai.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" was the first thing everyone heard him say just before he planted a passionate kiss on Mai's mouth in front of everyone in the room. When Mai had finished making out with the stranger for two minutes straight, she stepped away, breathlessly, and turned to present her guest.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Joey Wheeler." Seto's face darkened.

"I'm not going to like this person," Seto stated in a low voice. Seth turned to him.

"What makes you say that? Have you met him before or something?" Seto shook his head.

"Nope, I just have a strong feeling." Joey was looking around and scoping out all the people in the room. By this point in time, Mokuba, Sister Theresia Unno, Cheiko, and Hanako had left. There was only Seto, Seth, Noboru, Kisara, and Gozaburo who remained in the room to be judged by Joey at first glance. Joey looked back at Mai.

"You never told me you were living with a bunch of creepy guys and one hot girl. What is this?!" Joey waltz over to Kisara. "So you and I… we haven't met, but give me a couple hours and I can rock your world…" Kisara slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say such a thing, your girlfriend is right there! Have you no pride?!" Kisara turned to Mai, "How are you not offended by this??"

"Chill out Kisara, its cool. Joey and I… we're kind of in an open relationship."

_Mai: We were never too good at being committed but we never liked anyone else enough to keep coming back to them. We don't really care who we hook up with, we always come back to one another and have been for a while now. It's the kind of relationship that works for me and him so it's wonderful in that way. _

"So now that you know that it's okay…" Joey said, slinking over to Kisara to make another move. Noboru could tell that Seth was becoming more and more furious by the second as the scene in front of him was occurring, and yet all he was doing was standing this clenching his fists in anger. Noboru nudged him in the side. Seth looked up.

"If you want to stand up for your girl, go and do it," Noboru advised in a quiet voice. Suddenly Seth became confident and nodded his head. Yes! He would heroically intervene and show that Kisara was not a girl to be messing with because she was his girl! Just as Seth was about to interject, someone else stepped in.

"Look buddy, you may be a guest in this house for the weekend but you have no right to be talking to Kisara like that," Seto said in a stern voice. Suddenly everything had become silent in this intense moment and Gozaburo became interested. Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah, and who gives you the right to say something like that?" Joey spat.

"The person that owns this house and can throw you out whenever he pleases." Kisara was afraid. Not because she didn't think that Joey probably deserved a well given beating but also because she could see Gozaburo marveling at her out of the corner of his eye. Seto was, after all, standing up for her, probably leading him to believe she was the one with the key. Still, she had to keep reminding herself this was a good thing because this meant that Mokuba was safe but then again, what about her? What would he do next if he…

"Kisara!" Kisara turned around. Her eyes widened and she wore a big smile on her face in surprise.

"Mommy!" Kisara squealed like an excited little girl, running towards her mother whom was standing by the door. Her worries about Gozaburo disappeared in the instant she had embraced her mother. Kisara was still jumping up and down, even after they had wrapped their arms around one another. "Oh my gosh, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, I'm so happy you're here! I missed you so much!" Kisara buried her face in her mother's shoulders and her cries of joy were muffled for a few moments.

This brought a certain silence to the room as well but in a different way then it had been brought about before. No one was saying anything because no one knew what to say, the sight was so beautiful. Mother and daughter reunited again in the most innocent of ways, it was touching. It was something that everyone marveled at and couldn't take their eyes off of.

_Seth: To Kisara react in such a way to reuniting with her mother again revealed to us in a way what true happiness was. To see the look on her face, the glint in her eye when she first caught sight of her mother standing in the doorway… it was absolutely beautiful. Such moments cannot be seen every day. She's such a beautiful human being on so many levels… I feel like I fall in love with her even more every time I see her smile._

"My darling Kisara, you're still as beautiful as ever. How have you been doing?" Her mother said in a kind voice. It was obvious where Kisara had gotten her humble and pure personality from but not where she got her looks. Her mother had dark black hair and brown eyes. She was even shorter than Kisara by a couple inches with a body type that was very different from her daughter's too. If someone had not seen their initial embrace, no one would've guessed that Kisara and her mother were even related.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mother. She's amazing and I love her, and I'm sure you'll love her too!" Kisara said. She had broken away from their hug, but Kisara's arm was still linked with her mother's arm. Her mother smile softly.

"You all can call me Miss Yasuyo, if you would." Gozaburo stepped forward, after being silent for almost the entire morning since the guests had started to arrive.

"How about we start piling into the living room? There's a bit more space and if any of our guests are hungry, there are prepared snacks set out in there as well. Let's go now, shall we?" Gozaburo stood by the entrance into the living room as the guests and house members alike moved past him. All their undivided attention was focused on the individual that had come to visit with them. Gozaburo and Seto the last two people left in the room.

Seto was quiet as he stared at Gozaburo. Gozaburo stared back.

"Who else is coming?" Seto asked.

"Oh, don't feel left out Seto. You know I wouldn't prepare such an event without having someone to invite especially for you." Seto breathed in heavily.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Gozaburo. I knew you would invite her and I told her not to come."

"I had heard about your conversation but that doesn't change the fact that I sent her an invitation anyway. She may not show should she decide to follow your orders but I made it so she could come if she wanted to." Seto's face became angry and Gozaburo knew why. "I assure you that if she comes, it won't be by force but by choice."

"If that's the case, then she won't be coming…" Seto seemed relieved to discover this. Now he only hoped that Gozaburo was telling him the truth. Seto walked past him and joined everyone else in the living room. Gozaburo followed. For a couple hours, nothing else mattered. It was all happy reunions and cheerful gatherings between family and friends.

The day progressed and soon the late morning became afternoon, and into the late afternoon, it soon became night. Seto began to think that the guest that was supposed to come for him wouldn't arrive. He was relieved and ate happily as all the guests gathered and the long, rectangle table to eat dinner together. He was so happy, in fact, that he hadn't heard the front door open and close just before another person walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, I hope I'm not too terribly late." Seto stood up immediately from the table, more in shock than in happiness. There was a certain new kind of tension that came into the room hence why everyone stopped what they were doing to see who it was that had just walked in. Gozaburo got up from the table coolly, and walked over to her. She was a much older woman than everyone else. They could tell because there were faint wrinkles on her face and her hair was just in the beginning stages of turning gray.

Gozaburo approached the woman and gave her a hug, something no one in the household had ever seen him do before. They were even more baffled (and even frightened) when Gozaburo kissed the woman softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you decided to come, darling." Everyone's mouths dropped. Did Gozaburo Kaiba just call another human being 'darling'?

"I am too," The woman's eyes shifted from Gozaburo to Seto. She gave him a small smile, "And you, Seto." Seto was still frozen the position he was standing in. Gozaburo turned towards the rest of the room, presenting their last and final guest to stay in the Kaiba Mansion for the weekend.

"I'd like you to meet Kaori, my wife." No one said a word.

"You all can call me, Mrs. Kaiba though," Kaori said softly.

"OH, I GET IT!" Mai blurted out randomly, "You're not Seto's girlfriend you're his step mom! That makes total sense!" More awkward silence ensued even after Mai's outburst. Mai didn't seem to see the harm in it, however. Kaori looked around the room, observing all the strange looks she was getting and feeling a bit uncomfortable until her gaze fell on one individual in particular. Suddenly her eyes widened and she immediately turned around.

"Please, carry on with your meal. I hope I didn't ruin dinner for anyone, I'll just be going up to my room now…" Gozaburo took hold of Kaori's arm. Seto stood upright and turned towards the two of them.

"Hold on now, don't you want something to eat?"

"No, no… I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. I'll see you later tonight." Kaori quickly hurried out of the room without saying anything else and things went back to normal at the dinner table almost immediately. Gozaburo turned around, Seto was still standing. As Gozaburo walked to go back to his seat, he stopped when he stood in front of Seto.

"You should probably sit down," Gozaburo said. Then he returned to his seat. Seto placed his napkin on the table and left the room. Everyone noticed him do this but no one said anything. All the while, Gozaburo couldn't help but grin from the results he was already seeing.

_Gozaburo: By the end of this weekend, my plan will have finally fallen through, there's no doubt about it. That key is as good as mine._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _ALRIGHT! Finally finished! And this chapter was pretty long too, wasn't it? It amounted to nearly 3000 words even. It only took me two weeks to write, but hey, I can't help it sometimes. So, one thing I have a feeling I might hear from you guys is the fact that I don't describe any of these new characters at all, what they look like, etc. I apologize for that but as you can see, I sort of ran out of room. Nevertheless, I plan to give you guys better descriptions in the coming chapters so you can at least picture some of these people. I just needed to get all the arrivals out of the way (which, by the way, WAS A LOT OF HARD WORK! I'm bringing seven new characters into this house, SEVEN!) Anyways, nothing too hard for HiKari here, I assure you. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same._


	20. Ep 20: Family Weekend, Pt2 Speculations

KaelynnD: Hahaha, well the thing is about Seto, I could never see him having a girlfriend myself unless the circumstances were tremendously different… and even though this is an AU in which I have completely changed, I thought the step mother thing would be more logical. Besides, I'm very excited to have her in my story. I feel like no one has ever really used her as a plot device and here I am, giving her some very great importance in my story. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter/the next few chapters. It's going to take a while to really get everything out in the open but I'm sure when I do, you'll be pleased. And thank you! Gozaburo has always been my favorite villain, especially since he's so similar to Seto in every way except for one key thing… well anyways, if I keep rambling, I may never stop! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

MythCreatorWriter: Yeah, I'm hoping to bounce back and start making it equal again. And to tell you the truth, I don't have a choice for her. Or, well, I didn't for the longest time. I told Rena Redhead who I thought she might go with in the end and she flipped out at me so it seems I may always be at a cross roads. I'm hoping that the story will really reveal it to me as I move forward with it because I'm not sure myself. AND I WAS THINKING OF KILLING SETH RIGHT AS YOU SAID THAT… but I won't, because I still have some plans for him. Hate at first sight, hahaha, I like that! It's so very true too. Yes, Gozaburo does have a wife and she is barely referenced and I think that film scene is the only time we ever see her, but I've decided to go where no writer has ever gone before (at least from the fanfiction I have read) and use her as a plot device. Which I am super excited for. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: I'm sure you were excited when Joey showed up! Something tells me you're a Joey fan which might be a problem since… I have a tendency to hate Joey and write my stories with a bias in that way. Oh well, you'll just have to see what happens to him! Thanks for the review.

Velgamidragon: I'm pretty sure no one expected me to bring in his step mom. I bet you all thought I was bringing in some lame OC, right? Hahaha, nah… like I've been saying, I've decided to go somewhere new and use a character that's barely referenced in the series. Thanks for the review.

Pinkberry: It's okay, no one gets it right now—why Seto cares for this woman at all—but it's going to be explained a little in this chapter, so have no fear about that. I plan to use this entire family weekend event to really explain everything and I promise not to leave anything out. I miss the brother fluff too, I think we all do. But I think I've got something much more exciting awaiting you in this story so keep reading. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Of course you do! There's always something to look forward to when Kari has a story to write! Hahaha, but that's just me sounding cocky :p Thanks for the review!

UnderGroundKiss: Hey, I want to especially thank you for your awesomely nice review that you sent me. This past week I've been a little down in the dumps about pretty much everything and my writing is always the hardest that's hit when I get that way. What with me being in college, trying to succeed, thinking about my career, it's hard to see the value in what I do online outside of how much I enjoy it. But it's reviews like those that kind of help jog the memory that not only do I enjoy what I do, but other people enjoy it too, which has got to be what life is about, isn't it? Doing what you love and sharing your gift with others? Well, it's the way I've always viewed life. As for your review, it was just detailed enough to give me my confidence back, so thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

**Episode 20: Family Weekend, Part II—Speculations **

When Kaori entered her room, she immediately went to the bed and sat down. She could feel her heart racing as she gasped for breath. Kaori would've assumed she was feeling this way because of what she had just seen but being fully aware of her body and condition, she knew it was probably a result of quickly walking out of the dining room and up the stairs. As much as Kaori hated to admit it, she was getting older. Her age was wearing her down physically more than anything else and sometimes she would forget that. Most times she wanted to forget that. Kaori allowed herself to sit still for a moment while she caught her breath.

"Kaori," Kaori heard a voice say. Kaori looked up from the floor and saw it was her step son, Seto that had called her name and entered the room. Kaori forgot all about how winded she was and stood up the moment she realized his presence. She smiled at him, a more loving one than she had shown when they first saw one another in the dining room.

"Seto, you're here. What a lovely surprise. But I hope this doesn't mean you walked out before finishing your meal." Kaori observed Seto quickly, "Seto, you look thinner than usual. Have you been eating enough lately?" Seto completely ignored her question.

"That's nothing to be concerned with. The real question is what are you doing here?" Seto sounded angry but Kaori knew this was only because he was concerned.

"I was invited so I thought I would come…"

"But I told you not to. It's much too dangerous for you to be here and you know as well as I do how Gozaburo is. You should've just stayed in California like I had told you." Kaori put her hands on her hips.

"Now, now, Seto, you must remember that I am sixty-two years old. And one would hope that when a woman becomes that age she should be able to do as she pleases." Seto looked away for a moment, feeling guilty that he had giving her orders as if he were running her life. If it were anyone else, Seto would've had no problems telling someone else what to do. But because this was Kaori, his step mother… it was a much different situation. Kaori was the only adult Seto respected and did not treat as someone of an equal or lower rank than he.

Kaori walked over to Seto and hugged him as tightly as she could. Seto accepted her hug and did nothing else.

_Seto: I know what you're all thinking; why is the woman touching me and what the hell is wrong with me. It's really not that hard to understand, though. Kaori is the only adult I respect, the reason being that she was the closest thing I had to a parent growing up. When Gozaburo wasn't beating me, Kaori was trying to look out for me. In fact, she tried to protect me a lot of the times from Gozaburo's tyrant behavior. She felt bad for me and wished it to stop. Only… actions against Gozaburo were never taken lightly and she was put in my place instead._

"I've miss you so much, Seto." Kaori let go of Seto and took a step back, looking up and marveling at how much taller he was in comparison to her. It still amazed her how he had grown since the first time she had first met him when he was merely a small boy.

"Kaori, I realize it must've been lonely in California all by yourself, but you know it was safer too. That was why I sent you there in the first place. I see no reason for you to come back after all he had put you through." Kaori placed her frail hand on Seto's left cheek.

"I wanted to see you, Seto. You can't blame a woman for wanting to see her son." Seto held her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Wanting to see me isn't worth the danger of what might happen if you stay here…" Kaori didn't look away from Seto's stern and worried gaze. She knew what was at stake. She knew far more than Seto could've possibly imagined at that very moment. Kaori, of course, said nothing about this, letting the silence encompass the moment until she remembered there was something she needed to ask Seto before the conversation could be continued.

"Seto, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Kaori suddenly broke her gaze away from Seto's.

"That boy… who was sitting at the table, with the long black hair… who is he?" Kaori asked, "I mean, isn't he a bit young to be away from home?"

"You mean Mokuba?" Kaori's eyes widened, but she tried not to reveal her shock to Seto, "Yes, he is a bit young, but that was Gozaburo's idea and he's an orphan. Gozaburo went off and picked the entire cast without telling me who he was bringing in and since Mokuba doesn't have parents, well… it was easier to force him to live in someone else's house for six months." Suddenly Kaori felt like she couldn't breathe. The door flung open right as Seto had said that and her inability to receive oxygen didn't get better.

"Oh there you are Seto. I've been looking for you. Why don't you go and re-join the others downstairs? I'm sure Kaori is very tired from all the traveling she did today. You should let her rest," Gozaburo said. Seto turned to Kaori. Kaori said nothing and nodded with agreement even though Gozaburo was the last person she had wanted to see right now after making such a discovery. She brought Seto's head down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning," She whispered to him. Seto straightened himself up, said nothing and then left the room. Kaori looked on sadly until her boy was nowhere in sight. Gozaburo, however, stayed and stood beside her.

"You should get some sleep dearest, we have things to do tomorrow," Gozaburo said, kissing her on the cheek. For a moment, she felt like she had gone back in time to when Gozaburo and she were first dating. The way Gozaburo had kissed her on the cheek, the way he was speaking to her in a tone that almost made it sound like he cared. But when Kaori looked up and into his face, when she had remembered what he had done, she knew the last thing he did was out of care. Gozaburo wanted something from her.

What that was, Kaori did not know.

* * *

When Seto entered the living room, he was thankful to find that it was less crowded than it had been a couple hours before. Kisara and her mother had gone off somewhere together as well as Mai and Joey. Seto was especially thankful about Joey's absence, considering how much he already hated the guy even though they had just met for the first time earlier that day. The only people that remained in the living room were Mokuba, Chieko, Hanako, Sister Theresia Unno, Seth, and Noboru.

Chieko, Hanako and Mokuba were all sprawled out on the floor. A chess board was in between Chieko and Hanako; it had appeared as though Mokuba was attempting to teach the girls how to play chess although it was proving to be quite difficult since both girls wanted to play with the individual pieces rather than the actual game. Sister Theresia Unno was sitting on a couch nearby, reading quietly and looking up every so often to check on the children.

The loudest people in the room were Seth and Noboru. Seth was louder than anyone else, though, since Seth was in the process of re-telling all of his adventures to Noboru since he had come to live in the Kaiba Mansion. Noboru would smile and listen quietly, laugh when the story had become funny, and gasp when it had become intense.

_Seth: When Noboru use to baby sit me back in the day, man… it was the best. I just loved hanging out with him and talking to him. It's so awesome to see him again. It's been made obvious that my parents weren't around a lot or, well, ever, so I had a lot of baby sitters I went through growing up. But out of all of them, Noboru was always the best. I don't know what it is about him but he makes me want to be a better me. I care about his opinion and I go to him when I have a problem. I suppose you could say he's like a mentor to me._

Seto decided to go and sit next to Sister Theresia Unno on the couch. It seemed like the calmest seat in the room. When Seto sat down, Sister Theresia Unno looked up from her book and over at the children again. She smiled before turning to Seto.

"Look at them, aren't they a sight for sore eyes?" Seto nodded in agreement. "Mokuba is such a kind-hearted soul in so many ways. He has such an influence on all the children in the orphanage almost like an older brother would to a younger sibling." Sister Theresia Unno's face suddenly went dark and she looked down. Seto noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Sister Theresia Unno sighed.

"It's not that anything is necessarily wrong it's just that… there's something about Mokuba that I don't understand."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, back at the orphanage when he is with the children, he acts like he normally does. Mokuba is caring, helpful, compassionate… all the things I've always known Mokuba to be. But then when Mokuba meets with potential parents that are interesting in adopting him, he suddenly changes. He throws fits, he becomes angry. Mokuba simply isn't himself when he's with them. He drives the parents away. The minute they're gone, however, he returns to his normal self as if nothing had happened."

"I see…" Seto said. He suddenly came to a conclusion but had no intention of being vocal about it. He planned on discussing such matters with Mokuba later. Sister Theresia Unno sighed once more.

"I just don't understand why he does it. I've tried asking him plenty of times but he never tells me. I know that I wasn't in charge when he first arrived at the orphanage but it still doesn't make sense…" Sister Theresia Unno looked down at her watch and then stood up, "Oh my, look at the time, we best be on our way back." Chieko and Hanako's head shot up at the same time.

"What? Why?" They both whined. Mokuba got up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, family weekend doesn't end till Sunday." Sister Theresia Unno walked over to him.

"I know my child, but Chieko and Hanako must be back. The weekends are the busiest times at the orphanage and the most families come to visit. I cannot deprive Chieko and Hanako of their opportunity to be adopted." Mokuba understood completely and nodded. Chieko and Hanako ran up to Mokuba and hugged him.

"We'll miss you, Mokuba-san…" Chieko said with a sniffle.

"Yeah… will you come and visit us some time?" Hanako asked. Mokuba placed a hand on each of their heads and ruffled their hair.

"Of course I will."

"Hooray!" The two of them cheered.

_Mokuba: I wasn't too bummed about them having to leave. Not because I didn't like them being around or anything it's just that when you live in an orphanage you're use to people coming and going into your life. It's part of the process of moving forward and moving on. If I spent too much time focusing on how many people I cared for who were gone, well, I probably wouldn't have a lot of time to live my life._

"We'll see each other soon, I'm sure," Sister Theresia Unno assured Mokuba.

"Of course we will. Here, let me walk you to the door," Mokuba offered, taking Chieko and Hanako's hand and walking them out of the room with Sister Theresia Unno following from behind. They left the room and for a moment, even Seth had become quiet in their absence.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink, is that cool? You want anything?" Noboru said, patting Seth's shoulder before he got up.

"I'm good. You sure you don't want me to get it for you?"

"Nah, that's fine. I'm just getting a glass of water, I'll be right back." Noboru left the room. Seto and Seth now remained. Seth looked up at Seto who appeared to be deep in his own thoughts as he gazed at the empty doorway that the others had just walked through.

"Hey Seto, can you explain something to me?"

"What?" Seto asked without looking at him.

"Did you notice how much younger those other two orphans were? I mean, they looked like they were five or six. I don't get it. I mean, when Mokuba first came here, of course he seemed like the little guy in comparison to us but compared to the kids he lives with… well, it seems like he's the one that's really old."

"That's because he is."

"What? No he's not. He's only eleven."

"Yes, and in an orphanage, that's relatively old. The closer a kid comes to being a teenager means they have less of a chance of being adopted. No one wants to adopt a kid who has gone on to discover life has been unfair to them. They want a child that's young, cute, and naïve. The older they get living in an orphanage, the more troublesome they become. Parents would rather not take their chances on that."

"Whoa… I didn't… I didn't even realize that," Seth felt bad knowing Mokuba's situation.

_Seth: Poor Mokuba… I mean, the kid seems nice enough. He deserves a home… Gee, now I feel terrible. You would've thought I had felt terrible before hand when I first found out his parents were dead and that he was an orphan but he always seemed okay about it. Like he was at peace… but then again, what do I know? It's not like I could understand his situation in anyway, my parents are still alive… at least I hope so. I should try to contact them soon and see where they've been._

"So does that mean he'll never get adopted then? Because if that's the case, that's just horrible," Seth stated, standing up as if he were going to do something about it. Noboru re-entered the room just then with a glass of water in hand.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"I gotta go," Seto said, not once giving Seth so much of a glance the entire time he had been speaking to him. Seto left the room. Noboru sat back down in his seat and looked on curiously as Seto strolled out of the room.

"Man, that guy… he may look like you but he sure doesn't act like you."

"I know, right? He's a total weirdo."

"Yeah, he actually seems slightly intelligent, like he thinks about things before he does them." Seth shot Noboru a glare and Noboru laughed.

"Come on Seth, you know it's true."

"Yeah, well…"

"Admit it."

"I guess you're right… but in all seriousness, I do worry about that guy," Seth said, "I mean, he always seems like he has something to worry about. The entire time we've been here, everyone's been having fun except for Seto. I know I just met the guy but I can't help but feel for the guy."

"You think it's anything you could help him out with?" Noboru asked.

"Nah… something tells me this is something that doesn't involve me at all… I just hope Seto comes out okay in the end."

"He will, Seth. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**A/N:** _And that makes the end of Episode 20! Now I'm sure you were all hoping this would clear up all confusion and unclearness but it is going to probably take a couple chapters to do all of that. For now, I give you just a couple more pieces to this puzzle. In my opinion, I think this chapter turned out better than I expected. Oh, and in random news I finally got my job as an English tutor! My English teacher found out and told me that she herself found out more about her writing by tutoring than she ever did going to graduates school. She expects the same to happen to me. So look out world I'm going to be… learning… more things! Hahaha, anyways, I'll stop rambling. Thanks for reading the chapter!_


	21. Ep 21: Family Weekend, Pt3 Revelations

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Yes, unfortunately there's a lot of build up chapters in this story but I promise you it'll all be worth it for what it's building up to! Oh, and I apologize that my review reply only came out with .Zira. For some reason takes out part of your username in the editing process without my knowledge, I'll make sure to edit that in the last chapter. Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Um, sorry? Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Hahaha, yes! You noticed the little thing I put in there that I wanted you to see (the whole "her boy" thing) I tend to do that all the time but it really shows me that you're reading carefully when you pick out things like that. Wow, now I sound like an English teacher, hahaha, still! It's cool when readers notice little things like that. And honey, I'm planning so much, you don't even know! Hope you like the update, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Good. I hate Joey. A LOT. As you can probably tell from my story, "A Rant To Remember." Thanks for the review!

Pinkberry: All your questions about Mokuba will mostly be answered in this chapter, so don't worry! You know, I feel like sometimes I write Mokuba a little too maturely. It's hard for me to find a balance sometimes (at least I think so, sometimes I think, however, a lot of my doubts are in my head) But I worry I write him too maturely but at the same time, Mokuba IS kind of a mature eleven year old. I mean, look at his brother! It wouldn't be right to make him a complete little kid, ya know? And as for my job, yes, I'm like an English teacher. I'm a teacher's assistant for an ESL class (a class for people whose native language isn't English) Thankfully the students in my class are SO wonderful that I haven't run into any trouble thus far. Teaching is really important! I think that education is the most important thing because knowledge is power. And I'll be sure to talk about any teaching experiences I have when they come up but for now, thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I was wondering where your review was! Usually you're the first one so I was a bit curious as to what happened. I can't help the fact that I hate Joey. I try not to let my prejudice get involved with anything else but when it comes to Joey, well, he's the ultimate exception. And if you know the secret, don't tell! No one will be finding out about that for a long while now. I know, I felt strange about the confession too. Seto has another one in this chapter that's a little out of place but I definitely try to justify them as much as I can. Thanks for the review!

UnderGroundKiss: My story has helped you… IN COLLEGE?! Wow, I must be a miracle worker then because college is HARD!o.o And really, you reward yourself like that? Hahaha, I know a couple other people who do that with my story. Hell, even I do that with my story (I'll do a lot of homework and then let myself write more of the story… sometimes I have to because writing is the greatest way for me to de-stress.) As for Mokuba living with Seto in the end, well, if you re-call there was that one part… hahaha, although plans can change! You'll just have to read and find out. And I'm going to be honest there probably will be a fight between Seto/Seth and Joey. Although I haven't thought of one/a fight hasn't come up in my string of events to happen but it is so like me to have them fight anyway. If it does happen, I won't know unless I write the chapter. And you want to know what happens to Joey? My God… you have to be the only one. Hahaha, just kidding! Thanks for the review!

**Episode 21: Family Weekend, Part III—Revelations **

_"What do you think you're doing?" An eleven year old Seto stood in the doorway that led into the kitchen. He had been living in the mansion for over a year and yet the scene he was witnessing at that very moment was something he had never seen before. "I said get out of here, what are you standing there for? GET OUT!" Seto heard his step father's commands but his legs refused to move. Seto's eyes were fixated on one person, the woman Gozaburo was holding tightly by the wrist in order to keep her from escaping._

_ "Please… Seto, just go," Kaori pleaded, desperate and weary, afraid of what would happen next if the boy didn't run now. Seto felt his heart tear as Kaori turned her head and accepted her fate; a beating she didn't deserve. She had given up on herself but she hadn't given up on saving Seto, a boy she had quickly began to care for since he had first arrived. Still… all Seto could do was stand there. He didn't want to leave her behind._

_ Gozaburo was growing impatient. "Well Seto, if you're not going to leave then I guess you'll just have to watch!" Gozaburo lifted his free hand, revealing a kitchen knife he had been hiding behind his back. Seto's eyes grew wide as the stainless steel blade sliced through Kaori's delicate skin. Pools of blood followed and spilt onto the carpet. A mind numbing scream echoed through the house. _

_ Time has stopped and Seto wished to cease from existence. Seto's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. But what stung him the most, what truly tore him apart, was what he heard her scream next._

_ "SETO!" Seto stopped breathing and looked up. Kaori was looking at him, her arm was covered in blood and tears were streaming down her face. She looked as though she was on the brink of fainting and she had called his name, she was still worried about him. She wanted to protect him. _

_ Never in Seto's life had he ever felt so ashamed and powerless. He promised himself from that point on, he would do everything in his power to protect this woman…_

Seto's eyes flashed open and his body jerked forward. Even though Seto had dreamed this nightmare countless times in the past it never quite made it seem any less… painful. The reason being that this was not only a nightmare that awoke him from his slumber but also because he knew it was more than just another dream… it was a subconscious recollection of a horrifying event from his past. One thing Seto could never erase from his mind was the way Kaori screamed… such a scream, the yelling of his name, would stay with him forever.

Seto sat up from his bed and stretched. While doing so, he couldn't help but notice that his whole body was trembling, drenched in sweat. Seto knew this to be a result of the morning after a nightmare. Sometimes his body would go on trembling for hours even after waking up. It had been happening to him for so many years now that it was commonplace to feel this way in the morning. Seto tried to put it out of his mind and trailed over to the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

_Seto: Kaori… she went through a lot of abuse, usually out of protection from me… There are some horrific things I still haven't been able to put past that Gozaburo has done to her. But you know what pains me most of all? Gozaburo wouldn't let her divorce him. He wouldn't. He got a sick pleasure from having someone to beat on besides me and he wanted her to suffer. This is one of the many reasons that living in a house with Gozaburo can only mean trouble. That man is a monster and the only reason he's showing Kaori affection is because he wants to get to me._

By the time Seto had finished showering, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth, he found that only a half hour had gone by. It was now six in the morning and everybody was sure to be asleep for a couple more hours. Seto walked over to the window in his room and glanced at the sleeping city outside. The sun would be rising soon and with no motivation to work, he pulled up a chair next to the window in hopes of enjoying Mother Nature for once in his complicated and dangerous life.

Danger… Seto could only think of Gozaburo when he thought of that word. If his step father was present, the situation had automatically become dangerous. Again, Seto's thoughts drifted back to his step mother and the gruesome past she endured for his sake. It angered him to think about, that any woman would have to suffer through what she did. This was why the minute he had taken over half of the company, he had bought a house in California and sent Kaori there without Gozaburo knowing. It was Seto's way of thanking and protecting her for all the times he didn't in the past.

Seto watched as the sun slowly ascended over the horizon, spreading light to the city below. Not even Mother Nature's greatest wonders could uplift Seto's troubled mind that seemed to be thinking of a thousand worst case scenarios a minute. The start of a new day only meant a new set of dangers lay in front of him. Seto got up, not even wanting to wait until the sun had fully risen and made a journey downstairs. He would fix himself some coffee, think of a plan and… Seto had almost forgotten. He needed to talk to Mokuba. He would do that when the boy had woken up.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why would you bring him here? How could you…?"

"Oh please Kaori, it's not like it matters to him."

"It matters to me that you would do such a thing!"

"Calm down, turns out he's not even the one I have to go after. My bets are on that Kisara girl…" Kaori shook his head in disbelief. Could this be real, was Gozaburo being serious? Kaori hated that she was still surprised by Gozaburo's actions when in all their years of marriage her husband had never shown a good side. It was almost as if he were pure evil…

"I don't like this and I hate that you would do such a thing to Seto and not even tell me."

"Wait, you're mad at me for not telling you? Please Kaori, you were the one that ran off and lived in a completely different country for the past couple months without even telling me! I didn't get so much as a phone."

"It's not like you cared!"

"Well, I'm your husband so don't I have a right to know?" Kaori turned away.

"I did it to get away from you…" Kaori looked down in shame.

"I could figure that much." Gozaburo wasn't even remorseful that his behavior had driven her so far away. Kaori decided to stop focusing on the clearly broken relationship they had and question him about the only thing that truly mattered to the both of them. Kaori looked back up at him with gentle and fearful eyes.

"What are you… going to do to him?" Gozaburo had walked over to his computer to do something.

"Nothing, if I can find that key fast enough. Then this will be all over." Kaori stared at him.

_Gozaburo: Kaori is the final piece to the puzzle. Kaori cares about Seto like a mother would for their child. And although Seto doesn't consider her his mother, he feels the same way towards her. Things can't possibly go wrong for me if she's under my control. I suspect that I will have Seto's key by the end of the weekend, guaranteed._

"This was all part of the plan… wasn't it?" Kaori walked towards him, "Everything was, from the very beginning. There's no show, there aren't any strangers, it is all just… you, controlling everything!" Kaori raised her hand, about to strike Gozaburo's skull from behind when Gozaburo twisted around and grabbed her arm in mid-air. Gozaburo kept a tight grip on her wrist as he rose from his chair.

"Your stupidity still has its way of surprising me…"

"I guess I could say the same about your cruelty." Gozaburo smirked and moved his face closer to Kaori's face.

"I know you're the closest thing there is to being a trusted friend to Seto, so you're going to be a good girl and do whatever it takes to help me get what I want," Kaori, against her will, locked lips with Gozaburo as he had pressed his face against her. She wanted to scream in fury but Gozaburo's forceful lips kept her from doing so. After a minute, Gozaburo pulled away from her and let her breathe, "And should you fail… well, let's just leave it at that."

Kaori's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into? But more importantly… how was she going to be able to save Seto this time? All hope seemed lost.

* * *

Seto wandered down to the kitchen around ten in the morning, assuming he had waited long enough for everyone to wake up. To his surprise and also in his favor, Mokuba was the only one up. The boy was sitting by himself at the table, a full bowl of cereal in front of him, but he didn't look the least bit interested in eating it. Mokuba actually looked quite the opposite, he appeared as though he was about to fall asleep in it.

Mokuba was supporting his head with his arms as he hovered over the uneaten cereal. Mokuba's eyes were closed… he might've already fallen asleep. Seto walked over to him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Mokuba immediately woke up and opened his eyes.

"Wha—I didn't do it," Mokuba said in a sleepy voice.

"Mokuba it's me." Mokuba looked up and tried to focus his vision. He smiled after a few moments.

"Oh Seto-sama, it is you. How's it going?" Mokuba mumbled, his eyes slowly attempting to close again.

"I get the feeling you didn't get much sleep last night?" The sound of Seto's voice woke Mokuba up once more and caused him to be attentive.

"No… not really." Seto hated the next question people had always asked him when he was a child and had trouble sleeping, but Seto felt it was necessary to find out what was wrong.

"Any particular reason why?" As Seto's suspected, Mokuba's face darkened with a quiet shame that only he was aware of and Seto could understand.

"…No." Seto put away Mokuba's bowl in the sink and then walked back over to him.

"Come on. Let's go back up to bed." Seto bent forward and picked Mokuba up. Mokuba tried to struggle but he was too tired to make a fuss.

"No… I don't want to…" Mokuba mumbled, practically falling asleep at the end of every word. Seto carried Mokuba back upstairs and all the way to his bedroom without too much trouble. Mokuba had fallen into a light sleep during the five minutes it had taken him to walk back to his bedroom. But the moment Seto laid him back onto his bed, Mokuba woke up once more. "You didn't have to do that," Mokuba murmured, opening one eye. Seto pulled the covers up and over Mokuba's body.

"I know," Seto said, tucking him in. Mokuba shifted underneath the covers and got into a comfortable position. Mokuba hugged the pillow that lay under his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" Seto knew this was the part where he was supposed to leave and let Mokuba sleep but he wasn't ready to leave yet. There was one more thing he needed to do.

"Mokuba… can I ask you something?" Seto asked.

"Sure," Mokuba replied without opening his eyes. He could've already fallen asleep for all Seto knew. Seto took a deep breath. Seto knew what he was about to ask was deeply personal and their conversation could go one or two ways.

"Sister Theresia Unno told me about the way you are at the orphanage when you're with potential parents… how you misbehave and don't act like yourself." Mokuba opened his eyes and looked up.

"Did you ask her about me?" Mokuba asked in an accusing way.

"No, no, she told me all on her own. She said she worried about you and she didn't understand why you did it." Mokuba was silent. Seto continued forward with the conversation after several minutes of silence, "You never wanted to be adopted, did you?" Mokuba gave up trying to sleep and sat up. He didn't look Seto's way as he spoke.

"When you're rejected enough to think you'll never be adopted and then adopted once only to find yourself put back in the orphanage by social services, you discover that eighteen is a magical number to anticipate more than fear."

_Mokuba: As an orphan, you learn two things. The first thing is that you need to be adopted as early as possible because if not, you'll run into the problem of the second thing. The second thing being the realization of turning eighteen and the possibility of living alone if you can't find a family to adopt you. Every orphan fears that possibility and it has happened to some of them. I was one of the only ones that wanted something like that to happen. I wanted to live on my own, even if that meant living on the streets with no home._

Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba eyes traveled up to meet Seto's confused face. Whenever Mokuba talked about this with anyone, they could never understand what he meant. Mokuba was fully prepared to try and explain himself a couple more times before he would eventually give up in rage and leave the conversation be. But that wasn't what happened. Seto didn't seem confused, not one bit.

"I understand," Seto even said, affirming Mokuba's thoughts.

"You do?"

"Of course… I felt the same way… only it wasn't while I was an orphan, it was while I was living here." Seto hated living with Gozaburo. It was worst then living in an orphanage. Mokuba understood that this was what Seto meant. "I promised myself that when I turned eighteen I would leave this place and never come back again."

"Well, what happened? I mean, you're eighteen now, aren't you?" Seto nodded and smiled.

"This is true… I suppose other things got in the way; things such as taking over Gozaburo's company and then with this reality TV show and… you." Mokuba's attention was caught but he was too tired to say anything about it. Mokuba leaned back down and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to bed now…" Mokuba stated in a sleepy voice, no longer having the energy to talk.

"Okay kiddo, you do that. Have a good sleep." Seto got up from the side of Mokuba's bed and walked over to the light switch quietly. He flicked off the light and was about to close the door when he heard Mokuba say one more thing.

"Hey Seto-sama?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best." Seto said nothing and closed the door. Even as he walked down the hallway and down the dining room where nearly everyone had already woken up and started eating breakfast, he couldn't help but hide it. Mokuba's words repeated over and over in his head and it only caused him to feel it more and more.

Happiness… Seto was happy. And it showed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Awww… what a cute note to end the chapter on, am I right? Okay so I know all of this stuff has been uber cute emotional stuff but you guys are going to be excited when I get into the romantic stuff!(yes! Let it be known that the next chapter does contain romance!) So get excited for that! And also, guys, thanks so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot. It's so great to come back from a long day of classes and work and friendship dilemmas to see what you guys think of my stuff. Really, it's great. I really enjoy writing and as a writer, of course, it means a lot that there are people who enjoy what I do. I know I probably say that a lot, but I just wanted to mention it again so that you know I mean it! I hope everyone's been having a great day and have a good week! I suspect I'll be updating again Saturday since Sunday is Superbowl Sunday and Friday is going to be my girls' night out (That's right! I plan my weekends around my writing!) Well, anyways, I best be going before I ramble on for too much longer. See ya!_

_P.S: Gosh, I hate going on and on and on and then forgetting the key points I want to mention in the author's note! So if you guys were wondering or curious about the flashback/dream at the beginning, yes, this is the same dream Seto had at the beginning of Episode 7, just more detailed and he doesn't get interrupted. Now it's probably lame that I said that, but I thought I might just clarify unless anybody asks. Okay, now I'm gone for real this time!_


	22. Ep 22: Family Weekend, Pt4 Plans

Velgamidragon: Indeed it was. Poor Seto. Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Of course! My prejudice against Joey in my stories still hasn't changed even after five years of writing. Why I hate him is a long story (or not, it depends, but I won't go into it now). It's great that you say I humanize Kaiba in this story, I feel like I try to do that a lot in every story I write, it's sort of part of my theme. Or at least what I think is my theme—human emotion, reaction, interaction, relations. Has anyone notice what a HUGE focus I have on that? Lately I have a lot not to mention I ranted on and on about it while I was talking to anime convention people about my writings. But that's something I can go into later, if at all. For now, thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Good to know! Oh yes, everything will be worth it. One of my policies for writing is that every single thing that goes on in a story MUST pertain to either the plot or the development of a character. Therefore, there are no useless scenes and you can be assured this won't end up like Twilight. Hahaha, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: I never actually got to go on my girls' night out. I was so sad! I got stuck in a blizzard then there wasn't school for a week which was awesome but I was lonely and… yeah. But hey, here's a chapter! Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: I'm glad you still love it and that you can't get enough of it because with all of the new scenes and plot points I just came up with, I'm beginning to realize this story might be much longer than I thought. Which isn't bad but I usually think my stories will be shorter until I start writing them. Well, anyways, before I ramble on… thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Episode 22: Family Weekend, Part IV—Plans**

Even as Seto strolled into the chaos that was the dining room, that couldn't wipe the vivid smile on his face. Fortunately no one could notice it since a war was currently raging on at the dining room table between Seth and Joey and nearly everyone's attention was focused on that. Seto merely walked by the scene over to the fridge causing no concern whatsoever as Joey began to raise his voice.

"Look buddy, do you got a problem with me or what?! Cause if you do, just spit it out right now," Joey demanded, raising his fist. Mai was standing not too far off from the scene but she wasn't doing anything to prevent what could be happen next. She was more excited by the idea of a fight than fearful.

_Mai: I can't help myself. I always love a good, manly fight amongst men about their women. It's so entertaining!_

"As a matter of fact, I do. You seriously need to lay off Kisara, okay? I mean your girlfriend is standing right there! Shouldn't you be focusing on her?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"All I was doing was commenting on her rack, I don't see what the problem is." Seth rose from the table.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way! It's not like she's some object you can look at and make comments about, she's a lady!" Joey burst into laughter.

"Did you just call her a lady? What are you, five years old?" Joey continued laughing. Seth was becoming more furious by the second. Noboru glanced at Seth before walking over to him. Seth was about to burst from anger and nearly tackle Joey to the ground up until Noboru had placed a firm hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, calm down." Immediately the anger in Seth disappeared. Seth's shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't want to disappoint Noboru so he forced himself to let it go. Joey crossed his arms and smirked, treating this like Seth was stepping down.

"That's what I thought." It took everything in Seth to hold himself back from throwing himself across the table and straggling Joey with his bare hands. In any other situation, Seth would've done just that but since Noboru was present in the room, it had given him just enough strength to not go over the edge. Seth let Noboru sternly maneuver him away from the table and out of the room. Noboru knew Seth more than he could've possibly imagined.

_Seth: If Noboru wanted me to do something, I would do it, in a heartbeat. Anything in the world, I would get it done for him. I don't know what it is about the guy but he challenges me in subtle ways to be the best I can be and has always steered me in the right direction. He's as close as I've ever gotten to having a real parent._

When they were on the next floor up from the dining room, Noboru stopped and turned Seth around. Seth looked down, waiting for Noboru to scold him for almost having engaged in a physical fight with someone else. Noboru had always had very strong beliefs against violence and hated when Seth got himself involved. It was too bad that when Seth was growing up as a kid, this proved to be a daily problem.

"Seth—"

"I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again," Seth said interrupting Noboru without thinking. Noboru shook his head and forced Seth to look at him.

"It's not that. I wanted to pop that guy in the face just as much as you did." Seth's eyes widened, now he was really listening to what Noboru had to say, "But that's not the point and a pop in the face wouldn't have done anything." Seth felt he knew exactly where Noboru was getting with this.

"Oh, I get it! If I had hit him, it wouldn't have stopped him from making those dirty comments in the future, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"So we should just kill him instead!" Noboru wanted to smack Seth but Seth also wasn't a five year old anymore and he felt that Seth was partially joking. Noboru ignored the comment and placed both his hands on Seth's shoulder.

"Look Seth, I know how you feel about this girl. I can tell there's not a second that goes by that she doesn't cross your mind." Now Seth was really surprised. How could Noboru have known that? He hadn't gotten the chance to ask, though, because Noboru continued, "Seth, if you feel that strongly about her, then go get her."

"…Wait, what? Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course I am. If this woman is really what you want then stop wasting your time thinking about her and go after her!" At first, Seth thought Noboru was being crazy. Go after her? Was he nuts? How could Seth just up and try to get the woman of his dreams? The more Seth thought about it, suddenly… the more it made sense. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before!

_Seth: I have no idea why it had never occurred to me before to just go and do something that would really show Kisara I cared. That sounds really stupid but I guess I was kind of hoping she would've already fallen for me already. I should've known better that things couldn't be that easy. I swear I'm not the cockiest jerk in the world, though! Really, I'm not trying to be. I just feel like, I don't know, Kisara and I are really meant for each other, that's all._

"You're right! I know just what I can do!" Seth said, taking off down the hall. Noboru laughed in astonishment before going after him. Seth ran fast and was in front of Kisara's door in less than a minute. It took him only seconds to knock on the door and wait patiently for it to be opened. Kisara had the strangest reaction when she did.

"Um… hi Seth, what are you doing here?" Seth took up Kisara's hand gently but Kisara wasn't fully sure she felt comfortable even with him doing that.

"I wish to take you dancing tonight." Kisara's confused face now frowned in his general direction.

"There is NO WAY I am going clubbing with you. I can't even believe you would ask me such after what happened the last time!" Just as she had said that, Ms. Yasuyo appeared peering over Kisara's shoulder.

"Honey, what's going on?" Ms. Yasuyo looked at Seth briefly before turning back to Kisara and observing how upset she was. "Is everything alright? Did this young man say something to upset you?" Ms. Yasuyo felt that Seth looked like a good enough guy but then again Kisara did seem upset. Kisara pulled her hand out of Seth's.

"Look, can you just go?"

"Wait, Kisara… hold on. I don't want to take you to a club. No, I want to take you to a ball." Kisara scanned his face for a moment to see if he was being serious. Seth didn't show any signs of having a joke waiting at the end of his statement. He was being completely straight with her. Kisara widened the door and stepped out towards him.

"Do you really mean it?" Kisara asked with utter shock. She didn't notice Noboru quietly come onto the scene, wanting to witness Seth's proposal. Seth nodded in reply.

"Of course, Kisara, in my eyes you're a princess and in every fairy tale," Seth took hold of Kisara's hand once more and softly kissed it before looking back up, "The princess always attends a ball with a handsome prince." Kisara began to blush even though she felt a little embarrassed. She looked back at her mother to try and get a sense of what she thought. Ms. Yasuyo just looked on happily, almost near tears herself.

_Kisara: Okay, before you guys get carried away, my mom tears up about almost anything. She's just a sensitive person like that. I don't think it's a bad thing, I just thought I would clarify. But I will admit what Seth said was really cute which was why I felt crazy enough to say what I said next._

"So what do you say?" Seth asked, bringing back Kisara attention.

"I think… I'll go with you," Seth wanted to jump up and do a victory dance, "But… I want my mother to come with me."

_Kisara: There was no way I was going without my mom. Not only because I didn't fully trust Seth but also because I didn't want to be without my mom. I mean, I only got the rest of the weekend and then that was it! She would have to leave._

"That's no problem," Noboru said, stepping in, "I'd be happy to escort your mother to the ball." Ms. Yasuyo eyed Noboru suspiciously. "This isn't out of romantic interest, Ms. Yasuyo, I assure you. This is so I can be able to keep an eye on Seth just as you wish to keep an eye on Kisara. Sound fair?" Then Ms. Yasuyo smirked and turned to Kisara.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some fine dates tonight." Kisara jumped up and down with excitement.

"Great! We should start planning to get ready now!" Kisara and her mother disappeared into their room. Seth looked over at Noboru.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't think she would've gone without her mom."

"Anytime, bud. Now we need to go find us a ball to attend tonight."

"Right!"

* * *

The lunch hour was just coming to a close and nearly all the guests in the house were sitting at the table with one another, eating and talking. This had been the first time the guests were all together since last night at the dinner table. The only two people who were missing were Mokuba and Gozaburo. Without Gozaburo's presence, the atmosphere seemed pleasant and comfortable. That didn't last long though.

Just as everyone was starting to clean up and put away their dishes, Gozaburo walked in.

"Hello everyone, good to see all of you," Gozaburo said in such a positive manner. He was talking as if he were about to open for a late night talk show. Seto rolled his eyes as he prepared himself to endure another fake friendly speech from his step father. "I imagine you all slept well." There were a couple whispers of agreement but no one actually responded to Gozaburo. This didn't matter to him.

"So I'm sure you'll all be very excited to see what is on the agenda today for family weekend events!" Kisara had just finished rinsing her plate when she turned around.

"Actually Mr. Kaiba, my mom and I are going to be busy preparing to go to a ball tonight. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you guys can enjoy the events without me," Kisara said, walking out of the room with her mother following from behind.

"Um… okay, well, no matter, the rest of you can still—"

"Oh! That reminds me, Noboru and I have to go pick up the tickets for that ball, not to mention pick up a suit for us both! Sorry man, maybe next time," Seth said quickly, also leaving the room along with Noboru. Gozaburo was becoming slightly annoyed but he tried to keep his positive attitude going.

"Alright, so Kisara and Seth may not be in attendance, but we can still—"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come either," Mai said, getting up from the table along with Joey, "Joey and I have already made plans for the day. I hope you don't mind." Mai left the room with her arm wrapped around Joey's arm. Suddenly the room seemed very empty with only three people remaining.

"I'm guessing none of these 'family weekend events' will be going on now?" Kaori asked. Seto was relieved knowing such events weren't taking place. He would've hated to have to sit through something that sounded as silly as family weekend events. He would rather spend his time keeping an eye out for any danger lurking around. To most people, that would've sounded like a boring day, but for Seto it needed to be done, especially with Kaori in the Kaiba Mansion.

"Looks like it," Gozaburo said. Seto could tell Gozaburo was relieved too. The network was probably behind these events. Gozaburo could care less about doing activities with other people. "Kaori, would you mind accompanying me to my office?" Kaori obediently got up from the table and walked with Gozaburo out of the room. She hadn't even attempted to look Seto's way. He had a feeling he knew why.

_Seto: This had to be about Gozaburo trying to find the key and Kaori is going to be involved. What I'm concerned with is how and what consequences lie in front of her. Kaori cares for me a lot so betraying me probably wouldn't be the easiest thing to do but if Gozaburo was threatening her well… things could get dicey. I knew I had to follow them and find out for myself._

Seto got up from the table and started walking towards Gozaburo's office, taking a different hallway of course, with a million worries and thoughts running through his head. So many that he almost hadn't seen the small, yawning boy that was standing in front of him. Seto stopped and looked down. Mokuba had a tired smile on his face but ultimately he looked happy to see Seto.

"Morning Seto-sama! What's for breakfast?" Seto opened his mouth to give Mokuba an excuse for why he had to leave right that second but he couldn't. The boy looked re-charged and ready, not to mention how excited he seemed just to be with Seto again after his nap. Seto decided he wouldn't. He could always figure out Gozaburo's plan later.

For now, he would make his favorite human being breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** _Happy Valentine's day everyone! In accordance to this day and as promised, I've got some romance coming up in my story! I'm sorry it ended up taking so long to write though. This chapter was one of the more boring ones, for me at least, to write. Another one of those 'set up' chapters that set up for the REALLY good parts in the story! They're always the hardest to write but they have to happen. Either way, I'm happy to finally get this out after a long weekend at an anime convention. Although it took a number on me, one of the greatest things that came from going was all the ideas I came up with for this story, including a particularly tragic plot point. But you guys won't be running into that any time soon… hahaha, I'll just leave you in suspense for now! Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and have a great day!_


	23. Ep 23: Family Weekend, Pt5 Subtleties

Velgamidragon: If that's your situation then I must be doing a good job! Hahaha, basically, you shouldn't know. Especially since I don't know. You know? Hahaha, anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: I pretty much hate snow too at this point. I want it to go away and never come back. Thanks for the review though! It was lovely.

MythCreatorWriter: I think I might be going off of the manga Joey rather than actual Joey for this, which actually tends to happen sometimes without me realizing it. Or I could be making him off to be an asshole, but you can never know. Yeah, these next two chapters are going to be pack full of it! Romance, that is. Oh, did I ever tell you about the time I killed off a Kaiba brother for the sake of getting back at my friend for killing Batman? Oh my, that's a fun story. I should really tell you that. I changed my entire plot line for the sake of being mean to her because she killed Batman. Yes, I shall put that down on my list of things to tell you, it's a funny story. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: I hate Twilight too. More so then I will let on in this review response for if I did… well, it would probably be longer then the chapter itself! There are so many reasons that book shouldn't exist that I can't even express it to you in simple words. Anyways, thanks for the review and thanks for sending some happiness my way for the 14th! I pretty much slept all of Valentine's day, hahaha.

Tk Queen of rants: WHOA, FOR AS LONG AS I REMEMBER, YOU HAVE BEEN ON MY FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST AND NOW YOU'RE REVIEWING! That's SO cool! Yeah, and I BET my writing has improved! You're coming from the dark ages of my writing, dear friend, some very dark ages! But yes, if you don't like this plot, definitely check out my other recent stuff because I'm sure you can find something you'll like with the addition of good grammar and better writing! Thanks for the review!

**Episode 23: Family Weekend, Part V—Subtleties**

"So Kiki, I heard you and Seth are going to a ball," Mai said with an amount of dying curiosity in her voice, "That sounds—"

"DON'T," Kisara interjected before Mai could finish. Mai smirked and finished her sentence anyway.

"Romantic." Kisara threw a pillow at Mai before turning back towards the mirror she was looking as she was preparing for the night. There would still be a couple hours before the ball would even begin, it was only the early evening, but for any girl to get ready, they would need at least half a day especially in the case of getting ready for a ball. Mai was occupied doing the same thing on the opposite side of the room only she was close to being done already.

"It's funny that you would say such a thing when you're the one getting ready to go on a date with someone you can actually call your _boyfriend_. Some would say that has better chances at being romantic than what I'm doing tonight." Mai twisted around.

"He could hardly be considered my boyfriend. And he's probably just taking me to a fast food place, nothing extravagant like a ball." Kisara turned around too so she was facing Mai from across the room.

"Mai, that's what you called him when he first arrived here. What are you talking about? Of course he's your boyfriend!"

"Oh, I was only saying that because it's easier to explain but we're really not like that. We really don't consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, never have, never will." Kisara put her hands on her hips.

"But haven't you guys been going out for years now?"

"No, but we have been sleeping together for years." Kisara turned away and covered her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Kisara shouted. Mai laughed as Kisara shrank in her uncomfortable state of mind that Mai had forced her into. It was an incredibly awkward image Kisara now had pictured in her head. To see Kisara like that made Mai laugh even more.

_Kisara: Although a lot of things about Mai still shock me, I've also gotten use to how she is as a person. We've become really close over the last couple months and have practically told each other everything. For example; I know she's had sex before marriage and she knows that… I'm a virgin and plan to be one until I get married. Still, confessions like that are the kinds of things that have brought us closer together in our friendship and I like that we can be honest with each other._

"Well, in any case, Seth has organized this 'ball' thing with good intentions but I'm sure he'll screw it up in some way before the end of the night," Kisara said with a somber tone as she began putting on eye shadow. Mai finished putting on lip stick and walked over to her bed, sitting down and looking in Kisara's direction.

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" Mai asked, never really knowing Kisara had a side of her that wasn't an optimistic and happy person. Kisara shrugged.

"I can't help that it's the truth." Mai crossed her arms.

"That's too bad, then, because I always thought you guys would make a great couple." No amount of cover up in the world could hide the redness on Kisara's face that showed. Kisara froze before she shot Mai a nervous look.

"We're not a couple! Why would you say that?" Mai looked bored.

"Honey, it's obvious that boy is crazy in love with you, I just don't get why you won't give him a chance. I mean, you could at least consider going out with him. Then if you did, you could try out what I like to call 'the first kiss' test." Kisara cocked her head to the side. She had never heard of such a thing. It must've been a personal philosophy of Mai's.

"What is that, exactly?" Mai almost looked shy, which was a rare thing to see coming from Mai, before she answered Kisara.

"Well, I don't tell this to a lot of people, mostly because so many people have _so many_ personal beliefs when it comes to finding 'the right guy' or 'true love' or whatever, but I have always felt that the first kiss with a guy can tell you everything you need to know. If the kiss doesn't feel right afterwards, then the guy is wrong for you."

"Wait, shouldn't it be that if the kiss doesn't feel right during the actual kiss, then the guy is wrong for you?"

"I hear a lot of people say that but honestly, most kisses do feel right. I mean, if you're in the moment, when will a kiss NOT feel right? But think about it this way, if the guy you kissed isn't the guy you want to kiss afterwards, that has to mean something. Wouldn't you agree?" Kisara had never really thought about it that way although it seemed to make sense.

_Mai: I like to give some love advice here and there. Although I'm almost positive I've never been in it, I like to think I at least have some perspective on it. After all, when it comes to men, I've been with most of them! _

Kisara began thinking back to her first kiss with Seth… it was then that Kisara realized she had barely even thought about the kiss since it happened!

Kisara began to wonder if she had felt right after they had kissed the next day… had she? Kisara couldn't really remember. It had been so long ago. Kisara could remember the feeling of being complete during the kiss but no other feelings came to mind. Then she started pondering whether the kiss felt right to her or not and what that meant for her and Seth. Was he right for her? Would they end up together? Even though they had kissed, Kisara barely knew.

There was a knock on the door and Joey's voice could be heard asking Mai if she was ready to leave yet. Mai got up from the bed.

"Coming!" She shouted back as she grabbed her purse. Mai was about to walk out of the door when she stopped and turned back towards Kisara.

"Hey Kiki, you won't be coming home until very late tonight, right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, probably… why?" Kisara asked without turning her head.

"No reason, just wondering. Could you try not to make too much noise when you come back on the off chance I'm asleep?"

"Of course!" Joey started calling for Mai to hurry up again. Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mai yelled back, "Have fun at your ball tonight, babe, tell me all about it in the morning," Mai gave Kisara a quick hug before dashing out of the room. In under a minute, Mai was down stairs and had wrapped her arm around Joey's. "Sorry I took so long, let's get out of here." Joey smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Mai and Joey walked out together to Joey's car and got in. Mai waited until they were both buckled in and were on the road before she decided to ask what their plans were for that night.

"So where are we going tonight, a cheap bowling alley, perhaps a fast food joint on the way? Don't keep me in suspense!" Mai said with a laugh.

_Mai: Joey and I never go anywhere high-class or fancy. It's just not our thing. I know that some girls would probably hate this. They would want to be pampered or given chocolates but to be truthful, I love it. It's kind of like I feel secure knowing things are so unstable or unsure with Joey. With us, we don't really need to label anything or any actions. We just go with the flow._

Joey grinned.

"Actually, I had something else in mind for our evening."

"Oh, like what, a fast food place that doesn't have a dollar menu?" Joey chuckled.

"Actually, I booked us a reservation at a real nice restaurant in Uptown Domino City that I think you'll really like." Mai stared at him for a moment. This didn't sound familiar… the entire sentence he had spoken wasn't something she ever imagined she'd hear coming out of Joey's mouth.

"Uptown Domino City, are you sure? You know the places up there are really expensive. Since when can you afford that?" Joey was beaming with self pride now.

"Since I've been working overtime at the shop for the past couple months. I've learned that the pay gets better when you actually try to do a good job so that's what I've been working on since you've been away." Now Joey was really starting to confuse Mai. What was going on here? Joey never cared about anything like that before! Mai verbalized these thoughts she was having.

"I don't get it Joey, you're the laziest person I know and could care less about anything important. Why the sudden change?" Joey took a deep breath and pulled the car off the street he was driving on and into an empty parking lot. He turned towards Mai and stared at her with deep, affectionate eyes.

"The truth, Mai, is that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about my life, my career, but mostly…" Joey reached over and grabbed Mai's hand, "About us… about you." Mai wanted to shudder in fear. Her face expressed nothing but the horror she felt inside.

"Joey, no, you don't—"

"I mean every word I'm saying right now and you know that." Mai opened her mouth to say something but Joey wouldn't let her, "And don't give me that bull shit that I feel this way and you don't. I know you do, Mai, because I know you. We've been doing this for years now and I know there's no one else you've been seeing and I've been the same." Mai needed a way to prove him wrong and she quickly thought of something.

"Hey! I've kissed other people while we've been together!" Joey rolled his eyes. He hated that Mai had to resort to such elementary behavior in order to avoid her feelings.

"Please, we're not in middle school. Kissing isn't cheating, at least not for us," Joey's grip tightened around Mai's hand, "We haven't slept with anyone else in years. At first, I was confused but then I realized why that is…" Mai started to shake her head. She could see where this was going from a mile away and she wished more than anything that she could make it stop.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to…"

"Mai, I know your family has made you hate conventional things but this time it's the truth and I know you feel it too… I love you."

_Mai: I always agreed with the saying that 'Actions speak louder than words' but there are times that I wish some words would not be spoken altogether. This is because the moment a certain assortment of words is assembled together and spoken out loud… the situation becomes real and everyone knows that reality is unavoidable._

_

* * *

  
_

When they first spotted him, they didn't know what to make of him. For there Seth was, wearing a tuxedo while nervously standing at the foot of the stairway. He was looking all around the room, trying to distract himself but it was clear that he was waiting for something or someone.

"Seth?" Seth jumped and looked around. Seto and Mokuba walked over to him, "What are you doing here? And why are you all dressed up?" Even though Seto was letting Mokuba ask all the questions, Seto was interested in knowing this too. The most dressed up he had seen Seth was the day he was pretending to be Seto and had put on Seto's clothes.

"Oh, I'm, um, uh…" Seth fumbling over every word he was trying to say. Seth wasn't even looking at either of them directly. His attention became focused on his shaking hands. Seto and Mokuba glanced at one another. Noboru walked up beside Seth, he was also dressed in formal attire.

"Seth here is taking his fair lady to a ball."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Seth added in an attempt to recover from his failure to explain earlier. Before anything more was said about the matter, there was the soft echo of high heels coming from the top of the stairs. Everyone's attention was brought to the top of the stairway where the woman stood, resembling that of a princess.

Her dress was a long and elegant dark blue, not enough to fall to the ground, but just the right length. There were light blue ribbons that pulled in from the front and wrapped around her shoulders, becoming sleeves. There was a white flower fastened at the center of her dress, the color resembled her hair. Her hair… no one had ever noticed that her long, blue-white hair was always covering her face, barely showing her noticeably large eyes. Everyone had become so used to her hair being in her face that no one even imagined her face without being concealed.

Her hair was pulled back by pins and another flower that looked identical to the one on the front of her dress. Her face glowed with a beauty no one had ever had the full pleasure of seeing without strands of hair falling in front of it. Seto, especially, had never realized how piercingly blue her eyes were. The color reminded him of his own eyes on hers were… lighter, more innocent, filled with a warmth he could never convey to anyone except to someone he loved.

Everyone was speechless and in awe as she slowly took each step delicately until she reached the bottom step. She stared at all of them. Her face was turning slightly red with all the attention she was getting.

_Kisara: I suppose the idiom that would be said in this situation might be, 'I clean up pretty good.' The way those boys were looking at me though, I won't lie, told me I did a lot better than just 'pretty good.' _

"So… what do you think?"

"Kisara… you're…" Seto began but since her question hadn't been specifically directed towards one person, everyone had something to say about her appearance.

"So pretty!" Mokuba exclaimed, "You look like someone from a fairytale!"

"You look truly incredible, my dear," Noboru added with a smile.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Seth said.

"Beautiful," Seto's one word lingered in the air as he stared at her, Kisara's eyes didn't take long before they fell in sync with his. They looked at one another for a moment until Kisara felt her hand being taken by another person. That hand belonged to her mother, who was wearing a dress that was equally stunning, but did not have the same awe-inspiring effect as Kisara's beauty on everyone.

"Come along dear, we wouldn't want to be late for the ball!" Seth slung his arm around hers and led her off and out of the house.

"We'll see you guys later!" He said right before he left, Noboru and Ms. Yasuyo followed after them. Mokuba and Seto stood in silence for a while until Mokuba looked up at Seto. He still seemed a bit out of it after seeing Kisara even though she was gone.

"Hey Seto-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Kisara and Seth will fall in love with each other, like they do in the story books?" Seto bent down and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"Well Mokuba, if it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"You mean like destiny?"

"No, not quite, I don't believe in things like destiny or fate. I believe that there are just some things that are supposed to happen. Kind of like how the sun is supposed to rise in the morning and set in the evening." Mokuba wanted to understand what Seto was talking about but he couldn't get his head around it. He decided to forget about it and move on. Mokuba was sure that love, the kind that he thought Kisara and Seth might be in, was one he didn't have to concern himself with for a couple years.

"…Seto-sama, I'm hungry."

"Okay bud, let's get something to eat." Even as Seto walked away, Mokuba latched onto his arm, his eyes were still staring at the door she had walked out of.

Kisara really was… beautiful.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! So I know it's almost been two weeks but the thing to remember is that it HASN'T been two weeks… yet. So I'm still totally on schedule! Honestly, though, if you guys knew the kind of week and a half I've had… you'd understand. This past week was my birthday and it just happened to be the hardest week of my LIFE! Thank goodness spring break is coming up soon though (it's strange saying that with more snow reports coming in for the weekend, how annoying!). But anyways, I'm SUPER happy I got this chapter up because seriously, this is leading up to some really great stuff and so many emotions have been raging inside me this past week because life has been so frustrating! So it's been hard not being able to write and let it all out. But I'm planning on spending all of today getting everything out of my system and making this story awesome, so I hope you stayed tune! A new update should be just around the corner (if homework doesn't get the best of me, which is might, because I should be doing it). Thanks for reading!_


	24. Ep 24: Family Weekend, Pt6 Romances

Cuteandsweet: Well you're about the find out! Thanks for the review! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!

Velgamidragon: Funny how things turn out, huh? Well, just wait until you get a load of what madness is coming up in this chapter! It's going to be great. Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Hey you, sorry I haven't replied to your e-mail yet. Today was pretty much classes and then this chapter. It's a really great chapter by the way, have I mentioned that? You're going to love it. You ESPECIALLY will love it, I know it. This chapter is so jam packed with romance that the word romance is actually in the chapter title. And no, I haven't read any romances. I actually hate reading romance. My favorite author is a romance writer but her romance is so toned down that I barely notice it, hahaha. Oh man, so I'm going to end this now just because I'm so excited about this awesome chapter. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: I'm on a massively busy schedule but thankfully I found some time today to work on my writing which made me so happy because all of today during all my class, that was all I could think about. This story was the only thing on my mind. Man, if you knew all the things I had planned… well anyways. Thanks for the birthday song, that was quite wonderful of you to add in there. I will always hate Twilight for as long as I live. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

KaelynnD: Yep, and have you been reading all the Twitter notifications that have been telling you how excited I am for this chapter? Seriously, I'm so excited. This chapter is great, I've been excited about it all day. This story was all I thought about all day. I didn't realize it but I've got a great thing going on in this story! Kind of awesome. Anyways, you'll see more of Gozaburo, I promise! We just gotta get past all this romantic stuff first, which I'm sure you won't hate too much. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

Rena Redhead: Have I ever mentioned how insanely nice you are? Well, if I haven't, I should! You're so kind lovely. I was down right squealing when I read both of your reviews. Really, they touched my heart as they always do. And you have such a way of making me feel like the most awesome person on earth, and for that I thank you. Now that you mention it I never realized that I had brought Mai into this story with a completely different purpose and now look what she's become! An actual sub-plot! How interesting… don't you love it when you naturally write a better story than you intended? Hahaha, well now that just makes me seem cocky, I suppose I'm just excited about this chapter which I haven't been shutting up about for nearly the whole day. Anyways, I love you and you're amazing and I REALLY hope you like this chapter!

Hey guys, its Kari here. Since this is one special romantic chapter and since I had only one song in mind while I was writing it, I decided to put some lyrics that really stuck out in here for you to read and relate:

"_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind."_

**Episode 24: Family Weekend, Part VI—Romances**

Mai was standing outside of the car, unable to decide whether she was more furious or more frightened by what Joey had just told her. She had been pacing back and forth outside the car for a while now. The sky had already darkened and made its full shift into night. Joey had been silent the entire time she had gotten out of the car, which she was thankful for since it gave her time to think, but she had a feeling that wouldn't last long.

Just as she had suspected, he opened the door and got out of the car.

"Mai, can we talk about this, please? Possibly over dinner? I'm starved." Mai stopped and twisted around, suddenly furious with Joey.

"Why would you do this to me? Why? You know how my family is and how they've made me, why would you possibly think it would be okay to just declare that you loved me like that when you know what I've been through?"

_Mai: I suppose I should give some clarification on that. Basically, I come from a wealthy family that has been wealthy for generations. I don't remember what we got rich off of but the basic idea was that I grew up with parents that didn't know how to really love a child. They were so consumed by their wealth that they forgot how to feel and I hated that. As a result, I did the only thing I could do which was to rebel, just to get some sort of emotional response out of them. That wasn't possible. _

"Mai, just because your family was like that doesn't mean that you have to hate everything conventional."

"It's not my fault that they made me this way. I mean, how can I possibly know how to love if I've never been loved in return?" Mai became frustrated just thinking about it. For Mai, she always seemed to get frustrated any time her family happened to cross her mind, "Not even that, how could I possibly have the capacity to even believe in those three binding words when I've never really seen it exist before?"

Joey moved closer to her, holding out his arms and going in for an affectionate hug. In any other situation, Mai would've hugged him. She would've held onto Joey for hours and hours on end, until her emotional pain subsided and she felt she could live in the real world again. Maybe they would go and sneak into a movie afterwards or smoke a couple joints while surfing the web. This situation, however, was not any other situation and could never be again. All because Joey had spoken the three words Mai had been hiding from in disbelief all her life. Those three words had changed everything between them.

When came near Mai, she didn't respond. She moved away from him. Joey dropped his arms to the side.

"Please don't be this way, Mai. I know it's been hard for you to believe in anything that isn't against the law but I'm being serious and it's true; I really do love—"

"Would you stop saying that? I know it's not true!" Mai yelled. Joey looked angry at first but then he had wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and pulled her over to him. His lips made contact with hers and for a second, they kissed. The reason it had lasted only a second was because Mai had thrown him off of her the very moment it happened.

"What are you doing?!" Mai yelled, with more rage than there had been before in her voice. Joey grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Mai stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Mai struggled to pull out of his grip but Joey wouldn't let go.

"You're being stupid, get off of me." Joey twisted her back so that she would look his way.

"I'm being serious right now. Say it to my face. Say that you don't love me." Mai bit her quivering lip. Her eyes began to brim with tears and she wasn't sure why. In her head, she could picture herself perfectly saying that she didn't love Joey, over and over again. Such a scenario, however, couldn't seem to be conveyed in reality. She couldn't seem to force herself to say it out loud and to Joey's face. That was when she realized that it wasn't true. That was why she couldn't say it.

_Mai: When I didn't get what I felt like I needed from my parents, I did the one thing that made sense to me at the time: I gambled all of the savings and all of the money they had ever saved up for me in one night. That was all it took. I didn't even play to win; I wanted to lose all that money. I wanted some sort of reaction that would show me that my parents cared about me. Instead, the morning after they found out, I came back home and found my things packed away on the porch. There was a letter addressed to me that they had written telling me that I had disgraced the family in such a fashion that the only just punishment was to disown me._

"I…" Mai began, not really sure what words would be coming out next, "I can't do that. I can't say that I don't love you." Mai dropped her hands in defeat. She turned her head to look away. "I suppose I really can't deny it. I can't deny that I love you. After all, you're the closest thing I've had to a family since my parents disowned me. You were the one who took me in and took care of me. I felt like you were the only person in the world who gave two shits about me."

"That's because I do, Mai," Joey pulled Mai in closer again. "I care about you more than anything in the world. I live every single day of my life for you, I think about you constantly because all I want to do is make you happy. I want to be with you all the time. You're my every thing and you always have been.

"Even when I would flirt with women or make raunchy comments towards them, it was only because I knew you wanted me to be that way. I knew that was what you wanted our relationship to be, nothing close and personal, nothing that it actually was." Mai could feel herself warming up to the idea of believing in Joey, believing in love. But could her heart take it? She had to wonder. Mai had been so closed off to the idea for so long now that she didn't know what to think of it. All she could do was speak her truth and hope it would get her far.

"I love you," Mai had finally said at long last. Joey smiled.

"I love you too." Mai smiled. Suddenly she began to think that maybe this could all work out, maybe she could be in a real relationship based on love and passion. Mai, for the first time ever, was suddenly able to picture herself being with only one person, completely. She went in to kiss Joey with the love he shared with her but he held up one finger and kept her from doing so. "Hold on."

Mai looked at him oddly. "What is it?" Joey looked very serious all of the sudden.

"Look Mai, I've become someone who is sure about what I want and what I will always need from a person and I want this to be a forever type deal." Mai laughed and grinned.

"Sure honey, however long forever is when you're in love is fine by me," Mai went in for the kiss she had intended to give him earlier but again, Joey had to stop her.

"Actually Mai, I was thinking this should be the kind of forever that actually lasts for an eternity, the happily ever after type of deal," Joey spoke so calmly and smoothly as he slowly got down on one knee. Mai's eyes widened. Joey slipped out a small black box, revealing a small diamond ring as he held it up to her. "Mai, will you be with me forever?"

There was a long and unkind silence that followed. What broke such a silence was the echo of Joey being smacked across the face.

* * *

Kisara couldn't help smiling that night. Starting from the limo ride over to the ball (it was Seto's limo that Seth had borrowed, but a limo nonetheless), to the dinner had already proven the night to be magical. Although it had only lasted a couple hours, Kisara felt like it had been an eternity. The limo had driven through all of the most gorgeous places to be seen in Domino City and the food at the restaurant was just phenomenal but what really made the night was Seth.

Seth had been kind and considerate, attentive to every story she told and seemingly intelligent with the ones he had to tell. He really did seem to have some fascinating things to say about the world around them and his own life story, something Kisara never really had gotten the chance to sit down with him and discover. She supposed things had been so busy with the conflict between Seto and his step father that she had never paid much attention to Seth outside of his failed attempts to earn her love.

Tonight, it seemed to be working.

_Kisara: I was really surprised when the date was going well. I mean, I really was. I honestly thought that Seth was going to do what he usually did which was something stupid that ruined my entire perception of him. But tonight… well, he really proved that my contorted perception of him was wrong. I mean, he was being such a gentleman and really opened my eyes to a new side I had never seen of him._

From a table over sat Ms. Yasuyo and Noboru who were admiring from afar the chemistry that was mixing between the two. They had been observing it all night long but now it really seemed to be heating up. Ms. Yasuyo was absolutely ecstatic about the idea of them falling in love while Noboru seemed to retain a more calm reaction. He was happy that Seth was finally making a move and winning over the girl he so helplessly was in love with. It was only a matter of time before he reeled her in with something that really showed her how much he cared.

The restaurant they were eating at was also the place that was holding the ball that night. Not too far from the tables was the dance floor. There were already some couples out on the dance floor, waltzing to romantic music while gazing at each other in the eyes. Kisara herself had that same gaze as she stared at Seth. He smiled and looked up as the song changed. He held out his hand to her.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" Seth had asked ever so politely.

"It would be my pleasure," Kisara replied, letting Seth take her hand as he led them out onto the dance floor. Ms. Yasuyo was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh my, oh my, look at them go!" Ms. Yasuyo exclaimed, watching them as they began to slow dance with one another, "It's only a matter of time before they fall in love." Noboru glanced at Ms. Yasuyo and grinned. He had been thinking the same thing although the concept seemed so elementary. People couldn't fall in love so quickly or blindly, it wasn't like in the books. Still, Noboru couldn't ignore the way they had been looking at one another for the entire night. Somehow it was convincing enough to ignore logic.

At first they danced slowly. They both seemed slightly awkward around one another. Kisara had never danced with Seth before but the only other time she almost had was a bad experience, one she really didn't want to think about. Time passed, however, and Seth began to help her get into the rhythm of a comfortable, romantic waltz that Kisara seemed to melt right into.

"I never knew you could dance," Kisara said with slight surprise at how well Seth was imitating the other couples who were waltzing.

"You never gave me a chance to show you," Seth added. Kisara felt slightly guilty but the guilt melted away as he pulled her in closer. Her cheeks began to blush an insane red. "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can stop," Seth said with caution, ready to lengthen the distance between them at Kisara's word.

"No, no, no… it's fine." Kisara meant it too. They inched closer and closer to one another until Kisara could practically feel Seth's breath on her neck. She held onto him tightly, never wanting this moment to ever end.

From across the room, Ms. Yasuyo and Noboru couldn't be more delighted with what they were seeing.

"Look at them go! They must be feeling the same way for one another, they must be…" Ms. Yasuyo said before turning to Noboru, "I'm going to run to the bathroom but keep an eye on those two so you can tell me everything when I get back! I must hear about every last detail." Noboru laughed.

"You got it, Ms. Yasuyo. They'll be busy falling in love until you return."

"Fantastic!" Ms. Yasuyo dashed off and Noboru turned back around. The time was coming closer to when Seth would have to say just the right thing to win her over, completely. Noboru didn't doubt that Seth could do just that.

_Seth: I knew this was it… I knew this was my moment to prove to Kisara how much I loved her. I was a little worried that maybe I wouldn't know what else to say once I started going but at that particular moment, I was relaxed. I was in the zone. I was dancing with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Somehow I knew that this meant everything that needed to be said would be in just the right way._

"Kisara," Seth asked, "Have you been enjoying the evening?" Kisara smiled and tightened her hold around his neck.

"Yes, I've had a wonderful time. You've really…" Kisara pulled herself away from him, just a bit, so that they could stare into each other's face, "You've really changed everything I ever really thought you to be."

"I just needed a chance to really show you who I am." Kisara had to agree.

"I suppose everyone should get that chance before they're mistaken for anything more than perfect." Seth could feel his heart racing now. Kisara had called him perfect. It must've been a sign. It was meant to be, him and her, falling in love. Somehow he just knew it.

"Seth, are you happy?"

"Of course, I'm happy any time I'm with you." By this point, Kisara was past blushing every time Seth had said anything romantic, but she really wanted to find the answer that lay deep within Seth about his happiness. It couldn't possibly come from her presence alone. There must've been something more. Romance like this just didn't exist in real life… did it?

"I suppose what I meant to say was, when was the last time you were truly happy?"

"The first time I met you." Now Kisara could really feel herself falling. Falling for Seth, falling in love… Kisara fell into his arms and let him support her weight. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she felt like the happiest girl alive. Moments went by and nothing was said… nothing needed to be, they were in love.

"You know," Seth began in a soft and gentle voice, "We never did talk about that kiss." Kisara opened her eyes. She knew exactly which kiss he was talking about, the only one they had exchanged during the camping trip. Suddenly she began feeling flustered and uncomfortable. Something she hadn't felt for the entire night, not even when he had slung his arms around her waist.

"What's there to talk about?" Kisara asked.

"Well, I mean, we never really discussed what that kiss meant, how we feel, all the things that followed. Usually people only kiss if they feel strongly towards another person…"

_Seth: I felt this was the perfect way to ease Kisara into what I was about to tell her and I was sure what she was ready to confess to me. Everything had just seemed so perfect the entire night. I knew nothing could stop the ball once it got rolling._

Kisara's dancing began to slow and she pulled slightly away from Seth, "Oh, well, I'm just not sure…" Suddenly Kisara could remember all the feelings she had encountered after her kiss with Seth those couple months ago. The embarrassment, the fear that Seth would read to much into it, the regret that followed… Just then Kisara realized she had made a huge mistake.

They stopped dancing.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"We kissed, yes, and at the moment it had seemed right but afterwards…" Kisara looked away, unable to look directly into Seth's face anymore, "I don't know."

Seth tried to take hold of Kisara's hands but she had retracted from him completely. Seth couldn't let this moment go. He was so close to confessing his love to her! The situation had been so perfect only moments ago! Seth had to bring it back to that, somehow.

"The fact that it felt right when it happened means it was right all along, doesn't it?"

"I'm just not sure, Seth. I think that I need to feel the same way about the person after the kiss as I do during the kiss." The look on Seth's face let Kisara know that a part of his heart had been shattered after that last sentence. Kisara didn't know what else to say. It had become apparent that Seth didn't know either when all he could seem to reply with was, "Oh."

"I'm sorry Seth." With that, Kisara turned away, leaving Seth alone on the dance floor and leaving the ballroom completely.

Seth stood there without making any movement. His body felt hollow all of the sudden. It wasn't that she didn't love him. No… she hadn't said that. There was still a chance for them to be together, there was still a chance they could fall in love. Seth kept trying to tell himself that but the truth was… he just didn't know anymore.

He didn't know anything.

"_You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see_

_I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me."_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Kari here at the end of a long chapter! This was actually 500 words longer than usual but before we go into that, those song lyrics come from the recently popular song named, "Hey Soul Sister" by Train. So if you like the song, BUY IT! And tell Train I told you to so they'll send me money. Hahaha, anyways, so what did you guys think? Seriously? HONESTLY? I have to be straight with you guys and most of you who have read a lot of my previous stuff know: I'm not a romantic. Or at least I don't write romance (but I'm also not a romantic in real life, it's funny because my boyfriend is… poor guy). Anyways, so yes… usually when my stories have any indication of a romance the romance is such a minor sub plot that it doesn't even really matter. This is the first story where, while it's not the main plot, it's one of the more bigger sub plots and for that I am impressed with myself. Which is why I would LOVE to hear what you guys think because to be honest, I'm thinking of writing more of these. In other news, spring break is coming up, I'm hoping to fulfill some of these cliff hangers but I really hope you enjoyed this update thus far! Have a great day! (Or night! Depending on where you are… I know there are people from other countries who read my stuff!)_


	25. Ep 25: Family Weekend, Pt7 Build Ups

MythCreatorWriter: Oh my gosh, I just realized I never replied to your e-mail… did I? Oh man, I'm so sorry! Now I'm just embarrassed. I'll try and get to it later today. I should be able to since I'm on spring break but you know how life goes. IT'S COMPLICATED. Yes! I was surprised myself at how it turned out. That Joey and Mai stuff wasn't even planned, it just came up as I was writing it. Pretty awesome, huh? And thank you! I was thinking I did a pretty good job with it (romance) but I definitely needed a couple other people to tell me whether I was doing it right. I'm glad I am though! It's a great song, you should definitely check it out. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Yeah, I'm getting to Seto and Mokuba, don't worry. I just have to take care of a couple other sub-plots here and there but the story will bring them back in, you can count on it. After all, they are my favorite characters. They can't stay out of the spot light for too long! Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: My spring break is going on right now! Which I'm so happy about. I've been going and going and going non-stop for the past month so it's great to get a break! I sent you a PM with my answer, I forget if you replied or not. But yes! Sorry for missing that, guess I just missed it. Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Yay! Thanks so much for saying that about my romance writing abilities. I thought it was pretty good while I was writing it but I wasn't sure. And Joey… oh that Joey, I don't like Joey and sometimes my writing can be bias, but I do feel I can justify his character when I want to. Although I don't like him, I use him and write him a lot so I think with that much time I've come to really understand him and write him well. I will never really like him though but the most I can do is write him right. It's kind of like Seto and Yami/Yugi's deal… Seto will NEVER like Yugi, but he will always respect him and even team up with him if necessary… but seriously, it HAS to be necessary. Or else he won't budge, hahaha. Oh my Seth is definitely not like the canon Seth, you're right. I made him that way to foil Seto mostly. And comparing my work to Takahashi's is a great honor. You don't need to apologize at all. Not for that or for your long review! Reviews are nice to read and are helpful to any writer, remember that! Anyways, thanks for the lovely review and enjoy the chapter!

**Episode 25: Family Weekend, Part VII—Build-Ups**

It was around 1:30 a.m. when the four of them had finally arrived home after an awkwardly long drive back. Kisara hadn't told her mother what happened but instead said she was sick which was why she wanted to leave the ball early. No one had said anything during the ride home. Ms. Yasuyo had assumed it was because everyone was tired. She hadn't seen Kisara leave Seth standing on the dance floor alone. Noboru had an idea about why they had left having witnessed what happened but didn't want to trouble Seth with asking about it just yet.

Seth and Kisara remained to be the only ones that truly knew what had happened. They felt more and more terrible the longer they were near one another so the moment the door was opened, they went their separate ways.

"Good night everyone," Kisara said in a quiet voice before turning to her mom and giving her a quick hug, "Good night Mom." Kisara tried to turn and leave but Ms. Yasuyo hung onto her arm.

"Wait, honey, don't leave. Are you sure you don't need anything? Do you want me to check your temperature or get you something to drink?" Kisara shook her head and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Mom, I just need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Kisara quickly rush off so that she wouldn't give her mom anymore opportunities to ask questions. It wasn't like she was trying to hide anything from her mother. It was actually killing her not telling her mother what had happened. Still, Kisara was tired, and she didn't want to trouble her mother so late at night. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Seth, like Kisara, wanted nothing more than to go to bed and hope to never wake up again.

_Seth: I felt miserable. I had the one chance to get the girl of my dreams and I had completely ruined it. I never wanted her to see my face again, I was so embarrassed. And I didn't need to tell Noboru how I felt either. I knew he already had an idea of what happened without having me explain it to him._

"Good night, kiddo. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning," Noboru said softly, giving Seth a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before leaving. Seth couldn't say anything back much less look in Noboru's direction as he left to go to his room. Seth had never felt so down in the dumps before. He had really messed things up. He was the stupidest person on earth.

Seth turned to go up the stairs to his room when he felt someone tug on his sleeve and pull him back. Seth twisted around. Ms. Yasuyo had his sleeve in her hand.

"Um… can I help you?" Seth asked, confused by Ms. Yasuyo's action. This caused Seth to raise an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Seth, can I talk to you about something?" Seth wasn't really in the greatest mood to be talking to Ms. Yasuyo but it wasn't like he could just say no and leave her there. All he could do was silently hope that this would have nothing to do with Kisara.

"Sure."

* * *

Kisara's awkward feelings from the event were beginning to fade as she approached her room and welcomed the idea of finally going to bed. Maybe a good night of sleep would help her sort out her feelings. Kisara quickened her pace to get to her room. Just before she was entered, she remembered what time it was and how Mai had requested her to be quiet when she got home.

Kisara opened the door without making a sound and walked in. She undressed without flicking on the lights and changed into her pajamas in darkness. As she did so, she started to notice a strong smell that was floating around in the room. It seemed like alcohol. Kisara shook her head after a moment, figuring she was just tired from the emotional roller coaster of a night she had.

Just as she had hung up her dress properly, she heard a noise. Kisara completely froze in fear that she had woken up Mai. She listened to the silence of the room very carefully. There were some muffled noises coming from Mai's side of the room. Maybe she was snoring? Kisara had never noticed Mai make noises in her sleep before. She decided to listen more closely.

After a minute of waiting, Kisara hadn't heard anything else. She went to put her dress away just as she heard the soft sound of a voice.

"Oh Joey…" Kisara covered her mouth to keep herself from yelling. She turned towards Mai side of the room and realized the movement under the sheets wasn't just coming from one person. Joey was in Mai's bed with her! Doing… Kisara didn't even want to think about it. They hadn't noticed her in the room but she also didn't want them to. As quickly and quietly as she could, she escaped without making a sound even though she so desperately wanted to scream in horror.

Kisara closed the door behind her and looked around. Whose room could she possibly go to at one in the morning? All she wanted to do was sleep and she clearly couldn't do that with Joey and Mai… doing what they were only a couple feet from her bed! Kisara tried to think of another place that would be available.

_Kisara: I probably could've gone to my mom's room, but it was late and I didn't want to wake her up. I most certainly wasn't going to go to Gozaburo's room, nor Mokuba's room, and the last person I wanted to see or interact with was Seth right now. Things were just too complicated between me and him. _

Kisara thought long and hard when the name of the one person crossed her mind. Relief came over her as his image was vivid in her mind and her body started instinctively walking towards his room. Seto Kaiba. How could she have forgotten? The way he had looked at her only hours before… Kisara stopped and shook her head.

She didn't want to get ahead of herself nor did she want to get caught up on another guy just because things with Seth didn't work out. Besides, who was she to think that Seto even liked her that way? He had said countless times before in the past that they were nothing more than friends. The compliment he had paid her was probably nothing more then out of the context of friendship.

When Kisara wandered into Seto's room, she wasn't the least bit surprised to find him still awake and working on his laptop. There was only one light that was illuminating the room besides his laptop and that was a small lamp on his desk. Her eyes shifted from his desk over to his bed. Mokuba was curled up on the perfectly made bed, asleep. Seto twisted his chair around when he sensed someone had entered his room.

"Whose—Oh Kisara, it's you," Kisara could feel some anxiety coming from Seto. Had he been worried that she was someone else? It didn't matter. She was here now and she wasn't anyone else. Seto looked down at his watch, "I thought the ball was ending a little later. Did you guys leave early?"

"It does end later and we did come back early."

"Is there a reason why?" Kisara sighed and looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Seto wouldn't pry anymore information out of her. He respected Kisara enough to leave her alone but he also found that he was distracted by something else at the moment. Even in the faintest of light and even though she was dressed in plain pajamas, Kisara was unbelievably beautiful. Suddenly Seto shook his head. Kisara seemed concerned.

"Is everything alright Seto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seto couldn't fall into such a trance, especially not with Kisara standing right there in his room.

_Seto: It was strange that Kisara's beauty had never really stuck out to me before. I was so caught up in trying to protect her that I never really looked at her. I couldn't let myself think in such a way, though. After all, she was my friend. Friends don't think other friends are beautiful… at least not in the way I was thinking about her._

Seto spotted Mokuba lying on his and was relieved; the perfect distraction. "Oh, I didn't realize Mokuba was still here."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about that. What's he doing here anyway?"

"He came in a couple hours ago and told me that I needed to go to bed. I told him I had work to do but he refused to leave until he was sure I got off my laptop and went to bed. It got quiet after a while and I assumed that was because Mokuba gave up and had finally gone to bed himself." Kisara stared at the small, sleeping boy. He and Seto had become so attached to one another in only the short time they had known each other.

Although they were always trying to keep a secret, it was obvious to Kisara that the bond they had was a natural thing for the two. Like it was as easy for Seto to form such a strong bond as it was for Mokuba. Kisara supposed it was just a coincidence that they ended up being on the same reality TV show together.

Seto got up from his chair, "I'll go put him to bed." Seto went over and picked up Mokuba. Seto turned towards her before he left, "You're welcome to sit down or rest a while on my bed if you want." Kisara looked away awkwardly for a moment. Seto realized what he had just suggested and explained himself.

"Oh, I just meant that you could lie down on my bed if you're tired. I mean, it is almost two in the morning and it's not like I go to bed… ever." Kisara would've chuckled but she understood that while he was phrasing the statement in a funny way, Seto did have a serious problem with insomnia. Although the idea made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she couldn't help noticing how appealing his untouched bed looked to her.

"You're free to do as you please, I'll be back," Seto said before turning and walking out of the room. Kisara had collapsed onto the bed in a second. The moment her body hit the mattress, she could feel the heaviness of her eye lids start to weigh down on her. Sleep was coming and she couldn't prevent it. Kisara thought to herself, just seconds before her exhaustion consumed her, that resting her eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt anyone…

Kisara didn't hear Seto when he had come back into the room, she was out like a light, but she didn't dream either. All around her was darkness. Not one to be feared but instead, one that calmed her. Her body was still alert but her brain had completely shut down. All she wanted to do was sleep, all she wanted was…

Kisara sat up and looked around. The clock on the bedside table said it was only 2:30 a.m. She hadn't slept for very long. Kisara then noticed the reason for her awakening. Someone had entered the room and was standing by Seto at his desk. Kisara focused her eyes and realized it was Kaori.

"Mrs. Kaiba." Kaori nodded to acknowledge her but she didn't look away from Seto's face. Kisara could only see the back of Seto's head as he was turned towards his laptop. Kisara got up and walked over to the other side of him and realized he was asleep. Kaori was running her fingers gently through his thick, brown hair, smiling as she watched him sleep.

"My poor baby… he works so hard and doesn't get any sleep," Kaori said. She was, appropriately, dressed in her pajamas where as Seto was still dressed in his day time clothing. She untied the small sweater that was around her neck and placed it over Seto's chest. "Sleep well, my darling," Kaori said in a soothing tone before she bent forward and kissed Seto on the forehead. Kisara, on the other hand, was bewildered to be able to see such a sight.

_Kisara: It was then that I realized I had never seen Seto sleep. Not even once in the three months we've been living together in the same house. He seemed so at peace, so calm whilst in another world far away from here. Looking into his face made it clear that his hardened self that was present during the day was only a shell of the man I was seeing right then. All his walls were gone… he barely even looked like a man but more the eighteen year old boy that was forced to grow up too fast._

Kisara broke away from her stare when she felt Kaori's hand take hers. "Come sweetie, you can stay in my room for the night, lest we wake him up," Kaori said. Kisara nodded.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Kaiba." Kaori led her in silence down the darkened halls to her own private room. Kisara was happy when they finally walked into the room. All she wanted to do was collapse on the bed (again) but this time she was sure she would actually get some sleep. Before she could, Kaori placed her hand on Kisara's shoulder.

"Kisara… I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Kisara pondered whether this would have something to do with Seto. Kisara watched Kaori shut the door.

"Sure. What is it?"

* * *

**A/N:** _It's Kari with a bit of a quick update this time around. I'm sad the scenes in this chapter ended up being longer then expected but hey, at least I can go all out with my next chapter. I have something very excited waiting for you guys in the next chapter which is why I suspect the next update should be a quick one as well (or maybe a longer one… see, with chapters I'm excited about, I write them more quickly but they also require an amount of precision too… we'll see what happens). The scenes in the next chapter are ones I've been excited about since I first started back up this amazing story so definitely be excited for what's coming up next! I hope you liked the chapter!_


	26. Ep 26: Family Weekend, Pt8 Confessions

KaelynnD: It's okay! You didn't forget to review this time around, so it's all good! Oh yeah, you'll be seeing normal review replies for a WHILE. Seriously, I can't even perceive how long this story is going to be. Not because I'm going to continue it forever (don't you hate authors who do that? Continue stories simply because they don't want the story to end and yet they contribute nothing with the rest of its length?) but mostly because I have, I think, maybe 3 climaxes to do in this story. I've got a lot. It's intense. So when you think it's over, it's definitely not. Unless I say it is. Which it won't be for a long time. I am SO excited! I can't believe I wasn't excited enough to write this chapter fast enough but I am excited for the next chapter, and the one after that, and OH MAN, we're so close to the first climax, SO EXCITED. Hahaha, sorry, too much excitement. I best end this now and let you read. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Yeah, my spring break has come and gone… already. Oh well, at least I got two updates out of it. Which appears to be a lot at the rate I'm going (or at least the rate I'm used to, I use to update once every 3-4 days, no joke). I miss having time on my hands but I make do with what I've got. Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: OH NO, I just read the first part of your review and realized it was about my e-mail, wasn't it? Man, I am SO SORRY! I've been so crazy busy, as I'm sure you can tell by my facebook statuses, but still! Man, I'll try and get to that super soon! You should be really excited, THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE. And revealing. I'm almost positive I know what your review is going to say about it. It's okay if you're not uber helpful, you can just read the story and like it! It's why I write. I enjoy it and other people enjoy it. It's fun! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: YOU SHOULD BE SO EXCITED OH MY GOSH. And you're so right about writing, it shouldn't be rushed, I'm just a fast writer so I'm used to writing and posting stuff quickly but since college has started I find I have way less free time. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: I KNOW, ISN'T MOKUBA ADORABLE?! Anyways, you're going to like this chapter. I just know you are. Thanks for the review!

**Episode 26: Family Weekend, Part VIII—Confessions **

When Ms. Yasuyo led Seth into her room, the one thing on his mind was how convenient it was that every room in the Kaiba Mansion had its own private bathroom. Sure, he was interested in hearing what Ms. Yasuyo had to tell him but mostly he was thirsty. Seth walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink, filling a glass with water.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Ms. Yasuyo?" Seth lifted up the glass to his mouth. Ms. Yasuyo held up her hand.

"Um, you may want to wait until I tell you before you drink that," Ms. Yasuyo stated, pointing towards the glass in his hand.

"Oh, psh, I'll be fine Ms. Y, don't worry. So what were you saying?" Seth asked right before he began to drink. Ms. Yasuyo took a deep breath.

"I'm not Kisara's real mother." Water sprayed out of Seth's mouth. Ms. Yasuyo looked disgusted.

"You're WHAT?!" Ms. Yasuyo was more concerned about all the water that was now on the floor.

"Oh my, now you've made a mess," Ms. Yasuyo left the room and a second later came back with a couple paper towels in hand. She began soaking up the liquid. Seth was standing, still in shock, as he stared at her carefully clean up the water from the floor.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ms. Yasuyo hushed him.

"Keep your voice down, it's late." Ms. Yasuyo threw away the paper towels when she was done. Seth spoke again but this time with a lower voice.

"Ms. Yasuyo, two things: what are you talking about and why are you telling me?" Ms. Yasuyo sighed.

"Kisara isn't my real daughter. I didn't give birth to her. Do you understand what I'm talking about now?"

"So, what, you adopted her?" Ms. Yasuyo looked away and sat down on the other side of the room. Her eyes stared solemnly at the ground as they began to brim with tears. She sighed softly.

"She was in a terrible car accident when she was only eight years old. That accident was the same one that killed both her parents. She was the only one who survived. Not without a price, however… she was in the hospital for weeks. No one thought she was going to make it." Seth could feel the air in the room grow thick with suspense. Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe.

"How did you find all this out?"

"Kisara's family lived right next door to me. They were my neighbors. I use to baby sit Kisara from time to time when her parents would go out. She was such a lovely little girl… that was why I visited her every day while she was in the hospital. The rest of her family doubted her recovery like the doctors did. They didn't believe she would be able to live. Her family left her to die, but I continued to visit her, talk to her, and pray for her… until one day, she opened her eyes."

Seth exhaled his breath. The story had been so stressful already that he wasn't sure it would have a happy ending even though it was obvious Kisara was going to live. Still… it sounded like it had been a close one for her, "Man, that must've been intense."

"You can't imagine the joy I felt when I saw her eyes open for the first time. The next thing I knew, she turned to me and called me 'Mom.'" Seto's eyes widened. Ms. Yasuyo's eyes began to fill with tears again. She desperately tried to wipe them away and keep herself from sobbing as she continued.

"She didn't remember anything. So many things had disappeared from her memory: the crash, her parents, and her childhood. She didn't remember anything about herself. The only thing she was sure about was that I was her mother. The doctor's believed this was because I was the one who talked her through her recovery."

"So… then you adopted her?" Seth asked, just to make sure he had the story right.

"Yes, I took her in as my own, but I never had the guts to tell her that her parents had died. I wanted so badly to be a mother and suddenly God blessed me with this child forsaken by tragedy. I wanted to believe I was her mother—her real mother—since that was what Kisara thought me to be but I wasn't and I'm not… the truth has been killing me for years now which is why, Seth," Ms. Yasuyo stood up all of the sudden and placed her hands on Seth's shoulders, "I need you to tell her."

"Why me?" Seth didn't want to seem like a brat, but he couldn't understand her logic. He felt it wasn't his place to tell Kisara such a personal thing and he especially didn't feel like he could after what had happened between them earlier that night. Seth removed Ms. Yasuyo's hands from his shoulders, "Look, it's not that I don't want to help you, it's just that, wouldn't it seem more appropriate if you told her? After all, it is your secret."

Ms. Yasuyo nodded with understanding, "I know it is. One that I've been bearing for years waiting to find the right person to tell her the truth."

"How am I the right person?" Ms. Yasuyo chuckled.

"She's in love with you. Here's how it works: If I told her, she would hate me. She would question why I had lied to her for so many years, why I hadn't told her sooner… but if you told her, the news wouldn't seem so daunting. She's have someone that wasn't directly connected to the situation to get her through it, someone she loves and someone who loves her back. Someone who isn't me."

_Seth: Ms. Yasuyo really had the whole situation wrong. I really wished she had been there to see Kisara walk away from me during the ball… maybe then she would realize I am not the one Kisara loves! Or anything close to it for that matter! At least not for right now._

"Ms. Yasuyo, I don't think you understand—"

"Seth, please," Ms. Yasuyo said in a stern voice which shut Seth up immediately. He had never heard her speak in such a way. She always spoke in such a delicate and quiet voice most of the time, a voice that was similar to Kisara's. To hear her speak in such a way made Seth pay attention as she continued, "I need you to do this for me. Tell her the truth and if she doesn't believe you, she can call me. I'll confirm everything and tell her it's true. I just need you to be the one to break it to her. Can you do that for me?"

When Ms. Yasuyo said that, it sounded more like a command than a question and yet she paused afterwards, waiting for an answer. Seth wanted to refuse. His gut was telling him that's what he should do. The last thing he would want to do was break such terrible news to Kisara but more importantly, he felt wrong getting involved in her affairs. Ms. Yasuyo looked so desperate, though, and it caused Seth to sigh.

"Alright… I'll do it." Ms. Yasuyo burst into tears once more as she brought Seth in for a tight hug. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while she held him in her arms.

"Thank you… thank you so much."

* * *

Kisara was exhausted. This much was true. So when Kaori had led her into a room with a vacant bed, all she wanted to do was collapse on it and sleep. She, however, couldn't since Kaori had expressed her need to tell Kisara something so important that she had to gather the courage before saying it. Yet all Kisara could think about was how she wished she could just go to bed…

Kaori took a deep breath.

"I'm about to tell you something very important and the reason I'm doing this is because I feel that you would be the best to handle the information carefully."

"What information would that be?" Kisara asked tiredly. If it were not three in the morning, she might have shown a bit more curiosity. Kaori looked Kisara straight in the eyes.

"Seto and Mokuba are brothers." Kisara stared at her then scratched her head.

"I think you might be a little confused. You see, Seto and Mokuba only act like brothers. They're not actually brothers."

"And I'm telling you they're actual brothers."

"I want to be shocked but that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't Seto remember if Mokuba was his brother?"

"That's the problem, he doesn't remember." Kisara raised her eyebrow.

"Now I'm completely lost." Kaori gestured for Kisara to sit down. Kisara did so as she asked, wanting nothing more then to get off her feet while listening to Kaori's explanation. Kaori sat down in a chair across from Kisara.

"Let me start from the beginning… Eight years ago, Gozaburo was at the height of his career. He had become the number one weapons provider in all of Asia and I began to fear that he would soon become drunk with power. Between the money and the weapons, Gozaburo's grasp on reality was becoming twisted. I was afraid that with no one to stand in Gozaburo's way, he could only become more powerful.

"It was then that I convinced him about the idea of having an heir to his throne… a son. Not long after that I had discovered I was unable to bear a child due to my age but I couldn't let that stop me. I suggested that we look into adoption and Gozaburo took to the idea."

"So that's when you adopted Seto, right?" Kisara asked.

"It wasn't as simple as you may think."

"Why? What happened?"

"When we went to the local Domino City orphanage, within the first hour, Gozaburo wanted to leave. He had inspected and scoped out every child and felt there was no child worthy of becoming the heir to his throne. We were on our way to leave when a brave little boy approached us with his baby brother huddled behind him."

"Seto and Mokuba!"

"Yes. At the time, he was only ten years old. He approached Gozaburo, challenging him to a chess match." Kisara was confused.

"Wait, a chess match?"

"Gozaburo was a world renowned chess champion and when he wasn't manufacturing weapons he was playing chess. Everyone had known who he was because of this and Seto had studied his strategies. Thus, this little boy was able to beat him at his own game." Kisara widened her eyes.

"Whoa, seriously?! A ten year old beat a world champion?" Kaori nodded her head.

"Gozaburo could sense he was a prodigy the moment he had sat down with him and played. He knew that Seto was the one who should be his heir. But there was a catch to this; Seto had made it clear that if he were to win the chess match, Gozaburo would have to adopt him and his younger brother."

"So… what happened? I mean, since Seto won, him and Mokuba were adopted right?" Kaori looked down.

"Seto was but Mokuba… wasn't."

"But… Seto had—"

"Yes, but Gozaburo wasn't one to uphold promises. He adopted Seto and left Mokuba behind. You couldn't imagine the look on Seto's face. He was enraged. He didn't want to go but Gozaburo knew there would be no other child more fit for the job so he forced him against his will," Kaori looked away for a moment, covering her face briefly,

"Seto cried for hours and hours… all he wanted was to be with his brother… that was why he challenged Gozaburo in the first place, he had wanted to give his younger brother a better life but of course… Gozaburo had different plans. He thought Mokuba was too much of a distraction and he knew him to be Seto's one weakness. Gozaburo believed that no business man should have weaknesses."

Kisara sat there for a moment, thinking it over and imaging it in her mind. In her head, she imagined Seto as a small ten year old boy, crying for his brother, wishing he could give him the life he had wanted to give him and not having to chance to do that. Kisara shook her head.

"That's just… wrong."

"And it only got worst… Gozaburo trained him, mentally, physically, emotionally to be a businessman. He hardened him to the point of no return and he abused him constantly. Seto tried to resist, he was angry about his brother being left behind, it was obvious why, but Gozaburo just worked him harder. He beat him harder. He did anything he could to try and erase any ties he still felt to his brother. But after a while, Seto got used to the beatings. And when that happened…" Kaori became deathly silent and looked away once more, "He turned to abusing me and making Seto watch."

_Kisara: I knew that Gozaburo was a monster after seeing what he had done to Seto but finding out this changed everything I ever thought of him. I mean, how much of a monster can you be to beat your own wife? That's just terrible._

"Gozaburo had seen that in the last year or so Seto and I had grown close. Though Seto never directly called me his mother, I knew that he saw me as one. And to me, he was my son. Gozaburo used this as a way to hurt him even more and turn him into the boy that he could train to be the best and what's truly horrible was… it worked. Soon Seto stopped crying out in his sleep for Mokuba and began waking from his sleep from nightmares. Nightmares about Gozaburo… these were what kept him from going to sleep every night.

"Seto had slowly begun to forget everything related to his past. He became the unfeeling soul Gozaburo had wanted from the beginning. No longer did those bright blue eyes hold any kind of emotion, only a blank coldness. Once I had asked Seto if he still cried about Mokuba and he stared at me blankly, asking me who I was talking about… his memories of the past had completely been repressed not only from his own abuse but also the abuse Gozaburo put me through… it was heart-breaking."

Kisara was shocked and horrified but her exhaustion outweighed everything else. She could feel her body caving into the sleep deprivation but she fought against it as hard as possible. The greatest challenge was keeping her eyes open but she did so with the many questions swirling around in her mind.

"But why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because… I'm not sure how much longer I have left." Kisara became a bit more awake.

"Wait, are you dying?!"

"No, no, no… I meant how much longer I have until I have to return to America." Somehow, that made sense. Kisara always had a knack for figuring out people and she felt she understood Kaori. There was a reason she lived in another country, away from her horrible husband.

"You live there because you don't want to be near Gozaburo, right?" Kaori ran her hand through Kisara's long blue hair. The slightest touch to her hair caused Kisara's sleepiness to return. She could slowly feel her eyes growing heavy again and this time she couldn't stop them.

"You're a very perceptive girl, aren't you? It explains why Seto likes you so much." Kisara still had so many questions and yet she was already laying flat on the bed ready to go to bed. She looked up one last time to glance at Kaori and attempt to say something else but she didn't have the strength. She let her eyes close.

"Good night Kisara and please be careful. You and my son must never underestimate Gozaburo. Put your lives before your pride." Kaori was almost positive Kisara was out like a light but she still hoped Kisara had heard what she said. In times of war, pride was known for being the most dangerous thing. What was going on between Seto and Gozaburo could only be described as war.

Kaori slipped out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. As she made her way down the hallway, she could feel her arm being grabbed by someone from the darkest shadows.

"Come with me," the voice commanded. Kaori could do nothing but obey.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Had I said I would be updating soon? Well I TOTALLY LIED. Nah, well, sort of. I got caught up in stuff. But it's all good in the hood, right? Anyways, sorry, I've had a long day and I tend to be less logical when I'm tired. So anyways, WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE PLOT TWISTS!? Seto and Mokuba being brothers was the one thing I had in my mind from the very beginning of this story. I really didn't know what was going to happen with this story (I think it's really gone somewhere I didn't imagine it would go!) but I knew one thing was for sure and that was that Seto and Mokuba were brothers. I'm sure a lot of you are happy about this. And I'm sure a lot of you are also thinking, "I knew it" because honestly, I'm HiKari Mokuba's Guardian, how could I possibly write a story where they're NOT brothers?! Hahaha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next one up soon! Looks like there will be another Family Weekend part left but fear not, there will be plenty of creepy Gozaburo coming up! (which I feel a lot of you have been waiting for) So stay tuned and thanks for reading! _


	27. Ep 27: Family Weekend, Pt9 Departures

KaelynnD: You're most definitely the person I had in mind when I was talking about the people waiting for creepy Gozaburo. And believe me, you want him? You got him. And this chapter is only the beginning. Sorry I left you there! I suppose it's just that evil part of me to leave people hanging sometimes. I do like how you're reviewing this quickly! Thanks for the review by the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Velgamidragon: Well HiKari never tries to disappoint! And you're probably right but you know how some people are. They would do anything to avoid confrontation. I can be one of them. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Oh course they're real brothers! I mean, this is HiKari Mokuba's Guardian whose writing the story… when would they NOT be brothers? Hahaha, I'm the coolest kid in school. Oh yes, and I should be replying to that PM of yours right after I'm finished posting this. Hopefully I'll follow through. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't do this until now! I sent a reply just now (had to do some searching to figure out what it was I actually sent you. I figured out it was the question about whether I liked Death Note or not) So hopefully that will get to you this time! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Older ladies are rad and great minds do think alike. I think you'll really like this chapter so I'm anxious to see what you'll say in your review, hence why this review reply pretty sucks. Thanks for the review!

**Episode 27: Family Weekend, Part IX—Departures **

When the door slammed behind her, all was quiet for a moment. Kaori closed her eyes and took a second to pray that what was coming to her wouldn't be as bad as she knew it would be. Kaori's prayer was cut short when she felt her body being swung around and slammed against the wall. Kaori had to hold her breath to try and keep herself from breaking down with fear from what she was about to do.

"You better have a damn good reason for talking to Kisara for that long. I'm hoping this means you were able to get the key from her," Gozaburo hissed with impatience. Kaori swallowed and suddenly her throat went dry. What she was about to do was something she had never done in all the years she had been married to Gozaburo.

"Gozaburo, I think it's about time you accepted defeat." Gozaburo cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you really fallen so low as to having other people do the work for you? If so, then you have really lost your touch, both as a man and a business man." Gozaburo looked as though he wanted to laugh.

"I knew you would be useless."

"What surprises me even more than your stupidity is the fact that you would actually believe I would turn on my son for you." Gozaburo was enjoying this, Kaori could tell. He took this opportunity to roll up both of his sleeves while keeping her pinned against the wall.

"And those were her last words…"

"No, these are… you're not going to win, Gozaburo. You can't. It's over. It's over for you and we're over. I'm done with you."

"On the contrary, my dear," Gozaburo said in a deathly tone, "I'm done with you." Kaori spotted Gozaburo reaching into his back pocket and pulling out something she had seen him use in the past. She didn't flinch or try to run away, however. Instead, she silently prayed to herself and for her son, wishing him all the safety in the world.

As Kaori accepted her fate, the last words she spoke were, "I love you, Seto."

Screams and shouts were muffled by Gozaburo's laughter. Gozaburo's office was too secluded a place for the noise to travel far and it was nearly five in the morning now so no one was awake. All except for one man, who had been awake for some time, getting himself dressed.

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she realized immediately that Joey wasn't beside her. She rolled onto her other side to see that Joey was already fully dressed. Not just in his usual casual attire, but the jump suit he wore for work. Mai sat up.

"Joey?" Joey twisted around after he fixed his belt.

"Oh Mai, you're up," Joey went over and kissed her on the head, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Unfortunately you did… but what are you doing?" Mai also noticed that all of Joey's things had been packed away neatly in one bag. "Are you leaving me? I thought you were done with our one night stands and wanted a real relationship with me," Mai said in a joking fashion, even chuckling a bit after she said it. Joey sat back down beside her on the bed.

"I am but not because I didn't want to wake up with you this morning. I have an eight hour shift starting soon and I couldn't be late." Mai looked unconvinced. Joey smiled in that special way that always made Mai smile back. "Besides babe, you know as well as I do that I would give anything to wake up with someone as sexy and gorgeous as you."

Joey eyes stared down at her. Her body was wrapped in the bed sheets but Joey could see everything perfectly in his mind. He knew her body well, every part of it. He could point out every mole, every scar, and every other indent on her skin. He was in love and he loved her. Suddenly he got up from the bed.

"I should leave before I'm late," Joey said quickly, knowing Mai would try to seduce him back to bed in order to keep him from leaving her. Mai was annoyed but not surprised that he had figured this out and tried to leave the room.

"Wait," Mai said, twisting around and picking up something from off the bedside table, "What about this? Don't you want it back? You could use the money." Mai said, holding up the ring towards Joey. Joey shook his head and pushed it back towards Mai.

"No, you keep it. It's yours."

"But I didn't say yes. Why do you want me to have it? Joey, I'm not ready to be engaged, you know I'm not. I'm very much in love with you but I don't think I'm healed enough yet to go further than that." Joey nodded with understanding. It was true too, that Joey understood. It was one of the reasons Mai never really left Joey in the past. He was the only human being that understood her completely and entirely.

"I want you to have it in case you changed your mind."

"What if that takes a long time?"

"I don't care if it does. I want you to keep it to show you that I won't change my mind, ever. No matter how many years go by and you can't officially wear it and say you'll be mine forever. I want you to know I mean business." Mai wanted to chuckle, staring at the diamond ring and thinking the concept itself was so stupid. She could never see herself ever wearing such a thing.

_Mai: Joey… I swear, that man is full of mysteries. He knows me better than anyone else and yet he actually expects me to wear this ring someday and then in the future that I would be with him and only him forever. I know I just admitted that I loved him last night but that was after years of believing what we were doing was nothing more than a couple good one night stands. He can't possibly believe I'll ever be ready for this._

Mai grinned as she clutched the ring in the palm of your hand, "And what makes you think I won't just take this to the next pawn shop and sell it off for some quick cash?" Joey shook his head and placed his hand on Mai closed palm.

"I know you won't do that. Come on Mai, you're better than that, even you know that. You can speculate how hard I worked to earn the cash to buy you this and you wouldn't just throw that away just to try and prove a point." Joey got up, grabbing his backpack from off the ground and swinging it over his shoulder. Mai wrapped the blanket around her body and got up as well.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?" Joey looked back at her and grinned.

"Because you love me." Mai was silent and her grin disappeared. Joey turned away and quietly walked out into the darkness of the wall. Mai adjusted the sheets that were wrapped around her so that she could walk out and follow him. Joey was by the door and about to walk out when Mai had finally caught up with him.

"Joey, wait…" Joey turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Please don't go… if I told you I loved you back, would you stay?" Joey cupped his hands around Mai's and smiled.

"I already know you love me but I can't stay. I need to go to work so that I can provide the best life for you." Mai was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry which was a strange thing because she almost never cried. The last time she could even remember crying was the day she was disowned by her family, and that had been several years ago. Now… she really wanted to for the first time since then. Mai didn't let herself, though.

Mai pulled Joey's head in for a kiss. They stood still for a while, just holding one another in each other's arms, kissing the other's lips. Joey was the one to break away in the end. Mai looked on at him with sorrow.

"I'll see you in a couple months, Mai, I promise. Hopefully by the time you finish here, I'll be able to afford a house this nice. Or at least something equal to what you deserve." Mai looked down. She knew what was supposed to come next. She was supposed to say goodbye and he was supposed to leave. Mai hated it but she didn't want him too. Acknowledging her feelings had made it hard for her to detach from him just enough to let him go.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Mai said flatly.

"Then don't," Joey said, kissing her on the head one last time, "I'll see you in a couple months." Then Joey turned away and left. Mai watched him walk down the long road leading up to the Kaiba Mansion, onto the sidewalk, and down the street. She knew exactly where he was going, what bus he would take, and even the number of stops he would have to pass to get to work. She sighed heavily.

Mai looked down at her hand and undid her tightly wound fingers. The perfectly shaped diamond ring lay flat in her hand. There was no light at this time of day to cause it to sparkle but Mai was sure it did. She even had a feeling that if she held it up in just the right way, she would be able to see the aurora lights. How?

_Mai: Because just as Joey knows me, I know Joey. Maybe saying that we loved each other is a new development but I think I always knew he loved me, possibly as much as I knew I loved him back. It got me thinking that maybe I could see myself someday truly being with him. But I also knew I would need some time, a lot of time, to get used to the idea._

Mai re-wrapped herself in the bed sheets and walked back upstairs to her room. She wanted to get a couple more hours of sleep before the sun rose and she would wake up again. She had heard it was supposed to be warm that day. Mai smiled as she closed her eyes and imagined a beautiful, warm Sunday morning in Domino City.

* * *

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's not the end of the world," Noboru said, patting Seth on the back. This was about the only way Noboru knew how to really comfort Seth and not that Seth didn't appreciate it but he was starting to get annoyed.

"Then why does it feel that way?"

"Maybe you should do less feeling and more thinking, Seth, it'll get you farther in life." Seth wasn't satisfied with what Noboru said but he accepted it. Seth had told Noboru what had happened at the ball but nothing else. He didn't say mention his conversation with Ms. Yasuyo or what she told him. He figured it wasn't something he should be telling anyone although a part of him did wish he could get Noboru's advice on the situation.

"You're probably right." Noboru and Seth were standing apart from one another. They were standing by the open front door, outside you could see two limos waiting to pick up Noboru and Ms. Yasuyo. On the other side of the room, Kisara was biding her mother goodbye.

"Oh Mommy, I'm going to miss you so much!" Kisara said, clinging to her mother like a small child. Ms. Yasuyo hugged her back and glanced over at Seth. Seth immediately froze up and turned back to Noboru.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Seth asked.

"You bet." Noboru held out his hand towards Seth. Seth wanted to be an adult and take his hand like a man. He wanted that to be it. Seth couldn't, though. He threw his arms around Noboru and hugged him tightly.

_Seth: I didn't care how stupid I looked. To me, Noboru will always be the closest thing I ever had to a father and I'm not ashamed of that._

"We'll see each other soon, my darling," Ms. Yasuyo said as she broke away from her tight hug with Kisara, "We'll be together again before you know it." Kisara nodded. She would miss her mom in the next three months but in some ways it wasn't such a long time. Kisara smiled. Her mother walked through the front door and exited the Kaiba Mansion. Noboru had already left some time ago and now only two people remained.

Kisara and Seth stared at one another. Seth wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

"Um…" Seth managed to blurt out. Kisara turned away awkwardly and left. Seth sighed and went back to his room.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the Kaiba Mansion, two other individuals were having their own tense encounter. In Seto's office, Seto and Gozaburo stood apart from one another. Gozaburo was teeming with rage while Seto had managed to keep his cool the entire time.

"Where is the key Seto? Who has it?" Gozaburo hissed.

"Let me answer your question with a question of my own; Where's Kaori?" Gozaburo smirked.

"Kaori left the Kaiba Mansion early this morning while you were dozing off." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I know that's not what happened. Where is she? What did you do to her?? I'm tired of playing your games." Seto knew Kaori might be hurt and knowing Gozaburo, it was probably what happened. Seto had ways of finding out, he had ways of protecting her and he would do so on his own time. For now, he couldn't risk putting Mokuba in danger. Not at this point in the game, the stakes were too high and Gozaburo was becoming impatient.

"Oh, you're tired of playing games? Is that it, Seto? Good, because I am too. Tell me who has the key."

"You wanted her to find that out, didn't you? That was the only reason you even put this whole 'family weekend' thing together, right? You just wanted a reason to bring Kaori into this."

"Look Seto, I'm going to give you the same options I gave Kaori. Either tell me who has the key or else." Seto was close to losing his cool but the name of the game was not to. If Seto could manage that, he could continue to be the one holding all the cards in his hand. He had to make sure he didn't show how deeply Kaori's possible condition affected him. He looked straight into Gozaburo's face.

"You'll never find the key, Gozaburo. Never." Gozaburo was growing impatient. He wanted that key. He wanted to take by force and ring Seto's neck afterwards. He couldn't do that though, at least not now. The timing wasn't right and technically Seto still had all the power. Seto watched as Gozaburo realized this and he smiled. He had won.

"Hey Seto-sama—" Mokuba said as he walked in. His words were cut short when he realized who else was standing in the room. Mokuba covered his mouth with both hands to muffle his gasp. All the attention fell on Mokuba. Gozaburo turned from Mokuba to Seto which was when he noticed something peculiar. Seto's eyes and expression had changed dramatically in the second Mokuba had walked into the room. For that split second, Seto's walls were down and he was unprotected. Gozaburo grinned with delight.

Seto quickly looked back at Gozaburo and noticed his grin. He tried to cover up his expression, to change his face, reverting back to his normal cold exterior. But it was too late. Gozaburo had seen Seto's one weakness.

Now all Gozaburo could do was laugh. "This is too perfect…" Gozaburo began with a smile on his face, "He's the one who has the key, isn't he? I can't believe I thought you would entrust something so valuable to a woman." Seto flew across the room and stood in front of Mokuba.

"You're not going to lay a hand on him." Gozaburo burst out laughing once more, slapping his knee a couple times while he did so. Seto's had one hand on Mokuba's shoulder, securing him behind his back. Seto was ready for a fight. Gozaburo wiped the tears from his face.

"Oh my, and I thought so much time had gone by that things would change. I should've realized things never would. And did I hear him correctly? Did Mokuba just call you 'Seto-sama'? That's fantastic. This maybe easier than I thought." Seto didn't know what Gozaburo was referring to but he did know he wasn't going to let Gozaburo near Mokuba.

"You still won't win, Gozaburo. I won't let you."

"Oh please, you still think you can win? Seto, you've already lost. It's only a matter of time. The second you leave the kid alone, he's as good as dead." Gozaburo cracked his knuckles as he gazed in Mokuba's direction. Mokuba winced without even thinking too. His body was shaking. The word dead echoed in his mind. Gozaburo had just threatened his life to take away the key and Gozaburo made no indication to show that he was joking.

Seto looked around and noticed a camera in the corner of the room. Seto looked at it and looked back. That was right! Every single second of every day was being filmed and had been filmed! Suddenly Seto had found his loop hole.

"You're a fool for thinking you can hurt Mokuba. There are cameras everywhere, if you even attempted to hurt him, all of Japan would see it and you would be arrested! I think it's you who has lost." This caused Gozaburo to break out laughing even harder. Seto felt his heart sank. Why was Gozaburo getting such enjoyment from this? He could lose his entire job over a court case like that.

"Seto… who do you think monitors what goes on TV? Who do you think runs the network? I'm in charge of every single scene that gets shown to the public so no matter what… I win."

Seto's heart sank because he realized that he and everyone else were trapped in the Kaiba Mansion. Gozaburo would be calling all the shots now. Everyone was in danger, especially Mokuba. It was all Seto's fault.

_Gozaburo: Check and mate._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Hope you liked the long chapter! I'm sure you're all wondering why this took so long. Um… I've been busy. College and job and life have been busy. BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Because I've been plotting this scene since about November and don't you dare think we're close to the end. This is only one of the many climaxes that will be in this story. It's about to get crazy up in the Kaiba Mansion. I'll try to update within the next couple weeks. Thanks for reading!_


	28. Episode 28: When Tensions Are High

Cuteandsweet: Thanks so much! You won't really get to see what Gozaburo's planning until next time… whoops, have I said too much? Nah, I don't think so. Basically, you should be excited for the next chapter. Oh, and as for the PM, it was no problem at all! And if you ever have anymore questions about anything, don't ever hesitate to shoot me a PM. Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Too bad there is so much more in store for this story. You'll see the intensity next chapter. What's going to happen in the next chapter is something I've been waiting for since November which, wow, that was half a year ago, practically! Hahaha, I would never keep you too long on the Joey/Mai romance, but it was something that had to run the rest of its course. I still think you'll like this chapter even though it's not my exciting chapter, I ended up liking it. Thanks for the review!

SingingWren: Wow! Thanks so much for all of your kind words! I actually work really hard to try and make every bit and piece of my story logical and believable so I was happy to see you said that (as well as the characterization comment, I feel like that's my strongest strength in writing!) Well, I'm happy to have you on board as one of my reviewers and I hope you like the rest of what I have to show you. Thanks for the wonderful review!

Velgamidragon: I know, my bad. I hate to leave you hanging but sometimes it has to be done. You know what I realized? Waiting for updates must be the most painful thing in the world because with normal books, you have the option to read ahead if you want. But you guys have to wait until I have less homework and more time :( Poor kids, I promise to update more frequently once summer comes! (which for me, is in a week, thank goodness) Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: You probably thought something bad was going to happen to him, 1) Because I hate him or 2) Because I'm a horrible person and ruin wonderful moments like these :) But I can assure you and everyone who reads this, Joey, out of everyone, is fine… for now. I might decide to have something fatal happen to him later, nah, just kidding… maybe. Hahaha, anyways, yeah, there are a lot of plot points to follow which can be hard to manage but I also think it's more interesting. And technically this story has two different arcs, if you can believe it or not (no, Family Weekend wasn't its own arc) but you'll understand in the next coming chapters. Next chapter is going to be so much fun but this chapter got fun towards the end. Hope you like, thanks for the review!

SereneShadows: Hey girlie! It's been a while since I've heard from you! When I first started this story, I didn't think it was going to be a good story either. I don't think anyone did. Which is probably why I put it on hold for about… 10 months. But after those 10 months, wow, somehow I came up with a story! Pretty cool, to tell you the truth. Oh and never think of not liking some of my stories as rude. Some stories are not as good as others, it can't be avoided. Hahaha, its okay that you doubted me, but I'm happy to hear that you persevered right on till the end when it got good, what made you decide to do that? Thanks for the surprise/wonderful review!

Zydrate: I could agree with that. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Oh Seto was screwed before there was even a key. Thanks for the review! And no problem about the PM, any time.

Mokie: I'm updating now! Sorry it took so long. We'll just have to see what Gozaburo has in store for our young heroes by reading this chapter. Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: AME! OH MY GOODNESS, YOU REVIEWED! This came as such a surprise to me this morning! Thanks so much for writing it even with such little time to spare. That was quite lovely of you to do, darling! I hadn't even remembered how well constructed your reviews have always been until now. How kind of you to take the time to say such nice things. I can tell you're a good writer yourself just by the way your reviews captivate me and make me truly believe I've got some good stuff going on in this story (which I'm willing to believe… when I get to the end, well, actually no, I've had a couple really good chapters so I could maybe believe it :p) It was such a delight to get your review and its good to know I've still got you reading my stuff. Bum you, dear! Great to hear from you.

**Episode 28: When Tensions Are High**

Kisara kept walking at a relatively fast rate until she reached the top of the stairs. Her anxiety was lowered for a bit as she made her way towards her bedroom. Kisara hadn't thought that seeing Seth would be so awkward or make her so nervous after last night. She knew last night had been a disaster but seeing him in the daytime after it had happened was too much. Kisara sighed. That was what she got for almost becoming romantically involved with someone she currently lived with.

The only thing Kisara could think about now was how obnoxious this would become considering she still had basically three more months of living in the same house as Seth. How she would manage, she couldn't tell, but at least she knew of one person she could talk to.

Kisara approached the door to her room and was about to walk in when she remembered what Mai had been doing last night with Joey. She tensed up a bit and decided to knock first.

"Come in," Kisara heard Mai say. Kisara grabbed the knob of the door with one hand and covered her eyes with the other as she pushed open the door and stepped in. Mai twisted around from her desk on the other side of the room. "Hey girl," Mai said before turning back towards the mirror to finish doing her make up, "I'm not sure why you have your eyes covered but I'm decent if that's what you're being weird about."

Kisara bravely removed her hand from her covered eyes. When she opened them she saw that Mai was the only other person in the room and suddenly she felt more comfortable. Kisara closed the door behind her.

"So… uh, Joey's gone then?"

"Yep," a couple seconds passed before Mai stopped putting on her eye shadow and turned around, "Wait, I mean… crap." Kisara had her arms crossed across her chest. Mai suddenly felt really guilty and began apologizing immediately. "Kisara, I'm _so_ sorry, you said you were coming home late, and I thought Joey would leave, but then things got a little hot—"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Too much information! I accept your apology!" Kisara said quickly before Mai could go on. Mai wanted to laugh but she still felt bad.

"You sure? I seriously promise it won't happen again." Kisara sighed.

"I'm sure, we're fine." Mai smiled and turned back towards the mirror. Kisara was about to change out of her pajamas herself until she caught sight of something glinting on Mai's desk. Kisara's eyes widened. "Mai, is that an engagement ring over there?" Mai looked to her side at the ring sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Joey proposed to me last night."

"He did?! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Mai was now brushing her hair.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about it. I told him no." Kisara's arms fell to the sides.

"What? Why? But aren't you in love with him?" Mai stopped brushing her hair.

"Well… yes, but…" Mai turned back around again, "It's complicated, okay? I'll tell you about it later. _You_ on the other hand have a story of your own to tell me, don't you?" Kisara stared at her blankly.

"I do?"

"Yes! Weren't you and Seth just at a ball together last night?!"

"Oh… right," Kisara had nearly forgotten. Or rather, she had been trying to forget. The ball had seemed like it had been a million years since then, especially after her talk with Kaori that seemed like it had lasted for hours. Kisara didn't want Mai to know about that. She felt it wouldn't have been right.

"Well, it certainly was… a surprising night, I could say that much." Mai bounced up from where she was sitting and ran over to Kisara.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Tell me _all _about it! Every detail! Since it was surprising that _must_ mean that Seth didn't mess up, did he?" Kisara looked away.

"Not exactly…" Mai cocked her head to the side.

"Kisara, what's up with you? You're acting weird. Did things not go well?" Mai noticed then that Kisara's eyes were filling with tears. Some had already escaped her eyes and were sliding down the sides of her face. Mai didn't say another word. She simply brought Kisara in for a comforting hug. "Aw, Kiki… it's okay. Just let it all out." Kisara wrapped her arms around Mai's waist and buried her face in Mai's shoulder.

_Kisara: I wasn't crying about Seth, it was more about my mom. I was really going to miss her and after everything that happened with Seth the night before… I guess I was just overwhelmed a little. You can't blame a girl for that, can you?_

Kisara let herself hang off of Mai for a couple minutes, both girls were silent. Kisara's quiet sobs ceased and no one made a sound… until Kisara's stomach growled. Mai laughed and broke away from Kisara's arms.

"Hungry?" Kisara nodded. Mai took Kisara's hand and led her out of the room.

"Let's get something to eat. We can talk about it later." Kisara smiled and let Mai lead her downstairs and into the dining room. It really was nice to have Mai around. Even though they were completely different people in so many ways, having another girl to share those sorts of emotional moments with was really good to have. Girls just had a way of knowing what other girls needed when they were feeling emotional. Thus, Kisara was thankful to have Mai.

When the two of them walked into the dining room, Seto and Mokuba were already there, having made lunch for themselves already. Kisara was happy to see that Seth was nowhere to be found. She felt better as she walked into the room to join them.

"Hey guys," Mai said, gesturing Kisara to sit down at the table, "Don't worry Kisara, I've got this. You just sit down and relax for a bit while I make us some grilled cheese sandwiches." Mokuba's face lit up at the sound.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches? Can you make me one, Mai?"

"Sure kiddo." Kisara laughed and sat down. Seto turned to Mokuba.

"You sure you can eat a grilled cheese sandwich? I just made you two ham sandwiches. I think you're going to be too full to eat it."

"Nu-uh! I can eat it! I'm always hungry."

"Mokuba, if you eat too much, you'll get sick."

"No I won't!" Seto and Mokuba continued to playfully banter with one another as Kisara watched. Watching them act like this really did make Kisara realize they were as real as brothers could be. The way that Seto was protective of Mokuba without trying to show it, the reactions Mokuba would have towards his suggestions that would turn their conversation into a fun argument. How could they ever think they weren't related to one another? Kisara supposed if they didn't remember that they were… how could they?

"Good afternoon everyone," Gozaburo said. Seto was so quick to jump to his feet and stand in a protective stance in front of Mokuba that his chair fell completely over. Mokuba remained seated, Seto's hand firmly placed on his tiny shoulder. Seto's eyes were focused on Gozaburo alone while everyone else was staring at Seto. Mai had even stopped what she was doing to stare.

_Mai: Things between Seto and Gozaburo have always been tense. Since the very first moment we were sitting in the same room with those two, it was quite obvious there was something else going on between the two. This time… it was different. It was like the fire between them was stronger than it had ever been. I honestly thought they were going to go at it by the way they were looking at each other._

"Mokuba, let's go…" Seto said in a very low and controlled voice, forcing Mokuba to inch out of his seat and stand behind Seto. Seto slowly walked around Gozaburo, never turning his back, and moving towards the door. Just before he could, Gozaburo forcefully grabbed Seto by the shirt and pulled him close to his face. Everyone in the room gasped. Mai even flinched, afraid that for sure, a fight was about to commence.

"The very moment you're not around, that boy is mine," Gozaburo whispered into Seto's ear.

"That's not going to happen, Gozaburo. I'd rather die." Gozaburo smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up." Gozaburo threw Seto out of his hand and walked out of the room. Kisara and Mai remained where they stood as they watched them out. Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and immediately left the room right after Gozaburo did.

"Whoa, that was kind of crazy, huh Kiki?" Kisara got up from the table, "Hey, wait, you're leaving too? But I'm making you lunch!" But Kisara was gone by that point, following after Seto no doubt. Mai sighed. She would have to save the sandwiches for later.

* * *

Many hours had passed since the incident had occurred. Seto and Mokuba had spent the whole day together without mentioning it once. Mokuba spent his hours mostly in Seto's quarters. They would play chess or card games, rarely talking to one another. It was strange because usually when they were together, there was never a break in conversation between them… until then.

_Mokuba: I had wanted to talk but Seto-sama seemed like he was in another place. His mind was on other things and I could understand why. Just earlier that day Gozaburo had found out the one thing Seto-sama had told me to keep a secret. I'm not sure how, but he did._

"Time for bed, kiddo," Mokuba nearly jumped when he had heard Seto speak. Things had been so quiet for several hours…

"What? But it's only…!" Seto pointed towards the clock on the bedside table. The clock read 10 p.m. Mokuba sighed. "Oh, alright," Mokuba and Seto were sitting on the floor, a chess board between the two. Mokuba got up to go to his room. Seto stopped him.

"Wait, why don't you stay here tonight?" Mokuba was about to ask why but he quickly answered his own question.

"Okay." Mokuba didn't really want to but he knew it would keep Seto at ease and he wanted to do that. Mokuba had already changed into his pajamas an hour ago so all he did was go into the bathroom, brush his teeth, before he climbed into Seto's bed. Seto stood by the bed looking down at him.

"Comfortable?"

"When are _you_ going to sleep?" Mokuba asked, answering Seto's question with another question. He was smirking even though it wasn't a smirking matter. Seto had a serious issue with insomnia and that much was true.

_Seto: How could I sleep when Gozaburo had threatened Mokuba's life?_

"I'll sleep when I need to, you don't mind that, though, okay?" Seto said, bending down and tucking Mokuba in. Mokuba was clearly unsatisfied with the response as he crossed his arms.

"Seto-sama…" Mokuba said, giving a little wag of his finger towards Seto. Then there was a knock on the door. Mokuba sat up from the bed and Seto twisted around, facing the door while standing in front of Mokuba. Both were thinking of the same person, neither had expected to see Kisara.

She cracked open the door and popped her head in, "Seto? Can I talk to you?" Seto relaxed and Mokuba lied back down on the bed. Seto turned back around and gave Mokuba's hair a little ruffle.

"Sleep tight, Mokuba," Seto said before walking out of the room and joining Kisara in the hallway. Seto closed the door behind him and then faced Kisara. He had a feeling he already knew what this was about.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I need to talk to you."

"Great, I need to talk to you too. What's going on with you? After lunch today, you were acting—"

"It's Gozaburo, he knows. He knows everything. He found out about Mokuba." Kisara's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to tell her this.

"What? He did? How?"

"Short story, but it's not important. What is important is that Mokuba's life is in danger and it's my fault. He could be killed." Seto sounded so concerned, almost desperate. Seto had come to Kisara once before with this similar situation but now it was on a whole new level.

"No he can't. All we have to do is call the police and everything will be under control," Kisara went to one of the nearby land line phones at the end of the hall. Kisara picked it up and was about to dial 911 before she noticed the line was dead. Kisara placed the phone back down on the base slowly. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. "The line's dead."

"Gozaburo wouldn't forget something like that. He doesn't forget anything. We're trapped." Kisara twisted back around to face Seto.

"Seto, you need to calm down. You're not the kind of person to let someone walk all over you and defeat you, right?"

"Of course not, but with Mokuba's life on the line, Kaori's life on the line, and—" Kisara placed her hands on both sides of Seto's face, silencing him immediately.

"You need to stop freaking out and work with me here. We can do this if we work together. Stop taking all the blame and let me help you." Seto stared, wide-eyed, at the first woman to ever touch his face. Kisara suddenly felt awkward and retracted her hands. "Um… sorry."

"No, it's okay. I needed that, thanks." It was quiet for a couple moments more.

"So… what's the plan?"

"There is no plan… All I can do is to make sure Mokuba never leaves my sight and never fall asleep."

"It's not as easy as you're making it sound."

"I know."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'll do anything I can to help you." Seto froze up looking shocked. Kisara couldn't figure why until she looked down and realized she had grabbed one of his hands without thinking about it. She quickly let go. "I'm sorry! My goodness, I am touchy-feely today… I should probably go to bed myself. Good night." Kisara turned to leave but Seto called her back.

"Kisara, wait." Kisara stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand… why do you want to help me so much?"

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do… aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, just friends," Seto said in a solemn voice.

"Right, just friends…" Kisara sounded just as solemn as Seto did, "Well, see you tomorrow morning." Kisara left without giving Seto a chance to say anything else. Seto was then left by himself, his troubling thoughts being the only things keeping him company now. It was strange but during the time he had merely been talking with Kisara, even in all his anxiety, he had felt a sort of uplifting feeling. A similar feeling to how he felt when he was around Mokuba, but different. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but being around Kisara made him believe there really was hope and that he wasn't alone. He liked how she made him feel.

What did this mean?

He didn't have time to figure it out then, the stakes were too high, but maybe later he would consider thinking about it.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys, Kari here! I don't know about you but all these talk of feelings are making me hungry! Just kidding, that would be slightly creepy. Well, anyways, hope you liked the chapter. This one was sort of hard for me to write, but it got easier towards the end. I'M MORE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH! And you should be too. I may already have thought of the title, but I don't want to spoil anything. For now, leave me some comments telling me what you thought of the chapter and I guarantee the next chapter won't take two weeks this time! Because I'm inspired (but mostly excited) :D _


	29. Episode 29: Point of No Return

AmePiper: Oh goodness! How happy I was to receive another review from you! :) I am quite lucky to have you make time to write a brilliant review! I do work hard to make sure there are never any holes left in a story of mine. One of my biggest principles that I live by as a writer is that every scene should be crucial to the story; it must pertain to the plot or character development. If it doesn't, it should be thrown out. Worthless scenes should not exist in any book and if they do, that story is a bad one! (*cough**cough* Twilight) Anyways, I loved receiving another review from you darling and I'll be honored to get another one if you happen to have the time. Otherwise, it's just nice to know you're still reading and enjoying even after all these years. Thanks for the review!

SingingWren: Thanks for the review! I'm sure this will cure you of your anticipation quite nicely.

KaelynnD: Oh no, I still haven't replied to your PM yet, have I? Oh goodness, I should really try to get to that. Maybe in between loads of laundry today (my goal for today is to post this and do ALL the laundry… oh, and to pack for a trip!) But I will definitely try and respond to that message of yours today. Sorry for the wait! Anyways, back to your review… although I already kind of replied to it, didn't I? Ow, now my hand is hurting… anyway, sorry for a bit of a fail review reply, but do enjoy the chapter I've been excited about! Thanks for the review!

Malikmokubalover1: Hahaha, I love how everyone says the same thing when they first read this story, "I really didn't think this story was going to be good in the beginning but then it got awesome all of the sudden!" Yeah, it really is the truth though. I don't think any of my other readers did either. This story definitely strives to be different from all the rest but I'm glad to hear you like it. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review, I hope you like the chapter!

MythCreatorWriter: There are some of those chapters where they're just there to set up for the awesome chapters (like this one) so I understand. It does sometimes make it hard to write them though because they can turn out to be 'hump' chapters, they aren't as exciting as the rest. But this one is jam packed with exciting-ness, I mean, look at the title! Anyway, my arm is really starting to give me trouble so I best end this reply and let you go on reading the chapter. Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: We'll see what happens! And summer vacation has begun for me, thank goodness, I've had a rough semester! Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Aw, thank you! I think everyone is really going to like this chapter, I worked very hard on it! I laughed when I read your comment about Disney world not being the happiest place on earth. I hope this chapter cheers you up a bit, it's epic after all! Thanks for the review!

**Episode 29: Point of No Return**

_Kisara: Things continued the way they were for an entire week. The moment Seto and Gozaburo were in the same room with one another, tensions rose and the only way they stopped was if one of them left the room. There had been a couple moment where we were almost positive a fight was about to break out, especially the one incident where the key had slipped out from under Mokuba's shirt and Gozaburo saw it. Seto kept Mokuba by his side all week, never letting him go anywhere by himself, especially after Gozaburo had caught sight of the key. We didn't see much of Gozaburo after that but we could still feel his dark presence in the house. I didn't care, though. I was more worried about Mokuba. I wondered if Mokuba hated being micromanaged all the time or if he could understand where it was coming from. I didn't know. Despite my offer, Seto went his own route and never asked me for help, staying up most of every night to keep watch for Mokuba. He and I didn't talk much that week. Things were getting to be awful strange, even Seth and Mai were beginning to sense that something, if not already ongoing, was going to happen. They were the only two who still hadn't a clue what was going on between Seto and Gozaburo. Or that was the case up until everything became clear, the night that Gozaburo snapped._

"Seto-sama, you should really go to bed…"

"No, I won't… I can't…" Seto's eye lids were drooping. Seto was lying down on his bed, Mokuba sitting beside him. Seto was already halfway asleep, Mokuba could tell, but he was trying to fight it as best he could. "I have to protect you…" was what Mokuba assumed Seto had tried to say. It was hard to tell, Seto really was being taken over by his exhaustion.

Mokuba got up from where he was sitting and got off the bed. Before he could leave, Seto grabbed a hold of Mokuba's arm.

"No… he'll get you," Seto's eyes weren't even open anymore. He could've been asleep already for all Mokuba knew.

"Come on, Seto-sama, we haven't seen him in four days. Who knows, he might have already left the house and we just haven't noticed."

"No. He's here, I have a feeling. We haven't seen him because he's plotting his next move. He's seen the key card." Mokuba gently slipped out of Seto's hold on him and placed his hand over his chest, feeling the key card through his shirt. Mokuba took a deep breath and turned back towards Seto.

"You worry too much…" Seto's eyes opened halfway as he turned his head to look at Mokuba. He held out his hand towards Mokuba.

"Let me take the key card… it's the only way I can assure your safety… I'm sorry for getting you into this. If I had known it was going to get this far, I would've never given it to you." Even though Seto sounded like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment, Mokuba could sense the sorrow and seriousness in Seto's voice. Mokuba knew Seto felt terrible for putting him in this position. Seto sighed, "Hell, if I had known any of this was going to happen, I would've given up my company from the beginning." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"You would've done that… for me?" Seto rolled onto his side and nodded.

"Of course… which is why I know I must do what needs to be done and take back the key card that caused all this trouble." Seto continued to hold out his hand but slowly Mokuba pushed his hand back towards him. Seto looked up. "What are you…?"

"You're willing to risk everything for me, well, I am too. You would do anything to keep your company, it means the world to you, and I'm the same way. I'll do anything to protect what you love most."

"Mokuba… don't…" Seto's eye lids were closed. Mokuba went and pulled the covers over Seto.

"Seto-sama, you need your rest. I'll see you in the morning. Nothing's going to happen, you'll see." Mokuba gave Seto a quick hug. He could sense that Seto was already in a deep state of sleep. Thus he turned off the light in Seto's room and closed the door. A bit of sleep would do Seto some good, Mokuba thought to himself. Now it was time for him to go to bed, the first time in a week that he would be able to sleep by himself. Mokuba was happy to do so.

In about an hour, Mokuba was asleep in his bed, as were the rest of the individuals that dwelled in the Kaiba Mansion. Or so it seemed. For the darkness of the night can fool even the most cautious of minds, concealing true intentions, and giving enemies just what they require for the element of surprise.

Without making any sound at all, he entered the room. Mokuba was sprawled out across the mattress. The sheets had been pushed off the bed as a result of Mokuba's uneasy sleeping patterns. The man came closer and closer to the bed, until he was standing only inches away from Mokuba, observing him in the dark. His eyes had already adapted to the darkness of the room and as he was peering down, he spotted the key card around Mokuba's neck outside of his pajama top.

Gozaburo was grinning now. Having the key card out in the open like that was almost too easy. Gozaburo reached down slowly, making sure not to make a sound as he did so. He grasped the key card with the palm of his hand ever so gently. Gozaburo was barely breathing at this point as he carefully slid the necklace up Mokuba's neck.

Just as Gozaburo was about to pull it up and over Mokuba's head, one side of the chain had brushed Mokuba's cheek causing Mokuba to instantly open his eyes. The moment he saw Gozaburo standing over him, all hell broke loose. Mokuba screamed louder than he had ever perceived he could.

Gozaburo yanked Mokuba back by the necklace when he tried to run away. "GIVE ME THE KEY!" Gozaburo yelled, trying to yank the necklace off of him. Mokuba refused to let him take it off, choking himself in the process. Mokuba was throwing his arms and legs in Gozaburo's direction while trying to scream for help. Gozaburo yanked on the chain harder, "If suffocating you is the only way to get this, so be it!"

Gozaburo twisted the chain in his hands, tightening it around Mokuba's neck. Mokuba stopped screaming, he was incapable of doing so. His eyes widened. He could feel the cold, sharp chain cutting into his neck as Gozaburo twisted it in his hands, making it smaller. Mokuba began gasping for oxygen. He couldn't breathe… he couldn't breathe! He was going to die!

Suddenly a body threw itself at Gozaburo, completely knocking him onto the floor and letting Mokuba free of his grip. When Mokuba was able to breathe again, he twisted around and saw that it was Seto on the ground, practically wrestling with Gozaburo to keep him on the floor.

"Seto-sama!" Mokuba cried in desperation, wanting to go and help him.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! RUN!"

"But Seto-sama!"

"I SAID GO!" Seto yelled, just as Gozaburo had socked him right in the face. Gozaburo threw Seto off and tried to snatch Mokuba again. Seto got back onto his feet and tackled Gozaburo, forcing him back onto the ground. Mokuba hopped of the bed and ran towards the doorway. He stopped midway and looked back.

"Seto-sama, please-!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Seto commanded in a voice so ferocious Mokuba's only response was to leave the room. Just as Seto was beginning to feel relieved, an elbow slammed into the bottom of his jaw. Seto fell back in pain. When Seto opened his eyes next, he saw Gozaburo was standing over him.

"You were a fool to think you could outsmart me!" Gozaburo yelled, grabbing Seto by the neck and lifting him up off the ground, "You were a fool to try and beat me!" Gozaburo ran forward and slammed Seto's body against a wall of the room, his hand securely wrapped around Seto's neck, "You were a fool to think you could ever protect him!" Seto's wind pipe was completely closed off; Seto could no longer breathe. On top of having barely any sleep, Seto instantly lost the energy to try and fight Gozaburo off.

"Haven't you learned Seto?" Gozaburo asked, lifting Seto up again and away from the wall, "I always get what I want!" Gozaburo took hold of Seto's head with two hands and slammed it against the wall. Seto was out cold before his body even hit the floor. Gozaburo had run out of the room in a flash.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had been busy doing some running of his own. Where was he to go? What was he to do? Was Seto going to be alright? Would he be alright? Mokuba was already trying his best to fight back horrified tears; he knew that if he cried now, he wouldn't be able to see where he was going.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up and saw Kisara walking towards him from the opposite end of the hallway. She was dressed in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up, "What's with all the noise? Do you know what time it is?" Mokuba had never been so happy to see Kisara in his life. He threw his arms around her waist.

"Kisara! He's after me, he's after me! First he got Seto and now he's coming for me! Help me, help me, please!" Mokuba screamed, most of his words coming out in a jumbled mess. Mokuba was holding onto Kisara for dear life. Kisara was looking down at him.

"Who is after you? What's going on?" Mokuba was practically crying into her shirt, he was so afraid. Kisara was about to ask again when she heard a low rumble in the far end of the hallway. Kisara slowly looked up, squinting her eyes, trying to make out what it was that was running towards her. Her eyes widened when they made out the faint outlining of a man, not just any man, but a seventy-two year old man, barreling her way.

"Stay behind me," Kisara commanded, forcing Mokuba to stand behind her. She stood in a fighting stance, holding up one fist out in front of her while the other hand held Mokuba close. There was no use trying to run. That man was dangerous and she knew exactly what he was after, the key card around Mokuba's neck. Gozaburo was going to stop at nothing to get it from Mokuba and Kisara was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Kisara could feel her heart beginning to race as Gozaburo came closer and closer every second. Kisara planted her feet on the ground, she wasn't going to move and she wasn't going to run. She wasn't going to let her fears take over. She was going to stand and fight. Before she knew it, he had reached her. Mokuba had yelled in sheer fear as Gozaburo grabbed her forcefully by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hand over the boy," Gozaburo demanded. Kisara said nothing, staring at him without a hint of fear in her eyes. He chuckled, "I'm not in the mood to negotiate, either hand over the boy or I'll GET HIM MYSELF-!" Just then another being had run up from behind Kisara and head butted Gozaburo to the ground. Kisara gasped and looked at the man who had just defended her. Somehow she was in utter disbelief to see that it was Seth who had come to her rescue.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Kisara!" Seth shouted. Gozaburo rose to his feet.

"Oh, I see, everyone wants to be a hero tonight. Too bad for you, my patience has run out with you people. I'm warning you, though… continue to stand where you are and I will destroy you." Seth crackled his knuckles and lifted his fists in the air.

"Bring it on, BITCH!" Seth ran forward, ready to fight against Gozaburo in hand to hand combat. Gozaburo instead smacked down Seth's fists, wrapped his arms around Seth's chest, twisted and threw him onto the ground like a professional wrestler. Kisara and Mokuba both flinched at the same time. Seth was unable to even have a chance to get back on his feet; Gozaburo began to pound him to a bloody pulp before letting him get up. Mokuba's crying intensified and Kisara could only stand there horrified. Gozaburo could kill him… Gozaburo might actually kill him!

After ten minutes, Kisara couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to see Seth continue to get hurt. "STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! HE'S NOT MOVING ANYMORE, PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!" Kisara pleaded. Gozaburo stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"You're right, how could I have forgotten?" Gozaburo inched towards Kisara, "The key is what I want… and I don't want have to ask you again. Hand over the boy." Suddenly Kisara's determined face was back and she wasn't going to give in to her fear, even after seeing what had just happened to Seth.

"No." Mokuba looked up at Kisara.

"Kisara, wait, I don't want you to—"

"I'm not handing Mokuba over to you." _SMACK!_ Kisara's face had been turned and her right cheek was throbbing. Gozaburo grabbed her wrist again and brought her up close to his face.

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't plan to hurt you any less now. So if you know what's good for you, give the boy to me." Kisara was silent for a moment. Gozaburo smirked, sure that her silence meant that she was willing to follow through with his demands. Instead she gestured that Gozaburo come closer to her. When he did, Kisara leaned forward and whispered into Gozaburo's ear.

"Never." Gozaburo grinned.

"Suit yourself." A second later, a fist was thrust into Kisara's stomach. Kisara bent forward. She found herself having difficulty breathing. Gozaburo stood there, with pride, waiting for Kisara to collapse and let him pass but instead she pushed herself to stand upright again. Gozaburo raised one eyebrow. "Oh, aren't you the little fighter?" Gozaburo asked before sending another fist into Kisara's stomach.

Not only could she not breathe but now her body was becoming weak. She bent forward again, lower this time, Kisara wanted to fall onto the floor and take a moment or two to regain her breath but her determination was more powerful than her body's physical need. So again, she stood upright and refused to let him by. Mokuba's tears had ceased but the horror was all over his face. Gozaburo cracked his knuckles.

"Fine then, have it your way." Again and again, Kisara was slammed in the gut. Gozaburo continued to expect for Kisara to step down or pass out, but she didn't, she wouldn't. After a couple seconds, Gozaburo had slammed her again. Now blood was seeping from the edges of her mouth. She closed her eyes and forced herself to continue standing. Gozaburo let out a frustrated sigh between his pants. "You know, at first I didn't understand it but now I really can see why Seto likes you. The spirit in you that doesn't want to quit, that's something he has always had, even as a defenseless little boy."

Gozaburo pulled back his fist for one last time and shoved it forward towards Kisara's face. Just before it hit her square in the nose, he stopped. Kisara watched as his pupils dilated and his face seemed to grow dark with an intense pain she couldn't figure out. Kisara looked down and saw a foot had looped up behind and from between his legs and slammed him in the crotch area. Gozaburo fell sideways onto the ground, immediately curling into a fetal position.

Kisara, who was tired and in incredible pain, looked up to see Mai standing before her with a proud smirk on her face.

"Kiki, didn't anyone ever teach you about the one weakness every man has?" Kisara half smiled before she fell to her knees and onto the ground. Blood seeped from her mouth onto the floor and her eyes slowly closed. Mokuba could only stand and stare at the one woman who had just defended him at her expense. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to do so many things but instead… he stood there, staring.

"Oh my God, Kiki, are you okay? Somebody call 911!"

Before Gozaburo could even recover from the blow, it was all over.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I had been determined to try and get back to updating once a week but I ended up being two days late. No matter. The wait came from me wanting my friend to beta-read this and let me know what he thought because, as you have just read, there's a lot that goes on and I wanted to make sure it was written in a way that the reader could see every action vividly. Turns out he thought it was just perfect the way it is so I haven't altered it one bit! So what did you guys think? Was it not JAM PACKED with exciting things, just as I said it would be? Hahaha, let me know and thanks for reading!_

_P.S: I thought I might add that, among other things, my favorite part of this chapter was Seth saying, "Bring it on, BITCH!"_


	30. Episode 30: Canceled!

KaelynnD: I knew you would love that chapter because it's basically everything you've been waiting for since the very beginning of this story, am I right? I fixed that little mishap last chapter and I'll let everyone else know to check it out too, thanks for pointing it out to me. I'm glad you were home too so you wouldn't die from anticipation! (which I'm sure everyone was since I kept building it up). Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Hahaha, yes, that line from Seth was pretty funny. Thanks for the kind words and the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Muwahahaha, yes! Violent chapters make the world go round, don't they? I'm glad you liked the chapter, I worked very hard on it! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I didn't write the chapter following your suggestion; I've had last chapters string of events in mind for about six months now (which is why it was so painful to wait for! And why I was so excited for it!) That scene also happened to be the chapter where I discovered Noah was going to be kicked out/gone from the house one way or another because when I came up with that scene, he wasn't there so I figured he would be going some time soon. I know! Last chapter was the most action packed, I think, since 'the club incident' I think… but definitely more so. Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Hi doll face! :] OH MY GOSH, I'M MAKING YOU LIKE SETH? Yes! Finally after 30 chapters I'm making you like him and all it took was one line! Awesome, I'm excited. Remember our bet, I was going to try and make you like Seth? I'm totally winning now! Hahaha. Awww, I'm happy my story has been making up for your bad week! Such kind words coming from a wonderful girl :] Thank you. Yeah, Twilight is the epitome of terrible but at least it's terrible enough to assure me that I will be published one day. Wow, you really think I've done that with Gozaburo? I've just been going off of my gut and what I've always believed him to be like but I'm excited to know he's turned out to be something more than the show ever presented. And thank you, I had tons of fun camping! Bum you! Thanks for the review.

Velgamidragon: Thanks for the review!

Rena Redhead: I knew you would like this chapter, after all, why wouldn't you? It's the most violent chapter yet from this story! I'm glad you enjoyed all that happened in the story and that I got such a strong reaction too! I always get excited when that happens (even though a small part of me shouldn't) but hey, it just means good writing! And you're so nice for wanting to keep up with your reviewing, you don't have to, but I do love your feedback. It's always well-rounded and detailed. I can't wait till you're finished with school so we can hang out forever and ever and do awesome stuff together! Thanks for the review!

**Episode 30: Canceled!**

Once upon a time in a quaint little city, there lived a boy by the name of Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto was about four feet tall with spiked up hair that was just long enough to make him look as though he were four in a half feet tall. Yugi was a normal teenage boy whom liked playing card games and hanging out with his friends. There was one thing, however, that he enjoyed more than anything else in the world.

"Grandpa! I'm home from school!" Yugi yelled, dropping his backpack to the floor as he dashed up the stairs and to his room where the T.V. was.

"Don't worry, I'm not watching T.V." Grandpa called back to him, knowing that was the only reason Yugi was making his presence known. Grandpa could hear the faint sound of a door being slammed meaning Yugi had just locked himself in his room, again, to watch his favorite programming. Personally, Grandpa couldn't see what he was so obsessed with but at the same time, he had never watched the show himself. He carried on with cleaning the dishes.

Meanwhile, Yugi plopped himself onto the couch and clicked on the T.V. The news was on, letting Yugi know that Grandpa had fallen asleep watching the news for the third time in a row. Yugi didn't mind, as long as it didn't keep him from watching his favorite show. Yugi was about to change channels when a certain report caught his ear.

"This just in, due to assault charges against Gozaburo Kaiba, 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos,' the most popular T.V. show on air, has just been canceled. Seto Kaiba, the new president of Kaiba Corporation, refuses to release any details about the charges but what we do know that this incident will definitely put Gozaburo Kaiba behind bars." Yugi's eyes widened. It couldn't be true, it just wasn't possible! Yugi quickly took up the remote and changed channels to JTV. To his dismay, 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos,' wasn't on, and the scheduling told him it wouldn't be on for the rest of the day. Yugi jumped up from the couch, dropping the remote from his hand.

"Oh my God… Oh my God! Grandpa!" Yugi dashed out of his room and ran down the stairs. Grandpa was still busying himself with the dishes when Yugi found him in the kitchen. "Grandpa, you won't believe what just happened!" Grandpa stopped what he was doing and turned towards Yugi.

"What is it, Yugi? What happened?" Grandpa asked.

"I was watching the news and they just said 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos' has been CANCELED!"

"Well it's good to hear that you've been watching the news…" Yugi ran up to Grandpa and grabbed both his arms.

"You don't understand how serious this is!" Grandpa eyed him with curiosity.

"I do always see you watching that show, so I suppose I can understand why you're upset. What is this, 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos' anyway?" Yugi gasped, shocked that his grandfather didn't already know of the show or understand how great it was.

"Only the best reality T.V. show ever!" Grandpa smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Oh God, it's a REALITY T.V. show? Yugi, don't you know that most of that show is probably scripted?"

"NO!" Yugi yelled, "I mean, no, it isn't! It's SO good and they canceled it mid-season! WHY WOULD THAT DO THAT! There's still so much I need to find out!" Grandpa stared at him, completely unenthusiastic about the entire thing. Still, he was interested in finding out what it was about this show that had his grandson so worked up.

"What is there to discover? I'm sure it's nothing worth all the hours you've spent sitting in front of that television watching that show." Yugi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Um, NO, more like whether Seto will adopt Mokuba in the end, or if Mai will ever overcome her past to marry the man she loves or-OH MY GOD, WHO KISARA WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH! You see, because Kisara's kind of in this love triangle. See, there are these two guys, Seto and Seth, and see, Seth is totally in love with Kisara but he tries way too hard and ends up not making Kisara like him, while on the other hand Kisara totally has this thing for Seto, but he only sees her as a friend and it's so crazy because they both have these romantic moments with her and it's so hard to figure out who she'll pick because it's clear she likes both of them but in different ways. Personally, though, I hope she ends up with Seto."

"Why's that?"

"Because Seto is way cooler than Seth and if Seto and I knew each other in real life, we would be best friends because we're alike in so many ways." Grandpa moaned with disappointment. How could his grandson, the honor roll student, be so obsessed with such a stupid show?

"I don't know, it still sounds like a dumb show, almost as dumb as a show focused on people playing card games. Now that would certainly be a waste of a couple hours, who would produce such a show?" Yugi's face lit up with joy just by the sound of the idea.

"Now that sounds like the greatest show ever!"

* * *

_Earlier That Day…_

Police were scattered all over the lawn of the Kaiba Mansion. Police cars were parked all along the street and crowded the driveway accompanied by an ambulance. Inside, the situation had finally been taken under control and Gozaburo was in handcuffs. A police officer stood behind him, keeping a firm grip on Gozaburo's hands which were pulled behind his back. The officer turned to Seto, whom was holding an ice pack to his head.

"We'll be taking your step father down town and in the mean time, we've sent for another ambulance to come. Are you sure you're fine with waiting here until it does?" Seto nodded.

"I want to make sure everyone gets the medical attention they need before I do." Gozaburo glanced over at Seto and narrowed his eyes.

"You think you've won, Seto?"

"I'm not the one in handcuffs so I would say… yes." The police officer gave Gozaburo a little shove.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," the police officer said, pushing Gozaburo towards the door. Gozaburo turned his head around.

"This isn't the end, Seto! I won't let you take what is mine!" Seto smirked.

"If I were you, I might pay heed to what that officer is saying and shut your mouth. See you in court, step father." Gozaburo's eyes burned with rage. The last Seto saw of Gozaburo was the angry death glare he shot at Seto right before he was pushed out of the Kaiba Mansion and led to a police car. Seto then sighed and took down the ice pack from his head, letting his arms hang for a while. He was exhausted and in pain.

"Seto-sama? SETO-SAMA!" Before Seto could even answer, Mokuba had thrown himself into Seto's arms. His face was soaked with tears. Mokuba buried his head in Seto's shirt, sobbing. "I thought you were dead! I thought you were…" Seto slowly stroked Mokuba's hair and calmed him down.

"It's okay Mokuba, everything's fine… I'm not dead…" Seto's soft strokes helped Mokuba stop sobbing. "Are you alright?" Mokuba looked up from Seto's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Mokuba said between sniffles. Seto noticed immediately bandages around Mokuba's neck. His eyes widened.

"What happened to your neck?" Mokuba's tears were close to re-surfacing again as he remembered the painful memory.

"My neck got cut when Gozaburo was choking me with the chain of the key card… but its okay, because Kisara took care of me." Just as Mokuba had said that, Seto looked up to see Kisara standing only a couple feet away from him. She had been there the whole time but Seto's focus had been on Mokuba, so he hadn't noticed. Her face was dark and her stare was blank. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and there were still traces of blood on the edge of her mouth.

Seto stood up straight as he stared at her. "You… took care of Mokuba?"

"Kisara protected me! Gozaburo was about to get me and then Kisara stepped in front of me and made sure I didn't get hurt… even though she got hurt because of it…" Mokuba let go of Seto as he walked forward and towards Kisara. He was now standing in front of Kisara, staring at her with complete bewilderment.

"Is this true?" Kisara looked up at him.

"I said I was going to help you, didn't I? I wasn't going to let Mokuba get hurt, no matter what." Seto continued to stare, absolutely dumbfounded at what he had just heard. Kisara had protected Mokuba… the one person Seto cared the most for. She had even gotten herself hurt as a result and yet… she had still protected not only Mokuba, but his company. Then Seto did something even he had not foreseen happening.

Seto gently wiped away the blood from Kisara's mouth and then wrapped both arms around her neck. Kisara froze up, not sure what to do, not even sure what was happening at first. Seto pulled her close to him and rested his head against the side of hers. Seto closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" Seto whispered, "Thank you." Kisara closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around Seto's waist. She said nothing back. Kisara nearly felt like crying; she was just happy that it was all over and that no one had gotten killed last night. And as she stood there in Seto's embrace, a warm and reassuring feeling had come over her. She was safe. Kisara had never felt so safe in her entire life outside this one moment in Seto's arms. She wanted Seto to hold onto her forever and promise her that no harm would come to her. Seto's arms were where she wanted to be for eternity.

"Um, Seto-sama… there are people in the front yard… I think they want to talk to you." Seto opened his eyes and immediately broke away from his hug with Kisara. He twisted around.

"What people?" Mokuba pointed towards the door. Seto walked over and opened it. A minute later he was crowded with reporters and journalists.

"Mr. Kaiba, how do you feel about your step father's arrest?"

"How long will Gozaburo Kaiba be in jail for?"

"Were there any other witnesses to the crime?"

"Mr. Kaiba, who's going to run the company now that your step father is out of the picture?"

"How many people did Gozaburo Kaiba hurt?"

"What are your step father's charges?"

"Mr. Kaiba, what does this mean for the reality T.V. show 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos'?" Seto signaled them to back away and give him a bit of space before he spoke. He held up his hands and silenced everyone. They each had their own tape recorder ready and in position. Seto took a deep breath.

"I will not be answering any questions at this time but I will say this; I'm taking over Kaiba Corporation and as of this day forward, 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos' is canceled." Before the reporters could try and storm Seto again, he slammed the door right in their faces. He made sure to lock the door to keep them from getting in again. When Seto turned around, he found that not only were Kisara and Mokuba in the room, but Seth and Mai as well. All four of them were staring at Seto.

"Wait so… Kaiba Corp. Chaos is canceled?" Seto took another deep breath.

"Yes. I apologize for everything my step father put you through. As I'm sure you are all aware now, my step father put this whole thing together for the sole purpose of trying to take control of Kaiba Corp." Seth stepped forward.

"So it is true that we were all chosen to live in this house just so that Gozaburo could get to you," Seth stated. Seto slowly nodded his head.

"Unfortunately that was the case." Seth looked down at the ground.

"Wow… I've never felt so used before in my life."

"Like I said before, I'm sorry for this entire situation. I hadn't expected that it would turn out this way." There were many moments of silence within the group. The only thing anyone could hear for a while was the sound of desperate reporters still trying to storm the front door to get an interview with Seto. Mai decided to speak up.

"So… what now?" Seto scratched his head.

"I don't really know, I hadn't thought past reclaiming my company and canceling the show."

"Does that mean we all have to go home now, since the show is over?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh… I hadn't thought about that either."

"Man, now I have to find a new place to crash at," Seth complained out loud with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, and I was just getting use to living in a nice house too," Mai added.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage so soon," Mokuba said, lowering his head. Seto looked around at all the saddened faces, completely shocked. He hadn't thought people would actually want to stay in the Kaiba Mansion… but more that people wouldn't mind living with him. He had been so indifferent towards most of them he figured they hated him like the rest of the world did. Suddenly Seto turned to Kisara.

"What about you, Kisara? Do you want to stay?" Kisara had been quiet the entire time. Everyone eyes had fallen on her since everyone knew she missed her mom more than anyone in the world, they were sure she would say she would want to go home. Somehow it seemed like the fate of whether they would get to stay or not rested on Kisara's answer.

Seto, on the other hand, was only thinking about how Kisara was probably mad at him for what happened to her. Yet again he felt like it was his fault for everything that had happened. Surely she would never wish to continue living in the Kaiba Mansion.

"Sure, why not? After all, I was kind of looking forward to our last three months together," Kisara said with a smile.

"Well, all your stuff is already here and it would be quite a hassle to move all of you out so… I guess you guys can stay," Seto said coolly, not trying to sound at all like he was going to enjoy their stay. Truthfully, he didn't mind them staying, the only person he really wanted to keep around was Mokuba and… Seto shook his head and looked back around the room. Everyone was happy to be able to stay in the Kaiba Mansion for the next three months.

_Mai: So even though 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos' is canceled, I see no reason why I shouldn't continue doing vlogs. I mean, the cameras are already set up and I've grown used to recording them so, why not continue to use them for the next three months?_

_Seth: Oh man, I'm so excited to be able to stay in the Kaiba Mansion! I was getting a little worried there for a second, it would've taken me so long to be able to find a place but now I've got some time to do research. Hooray for having heating for the next three months!_

_Seto: I don't mind having these people live at my house. I mean, why not? I may not be the easy-going guy but they aren't half bad and I really just wanted to keep Mokuba around for a little longer. And now that Gozaburo is gone, life should be a lot more bearable._

_Mokuba: Yay! We get to stay! I would have been so sad if I had to go back to the orphanage so soon. I know I still have to go back at some point but I'm just happy to be able to stay with Seto-sama, at least for a little longer._

_Kisara: Everyone was so happy and who could blame them? Gozaburo was gone! It seemed like all the worry and anxiety had disappeared; we could finally start living our lives again! Everyone seemed like they were in a good mood, especially Seto and Mokuba, so I thought this would be the perfect time to tell them._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Oh SNAP! I wonder what THAT could mean! ;] I guess you guys will just have to wait until the next update to find out! Now how many of you were worried that the story was coming to an end when you saw that the title of this chapter was 'Canceled!' Hahaha, I did that on purpose. Sorry guys, I couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you've been liking my fairly quick updates. If you're interested in getting a better idea of when I'm going to update or generally stalking me, follow my twitter account! My username is 'HiKariGuardian' It's the best place to find out about updates! Well, anyways, thanks for reading!_


	31. Chapter 31: Revelation

SingingWren: There is so much more like I couldn't even explain. There's a whole other arc to this story that is coming up real soon so get excited. Thanks for your review!

Cuteandsweet: Thank you! Here's a spoiler: Mokuba DOES get to stay with Seto forever! Why? Well, you'll find out in the story… hahaha, thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Yeah, I'm actually an early bird believe it or not. I fear I maybe the only one of my kind in terms of early bird writers (honestly, have you ever envisioned such a thing existing?) Anyways, yeah, the last chapter wasn't as exciting as some and neither is this… especially since it has made me want to kill myself 93247293874 times in a row just by being difficult. Oh Yugi, hahaha, there wasn't really a purpose, it was just to add some humor and to show that the show was really over. Ew, Yugi would never be a main character in an awesome story like this! The plot has gotten too amazing! There actually is so much more to that which you will learn at the end of Chapter 32, just wait! If anything, that should be the next thing you're excited for :) Anyways, thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Oh my _favourite_ little English girl! How are you sweetie? Oh good! You liked the Yugi and Grandpa part. Yeah, I think some people were thrown off by it but it was mostly for the funnies. OH AND SERIOUSLY, I HAVE TO MAKE AT LEAST ONE JOKE LIKE THAT IN EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES (the whole "man, if this was actually a show about card games, it would SUCK!" I'm just too damn clever for my own damn good, aren't I? XD) Hahaha, but I like that your response is that I'm a devious sneak so for that, I am in love… with you. Hahaha. Oh goodness, and you're about to find out what she's going to say! I love receiving your reviews, I hope I get to see them in chapters to come (if not this chapter then maybe 32 but DEFINITELY 33. SOME COOL STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN. It's the next big thing I'm excited for :3) Thanks for the review darling, always a pleasure! Bum you long time ;)

MythCreatorWriter: Oh I had a feeling my trick wouldn't work on you, you're much too quick ;) Oh my, do you know I make that kind of joke at least once in every story? Ridiculous. You would think my readers would get tired of it! (But if AmePiper still finds it funny, then I have hope for the future, hahaha, she's been reading my stuff for years!) Hahaha, Yugi was supposed to come off as a fan girl but valley girl works too :p Great minds do think alike! Most certainly so! Wow, I'm so cheery and happy, probably because this chapter is about to be done and finished. I want to get on writing the next one because better things are awaiting you all in the future! I cannot wait *evil grin* Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Hahaha, thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Never seen Heroes but I know a lot of people who like it! Yes, I have SO many other ideas so don't even worry about this story ending anytime soon! This story has so much left in it so we're gonna be here for a pretty long time. For now, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Rena Redhead: I love you. You made this whole chapter possible. I'm dedicating this whole chapter to you for all of your help. Listening to me rant about all my new ideas meant more to me then you could've ever realized, thank you. It's so hard to find anyone who cares and you care so much and you've been such a special friend to me. Even outside of how much help you give me with my stories, you help me so much with my life so I owe you everything. I hope that, even though this chapter made me want to impale myself since it was so difficult, that you feel some joy from reading it and knowing it was dedicated to you.

**Chapter 31: Revelation**

"I'm so glad we get to stay, really Seto, thanks," Seth said, going up to Seto and offering him a handshake. Seto stared at him strangely. This had to be the first non-annoying gesture Seth had made towards Seto in the last three months. A part of Seto wanted to be a jerk and refuse but the other part didn't care enough to do something like that, especially since he was in a good mood.

"Sure, no problem," Seto said, shaking Seth's hand. Then suddenly Seth was taken into a headlock from behind by Mai. She ruffled his hair and laughed as he tried to fight his way out.

"You know, I would've actually missed you and your stupidity if we had to leave," Mai said, ruffling his hair more. Soon Seth stopped struggling and was laughing as well.

Seto turned to Mokuba. "I'm happy that you get to stay." Mokuba smiled wildly.

"Me too! I wouldn't let them take me away!" Seto bent down and picked Mokuba up, holding him in the air.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that happening any time soon. I'll make sure you get to stay with me for a long time." Mokuba giggled as Seto twisted around while holding him up in the air. Eventually he was laughing as well.

Kisara was looking on as the four of them were enjoying the moment of happiness. She, too, was happy herself that she got to stay but she enjoyed observing other people's happiness as well. That was when, again, she felt that this was her chance to tell Seto and Mokuba the truth about one another.

_Kisara: Everything seemed so perfect. With Gozaburo out of the house, I didn't see any reason why this wouldn't be the perfect time to tell Seto that Mokuba was his brother. _

"Mokuba, you'll never have to worry about going back to that orphanage. You'll probably be able to live in the Kaiba Mansion with Seto for the rest of your life." Seto and Mokuba were both staring at her. Seto placed Mokuba back onto the ground Mokuba cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Kisara? Of course I would." Kisara smiled and shook her head.

"You wouldn't because, well, here's a surprise: You and Seto are actually brothers! Isn't that great?" Seto and Mokuba's expressions were of only great confusion.

"What are you talking about? We're not brothers," Seto stated firmly.

"But you are! Your step mother told me when she was here! There were all these reasons as to why neither of you remember, but it's true! You guys are brothers!" Seto and Mokuba were completely silent. The smile disappeared from Kisara's face, "Why aren't you guys happy? Do you not believe me?"

"Is what you're telling us really true? Mokuba is really my brother?" Seto asked. Kisara nodded. Seto looked down to his side at Mokuba while Mokuba was looking up. Mokuba quickly looked away when their eyes met. Something wasn't right with this situation but before Kisara could address it, Mai and Seth had jumped in to congratulate them both.

"Wow, so they really are brothers!" Mai exclaimed.

"I knew it all along," Seth said proudly before he walked over and patted Seto on the back, "Congrats man." Soon the room was filled with Seth and Mai's chatter. Seto tried to focus on what they were saying but he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mokuba slowly walk out of the room. Kisara had noticed this too.

"Excuse me for a moment," Seto finally said, allowing himself to slip out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Mai asked. Seth looked around.

"And where did Mokuba go? Am I missing something here?" Kisara clasped her hands together as she looked on at the doorway Seto had walked through and sighed.

"I'm afraid my news might not have been as good as I thought it would be, but I have no idea why," Kisara looked down at the ground, "I hope I didn't cause any harm…" Mai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure it's just a little shocking for them to discover." Seth looked over at Mai.

"Should we go after them?"

"Nah, we should let them deal with it on their own." Everyone was in agreement. For now, they would leave the two of them alone to work it out.

* * *

It hadn't taken Seto long to find Mokuba since Mokuba hadn't tried to hide. Seto peered inside Mokuba's room and saw the boy sitting on his bed. Seto hesitated by the door, thinking that maybe he should leave Mokuba alone and just let him think it over for a while. Seto circled around this idea for about ten minutes or so until he decided it would be best if he talked to him. Seto opened the door.

"Mokuba," Seto said as he stepped into the room. The moment he did, a pillow was thrown in his face.

"GO AWAY!" Mokuba yelled. Seto was taken completely aback by Mokuba's behavior. He had never seen him act in such a manner. Seto dropped the pillow onto the floor and sat down onto the bed where Mokuba was sitting. Mokuba turned away, not wanting to even look in Seto's direction. "I told you to go away!"

"Hold on now Mokuba, let's at least talk first," Seto said, placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba immediately jumped away from him over to the other side of the bed.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Seto gave Mokuba a stern look.

"Mokuba, quit acting so unreasonable, there is no reason for you to be like this. I've done nothing wrong." Mokuba wanted to keep being angry at Seto but the moment he said that, he couldn't. It simply didn't seem logical or even fair to act this way. Mokuba shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Seto-sama," Mokuba said in a quiet voice.

_Mokuba: When he said that, it made me realize that I was being a jerk to the one person who really cared for me, the person that had just risked his life to protect me! I felt terrible and then… I began to realize that I was acting the way I did whenever a new family came to interview me. The only problem with this was that Seto knew me and he knew I wasn't like that._

When Mokuba finally gathered the courage, he looked up and over at Seto, "Look at me, trying to fight with you simply because I don't know who you are anymore." Seto's stern face disappeared. He shifted over to where Mokuba was sitting on the bed. This time Mokuba didn't try to run away. Seto looked Mokuba in the eye.

"Mokuba, I'm the same person I was before. Now we're just related." Mokuba started fiddling with his hands, looking away again in shame.

"I know, and it's not bad but… it does change everything between us," Mokuba paused for a moment before he continued. "I guess that's because I was just beginning to accept that I was all alone in this world." Seto nodded his head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. I was going through the exact same phase at your age." Mokuba gave a half smile before looking away again and letting the silence take over. Both of them did… needing a moment in their head to really try and figure things out. What Mokuba had said wasn't nonsense; things had changed between them. They were no longer just friends but actual brothers.

"So… what do we do now?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto.

"I'm not sure," Seto said honestly, "If you want us to go back to the way things were, I would be willing. It's up to you. As your friend—and your brother—I just want you to be happy."

_Seto: I didn't care what Mokuba's answer was going to be. If he didn't want to see me as his brother, fine. But I will always consider myself to be his brother, to watch over him like a brother. This didn't change things between us. The only thing that changed was that I felt a sense of responsibility I didn't have before._

"So what do you say?" Seto asked. Mokuba took a couple moments and Seto speculated that he wanted things to stay the same. When he looked up at Seto, however, with his big, purple eyes, Seto saw Mokuba's answer before he even spoke it for himself.

"You're my brother, Seto-sama, and that's what you shall always be to me from now on." Mokuba went in and hugged Seto tightly. Seto hugged him back. There were many questions left unanswered but for now Seto was just happy to have his younger brother by his side. They continued to hug until Mokuba broke away.

"Seto-sama, you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Well, since you're my brother, I guess you wouldn't be Seto-sama to me anymore."

"Then what does that make me?" Mokuba smiled as the strangely familiar word came to his realization.

"Nii-sama." A shot of pain went through Seto's head and it began to hurt. Seto brought his hands up and rubbed his temples. This caused Mokuba's expression to change from happiness to worry, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry… I just got a headache all of the sudden and I'm not sure why." Mokuba got up.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" Seto got up as well and walked over to the door.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to go to my room and lay down for a bit." Seto opened the door and walked through.

"Okay… I hope you feel better!" Seto heard Mokuba say as he walked down the hall to his room. With every step he took, his head would throb more and more. It was beginning to really hurt. Thankfully he had made it to his room. Without hesitation, he collapsed onto his bed. The pain began to lessen a little but there was still one thing left on his mind.

The word 'nii-sama' continued to echo in his mind. What was it about that name that sounded so familiar? Seto felt like he had been called that before at some point but he knew he hadn't. At least, he didn't remember a time when he had been called that. Seto kept pondering the word even as his eyes began to close and his body succumbed to sleep. It took only a few moments for Seto to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_There she was, fiddling through the fridge then all the kitchen cabinets looking for something. She said "shoot" under her breath when the thing she was looking for wasn't there and moved onto the next area she hadn't searched. A boy around the age of ten was standing only a few feet away, watching her as she looked through-out the entire kitchen for what she desired most._

_ "Where did I put the fresh ginger? I had it a second ago!" She twisted around and faced the little boy, "Seto, did you see me putting it down anywhere?" Seto shook his head. _

_ "No Mom, sorry," Seto replied, watching his mother go back to tearing up the kitchen trying to find her special spice. Normally, he would've helped his mother try and find what she was looking for but in that moment, all he could do was stare and admire her._

_ His mother was beautiful. Long, flowing black hair, piercing purple eyes, and a tall, slim figure. She looked like a typical mom in her 30's; she had on an old pair of sneakers, tight spandex pants, and a loose t-shirt. Even while she looked so frustrated in not being able to find the ginger her face was gentle and kind. There was no doubt that Seto adored his mother with his whole heart._

_ "Honey, did you happen to see where I put the ginger?" His mother called just as Seto's father walked into the kitchen. _

_ "I'm right here," He said in a deep voice. A small child was in his hands, one even tinier than Seto and seven years younger. "What did you ask? Oh, and I helped Mokuba go to the bathroom. I think he's about ready to go all by himself, isn't that right Mokuba?" The tiny baby smiled proudly._

_ "Yessum! I can do it by myself!" Mokuba squeaked in a high pitched voice. She took a break from looking for her spices to take Mokuba into her arms. She kissed him on the head._

_ "Oh, I'm sure you can! You're Mommy's big boy." Mokuba nodded and clapped his hands. Her head turned back towards her husband. "Did you see where I put the ginger? I had it a second ago and now it's gone. I can't cook dinner without it and it's getting late." _

_ "Don't worry, I'll just run back to the store and get it for you," Seto's father said reassuringly. Seto's mother had a tendency to worry over things too much and his father knew it. His father was a man to be admired as well. His reassuring voice was one trait Seto was glad his father had, especially when dealing with their mother. He was a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. At first glance, it would appear that he seemed like too much of a serious man but once he got talking, people could see the real side of him; the patient and gentle side that Seto saw all the time at home._

_ "No, no, I'll do it. Let me just…" His mother placed Mokuba in Seto's arms before digging through her purse. Seto knew she couldn't find her car keys when he heard the familiar groan come from her. "Darn it! Now I can't find my keys…"_

_ "So then I'll go."_

_ "You know how particular I am! I can't let you go alone." Seto's father sighed. _

_ "Then come with me, it'll only take a second." She looked back at her two sons. Seto and Mokuba were sitting on the floor opposite from one another, playing a clapping game with each other. Mokuba was smiling wildly, as he always did whenever Seto was around. While Seto adored his mother more than anyone in the world, Mokuba adored his older brother more than anyone in the world._

_ "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Let's play hide and seek!" Mokuba said, bouncing up onto his feet. Seto's mother smiled._

_ "Seto," Seto turned his head._

_ "Yeah Mom?"_

_ "Will you two be okay while your father and I dash out real quick to get some ginger? It should only take a second."_

_ "Of course we will, Mom. I'm ten so I'm old enough to be on my own!" Seto's father chuckled and ruffled Seto's hair._

_ "Sure you are, kid, sure you are." Seto's mother knelt down in front of him and brought him into a hug. As affectionate as his mother always was, this seemed almost a little too touchy-feely. And as much as Seto loved his mother, he was never much of the touchy-feely type. He tried wiggling out of her grip._

_ "Come on Mom, cut it out! Don't you need to go to the store?" She didn't let him free without smacking a kiss right on his cheek before letting him go._

_ "Alright darlings, we'll be back in a jiffy. Look out for your brother while we're gone." Seto smiled and nodded._

_ "I always will."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _MAN, AM I HAPPY THIS CHAPTER IS OVER. Seriously, this chapter was the most annoying thing I have ever dealt with in my life! But before I can continue on a rant about that, I want to first say that this chapter is dedicated to the one and only Rena Redhead because without her, this chapter honestly wouldn't have been possible. She helped me with every step of the way. Every scene that you thought, 'Oh, that must've been easy' it wasn't. I had all these ideas in my head but for some reason I got tripped up on how to present them. Well, anyway, Rena is a fantastic writer and a great friend and if you all love anime/comics do check out her stories because they're grade A material! Anyways, so this chapter… I don't like it. I think because it took so much of my energy that's why I hate it but I'm really just glad it's over. Be excited for the next one, it should be easier to write and has something ULTRA OH MY GOSH waiting for you at the end too. Thanks for reading!_

_P.S: They aren't episodes anymore, they're chapters! Imagine that. It's cause the show in the story is technically over… AREN'T I CLEVER? Hahaha, hope to hear from you guys soon!_


	32. Chapter 32: Flashback to the Past

MythCreatorWriter: Hooray for win! (I'm sure this will be the most intelligent comment I make out of all my review replies) If you love Seto's past, then you're going to love this chapter! (Hint: It's all Seto's past! Although I'm sure you didn't need a hint, it's practically in the title, haha) Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

SingingWren: I'm glad I pulled it off with the flashback sequence! Now let's see if I can do it again with this chapter… (I know, kind of annoying, but I promise it'll all pay off. Believe me, I got annoyed just by the idea that this whole chapter would be a flashback, hadn't intended it) Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Your guess is correct (OMG SPOLIER!) I shall not give anything else away though. I want the chapter to still be a surprise to everyone! Hopefully this chapter will explain everything although I doubt it in some ways and if so, there's the next chapter that should wrap it up nice and tight (not the story, of course, but the confusion) Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: You should definitely await that "OMIGOSH" moment with much eagerness! It's going to be CRAZY cool, let me tell you. But you know what else you should be excited for? Chapter 33. It's going to be AWESOME! You'll all see why. Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: Oh good, I have a hopeless romantic reading this story. I have a feeling you'll like this story a lot when you get to a certain point. Onto your review though… it is true, everyone is a stranger to everyone else and the reason Gozaburo and Seto are related and know each other was because it coincides with the plot I have set up. Believe me, it'll all make sense the more you read through. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: My first reaction to your review was, "Wait… so does that mean her lemon cake is good or bad?" Hahaha, hopefully it was good… or at least bearable bad (I know I made fun of the last chapter a lot so I shouldn't really want people to say it was fantastic) Still… thanks for saying I was clever. That brought my spirits up a bit. And thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183(2nd review): So I usually respond to reviews (if I get two) in one review response but I thought I would do too, simply because you are a new reviewer and your first review was on the first chapter and this one was on the last chapter. I dunno, it just felt right to have two review responses. Anyway, good, you're loving the romance going on in the story! (I had a feeling) I'm glad the love triangle is keeping your attention because that aspect of the story is going to get a lot more interesting really soon! Thanks for the 2nd review!

KaelynnD: No worries, I took a really long time to update this time around! And now I've got a promise to keep so I shall not make the same mistake the next time around. Yeah, Mokuba's moody. As for the expectations of a soap opera scene, BELIEVE ME, that is all waiting for you in upcoming chapters. It didn't happen in the last chapter because OH BOY there's going to be so much of it in the future chapters you won't even know what hit you! I also hope that when you read this, it'll be Saturday and you will have the ability to click and read the next chapter. It's my promise to you, after all. I will try to follow through! Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 32: Flashback to the Past**

_"And that's checkmate. Looks like you'll be adopting my brother and I, Gozaburo," The prideful yet serious twelve year old said as he folded his arms. His five year old brother stood by him, happy for his older brother for winning, but his attention was on the scary old man sitting across from his older brother, the man known across the globe as Gozaburo Kaiba. Gozaburo chuckled then grinned._

_"Well, you're half right, Seto. I'll be adopting you alright but not your brother." Seto's prideful expression was wiped from his face and his arms unfolded as Gozaburo stood up from the table._

_ "Wait, what do you mean? You said you would adopt both me and Mokuba!" Gozaburo grabbed Seto by the arm._

_ "Listen kid, I'm in charge here, you got that? The faster you learn that, the faster you'll learn to live under my roof. I only came here to adopt one son and you should be happy that it's you I've chosen." Seto struggled and pulled to try and slip out of Gozaburo's hold on his arm. Gozaburo wouldn't budge as he led the boy towards the door._

_ "But you promised! You can't do this! I don't want to leave without my brother!" Seto yelled, turning his head to look back at Mokuba. Mokuba was standing there with a face blank of expression, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Slowly, though, as Seto inched towards the door, Mokuba's face contorted with strong emotion. _

_ "Nii-sama, WAIT!" Mokuba called, running over to Seto. Gozaburo growled with frustration._

_ "Can someone please control this kid?" A nun quickly came over and grabbed Mokuba before he could reach Seto. Mokuba's face was covered in tears at this point since he had finally realized what was going on._

_ "Nii-sama, please don't leave me!" Seto was yelling too._

_ "I'm not leaving without him, I won't!" Gozaburo had to use two hands now to keep Seto under control. Seto kept putting up a good fight but at the same time, this had been what he wanted… what he needed. To be adopted by Gozaburo was the only way he could provide a better life for Mokuba… but he had never intended to leave Mokuba behind. Seto stopped moving for a moment and looked up at Gozaburo, "At least let me say goodbye to my brother."_

_ Gozaburo rolled his eyes, "I don't see why there's any need." _

_ "Gozaburo," The woman beside him said in a stern voice, "Let the boy say goodbye. There would be no harm in doing such a thing for him." Gozaburo turned and glared at his wife._

_ "Do me a favor and stay out of it, would you, Kaori?"_

_ "Please Sir," Another nun said, stepping forward, "Why not let Seto say goodbye? Take this time to fill out some paper work before you take him." Gozaburo sighed._

_ "Fine." The nun holding Mokuba let go and Gozaburo did the same with Seto. Mokuba came barreling forward and threw himself at Seto, crying into his chest. _

_ "Please don't leave me, Nii-sama! I don't want to be alone!" Seto held Mokuba tightly to his chest, fighting back his own pained emotions. It was the same for both the brothers; they were everything to each other and they were all they had to live for. Seto couldn't cry, though, he couldn't let himself. He had to be the strong brother and show Mokuba that it was going to be okay._

_ "Mokuba, I'm going to need you to be a big boy and stay here. Okay?" Mokuba looked up, horrified. _

_ "Nii-sama, you can't…" Seto put his arms on Mokuba's shoulders and got him to focus. _

_ "I need you to promise me you won't let anyone adopt you from this orphanage, okay? Because the minute I'm able to, I'm going to come back here and get you and we can be together again. That's my promise to you. Can you keep the promise that you'll wait?" Mokuba started sobbing, collapsing back into Seto's arms. Seto ran his hand through Mokuba's hair. _

_ "It's okay Mokuba. It's okay…" Seto then felt a hand grabbing his shirt from behind and he instantly knew who it was who had come to take him away._

_ "It's time," Gozaburo said, giving Seto a tug. More willingly, Seto let go of Mokuba and let Gozaburo lead him away. Mokuba was the one who tried to hold on though, until the same nun came by and pried him away from Seto. Seto turned his head, not wanting to see Mokuba's upset face on top of hearing his brother calls for him._

_ "Nii-sama, I'll keep my promise! I'll wait for you to come back for me! I know you will!" Mokuba had to pause as he begun to choke up. When he looked up and saw that Seto was almost out the door, he cried out, "I love you, Nii-sama!" _

_ It was the last thing Seto heard before Gozaburo brought him out to the limousine and shoved him into the back. Seto took a deep breath as he watched the orphanage slowly disappear from sight as the limousine moved forward. Seto felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest. He realized this was the first time he had ever been alone, without Mokuba by his side. He couldn't remember his life without him; Mokuba was all that he had._

_ Seto clenched his fist. He would come back for him. Seto would do everything in his power to learn what he needed from Gozaburo and come back for Mokuba. That was his plan. He would stick by it. Unlike Gozaburo, when Seto made a promise, he took it to heart. He would dedicate his whole life to fulfilling that promise and that's what he was going to do for Mokuba._

_

* * *

_

_ "Seto, I didn't adopt you to be a B-student. I know you can do better than this so what's the problem?" Gozaburo asked, holding one of Seto's most recent tests in his hand._

_ "I don't know," Seto said in a solemn tone._

_ "Your instructors have been telling me you seem distracted. Is something distracting you?" Seto had to try and restrain himself but he felt control of his emotions slipping. Gozaburo, Kaori, and Seto were all sitting at the dinner table and had just finished dinner when Gozaburo had brought up Seto's academic work. _

_ "I am distracted. I'm worried about my brother."_

_ "Oh not this again…"_

_ "Maybe if you had just adopted him like you had promised, I would be able to work to my full potential." Gozaburo shook his head._

_ "This is precisely the reason why I didn't adopt Mokuba. Look at yourself Seto, barely able to contain your emotions at the dinner table, all because of this brother of yours. You can't possibly run a company of a large magnitude when you're constantly playing the role of a babysitter." Seto immediately stood up from his chair and slammed his fists down on the hard wood of the table. _

_ "Don't talk about him like he's just some kid I look out for, he's the only family I have left!" Gozaburo ran his hand through his hair in dismay._

_ "This is just as I suspected. I was sure this would become a problem after Hobson found these in your room," Gozaburo held up two card locket necklaces. Seto's eyes widened. Those were the card lockets Seto had been working on in the last week during his free time. He had planned to use the only picture he had of Mokuba and himself, cut each to fit into the locket, and send one to Mokuba in the orphanage so that Mokuba would remember the promise he made. Gozaburo folded over his fingers and put the lockets into his pocket._

_ "Hey, those are mine!" _

_ "I didn't adopt you so that you could be a good big brother I adopted you to be a good business man. So if you're saying this brother of yours is a distraction, I'll just have to erase him from your mind."_

_ "And how do you plan to do that?" Gozaburo rose from the table and walked to the other side of the table, taking Seto by the arm. Kaori got up as well._

_ "Gozaburo, what are you…?"_

_ "Teaching the boy a lesson!" Gozaburo barked back as he dragged Seto into a secluded room and closed the door. Kaori ran over to try and open it but it was already locked. What followed after was an onslaught of violence and merciless beatings. In every way, Seto's body was hinder and crushed by Gozaburo's brute strength. It continued for nearly an hour without any break in between. Kaori's banging on the door seemed to only be a faint sound in his mind as he slowly began to lose consciousness. _

_ Seto slipped in and out of consciousness as he was handed off from Gozaburo to Kaori. "Take him to his room," Seto had heard Gozaburo say as he dropped Seto's mangled body into Kaori's frail arms. Her arms were shaking underneath him. "When he wakes up, you tell him that every time he mentions Mokuba, this is what will happen. There is no such thing as family ties, only good business." Seto faded out then and was out of it for a while until he woke up._

_ Kaori had taken him up to his room and had even taken it upon herself to bandage him up and clean his wounds. Seto was well aware that this woman was the wife of Gozaburo but nonetheless, he felt comfortable with her. It wasn't long before he began opening up to her, feeling that she was the only person in the house who was on his side._

_ "…When my parents died in a car accident, I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect Mokuba and give him a better life. But with him there and me here… it's just been difficult." Kaori nodded her head with understanding._

_ "I'm sure it must be, but you must be careful of Gozaburo. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process, hence why..."_

_ "I look like this?" Seto said, finishing her sentence. She looked away in sorrow._

_ "Yes," Kaori took a deep breath, "Maybe I should try and convince Gozaburo to let you go back to the orphanage, say that you can't be trained to be his heir…"_

_ "No way, I'm in this for Mokuba and there's no way I'm letting that creep think I'm going to quit. I'll show him what I'm made of, I'll fulfill his expectations… and before he knows it, I'll take over and give Mokuba the life I promised him."_

_ "He'll break you, your spirit and your confidence."_

_ "I'd like to see him try."_

_

* * *

_

_ Seto ran to his room, not stopping until he had reached his room. The moment he did, he felt himself fall onto the bed and curl up into a ball. The only thing on Seto's mind was all of the blood. How could Gozaburo do that? How could he do that to his own wife? Seto's body was shaking. He had been living in the Kaiba Mansion for almost a year now and in that year, he had learned to detach his emotions from himself. But what he had just seen… he couldn't shake the feelings raging inside him; both of hatred and of fear._

_ Seto didn't move for two hours. All he did was stare at the wall blankly and ponder when it would all be over, if it would ever be over. As Seto continued to think about it, hope seemed dimmer and dimmer. Tears began to stream down the sides of his face, unnoticed. There was no way out of this madness… he couldn't stand the thought of living in this house for any longer._

_ "Seto?" Seto sat up immediately as Kaori walked in, "Are you alright?" She asked, quickly running over to him. Kaori gently pushed his bangs out of his face in a loving fashion as she sat down on the side of the bed. Seto's eyes caught sight of the bandage on her other arm. "Seto… you're crying… Is it… because you miss Mokuba?"_

_ Seto didn't understand. He looked at her, "Mokuba? Who's that?" Seto didn't notice the shocked look on Kaori's face. Instead, he quickly wiped away his tears in shame, "I don't know why I'm crying… I suppose if I had to guess, it might be because you're hurt and it's my fault."_

"_Seto, it's okay. I'm fine." _

"_No… nothing's okay and you're not fine. You're hurt and this house… it's cursed. How can you be married to such a monster?" Kaori was silent, having nothing to say in response. "I don't know how much I can take of this place." Seto suddenly got up and off the bed. Kaori turned his way as he ran for the door._

"_Wait, where are you going? Seto!" Seto ran out of there as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be stopped. He wanted this to be over. Seto forced back tears with every step he took. He had only one plan in mind for himself and he wasn't going to back down. Seto went into the hallway bathroom and closed the door, locking it afterwards._

_Next, he opened the top drawer by the sink and found some painkillers. For a moment, Seto just stared at the bottle. This had been his personal stash; after beatings he would take several of these just to keep the pain from making him lose his mind. Now he stared at the pills with the same desire only… with a much greater purpose. Seto didn't want to cause his step mother anymore pain and suffering. It was one thing for Gozaburo to beat on him but her… she didn't deserve it. Not for everything she had done for him. That was when he had to draw the line._

_Seto dumped half the contained into his hand and shoved them into his mouth. He went for the sink to help him push down the pills although he had already begun to swallow the lot of them. When every single pill had slipped down his throat, he took a moment to breathe. His eyes then went back to the container, half the pills left to spare. Seto took it and dumped the rest into his hand. He adjusted them in his mouth and went down to drink some water when he stopped all of the sudden._

_Seto saw a vision of a small boy, with long black hair, looking up to him with admiration. He could hear himself in this vision promising the boy that he would come back for him, to give him the life he deserved. Seto didn't know who this boy was but he felt the need to uphold the promise he had made, even though he didn't remember any of the event happening. An unnerving sense of responsibility came over him… something was making him believe he couldn't just die. He had someone to take care of. He had a purpose._

_Seto ran to the toilet and spat the pills out of his mouth. When he was done with that, he put his hand in his throat and made sure to throw up the rest he had swallowed. When he had finished, when all the pills were out of him, Seto calmly sat on the floor and stared. This person… this boy… he had no recollection of who he was… all Seto could fathom was that he was someone worth living for, even if it meant living under Gozaburo's roof._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _So this chapter was… interesting to say the least, even for me. This is probably the only time a chapter will be written like this (well, I shouldn't say the only time, I don't know what will happen in the future) but anyways, I'm just trying to assure you that the next chapter will be written normally, as it's always been written. I gotta tell you, it was hard writing this chapter. I had wanted to had more things happen but this chapter ended up being so long! I debated its importance in this story SO much, just wanting to throw it out altogether but I felt it was important for Seto's character to show how it all went down. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and BE EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 33. It should be up by Saturday, June 19__th__. I made a promise to a friend that I intend to keep :] Thanks for reading!_


	33. Chapter 33: A Hollow Victory

Velgamidragon: I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER, OH MY GOODNESS. Can you not see how I'm about to explode with happiness from this chapter? Well, physically you can't but still. Anyway, thanks for the review and get ready to have your mind blown!

MythCreatorWriter: A lot of people have those questions about Kaori and I don't blame you guys. I had envisioned a conversation between Kaori and Kisara a while back discussing this but somehow it didn't manage to find its way in. I feel like their relationship went like this; at the beginning, Gozaburo seemed to be everything Kaori ever wanted, a gentleman and what not. But the moment they got married, he showed his true colors. They were in an unhealthy relationship from the very beginning but when his horrible side finally showed itself, it was too late for her to get out. I also feel like because they're much older, they're from the generation that doesn't do divorces so that's why but the main reason they hadn't split was because of the manipulative hold Gozaburo had on Kisara which was why it took so many years for Kaori to finally stand up for what was right (if anyone has ever been in an unhealthy relationship with a manipulative person, you understand this type of interaction a lot better) So there's my very long explanation… hopefully it makes sense. Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: Oh, how excited I was to see such a long review coming from one of a relatively new reader! :] I'm not going to lie I was really astounded when people said they really liked the last chapter especially since it took me so long to finally finish and post. The rest of your kind words tickled my heart as well (tickled seems like a bit of a creepy word to say…) But I hope you know what I mean. It's great you've enjoyed my story thus far but believe me, your enjoying levels are going to go WAY up as we go into the second 'arc' as I consider it of the story. Let's just say its right up your alley of what you love and enjoy in stories. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: OH THANK GOD. I was so worried about the tastiness of that lemon cake for nearly three weeks or so (how long did it take me to update last time? Oh well, it doesn't matter). Your favorite chapter? Really? Goodness, everyone really did enjoy the last chapter! How excited and surprised I am to hear all of this! Hahaha, I really didn't think it was that good but maybe it was just because it had caused me so much pain to write. If you're ever interested in finding out the exact second a new chapter is posted, feel free to follow my account on Twitter! (the username is on my profile page) I update pretty often with what part of the chapter I'm working on and how far along I am to finishing (I tend to update more when I'm close to actually updating my story) So check that out if you feel like it! In the mean time, thanks for the review and enjoy the 'right on schedule' update! :]

Rena Redhead: You had, but not in detail (with regards to whether you had mentioned how much you loved my last chapter). I'm still seriously surprised by the responses I got from this chapter. When I finished writing it, all I thought to myself was, "Thank goodness it's over, now I can move onto more excitement!" Which is still my thinking now but still… it's cool when people like your work. But I'm sure you have enough experience with that yourself! Thanks for the review.

Cuteandsweet: Oh goodness, everyone's going to be leaving this weekend, one way or another! Well, I think this is proof that I'm following up with my promise. I hope you get to read it before you leave because this is a chapter I have been excited about for a long while now. Thanks for the review!

SingingWrenn: Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter.

AmePiper: You love flashback chapters? Rad! And here I was thinking most people hated them… or wait, someone said they hated them… oh well. So glad it all made sense to everyone! Thanks so much for the review, dearest. Once again, another fantastic surprise to find in my inbox. I hope you somehow find time to read this chapter, though, because it's going to be epic. Thanks for the review! Bum you long time :]

**Chapter 33: A Hollow Victory**

Seto's eyes shot open. The rest of his body hadn't made a movement, even with his sudden awakening and he was beginning to realize why. Seto's body felt heavy and immovable, almost as if it hadn't quite woken up along with Seto. He blinked his eyes for a moment and tried moving his arm. When he did, he heard a sound and looked to his right.

Mokuba was lying in bed beside him. The boy was asleep, curled up into a ball beside Seto with his head resting on Seto's arm. Seto hadn't expected to see Mokuba lying beside him but for now he had just been happy his body still had the ability to move. Seto looked all around the room to check his surroundings. He was relieved to see that he was in the same place he remembered being in the last time he was awake; his bedroom. Then Seto saw someone in the corner of the room, sitting in an armchair across from the bed. It was Kisara.

Kisara looked up from the book she was reading in the same instant Seto had noticed she was in the room. She smiled when their eyes finally met. She closed the book she had in her lap.

"Oh good, you're awake," Kisara began in a soft voice, "You were beginning to give us a scare." Seto wanted to try and sit up but he also didn't want to disturb Mokuba while he was asleep. Seto remained where he was while he talked with Kisara.

"How long was I out for?" Seto asked in a quiet voice.

"Nearly twenty-four hours. I figured your lack of sleep from the past week had finally caught up to you… nevertheless, Mokuba was still worried." Kisara glanced at the sleeping boy for a second before looking back at Seto, "Are you two okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We talked it out." Kisara looked relieved.

"Good. I would've felt terrible if what I had said had ruined things between you and Mokuba."

_Kisara: It makes me so happy that in the end it all turned out for the best. Gozaburo's gone, Seto and Mokuba are brothers, and suddenly everything feels right with the world._

"Even if it had, I'm glad you told me. I needed to know. So thank you." Kisara smiled again.

"No problem." Suddenly Kisara remembered something, "Oh Seto, I almost forgot… the police found something when they were investigating Gozaburo's quarters after his arrest. I had a feeling it was yours so they let me hold onto it for you…" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kisara reached into her pocket and pulled out two card lockets, holding them up so that Seto could see, "There's a picture of Mokuba in one and a picture of you in the other… from when you were kids. It's yours, right?" Seto gestured Kisara to bring it over. She willingly got up and placed the two lockets in his hand. He sat up a little and clicked the two lockets open.

What Seto saw inside was exactly as the memory presented it to be: one had a picture of himself and the other his brother. The picture was taken when they were living in the orphanage together. All that had happened in his dreams were real; He was truly Mokuba's older brother. Everything made sense now.

"Seto, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… in fact, I'm great," Seto looked up from the two lockets, "This proves to me that what you said was real, Mokuba and I are brothers. I hadn't doubted it before but this all makes sense to me now. I remember who I am." Kisara was happy to have helped Seto.

"I'm glad to hear it. I really am."

* * *

_Kisara: The two weeks that followed Gozaburo's arrest were blissful, filled with happiness and good times. With Gozaburo gone, everyone became more relaxed, especially Seto, Mokuba, and I. It was great to be able to do things our own way without having our every waking moment captured on camera. We were free to live our lives together in the Kaiba Mansion in peace. It was wonderful for everyone, truly wonderful. I was beginning to think that the next three months would be the best times of my life... I was wrong._

Everyone remained sitting at the table after dinner had ended. They had talked of playing a board game or two that evening and that's what they were setting up in the dining room. Mai had laid out the board on the table while Seth was on a search for some missing dice. Even Seto was willing to stick around and play, sitting at the table next to Mokuba as they waited for Seth and Kisara to return. Kisara was wiping down the counters.

"Kisara, are you coming?" Mokuba called, "You know how we hate it when you do all the chores! It makes us feel bad."

"Don't feel bad guys, you know I don't mind," Kisara said, continuing to clean.

"Come on Kisara, sit down. We've got a rotating system, remember? And it's not your night tonight," Mai reminded Kisara. Kisara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Kisara dropped the sponge back into the sink and went to walk over to the table. Just as she turned away, the phone rang. "I've got it!" She called, running over and grabbing the land line.

"Kaiba residence," Kisara answered. Even though it was currently her and four other peoples' living quarters, she felt the need to say that whenever she answered the phone. It was a rare occasion to have the phone ring at all, but there were the few times that someone from Kaiba Corp. would call looking for Seto if he had turned his cell phone off.

"I found the dice," Seth said as he ran over to the table and sat down, "Let's start!"

Out of nowhere, there was a scream heard from within the kitchen. Everyone's heads turned. The scream was accompanied by the loud sound of plastic being thrown to the ground. Seto was the first one on his feet, running over to the kitchen to see what had happened. The moment he walked in, Kisara had run out of the kitchen from the opposite direction. Seto looked down on the floor to see that the phone had practically been split open from one throw to the ground. The rest of them crowded the kitchen and were staring at the phone too.

"Whoa, what just happened? Did Kisara do that?" Mai asked, looking around for Kisara.

"Do you think she's okay, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto. Seto was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to think. Kisara had never done something like this before. Something terrible must've happened… had someone told her something she didn't want to hear?

"I hope she's okay…" Seth said. Silently, everyone hoped for the same thing.

* * *

Seto walked down the long hallway towards a room he never thought he would have to enter. A note was in his hand, a plain and simple one that had instructed him to walk to Seth's room and that all would be explained. Seto doubted that the note had been written by Seth himself which made sense that it wasn't; Seth and Seto almost never interacted with one another. Seto avoided any contact with him and Seth knew to stay away.

Though Seto had already been busy looking for Mokuba when he had found the note in his room, he figured to follow through with the instructions and see what would happen. Something told him that he would find Mokuba there anyway, so he continued walking until he got to the door. He knocked when the door creaked open, Seto was pulled in by Mai and the door was shut behind him.

"Good, you're here. Now the meeting can start," Mai said, leading him over to an empty chair to sit down. Seto scanned the room and saw that Mokuba was in the room sitting down on a chair, as well as Seth. The chairs were in a circle in the middle of the room. Mai went to go and sit down as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto asked, crossing his arms, not wanting to waste his time.

"This is about Kisara." Seto's annoyed expression was wiped from his face. "As you all may have noticed, Kisara's been acting very strange for the past week."

_Mai: Everyone's been really worried about Kisara lately. Something's wrong and no one knows what it is. We never see her anymore, she barely eats, she barely sleeps and when any of us do see her, she's always crying. She's even kicked me out of our room, telling me she needed to be alone for a while. It's starting to really freak me out._

"I've already tried talking to Kisara and it didn't work," Mai stated.

"I also had the same experience when I tried talking to her," Seth added. Mai's attention then turned to Seto and Mokuba.

"So now it's your guys' turn to talk to her." Mokuba's eyes widened. Seto simply shook his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather not get involved." Mai stood up from her seat in annoyance.

"Rather not get involved? But she's your friend! Isn't she?"

"Well, yes… but-"

"So you should be trying to figure out what's wrong without us having to force you!" Seto rolled his eyes. Mai obviously didn't get it which didn't surprise him; none of them could really understand his motives for wanting to stay out of it.

"Look, I think this is an issue that can resolve itself by being left alone. We should leave her alone. Let her come to us when she's ready to talk." Mai put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I don't think so. That won't work. I know how girls are, okay? We can't let her keep her feelings bottled up, it would be best if one of us got her to talk. Talking is the best medicine for every girl." Seto was still not convinced. Mai gave up on trying to get Seto to help so she then turned to Mokuba, "Alright kiddo, if Seto won't help, it's your turn."

Mokuba looked around to see if everyone was serious about this proposed idea. When he saw everyone staring at him he jumped from his seat, "Wait, seriously? You want me to talk to her? But I barely know her!" Mai walked over to Mokuba.

"Didn't Kisara save your life?"

"Well, yes… but-"

"Then you're going to shut your trap and go talk to her!"

"But I'm only eleven! What makes you think she'll talk to me of all people?" Mai grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and pulled him over to the doorway.

"Just go!" Mai opened the door and pushed him out, "And don't come back until you find out what's wrong!" Mokuba almost fell to the ground he was forced out of the room so fast by Mai. There was no way he could try to go back because Mai had immediately closed the door right after he had been pushed out. Mokuba sighed.

"I guess I have nothing else I can do except go and talk to her…" Mokuba said, thinking out loud as he walked towards Kisara's room. Her room wasn't too far away from Seth's but Mokuba was walking trying to walk extra slowly. No matter how slowly he walked, though, every step brought him closer to Kisara's bedroom door.

_Mokuba: I wanted to help Kisara, I really did! It's just that… I had no idea what I was supposed to say to her._

Yet, there he stood with Kisara's door right in front of his face. He had a sudden urge to run but he fought against it as he took his hand up and knocked on her door. The door creaked open; Mokuba hadn't realized the door wasn't fully closed to begin with. He waited to hear Kisara tell him to come in but he heard nothing. Mokuba slowly poked his head in after a few minutes with the hope that maybe she wasn't in her room.

"Kisara?" Mokuba looked in and saw Kisara sitting on her bed. He almost didn't recognize her when he saw her. Kisara's face was so blank of any sort of emotion or expression, and her skin was pale. The natural light coming from the window glistened on her face; she had been crying. Even without her wet cheeks, Mokuba would've been able to tell. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey Kisara… you okay?" Mokuba asked. Kisara moved her head up to look at him, her face remained blank but her hand beckoned him to come over. Mokuba inched closer step by step until he was right in front of Kisara. "Kisara… are you feeling alright?" Kisara remained silent as she took him into her arms and brought him into a hug. Mokuba had a feeling it wasn't because she thought he needed a hug either. Perhaps all she wanted was someone to hold onto. Mokuba wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Mokuba didn't ask anymore questions. It was obvious that Kisara didn't want to talk and he wouldn't try to make her. As she held him in her arms, he felt her rest her chin on top of his head and her body began to quiver. She began sobbing softly once more. Mokuba hugged her even tighter as she cried.

_Mokuba: There was nothing else I could do except be there for her. Nii-sama was probably right about Kisara. When she was ready she would come and talk to us. It wouldn't be right to try and force her into telling us anything, especially something that had made her this upset. _

A half hour went by and by that time, Kisara's tears had ceased. Mokuba was now lying on her bed sideways, with his head rested on her thigh. Kisara was gently stroking Mokuba's hair as the two sat in silence. Kisara had refrained from saying anything while Mokuba had gotten used to the quiet.

Then Kisara stopped stroking Mokuba's hair as she had done rhythmically for the past twenty minutes. Mokuba looked up at her. Kisara's face was hidden in her hands.

"…She's gone," Kisara said in the softest voice. Mokuba thought he had dreamed she had even said it for a moment.

"Who's gone?" Kisara started shaking again as she began to cry.

"My mom… my mom's dead. She died last week." Mokuba sat up and his heart sunk. He couldn't believe it, just like that, Ms. Yasuyo was dead. Less than a month ago, he had seen her, alive and well, and now… Although Mokuba had experienced the death of a loved one, this just wasn't quite the same. Knowing someone and then having them die seemed different than barely remembering someone and having them die years before he even had memories of them being alive.

Mokuba couldn't imagine the pain Kisara was in. He didn't want to imagine. All he did was hold onto Kisara and cry as she did.

* * *

**A/N:** _DID I NOT TELL YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE BIG? Yep, bigger than life! Anyways, so I'm SO happy about FINALLY getting to this point in my story. I came up with this plot twist back in February so it's cool to finally write it. It seems like every chapter we jump a couple more months ahead until some day it'll be the present and what I'll have come up with is something I will think of the day before! But that's just a theory, of course. Anyways, these next couple chapters have been inspired by a few songs off the album, "We Are Pilots" by Shiny Toy Guns. I thought of most of these scenes listening to their songs and I suspect one of the chapters is going to be a song-fic chapter but we'll just have to wait and find out which, won't we? Thanks for reading!_


	34. Chapter 34: Under the Bus

SingingWrenn: I love them too! Although I only have their first album… the next couple chapters are going to be closely related with their songs and lyrics because those songs were part of my thinking process for this whole section of my story. So I do hope you enjoy that and thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Oh it most certainly will be! You're going to see a bit of that in this chapter as well, thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: Aw, I read your review on my way to work and it made me smile. Thank you for that! I am having an excellent summer thus far. I'm at the beach right now! It's been fun. Back to the story, I think you're really going to enjoy some of things that will be happening soon. Until then, thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Hooray for good lemon cake! That was a relief to read. I have a feeling too that Seth will say something… but you'll just have to read this chapter to find out what :p Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Yeah, I'm sure if I included a scene where she was talking about it (as I had noted in my head but hadn't had room for in the actual story… which I might've already mentioned) it would make sense. Seriously, if I had room in the story for explanation, I could work it well. Anyway, sad to see that you thought that was melodramatic but I could also understand. The scene's been in my head for a while and it's the only way I have ever seen it happening. I also do need to get better at describing things. I just get so excited about the actual event that I never take time to describe. I hope to get better, though, with time. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Wow, seems like everyone saw this death coming… hopefully my story isn't becoming as predictable as this book I'm reading (seriously, I predicted everything that was going to happen practically from the title, what a bore fest) But it has been raising my spirits about my own stuff so I'm cool with it. Thanks for the review! (and that shirt sounds so cute!)

Biskittins: Happy to see a new reader on board liking my stuff! Blueshipping is my favorite so you'll end up loving this story. Thanks for the review!

"_When you try – don't try to say you won't_

_Try to crawl into my head_

_When you cry – cause it's all built up inside_

_Your tears already said – already said."_

**Chapter 34: Under the Bus**

Seth walked down the long hallway towards a room he never thought he would have to enter. Nothing was in his hand, though he was busy fidgeting with his fingers as he walked. He was nervous, that was for sure, and walking towards Seto's room with the intent on talking to him didn't make him feel better. Seth and Seto almost never interacted with one another. It was clear that Seto avoided any contact with him and Seth knew to stay away.

_Seth: We found out nearly a week ago that Kisara's mom died of an aneurysm completely out of nowhere. She just collapsed one day in her living room and that was it, she was gone. Everyone's been trying to comfort Kisara and I've been doing my part in that effort too, but my nerves have really been getting to me. Especially since I know the truth about Kisara's mom… and still have yet to tell Kisara about it._

Seth stood in front of the door to Seto's room and knocked. He waited a couple moments until he heard Seto say, 'Come in.' Seth opened the door and walked in. He saw Seto and Mokuba sitting across from one another, a chess board in between them. The two brothers looked up at the same time. Mokuba seemed surprised to see Seth while Seto just looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" Seto asked.

"I need to talk to you," Seth turned his head to look at Mokuba, "Would you mind leaving the room for a second? I need this to be between Seto and me." Now Mokuba looked annoyed too. Seto raised an eyebrow in Seth's direction.

"What's this about?"

"Yeah, whatever you can say to my brother, you can say to me too!" Mokuba stated proudly, crossing his arms. Seth looked back at Seto with pleading eyes.

"Please trust me when I say this needs to be between us." As much as Seto would've liked to have shooed Seth away and continued his game of chess with Mokuba, he could tell Seth was being serious. There really was something important to be said.

"Alright then," Seto said willingly, turning to Mokuba and signaling him to leave the room. Mokuba looked shocked that his brother hadn't put up more of a fight for him to be able to stay.

"No fair!" Mokuba whined, refusing to leave. That was until Seto shot Mokuba a very stern look that told Mokuba he didn't want to fuss. Mokuba sighed with frustration, "Fine…" And with that, he got up and left the room. Seto attention was immediately brought back to Seth.

"What does this concern? It better be something important."

"It is. It's about Kisara."

"What about her?" Everything these days seemed to concern Kisara. This didn't annoy or surprise Seto though since her mother had just died. Seto was only hoping that Seth wasn't here to waste his time with something he didn't already know about the situation.

"A couple weeks back, when her mom was here for the weekend, she pulled me aside and told me something Kisara didn't even know. Her mom entrusted me with this secret making me promise her that I would deliver the message to Kisara but now that her mom's dead… Well, I feel like I should tell her now more than ever. I just don't know how or when." Seto wasn't taken aback whatsoever. Somehow he got the feeling the news wasn't as big as Kisara's mom may have made it seem.

"What secret was it that she told you?"

"That Kisara's mom isn't her real mom," Seto eyes suddenly widened, "She told me this whole story about how she was actually Kisara's neighbor when he parents died in a car crash, the same car crash that put Kisara in the hospital for a while and all this other stuff." Seto was completely dumbfounded by the information Seth was telling him. He began to wonder if the story was could even be true.

_Seto: I thought—no, I wanted—to think that what Seth was telling me was a story he had randomly made up on the spot. I knew, however, that Seth would never be clever enough to come up with a story like that. Although the guy is a moron, I don't think he would make up such a thing either, even if he didn't lack the capability._

"Are you kidding?" Despite how unlikely it seemed, Seto had to ask. Seth shook his head, affirming Seto's assumptions.

"No, I'm being absolutely serious. That's why I'm coming to you with this, I don't know what to do and you've always seemed like the most level-headed person in the house."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Nope, I haven't told anyone else. So will you help me out?" Seto took in a deep breath. It was an unfortunate thing that Seth was the one to have to know this but at the same time Seto was glad it wasn't himself who had been given such information.

"No, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What? What do you mean? Why not?" Seto shot Seth a glare.

"It's like I've been saying all along; I'd rather not get involved."

"So you won't even tell me how or when I should do it? Come on, man! Lend a guy a hand. I came to you for a reason; I thought you could help me." Seto walked over to Seth.

"I won't lend you a hand but I will say this: Whenever you decide to tell Kisara about this, you make damn sure I'm not in the room. Got it?"

"Why? What difference will it make?"

"None, but I do know that when she finds this out, she's going to explode one way or another and I don't want to be around her to witness it. I don't do emotions well," Seto said, turning away, "I would advise you not to tell her in front of anyone but since you probably won't remember anything I'm telling you now I want you to at least remember not to tell her when I'm in the room."

"Maybe telling her with you around would help her! I mean, you are her friend." Seto twisted back around and held his index finger in Seth's direction.

"I don't care what your people's logic is about all of this, I'm telling you right now; I don't want to be there when she finds out. Got it? Until then, you're on your own." Seth wanted to be mad and demand Seto help him, but he knew better than that. He knew Seto would refuse no matter how much Seth request that he should. So without saying anything else, Seth left the room, accepting Seto's refusal.

_Seth: There are some people who will always be unwilling to help others and Seto Kaiba is just another one of those people. They don't care about anyone other than themselves and that's just the way it goes. There was no use arguing about it; it was clear that I really was on my own. _

Down the hallway he went, with his hands shoved down his pockets and with a lot on his mind. After talking with Seto and discovering he could get no suggestions, Seth decided to get it over with. Somehow, the idea of waiting any longer made Seth think it would have a worse impact. So he walked to Kisara's room but before he could walk in, Mai came out.

"Oh good, you're here Seth. I was just about to go get you."

"You were?"

"Yeah… I need you to stay with Kisara for a bit. I figure each of us will cycle our time with her since she's having issues being alone. This is only a result of her mom dying so suddenly so now she's got some abandonment issues going on." Mai looked down sadly. "Well, anyways, can you stay with her until I can get one of the Kaiba Brothers to come over?"

"Sure thing, but good luck getting twiddle-dumb to help you, he's still standing by his belief of 'not getting involved.'" Seth's remark was a bit jerk-ish, he would admit, but he didn't care. He was annoyed with Seto for not helping him and he was sure Seto had referred to him as much worse things. Mai sighed with an annoyance as well. Seto had been sticking to his belief for the last two weeks and had refused to go and see Kisara.

"Well, anyways, you better get on in there. I need to deal with Seto." Then Mai left in a hurry and Seth entered the room. He had seen Kisara's room many times but that time it looked different. All the shades were pulled down and the room looked like an absolute mess (a condition Kisara had never let it be in at all in the last three months, despite Mai's efforts). Kisara was curled up on the bed, the sheets pulled over her except for her head.

"Who's there?" Kisara asked in a very quiet and weak voice, "Seto?" Seth winced.

"No… it's me, Seth," Seth said, walking over to the bed and kneeling down beside it. Kisara looked up at him. She couldn't hide her expression of disappointment and it did hurt Seth to see that. She had really been hoping that he was Seto. Seth shook his head and tried to ignore it. "I'm sorry I'm not him."

"No, no, it's okay… I'm glad you're here…" Kisara said, reaching out for Seth's face, "Now I don't have to be alone." Kisara gently stroked his cheek and Seth felt hurt again. She wasn't happy he was here she just didn't want to be alone. He couldn't hate her for these feelings but it did sting.

"Look, Kisara, there's something I need to tell you." Seth pushed her hand away. Kisara averted her eyes up at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, first… I want to apologize for what happened… at the ball," Seth knew this was the farthest from the right time to be talking about this, but he had to get it out there before he began telling her the truth, "I suppose I got carried away in all the magic of the night. Everything really seemed to be going well, for practically the first time ever, and I suppose I jumped a little too ahead of myself. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Seth… I really don't think I'm in the state of mind to be talking about this…" Kisara said, scooting over to one side of the bed and beckoning Seth to join her, "But I do need your company." Seth noted how Kisara had said "need" instead of "want." He nodded in response and got into bed. Kisara stretched her arm across his stomach and laid her head on his chest. Seth, with slow caution, inched his arm around her. Then he relaxed his arm around her neck when he saw she didn't mind. And so… they lied together, with one another.

They didn't talk for a long while. Kisara was right; it seemed his presence was enough for her. Still, he felt anxiety welling up inside of him, as continued to think of the only thing on his mind. To tell her or not to tell her… Seth wished it wasn't the question and yet it was all he kept asking himself.

Seth took a deep breath. It would be best if he just got it out there now before anything else happened. In movies and TV shows, the longer a person waited to tell someone a secret, the more trouble the person keeping the secret got into. Seth had already taken his sweet time telling Kisara about her mom and then her mom ended up dead, so he had to tell her before the situation before things got worse.

"Kisara… I…"

"How could this be happening?" Kisara asked, lifting her head and looking to Seth for all the answers, "That's all I've been asking myself for the past two weeks, I mean… why my mom?" Seth gulped and sat up as Kisara had. He couldn't take this… he had to tell her before she continued…

"Kisara, look, I've got to tell you something—" Kisara took up her hands and stared at them.

"Maybe this is all just a dream. This is all just a _bad dream_. My mom isn't really dead… she's still at home, alive and well." Seth got up and off of the bed. There was no way he could do this… at least not now. To see Kisara like this was too painful for him. Seth had to leave.

"I—have to go," Seth said, making a run for the door. Just as he grabbed the knob, Kisara called for him to stop.

"Where are you going? Weren't you about to say something to me?" Something about Kisara's voice had changed when she had said that although Seth couldn't put his finger on what it was. Seth shrugged and bravely turned around to face her.

"Yes… I was but I don't think now is the right time."

"Why? Is it because my mom's dead?" Her words shot arrows right through Seth, mostly because they were true. And because of that, there was no other way of responding to that other than with the truth.

"…Yes."

"Whatever… just go." As bad as Seth felt, and as hateful as Kisara's words sounded, Seth did take this opportunity to run like the wind and get the hell out of there.

_Seth: I knew what I was doing was wrong but it was the only thing I could do. There's no way I could tell her about her mom. Maybe it would be better if she never found out… and seeing her like that is making me seriously consider it._

_

* * *

_

"Checkmate," Seto said in a monotone voice. Even before Mokuba had a chance to look at the board and figure out whether Seto had actually won, Seto had already started gathering the pieces up and setting them up for another round. Mokuba said nothing; he was 99% sure that Seto was right. Seto wouldn't lie about such a thing anyway.

"You go first," Seto said, twisting the board around so that Mokuba was the white pieces this round and he was the black. Mokuba nodded and moved a pawn forward. When he had, he looked up at his brother, reading Seto's face as he stared with great intensity at the chess pieces in front of him. Mokuba was trying to figure the best way to strike up a conversation he had been meaning to have with Seto.

Although the two of them hadn't grown up with one another, Mokuba knew a thing or two about Seto. Seto had publicly shown to everyone in the house at least once that he wasn't an emotional man or someone to discuss emotions. Mokuba, however, knew better than that. He knew that it wasn't that Seto was incapable of discussing what he was feeling. It was all based on timing and the right setting.

Seto and Mokuba had been playing chess for a couple hours now; after Seth had left, Mokuba had come back into the room and continued playing. A half hour later, Mai had come in and fought with Seto about how he should go and comfort Kisara, and even then they continued playing when she left. She and Seto even had a heated argument but Mokuba got the feeling that chess was the one thing that could ease Seto's nerves better than anything else. So now that he was completely relaxed and calm with a new game in the midst, Mokuba would try and talk.

"Hey Nii-sama," Mokuba said, moving his bishop onto the field. Seto didn't look up from the board, "How come you refuse to go and see Kisara?" Using one hand to rest his head, he used the other to move another pawn forward. Even still, Seto hadn't looked up from the board.

"I certainly hope you're not going to lecture me like everyone else in this house. I thought you would be the one person I could trust to leave me alone about this." Seto made his move and waited patiently for Mokuba. Mokuba wasn't very interested in the game and made a dumb move just so that his turn would be over.

"I'm not, I just want to understand. I mean… don't you care about Kisara?"

"Of course I care about Kisara. I care about her a lot." Mokuba looked up. Those were dramatic words for Seto to say about another person other than Mokuba.

"A lot?" Mokuba asked. Seto then looked up, breaking from his concentration.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mokuba quickly said. Seto looked back down at the board, "So if that's the case then… why are you doing what you're doing?" Seto took Mokuba's bishop with ease.

"Mokuba, a lot of things about our past might still be hazy in my mind, but there are some memories I can vividly remember. You may have been too young at the time, but one of the few I remember most is when our parents died and what it was like." Mokuba looked up again.

"Really?"

"Yes and that is the reason why I have decided to stay away. I can't put it into words right this second, I'm not very good when it comes to things like these, but what I can say is that she's not alone. I know what that's like and I understand."

"Why don't you tell her that then?"

"I know she doesn't want to hear it right now. Everyone is trying to tell her that they understand, digging deep inside themselves to find a similar situation and comfort her in the best way, but they can't. No one believes me but the best way to deal with this is to give her space. Let her fight her own demons, she's the only one who can. She'll come to us when she's ready."

"Is that why you won't go and talk to her? You're waiting for her to come to you?" Seto nodded.

"That's the way it has to be if she ever hopes to get past this." Mokuba left it at that and let the conversation die in that instant. He might not have gotten Seto to say much but he had said enough. Maybe Seto was right and this was the best way. Only time would tell.

"_You are the one_

_You'll never be alone again_

_You're more than in my head – you're more."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Hey there! How's it going? Sorry for this not-as-quick update. I'm building up to a lot of juicy stuff in my story so I had to get all my thoughts sorted and what not before moving forward. I'll probably have to do more of that before I start on the next chapter since I need things to happen in a certain rhythm. Anyway, thanks for reading, as always, hope you enjoyed some more Shiny Toy Guns lyrics (the song these lyrics are from is titled, "You Are the One"). As I said before, a lot of these chapters are inspired by that band's first album so I might be adding more lyrics and what not and having more titles like this but we'll see what happens. One should always go with the flow before getting ahead of themselves so we'll see how it all ends up. Thanks again and have a good day._


	35. Chapter 35: Quandary

HopelessRomantic183: You sure wrote a lot for someone who was about to leave for work! And thanks for taking the time to read it even when you didn't have all the time you would've liked. It really gets me suspecting that you actually like this story… haha. Thank you, I hope you had a great Fourth of July as well! I enjoy all of your reviews, even the ones that you don't have enough time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Velgamirdragon: I haven't lost my parents either but I know friends who have so… it's pretty difficult. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: It's alright if you didn't see the death coming, most people were not supposed to see it coming but then I suppose… that means they know too much *takes out knife* Nah, but some people make good assumptions which you can't blame them for. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Thank for the compliment and the review! I think you'll like this chapter more than you liked the last. Let's find out!

MythCreatorWriter: Love confession chapter is coming up, don't worry! Oh wait… is it? Oh wait… never mind, it's going to take a LONG time before that chapter. But this chapter has a section of romance… if I explain anymore about how I'll give it away so I'll leave it at that. And it would be 'lied.' I've checked. Thanks for the review!

Rena Redhead: Well, well, well… LOOK WHO IT IS. Rena Redhead herself, rearing her ugly head back into the review section of my story as if to pretend she hasn't been gone. WHAT A JOKE. Nah, I'm kidding, I always love your reviews, especially when they come at random times. Keeps me on my toes and on the alert. You think I worry too much? You like me too much! Or rather, you like this story too much. Oh good, you got how this was all a result of suppression (not that I explained that to you or anything… so it totally shows I'm a good writer :p) Well, as always, I enjoy your reviews when I get them and I love knowing you love my stories, so I hope this chapter continues to fuel that forbidden love!

KaelynnD: Hey! Way to review just in the nick of time so that I can still write a review reply to you ;) Seriously, I was right about to upload my finished document onto and put in the bars and what not and suddenly I see have 202 reviews rather than 201 (I'm not obsessed, I just… remember these things) Got me to check my e-mail though, didn't it? And I understand, I don't mind. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 35: Quandary**

In the distance, Mai could hear a door being slammed shut and all she could do was sigh. Before, it used to make her jump out of her skin. Mai was a naturally jumpy person so any sudden noise would cause her to jump. Not this time though… only because such noises had become common in the Kaiba Mansion since they would be made all day long. She knew where each noise originated from and she knew the exact person who was making the noise; Kisara.

_Mai: According to the Kübler-Ross model, a person goes through five stages of grief after a person close to them dies or something traumatic happens. The order goes: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and then finally acceptance. It was clear that the first couple weeks Kisara was in denial, and of course, the length of time said person spends in each stage is different depending on the person. Recently, however, Kisara's gone from the stage of denial to anger… making her the bitchiest bitch in the entire house and freaking out over every little thing._

Mai shrugged and continued doing the laundry. Since the death of Kisara's mom, Mai had taken over the womanly duties Kisara had taken upon herself to do for the time they had been living there. It was hard and tedious work, Mai couldn't figure why Kisara had volunteered to do such chores around the house out of her own willingness. She knew, though, it would be useless to get the 'boys' into the routine of taking care of themselves so to keep things running smoothly, she decided to take over.

As she switched the laundry from the washer into the dryer, Mokuba walked into the laundry room with a gloom look on his face, obviously needing to talk. Mai started the dryer then turned to the troubled boy. "You okay, kid? You don't look so good," Mai stated, eyeing him. Mokuba looked up.

"I was just talking to Kisara and I'm not even sure what I said, but something set her off. Then she yelled at me to leave her alone and slammed the door in my face." Mai nodded with understanding, turning back to put new laundry in the washer.

"Its okay, Mokuba, don't take Kisara's actions to heart. She's only acting that way because she's in pain." Mokuba titled his head and stared at the ground. That's what everyone had been telling him lately after Kisara would flip out and frighten him with her anger. It was hard to believe that the calm and nice Kisara Mokuba had lived with for the past three and a half months could be so angry and say such hateful things.

"It's just hard to take… she's not usually like that. Kisara has never been like that," Mokuba stated, wanting to say his feelings out loud. Mai stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"I know, I know. It's hard for all of us to see Kisara like this… not mention have to listen to this," Mai added the last bit when she heard another bang coming from upstairs. She quickly glanced angrily at the ceiling before turning back to Mokuba, "This is what all people go through when they deal with death. In time, Kisara will be back to her normal self, you just have to be patient. I promise."

_Mai: Poor kid… He's been having a hard time dealing with this. I can't blame him though we've all been hurting seeing Kisara like this. We all want to help her in our own way but it seems the pain she's going through can't be alleviated from her. I just hope she can get through this stage before she goes and does something she'll regret._

_

* * *

_

Kisara was sitting on her bed, finding it hard to stay in one place for too long. She got up and paced around her room. She had so much anger and energy pent up inside her, it was like she couldn't get it out no matter what she did. Kisara spotted one of Mai's posters on the wall and decided it would be her next victim. She tore it from the wall before ripping it in half and let it drop to the floor.

Her hands were shaking. She had to do something, she had to go yell at someone. The first weeks after her mother's death, her housemates would come and had tried to keep her company. Lately, though, since she had become angry, her housemates stayed away. Leaving her with a lot of fuel and no one to light the fire and explode at. She was desperate to be angry at someone… but whom? Then someone came to mind.

_Kisara: Everyone in the house has come to see me more than once since my mom's died… everyone except for Seto. It's like he disappeared entirely from the house, he wouldn't come down to eat meals or anything. I know it's all because he's been trying to avoid me. Well, little does he know that today I'm going to make the effort to see him since it's clear he's not going to come see me._

So she left her room in search of Seto. She wandered for a while, in the big mansion, in the empty hallways, looking for the only person on her mind. The one person she had, up to a couple weeks ago, considered one of her closest friends. Why hadn't he tried to talk to her at all if they were such good friends? Kisara would've thought Seto to be the first one to be by her side. Instead, she hadn't seen him at all since her mom had died. With each and every step she took she became angrier and angrier. She couldn't wait to find Seto and corner him into giving her an explanation for his absence.

That was when she spotted him, alone, just as he was walking out of his office. Seto stopped the moment he spotted her, knowing there was no escape at all as she came closer. Seto stood completely still even as Kisara walked up and stood right in front of him. There was nowhere else to run, not that Seto would consider running even if he had the opportunity. Seto was raised to face every obstacle that came his way and never to run from anything.

"Fancy meeting you here in your own house, where have you been?" Kisara asked, almost in a mocking tone. Seto said nothing. This ticked Kisara off even more than she already was, "It's been weeks since I've last seen you. I hope you're not going to try and pretend that you haven't heard what happened to my mom. So where have you been?" Again, Seto remained silent. He knew no words would change how Kisara felt about him in that instant, so he kept quiet.

Then Kisara narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, "You just don't care, do you? You don't care about anyone other than yourself!" Seto felt this required a response.

"What makes you say that?" Seto replied flatly.

"You haven't attempted to comfort or console me since my mom died. In fact, you've been avoiding me ever since you found out she was dead. You said we were friends!"

"We are friends."

"What kind of friend avoids them in their moment of need, huh?" Seto placed his hands on Kisara's shoulders. Normally, Seto would never volunteer to physically touch another person other than Mokuba but in this case, it needed to be done to show the seriousness in what he was about to say.

"Because I know best what you're going through and what you need," Seto began in a stern voice, "No one's pity or comfort can change how you feel inside. You think that's what you need but at the end of the day, you know that the only thing you truly want is for your mother to hold you in her arms again. But you can't get that, Kisara, not anymore or from anyone else. The path you're walking on will always be your own. No one can take away the burden, no matter how much they love or care for you."

_SMACK!_ Seto's face was turned to the side as his right cheek began to throb.

"Seto Kaiba, you are the biggest asshole I have ever met." Seto had never heard Kisara curse before and to hear her curse now let him know not to let it hurt him, even though the word seemed to hit him hard. The way she had said it with such hatred made it hard for Seto to remember that she was only saying it because of the emotional state she was in. Even still, the insult was crippling, only because it was coming from someone he truly cared for.

Seto took back his hands from her shoulders and looked forward, "I'm sorry for your loss. See you on the other side."

_Seto: When I left Kisara's side after that, a small part of me did something I hadn't done in my entire life; hoped. A small part of me hoped that Kisara would call me back to say she was sorry and didn't mean it. I knew that if she didn't say it then, she would say it later on, when all of this was done and dealt with but… still. It didn't ease my nerves. I knew that Kisara wasn't herself but to continue to remind myself of that was hard._

Hours passed from Seto and Kisara's encounter. Seto resided in his room with the doors closed and didn't come out for the rest of the day. Something about what Kisara had said had really wounded him and he needed time to process it. As he sat and processed, he would unconsciously begin to replay the scene, over and over again, causing him to feel even more pain. Seto shook his head… he needed to stop thinking about it.

Seto was thankful to hear a knock on his door; a distraction, at last! Seto was even more thankful when the person that walked in was Mokuba, the only person Seto had wanted to see. "Hey Nii-sama, where have you been? You missed dinner. Kisara wasn't there so you could've come down…" Seto shook his head and let his shoulders dropped.

"I talked to her today."

"You did? What happened?" Mokuba sat down on the ground across from where Seto was sitting in his chair, already interested in the story Seto was going to tell him.

"She found me and questioned me, asking where I had been and all that. She was angry and hurt. I told her my reasons for why I hadn't gone to see her and then…" Seto rubbed his right cheek without realizing it when he paused, "She smacked me across the face and called me an asshole." Mokuba couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Kisara cursed?" Seto nodded slowly.

"She was really angry… I know she's not herself right now and I can't take this to heart but for some reason… I am. Every time I remember what she said, how she said, even the way she looked at me… it hurts me in a way I've never hurt before," Seto looked directly at Mokuba, "What's wrong with me?"

The answer suddenly dawned on Mokuba; the reason why Seto seemed to be so affected by what Kisara said and did. Mokuba had been suspecting this for a while, always thinking it wasn't possible or that he was mistaken. In reality, though, it made sense. Mokuba knew the concept would take some convincing over on Seto's end, however.

"Nii-sama, I think I know why you feel this way. You like Kisara." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well, of course I do. We're friends, you know. She might even be the only friend I have, besides you but we're brothers so it doesn't count." Mokuba shook his head.

"No Nii-sama, I think you like her as more than a friend." Seto cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Now Mokuba was grinning and how could he not?

"I think you like, like her," Mokuba said with a giggle. Then Seto laughed.

"What could 'like, like' possibly mean? Kids these days, I swear, they have their own lingo." Mokuba got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Seto. Seto wasn't getting it and as his younger brother, it was Mokuba's job to make sure he got it. Mokuba grabbed Seto by the shoulders and shook him.

"Nii-sama, don't you see? You have _feelings_ for her, understand? You like her in a way that makes people want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Do you get it now?" Seto pushed Mokuba's hand off of him.

"What! That's why you think I feel this way? Mokuba, you're nuts. I've never 'felt' that ways towards a woman before, ever. Just because Kisara and I are friends doesn't mean I have the hots for her." Mokuba put his hands on his hips and grinned again.

"Oh really? What about when Kisara was going to the ball with Seth?"

"What about it?"

"I remember the way you looked at her. And then how you called her 'beautiful.' No, even before that, Kisara's always been there for you, or tried to, since we've moved into this place. You've gone to her when you were nervous before even going to me… I know because I spied on you a couple times," Seto glared at Mokuba after that one but Mokuba continued, "Then remember, after Gozaburo lost his mind and attacked us all, when you found out about Kisara protecting me… you were so thankful you hugged her. You never hug anybody except for me. Oh, and then what about the time you went and saved her from that guy at the club… I mean, the list could go on. You guys have kind of had a thing going since you met."

"What do you mean by, 'you guys'? Are you talking about me and Kisara… the both of us?"

"Well, of course, you would have to be an idiot to not see that she like, likes you too. You guys have had that whatever-you-call-it tension since the very beginning. That much is obvious." Seto stared at him, trying to determine whether Mokuba was messing with him or not. Knowing Mokuba, he wouldn't do such a thing to his older brother, but it did get Seto thinking… Could he really like Kisara? Or more importantly… could Kisara really like him back? It was a lot to mull over and a major part of him just wanted to shrug off such thoughts like they didn't matter… only problem was that, they did.

"Nii-sama, you okay?" Seto shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Mokuba, "You spaced out on me for a second there."

"Yeah… sorry, as for what you were saying… I guess there's a distinct possibility that you could be right, but how can I know for sure? How can you even know, before I do?" Mokuba smirked.

"Just because I'm the younger brother doesn't mean I can't catch things you miss and I like to think I know you better than that anyway." Seto thought about it; the idea of such a thing as him having feelings for another human being and not in a family way but a romantic way. It all came back to his question of… how could he know?

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello, hello! Kari here with an update ALMOST a week from when I last updated (okay, so I was off by a day, but does the fact that I'm posting this early on Saturday morning mean I'm still on time?) Maybe… anyways, so… for any of you following my Twitter feed (or even those who read my last author's note) I had a lot of ideas to organize. The problem was that I had thought of a lot of scenes, but wasn't sure what order to put them in and what I should put in between (in order to make sure nothing was going too fast). Well, I talked with everyone and it seemed no one could help until I hung out with one of my good friends from high school, we sat down and for 7 hours we talked (this is a normal hang out day for me and him, it's what we do) While he talked about his life, I talked about my story and sure enough he helped me organize it. It was awesome! Well, it seems that's all I have to report but I hope you liked this chapter and I have a feeling the lot of you will enjoy the next one even more. Have a great day!_


	36. Chapter 36: Accepting the Truth

Velgamidragon: Well, I'm happy if you're happy! Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: You do, actually, write pretty long reviews. Yeah, the stages of depression made it into this story, not only because it's relevant, but I'm also a bit of a psych nut. I love the subject and it explains a lot of things about people. Aw, I loved all of your cute and excited speculations about what is to come in this story! I don't wish to reveal anything but I will tell you this; things are about to get even more exciting, especially with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Oh, I remember the days of using 'like, like' as valid terminology for someone having a thing for you… although, honestly, I think us college students still use it as a valid expression as well. In any case, thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: You mentioned cake in your review which reminded me of how one of my friends gave me the nickname, 'Cake' recently. I'm sure you want me to tell you why but there is no explanation. We were on a hike and he randomly called me 'Cake.' I suppose maybe he thought it was time he give me a nickname since recently I gave him the even more random nickname of, 'Narwhal-sama.' Hahaha, anyways, thanks for the review!

Nitrates walking: Cool username and thanks for the review!

Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness: Goodness, that was a long review! Not to say I didn't enjoy it because I most certainly did but I love getting long reviews! It was funny, though, because when I read the first sentence of your review I thought you were going to say you didn't like it. Then it turned out you actually loved it which was great to see! Yes, I think this story can definitely give itself credit for being original, I don't even know how it got this creatively original but I'm most certainly happy with it! (there's a reason the story is two years old already and it's because right after I started writing it, I took a break from it, since I had two on-going chapter stories going on and didn't have time to figure out what I wanted to happen in it. I started updating it again in September, though, and it's been on-going ever since). I was surprised that you didn't say that you thought this story was going to suck at first (because most people do) and I agree, the first couple chapters are weak but that was because I didn't know where I was going with it when I first published the story so it was hard to pick it back up again 8 months later. As for my story ending soon… it probably won't be. I still have so much more that needs to happen and a 2,500 word limit for each chapter, so this baby still has a lot of chapters coming! Anyways, a long review reply for a long review, thanks again for it and enjoy!

MythCreatorWriter: Didn't the mood of the chapter fit perfectly with the title? I was so happy with that title. It made my day possibly more than writing the chapter did! I will admit that I loved writing the conversation between Seto and Kisara. I had that written out back in March so to see it in a chapter made me happy. The next chapters ARE going to be awesome especially this one since it's what everyone has been waiting for! I can't wait to see what everyone's reaction is. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Chapter 36: Accepting the Truth **

"If you need anything, just call," Another random relative said before she finally freed herself and got out of the car. After the fiftieth time hearing it, she responded with nothing. She felt she didn't need to be polite any longer after hearing the same apologetic phrases thousands of times that day. In reality, they meant nothing… at least not to Kisara.

She closed the door behind her and didn't bother to say any goodbyes. Kisara had only said goodbye once that day and it wasn't to anyone who had given her a ride home. It had been to her mother... she was the only person Kisara could manage to say goodbye to and not feel that the word was pointless.

_Kisara: The hardest thing about death is not having to live without the person who died, but living with yourself… alone._

When Kisara entered the Kaiba Mansion, the first thing she did was kick off her black high heeled shoes and sigh. It was good to be back only in the sense that she could finally get out of her uncomfortable clothing. Next, Kisara stripped her head of the black hat she had been wearing and dropped it to the ground next to her shoes. She made a mental note to come back later and pick it up.

Kisara looked around. The Kaiba Mansion appeared seemingly empty, although she knew it wasn't. Her friends were probably out and about; she hadn't invited them to the funeral and they hadn't complained about it. Kisara had been so unstable emotionally that most of them were cautious when they were around her but most of the time, tried to stay away. Now that Kisara was thinking logically, she couldn't blame them.

It had now been a month since her mother died and she had been an emotional mess. Kisara realized she had mistreated nearly everyone in the house at least once and she felt terrible about it. The one person, though, she felt deserved the greatest apology was Seto. For out of everyone, she had been the cruelest to him and she knew she had to apologize to him first. It wouldn't be hard to find him.

Kisara wandered upstairs and following the familiar pathway to Seto's office where she could already picture him hunched over his laptop, typing away and being important. The memory brought a smile to her face; in her emotional roller coaster ride, she had almost forgotten what a dear friend Seto was to her.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she finally heard Seto saying to come in, she did and he immediately looked up. He looked surprised and almost frightened to see her.

"Kisara… you're here." Kisara nodded, "I thought you were at the funeral." Seto's eyes traveled down and saw that Kisara was still dressed in her slim, black dress. "Oh."

"Can we talk? Let's sit down," Kisara went over to the edge of Seto's couch and beckoned Seto to sit next to her. Seto did as she asked and sat down, looking at her. Kisara's eyes were averted from him for the moment; glued to the window in his office. Outside, it was just beginning to rain as the droplets of water tapped against the glass. She turned back towards him. "I came here to apologize to you."

"Its okay, Kisara, you don't have to do that… with everything that was going on, what you did was understandable."

"It may be understandable but it's not acceptable. It was wrong of me to say such things to you and…" Kisara looked down at her hands before looking back up into Seto's face, "To hurt you." Seto laced his hands together. He kept thinking back to what Mokuba had said; all the things Mokuba had told him, especially when he stated that Seto had feelings for Kisara. Seto tried to ignore his own train of thought.

"I don't hold anything against you. I accept your apology, although it wasn't needed." Kisara smiled; something Seto hadn't seen in a very long time. He suddenly felt his heart rate spike. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he keep it together for just one conversation?

"That's what I always liked about you, Seto," Kisara said in a kind voice, "You were always fair and understanding. Some people might've held what I did against me but you understood me." Kisara pulled up her hand and stroked Seto's hair a bit. Seto's body froze completely. "After going to that funeral and out of all the things people said to me, I realized you're the only person who understands me. And I thank you for that." Kisara noticed the nervousness in Seto's face and stopped stroking Seto's hair.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I did that thing where I touch people without realizing it… I hope you're not too mad, I have to remember you're not a touchy feely person." Seto swallowed hard. It hadn't even been the fact that he was touched but more that… Kisara had been touching him. The one person, in a way, he liked being touched by. Still, this was strange and Seto was having a hard time processing these feelings.

"Seto, you in there? You haven't said a thing in over a minute. You're not mad at me, are you?" Seto took a deep breath and turned towards her, taking her hands.

_Seto: Maybe it was time I accepted what Mokuba said and acknowledged my feelings. Maybe it was time to take action and tell Kisara the truth about how I felt. Maybe…_

Just then, Seth burst into the room, throwing the door open with all his might. Seto's hands were immediately drawn back. Seth was panting, not necessarily from exertion of strength but from the hour he had spent gaining the confidence to run into the room all together.

"Seth, what's going on?" Kisara yelled with a hint of annoyance. Seth's sudden entrance had frightened her. That was when Seto's eyes widened with realization; Seth was going to tell her. Of all the moments, he was going to tell her the truth.

"Kisara, your mom's not your real mom. She was your neighbor. Your real parents died in a car accident, the same one that put you in a coma and made you forget your real parents and make you believe your mom was your real mom." Kisara stood up.

"Are you insane? How dare you say my mom isn't my real mom! I should kick you in the crotch for saying something like that!" Seth then took a step back, regretting he had told her in the first place. Though, he knew there was nothing else he could do except keeping going with his explanation while he had her attention.

"It's true Kisara, as much as I hate to tell you, it's true. Your mom told me the whole story when she was here, after the ball. She made me promise that I would tell you…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Now Seto was standing up.

"What was the ONE thing I told you not to do? The one thing, Seth! God, you are such an idiot! I didn't want you telling her while I was in the room!" Kisara instantly twisted around.

"What are you saying? You knew about this?" Seto held up his hands defensively.

"Well, yes, but…" Kisara didn't even give Seto the chance to explain. She stormed out of the room. She didn't want to hear anymore of their nonsense or explanations or apologies or anything. Her storming turned into sprinting and then suddenly she was running. She went down the stairs, out the door, and onto the street… Kisara couldn't deal with this, she had to get away.

Back in the house, Seto and Seth were still standing in Seto's office, glaring at each other from across the room.

"Great timing, moron, what made you think she wanted to hear that the day she went to her mother's funeral?"

"I can't help the fact that I was practically dying of guilt. I had to do it now or not sleep for another month."

"Oh woe is you."

"Shut up." Seto and Seth walked towards the door to leave the room and go after Kisara. They stopped the moment they both tried to walk out at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going after Kisara."

"Like she wants to see you, I'm going after Kisara." It was then that the two men no longer saw each other as only adversaries but they began to see something more in the situation between them. It had been made clear since the very beginning that Seth had feelings for Kisara but only recently Seto had discovered he had the same feelings for Kisara. Seth had never seen Seto as a threat because he hadn't been one up until that point and Seto had never really bothered to notice that Seth had been doing various things to earn Kisara's love. It was in that instant that they realized they were competitors… to each other.

_Seth: Hold on, that isn't fair! I've had dibs on Kisara since, like… forever! I'm the only guy for her, not him. Well, if he thinks he can win Kisara over me, he's got disappointment coming his way. The guy barely knows how to deal with people, there's no way he's got anything on me._

Seto gave a knowing smirk reading Seth's expression, "Seth, you can't possibly beat me. For one thing; I never lose, and for another thing, you had your chance, several chances, actually, and you blew them all. You've had four months Seth, now I'm in the game which means you'll never get her so I would just give up now." It took everything in Seth not to charge at Seto and tackle him to the ground. How dare he speak to him in such a way, as if he were insignificant now compared to Seto!

Well, that wasn't the way things were going to work out. Seth had liked Kisara since the very first day they met and tried his best to show her they were perfect for each other. Sure, it hadn't really been working out thus far… but that didn't mean they weren't right for one another! Nor did it mean that Seto could suddenly step in and try to steal the glory. No, in Seth's mind, that wasn't how things were going to be.

"As if Seto, you're just a conceded prick who doesn't know one thing about Kisara. You're not right for her, man, I am!" Seto's smirk disappeared.

"Yeah, right, I probably know her better than you do! And I love that you would say something like that after all the times you've failed when trying to show her you were 'right' for her. Do I even need to go over all the failures? I suppose the only one I need to remind you of is the ball." Seth felt something drop in his stomach.

"What did you say?"

"Kisara came to me after the disaster at the ball. She didn't tell me what happened, but she didn't need to. What was important was that I was there for her in her time of need. Although she never told me what happened, I could probably compile a list of possible things you did to mess up the entire night and make Kisara feel terrible." Seth's heart was racing at this point and his blood was boiling. He was angry for not only had Seto said those things with a hint of superiority, but had phrased them in such a fashion that made him seem like Kisara's savior while Seth was Satan.

"ASSHOLE!" Seth yelled, socking a punch to Seto's face. Seto caught the punch with ease, completely unfazed by Seth's attempt to hurt him.

"You're so predictable, Seth." Seth used his other arm to elbow Seto in the stomach, a move Seto had not anticipated. After landing the blow, Seth jumped back and turned towards the door.

"I'll show Kisara I'm right for her, you'll see!" Seth yelled before leaving the room. Seto was holding his stomach. The move had honestly surprised him and Seth had elbowed him in just the right place for Seto to even take an extra second to breathe. Seto slowly got down on the ground to give himself a break. The door creaked and Seto looked up, surprised and wondering if Seth had suddenly come back. Instead, it was Mokuba, standing in the doorway, smirking in the exact same way Seto had only a couple minutes before. Seto got the sense that he was doing this because he had been eavesdropping on his and Seth's conversation, from beginning to end.

"I think this proves my point about you liking Kisara."

* * *

Rain pounded against Kisara's head. Within a minute of running out of the Kaiba Mansion, she was soaked from head to toe and her body was cold. Neither of these things bothered her while she was running with nothing on her feet. Nothing could at this point. Her head was already throbbing in pain from the headache that had developed, but the rain was a good distraction from that.

She used to believe that the best time to sing was in the rain (no pun intended), but she didn't feel like singing then. She felt like screaming, sobbing, and asking why. It wasn't fair… why did she have to lose her mother only to find out she wasn't her real mother? Kisara stopped for a moment to shake the water from her face. It couldn't be true, what Seth had said… it just couldn't be. Yet, if it wasn't… then why was she having an emotional break down about it? Didn't she have enough faith in her mother to reject the lie Seth had told her automatically?

Kisara walked along the road parallel to the Kaiba Mansion, knowing that if she followed it long enough, it would take her to the central part of Domino City where she could visit her favorite park. As she walked, she thought, about everything. By this point, she had drifted away from Seth's words back into her childhood, all the memories she had with her mother. She remembered birthdays and holidays, or even just the simple days that were spent doing nothing but watching her mother as she did the dishes or got ready for work.

Kisara admired her mother, idolized her, in every way she could. Hell, she had first decided to become an actress because that had been her mother's old dream from when she was younger but due to certain circumstances, she never achieved her dream. Kisara had built her life around being the best daughter she could for her mother… so why did it seem so easy to believe that Seth wasn't lying when he said she wasn't her mother's real daughter?

She had made it to the desolate park in a half hour or so and was happy to finally sit down and rest on a bench. In the back of her head she could hear her mother's voice telling her to turn back or at least go inside, that she would catch a could if she stayed out any longer. Kisara needed this time, however, to think and ponder. Memories of her mother were flooding her mind nonstop, out of order and of random events that didn't fit together. This wasn't of her will and she couldn't understand why it was happening. There was no stopping it now though, the memories were in motion and Kisara would just have to sit down and go through them.

That was when she remembered one memory in particular… one that seemed to stick out above the rest. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it; it was a memory of Kisara when she was still in grade school, she had just finished the day and she was waiting and searching for her mother who was waiting for her outside. It was just like any other school day. The only thing that was different about that day in particular was that her mother had come into school to talk about her job since it was a 'bring your parent to school' day. She watched the other children reunite with their mothers and fathers, always keeping an eye out for her own.

Kisara's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Seth many months ago during the camping trip, concerning that exact memory, _"Seth, have you ever felt like you didn't belong?"_ Bits and pieces began to come back to her and paint an image she had overlooked for many years, _"…I just remember getting out of class, seeing the other children with their parents and then see my mom… I don't know. I mean, I love my mom, but the way we were compared to other children… it didn't seem right. It didn't fit the picture."_

It was then that she had figured out why it was that she couldn't disregard Seth's words about her mother, how her brain knew but never admitted that he was telling the truth.

_Kisara: It was because I always subconsciously knew through-out my entire life that my mother wasn't my real mother. The only thing was that I loved and cared for her so much that I didn't want to believe it, so I dug myself so far into denial so that I could believe it was reality, hoping that nothing in the future could ever make me remember that it was all a lie. The problem with that method was that I never took into account the possibility that my mom would want me to know and tell me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Hope everyone's having a splendid day so far, Kari's here coming in with a new update in the early afternoon. I can't believe I didn't build this chapter up more, after all, it's the one thing you guys have been waiting for since… wait, let me check my own story… Episode 26! (oh, that's not so bad… it only took 10 chapters…) Not to mention that the conversation Kisara was referring to is from Episode 6… wow, and that was 30 chapters ago! This sure has become a long story. Well, anyways, more updates to come, I'm sure. _

_Before I end, I would like to dedicate this chapter to AmePiper because it's this special girl's birthday! If you have the time, send her a PM and say happy birthday, I'm sure she'd enjoy the messages. She is one of my most special reviewers because not only is she pure in heart but she has been reading my stories for about 4 or 5 years now, and doesn't plan to stop! Not to mention she's a fantastic person and a great friend. She has been for quite some time. So Ame, I hope everything is going great for you and have a wonderful birthday!_


	37. Chapter 37: Acts of Love

HopelessRomantic183: Gosh, I love your reviews. Have I told you that? They're great. This review was especially nice to re-read after watching the most terrible movie of all time. It was enough to change my whole mood around. So thank you for that! I was tempted to have Seth blurt that out during their argument (the fact that he's kissed Kisara, sort of in a way to one-up Seto because he's a jerk) but I decided I wouldn't. I might have that happen later though, who knows :p Oh, there will definitely be heat in the coming chapters! And I think my friend AmePiper had a lovely birthday, thanks so much and thank you for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: You know, I hadn't even realized that when I was writing the whole competition declaration part but I suppose it is very 'Kaiba' of Seto, isn't it? Love that guy, seriously. I really liked the last chapter too, I'm sure it's quite arrogant of me to say such a thing, but this chapter just wasn't as good. I have a feeling the next chapter though… man, that one will be awesome! Hahaha, I'm so strange… maybe I shouldn't write review replies so late at night. Anyways, thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Okay, I know this is random, but I think I hear fire crackers going off… or at least, I hope they're fire crackers . I'm kind of scared now, I don't know what that noise is (sorry, it's really late right now and I should really be sleeping but instead I'm writing) Hahahaha, Cake… isn't that the greatest nickname in the world? I think it is. Much better than Pie, I can tell you that much. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Oh the years of youth, they seemed to have gone by so fast. There will be more fighting where that came from, I can promise you that! Thanks for the review!

Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness: Who is better for Kisara? That's for me to know and you to soon find out! ;D I can't wait for the end of this story because I feel like that will be the one thing everyone is going to be waiting to find out; WHO DOES KISARA END UP WITH? Seth only seems young because mentally he's young, although I've made them all the same age (18 years old, except for Mokuba, of course). Alas, you are right, it's all in good time indeed! Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Hey honey-cakes, I'm glad to hear you ended up having a great birthday! I knew you were probably busy but I was delightfully surprised to get a review. I just wanted to do something special for my special friend on her birthday, but I'm glad the chapter reached you (just be happy your birthday fell on a good chapter, this chapter is not as fantastic!) Oh the stages of grief… I am such a psych dork :p I'm happy you enjoyed it though. Bum you very much! Thanks for the review! I love it when I get them. Hope you're doing well!

**Chapter 37: Acts of Love**

_Mokuba: I have heard the saying that love makes you do stupid things but I hadn't realized how stupid. In the last two weeks, Seth and Seto have been competing for Kisara's love, so much so that they both fail to realize Kisara's so mad at them about the mom thing that she doesn't even care… at first it was amusing, now it's just annoying._

"You guys do realize this is ridiculous, right?" Mokuba asked while Seth and Seto ignored him completely. Their energy and focus was on the task at hand; they had both prepared Kisara two different, elaborate dinners and were now working towards setting the table in the most attractive fashion. Seto's was of an eloquent turkey, cooked perfectly brown with a side of mashed potatoes and peas while Seth's was of a perfectly cooked, medium-rare steak with a side of asparagus and salad.

If Mokuba were Kisara, he would find himself leaning more towards Seth's dish, since it seemed to be a bit more of a sensible meal for just one person but Mokuba also knew that when Kisara caught sight of it, the dishes wouldn't matter. She would choose neither. Unfortunately, Seto and Seth had been so focused on beating the other at winning her love that they had failed to realize this fact in the passing weeks.

When they were both finished making their meals look presentable, they both turned to Mokuba at the same time and asked, "Will you go get Kisara?" Mokuba rolled his eyes and ignored the fact that they had ignored the question he had asked earlier.

"Fine, but you know she won't come."

"Tell her what I've made, then she'll come," Seth said proudly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I think it would be best if you described to her what I cooked first since it'll be the actual reason she'll come." Seth glared at Seto. Mokuba shook his head and said nothing, stomping away and up the steps. He couldn't believe this… he couldn't believe the way his brother and Seth were acting! What could Mokuba do, though? They were two eighteen-year-old boys fighting over the same girl… maybe this was normal for their age. Mokuba couldn't be sure but he hoped that he wouldn't befall the same fate when he hit puberty.

Next thing he knew, Mokuba was in front of Kisara's door, knocking in hopes of gaining entrance. When Mokuba heard the 'Come in,' he complied and entered the room. Kisara and Mai were present. Mai had moved back into the room after she had found out what happened because by that point, Mai had become the only person Kisara could stand talking to along with Mokuba. Kisara and Mai looked up at Mokuba as he walked in, neither of them looked happy to see him.

"What is it now?" Mai asked, knowing that Mokuba had only come to Kisara's room to serve the role of the messenger boy for Seto and/or Seth. Mokuba sighed.

"Seth and Nii-sama want you to come down, Kisara, and choose one of their meals. They both made you dinner." Kisara's face soured while Mai's face brightened.

"Oh they made dinner? Sweet! What did they make?" Kisara turned angrily towards Mai.

"As if I care what they made! It's not like I'm going down there to eat it."

"Oh, I know. Which is why I'm excited because I'll get to eat it." Kisara rolled her eyes. Though Mai had been really helpful during the coming weeks, she would have moments where she would joke about the situation which wasn't how Kisara saw things.

"Well, I hope it tastes good Mai because I'm sure as heck not going to eat any of it." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, um… while I understand you in not wanting to eat it, I personally think they're both being morons right now, but would you mind coming down and telling them that? They're just going to send me right back up here if I tell them you said 'no.'" Kisara suddenly got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

_Kisara: That was it. I had had it with those two. It was time to finally get it through their dumb heads that there was nothing they could do to make up for what they did and that NONE of them are ever going to be off the hook for it, no matter how many dinners they made me!_

"Kisara?" Mokuba questioned, following Kisara out of her room and down the stairs. Mai followed too, just to see what Kisara was going to do next because from where Mai was standing, she looked pissed. Kisara went down the stairs and into the dining room where Seto and Seth were standing behind whatever dish they had prepared.

"Kisara, you're here! I knew it. you came 'cause you heard I made you steak, right?" Seth said with a grin. Kisara walked over to Seth's plate first, grabbing the steak and smearing it into Seth's white shirt. "Hey, dude, not cool! This stuff stains!" Kisara let the steak fall to the floor and used her other hand to grab the salad and drop it on Seth's head. Seth was… stunned. He wasn't sure what to do or how to process what Kisara's actions. This astonishment was soon followed by shame. Did this mean Kisara had picked Seto's meal?

"You made the right choice," Seto said with a smirk, "After all everyone knows that steak is a low-class meal compared to what I've made for you." By no means, was Kisara's done with her destructive behavior. She walked over to the other side of Seth to Seto's dish. His eyes widened when he saw her face so full of anger and realized she hadn't picked his meal over Seth's and that he would fall victim to the same fate.

Seto crossed his arms over to protect his shirt from being stained. Kisara reached out to Seto's plate with both hands and grabbed the mashed potatoes and peas. She brought them up and flung them right into Seto's face. Mokuba and Mai stood there in shock; as if what she had done to Seth wasn't funny enough, what she did to Seto was enough to make Mai burst out laughing. Kisara twisted around and walked out of the room.

"I guess that's what you guys get for being insensitive." Seth brushed the salad from on top of his head.

"Wow, I make her dinner and she flips out. What a crazy bitch!" Mokuba went over to the counter and grabbed a bunch of paper towels which he handed over to Seto. Seto silently started to wipe away the mixture of mashed potatoes and peas that was stuck to his face.

"Have you guys ever taken into account that what you're doing isn't exactly helping Kisara deal with this mother issue?" Mokuba asked. Mai came up from behind Mokuba and reached for a piece of the turkey, ripping it off and starting to eat it.

"Yeah, I mean, that was hilarious and all but you guys have been acting obnoxious lately. Not to mention Kisara is more miserable than she was before, thank you guys for that."

_Mai: Life in the Kaiba Mansion has been pretty awkward lately. Between Seto and Seth's attempts at earning Kisara's love and Kisara dealing, not only with the death of her mother but also the realization that she wasn't her real mother, the mood in the house has been… depressing._

Seto had finished cleaning his face and threw away the used paper towels. When he turned around, he saw that Mai was glaring at both him and Seth.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Seth's idea to tell her after she got home from the funeral. Smart move," Seto stated. Seth immediately twisted around to face Seto.

"Would you shut up about that? It's not like you were really that helpful when she found out the news!" Seth and Seto moved towards one another. Mai ran up and stood in between them, shoving them away from one another.

"Would you guys stop acting like idiots? All this fighting is going to give me a headache!" Suddenly another verbal dispute arose between the three teenagers and Mokuba was forced to do what he had become accustomed to do when there was fighting in the house; go watch some T.V. As if constant fighting between Seto and Seth wasn't enough, Mai had recently started fighting with the two love-struck boys. Mokuba wouldn't mind all of the fighting if it wasn't so loud which was precisely why he had learned to drown it all out with watching T.V.

Mokuba left the room and went into the living room where a large, plasma T.V. was set up. He plopped himself on the ground rather than the couch; he could drown the noises from the house more easily if he sat close enough to the T.V. Mokuba reached forward and clicked on the T.V.

"In latest news, the prominent," Mokuba rolled his eyes and searched for the remote since he hated the news channel and found it to be very boring, "…for 12,970,864 yen." Mokuba found the remote and changed channels. Mokuba found his favorite channel and started watching. It was only after one episode of his favorite cartoon that the T.V. turned off unexpectedly. Mokuba looked up and saw that it was Mai who was responsible for this.

"What was that for?" Mokuba whined.

"Get up and put on your shoes; we're leaving." Mokuba hopped onto his feet.

"Wait, we're leaving? Where are we going?" Mokuba followed Mai out of the living room and over to the front door where everyone else was reluctantly standing together. No one seemed happy about what was going on.

"The longer we stay in this house, the more insane we're all going to get so I have decided we're all going out."

"But where are we going?" Kisara demanded to know, "I mean the last time we actually 'went out' didn't exactly go very well."

"We're going to a bar with karaoke. It'll make for good entertainment and some distraction," Mai stated. Seth's jaw was the first to drop.

"No way, I'm not going to sing at a random karaoke place! That's creepy!" Seto's crossed his arms.

"I don't sing."

"Yeah, and can I just stay home? I'm sure this will last long enough to make me miss my bedtime," Mokuba added. Mai stomped her foot down.

"I don't give a crap about how any of you guys feeling, we're leaving and that's that!" No one argued after that because they knew better. Mai was in one of those moods, the kind of moods where everything went her way or the person that went against her would get what was coming to him. Not even Seto attempted to take such action even though he was dreading this outing the most. So, although no one wanted to, they agreed to go to a karaoke bar that night, each person secretly wishing time would fly by so they could go home sooner.

* * *

"Can we please leave?" Kisara pleaded as Mai dragged her along. Seto and Mokuba had split off from the group, wanting to see if there was a place where they could order a soda or two and maybe some food. Kisara grabbed Mai's arm in order to get her attention. Mai stopped and turned around.

"Look Kisara, I'm doing this for your own good. Being locked up in the Kaiba Mansion isn't going to make you feel better about anything that's happened. You're only going to feel more depressed, you need to get out of your head a little." Kisara frowned. She knew Mai was right in some ways, but forcing her to come out to a random public place filled with strangers also wasn't the best approach either.

"Please just let me go home… I just want to be alone…" Kisara said in complete sorrow. Seth had been trailing behind Kisara and Mai. He stopped when he heard Kisara say that and frowned. Kisara truly was miserable and in a way Seth couldn't deny, it was partly his fault. Seth backed away from them and sighed, he knew what he had to do. He turned away and left, walking towards the stage.

_Seth: There comes a point in every man's life that he must look past his fears and anxieties and do something for someone else, someone he loves. I love Kisara so much and I knew I hadn't been the greatest friend to her. I was hoping to change that tonight with the only act that seemed logical in a place like this._

"Um… this next song I'm going to sing is for my friend, Kisara." Kisara twisted around and looked over at the stage. Mai's head turned just as fast as Kisara's.

"What? Seth?" Seth stood still for a moment, gripping the microphone ever so tightly in his hands, scared half to death of what he was about to do as he heard the back ground music coming on. Seth took in a deep breath and without glancing down at the monitor near him, he began to sing.

"Everyone, everyone will listen… even if it hurts sometimes. If you will, come and hear the message," Seth sang bravely and proudly, "Everyone wants to learn to love again, open up and come alive if you will, can you hear my message? Leave your pain on the bedroom floor again… bring a smile to survive. And do you think that you have it in you? If you're here and you're all alone tonight, then I'll give you a free ride. Take a chance 'cause I know you want to."

"Nii-sama, do you hear that? I think that's Seth singing!" Mokuba remarked, turning towards the stage. Seto turned around to see for himself and to his surprise, Mokuba was right. There Seth was, making a complete and utter fool of himself… but why, Seto wondered. What would motivate him to do such a stupid thing? Suddenly Seto caught sight of Kisara, whose eyes were locked on to Seth. Seto's heart dropped.

"If only you'll hold on, just hold on. I'm here and I'm with you, I'm here too, I feel you, we'll get through. I know this. I've seen it a hundred times, a thousand times. Just one more time, with you and I, I'll pull you close and then we'll say goodbye." Seth paused for a moment, letting the music play for a while as he waited for the next verse. He spotted Kisara staring at him wide-eyed, amazed and touched by what he was doing. Seth gave a nervous yet loving smile; he was doing this for Kisara and he was hoping that somehow in some way… it was helping. Seth lifted the microphone back up to his mouth.

"I've got a lot, a hell of a lot to say, even if it hurts sometimes and if you will come and hear the message. And everyone, everyone will hope and pray that the best will sure survive. And if it's true then you'll feel the message. A perfect life for a perfect brand new day and you're the next in line. And do you think that you have it in you?" Kisara started slowly moving towards the stage, her mouth slightly ajar. The words he was singing were bringing tears to her eyes. The lyrics wrapped around her, making her feel like Seth not only understood her but was trying everything to console her in the best way he could.

"So if you're here and you're curious tonight then I'll give you a free ride. Take a chance 'cause I know you want to," Seth sang, moving over to the edge of the stage and jumping down to the floor so he could sing directly to Kisara, "If only you'll hold on, just hold on. I'm here and I'm with you, I'm here too, I feel you, we'll get through. I know this. I've seen it a hundred times, a thousand times. Just one more time with you and I, I'll pull you close and then we'll say goodbye."

Tears were freely flowing down the sides of Kisara's cheeks as she pushed through the crowd to move closer to Seth. Seth placed the microphone onto the stage and walked over to her. The ending music continued to play as he took Kisara into his arms and held onto her. Kisara felt all the strength in her body leave her the instant Seth was able to catch her. She liked this, she had only wanted this; to be in the arms of someone who could hold her in her time of need and make her feel safe.

From a distance, Seto could see everything, and he was looking on with horror. The way Kisara was crying, the way Seth held out his arms towards her, and most of all the way Kisara fell into them so easily, seeking the comfort she needed. His stomach dropped, his throat became dry, and he noticed nothing else. Seto had never seen something that had caused such a reaction but Seto didn't have time to try and process what was going through his head. He could barely keep himself standing upright.

"Nii-sama, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, noticing that his brother's face had gone pale. Without responding to his younger brother, Seto left the karaoke bar. "Hey, wait up!" Mokuba called, running after him through the crowd. Seto didn't slow down though, he needed to get away. He didn't want to see the scene anymore but most of all, he didn't want to accept the fact that he had lost the one battle he didn't want to lose.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello all, it's the one and only HiKari here with a two week update rather than my usual weekly update! The reason for that was because of one very specific thing; this was a bit of a hump chapter. Or, at least, to me it was. Something much more exciting is going to happen in the next chapter so that is why I consider this one a hump chapter which might be the reason why I'm not really sure about this chapter being good or how it turned out since the entire writing process for this was so painful. Either way, I got through it and I'm happy I did. The next chapter shouldn't take as long, I promise. Also, the lyrics to the song Seth sang are from the song "Valkyrie Missile," by Angels and Airwaves. It's a fantastic song and you should check it out! Thanks for reading!_


	38. Chapter 38: Misconceptions

MythCreatorWriter: Yep, I'd have to agree with all your criticism. It's also been a strange end of the summer for me (I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, I had a really hard week when I was trying to write this so… yeah) Which makes me feel sad because it's like "OH YEAH, THIS IS AWESOME" and this is the first "this is awesome" chapter that I am frightened I didn't deliver. But you know what? It doesn't matter. It's just another edition to this great story and I'm too tired to be down on myself. So thanks for the review and enjoy!

Velgamidragon: Because the author of this story has an evil sense of humor ;) Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: Thank you… for everything you are and all that you write in your reviews. I love them so dearly and so sincerely. It is not an exaggeration when I say that they bring a smile to my face whenever I read them. It's just that your reviews are always so detailed and wonderful and I know it only seems that my responses are only ever about how great they are and what joy they bring me when I read them, but I can't help it. I just feel the need to show you my appreciation every time. So thanks for your review and enjoy!

Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness: Hehehehe, I can't help that I love doing this to my readers! But let's see what you think after you read this chapter, shall we? Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: I'll try and finish Death Note some time before school starts up again (because the second that happens, I know I won't be able to get anything done .) Which reminds me, I should probably clean my room before the semester starts as well… the To-Do List goes on and on, doesn't it? Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 38: Misconceptions**

Things had been quiet in the Kaiba Mansion almost _too _quiet. The peacefulness in the household would've been suspicious if everyone didn't know why everything had become so quiet. That was the thing, though, everyone did know. Kisara had been avoiding both Seto and Seth since the karaoke night, thus putting the competition on pause. While most felt relieved by this, there was one person that was not and that was Seto.

"Come on Nii-sama, I think you might be taking what happened at the karaoke bar the wrong way…" Seto turned to Mokuba whom was sitting next to him on the couch.

"How could I be interpreting what happened the wrong way? You saw what he did for her and you saw the way she looked at him… Seth's won," Seto looked down. Mokuba rolled his eyes. Seto could be overly critical sometimes but Mokuba couldn't blame him, he supposed. It was just his personality… not to mention Seto didn't take losing very well.

"Seth hasn't won yet… and we haven't seen Kisara in days. The competition's at a standstill, there's still hope." Seto shook his head. He didn't believe his little brother, there was no way he could. Seth had played the right card at the right moment and showed Kisara he cared. Kisara accepted it and responded. There was nothing else he could do now.

"Look, Nii-sama…" Mokuba said, placing his hand on Seto's arm, getting his brother's attention, "It's not over yet. Seth might've wooed her but that doesn't mean he's right for her. If you and Kisara are meant to be, it'll happen, you'll see." Seto mustered a smile since he knew Mokuba was trying his best to cheer him up but Seto couldn't force himself to believe in what Mokuba was saying.

_Seto: I'm not the type of person who simply believes things will work out if they're supposed to work out. I am where I am because of hard work and determination; if I had sat around believing I would achieve my goals, nothing would've happened… then again, I do have to remember that Kisara isn't some goal. She's a human being and not a prize to be won._

"Move over guys, our favorite show's on!" Seth yelled, barreling towards the couch and jumping on. Mai had jumped onto the couch right next to him, forcing Mokuba to have to sit on Seto's lap. Mai had found the remote on the side of the couch and switched on the T.V. Seto was no happy with this.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry bud, Seth and I just got into this new show and now we're obsessed with it. We can't miss an episode!" Mai exclaimed.

"What's this show called?" Seto asked.

"Sendai Shore!"

"Sounds dumb," Mokuba remarked. His comment was soon followed by a loud 'Ssh!' sound from Mai and Seth as the show began to start. Seto and Mokuba both shrugged; neither of them wanted to watch the show so they decided to leave. Just as they got up to go, Kisara entered the room. Such a thing was so unexpected Seth had actually muted the T.V. when he saw her.

"Kisara, you're here? Wow, I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?" There was something different about Kisara though and Mokuba could sense it. For one thing, she was wearing a different style of clothing than she usual wore. Her outfit was flashier and a tad more revealing as well, resembling something that Mai would wear on a daily basis. It wasn't just that either… something about her face, her expression, really seemed different from how it was before. The most intriguing part to everyone was how fine she seemed; she didn't look the least bit depressed or angry.

"Cute outfit, Kiki, I like it!" Mai said, giving Kisara a wink. Kisara wasn't looking her way and didn't; her eyes were locked onto Seth's. There was a sly smile across her face as she inched forward, closer and closer to him.

"Yeah, I agree with Mai, Kisara, you do look…" Kisara was standing right up in front of him now, their faces only inches apart from the other, "Great." Seth was trying to play it cool but how could he? He and Kisara were so close he could practically feel her soft breath on his lips. And most of all Seth was trying to figure what had brought about this behavior from Kisara since, only days ago, she had been furious with him.

"That's really kind of you to say…" Kisara backed up a little and Seth was able to exhale… he hadn't breathed the entire time Kisara was near his face, "How would you like to go on a date?" Other than Kisara, every person present in the room was astonished. Not only had the, "d word" been said but it had been said by none other than Kisara.

_Mai: Am I losing my hearing? Did I just hear Kisara ask Seth out? Because I think I just heard Kisara ask Seth out… WHY WOULD KISARA ASK SETH OUT? This is too weird! I mean, seriously… this is just down right strange! Am I missing something?_

"You uh… want to… I mean, of course. I mean, yes, I'd… I'd love to. Yeah, let's go on a date," Seth said, too happy and surprised to respond correctly right away. This could mean or it already meant… Kisara had feelings for him? Did the song make her realize he was the one for her? Seth didn't care the reason… he was too happy to care.

"I'll meet you outside the Kaiba Mansion at seven o'clock tonight, got it?" For fear of jumbling his words, Seth nodded. That meant it was really going to happen… she wasn't just asking him out on a date but they were actually going to go on one together! Kisara turned around and left the room. When she did, Seth jumped to his feet.

_Seth: I won! I knew Kisara would choose me over Seto. Kisara and I have been dealing with these feelings we've had since the day we met and I knew Seto couldn't just waltz into the playing field and think he could win her over me. Speaking of Seto, I should go rub it in his face!_

"Hey Seto, guess that means I've—" Seto had disappeared from the room. This didn't concern Seth too much though, Seto was probably just trying to hide away from the fact that he had lost so terribly. Seth knew that incredible pride of Seto's would be the death of him someday… Seth giggled at the thought. This was what Seto deserved and Seth didn't feel the least bit bad about it.

In fact, he was more focused on what he was going to do for the date that night. He would take Kisara out and make sure she had the time of her life. Seth could barely contain himself from his excitement. It was finally his turn, his chance… no, this wasn't about chances anymore. He didn't need anymore chances, he had won.

* * *

"Nii-sama, slow down, I can't keep up with you!" Mokuba called, barely able to keep up with his brother's running. Seto had left the room in such a flash that Mokuba barely had time to assess where he was going. When they started heading up the stairs and down the hall, then Mokuba knew. Seto didn't stop until he was in the privacy of his bedroom. The moment he stepped through the doorway, his legs seemed to stop functioning altogether, forcing him to collapse on his perfectly made bed.

Mokuba had finally caught up to him by this point and entered the room.

"Close the door," Seto commanded immediately. Mokuba did as he was told and closed the door to the bedroom. Then he walked over to the side of the bed and stood beside his brother. Half of Seto's body was on the bed and the other half was on the floor. Seto's head was hidden behind his crossed arms.

"Nii-sama… Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, not quite sure what to do. He had never seen his brother like this. Seto looked so… defeated, in a way. In another sense, he looked like he was in pain. That was when Mokuba looked more closely and saw that Seto's entire body was shaking. "Nii-sama, are you sick? You're shaking!"

"She chose Seth, Mokuba… I lost her and I can never get her back. It's over." Mokuba was baffled. This was about Kisara? Mokuba reached out towards Seto and patted him on the back.

"You need to calm down Nii-sama, I don't know that you've lost her yet. I mean… the person who was in the living room today may have looked like Kisara, but I don't think it was her." Seto lifted his head from his crossed arms and looked up at Mokuba.

"Wait… what? What do you mean?"

"If you had even looked at the way she was dressed today you would've noticed she's different. That's not Kisara, at least not the one we know." Seto got onto his feet and thought for a moment. His head turned to Mokuba.

"Are you saying this to make me feel better about losing?" Mokuba shook his head.

"Not by a long shot. If you really had 'lost' Kisara, I would've told you. It would've taught you a great lesson in accepting defeat." This brought a whole new light to Seto's assessment of the situation. It wasn't just his relief knowing that he hadn't exactly lost Kisara yet (although he was happy to know he hadn't) but now he was interested in another aspect of the situation. What had brought upon this change in Kisara and what were her motives behind it?

For now, Seto would bide his time and wait to see how the date was going to go between Seth and Kisara. By that time, he would have this whole situation figured out.

* * *

"So… spill! What's with the sudden interest in Seth and what made you decide to finally go out with him? I mean personally, I thought you were going to end up with Seto eventually," Mai stated. Kisara showed little to no interest in responding to Mai as she was getting dressed and ready for her date with Seth.

"Nothing to tell, just decided maybe to have some fun and give it a go," Kisara said without even caring. Mai's smile went away. This didn't… seem right. Kisara seemed much too calm about this. The Kisara Mai knew would have been nervous, possibly even freaking out over every last thing concerning a date with a boy. This Kisara, however, just seemed cool and uncaring.

"Wow, so you just decided… why not?"

"Yep, basically," Kisara said, continuing to brush her hair. She had borrowed some of Mai's clothes in order to build most of her outfit for the night. Sure, Mai was flattered by this, but she was beginning to realize more and more how this wasn't like Kisara at all. Mai stared at her strangely.

"That doesn't seem like you… just randomly deciding to go out with Seth, especially since you guys have had a bit of a messy past together." Kisara stopped and slammed her brush onto the desk in front of her.

"Can you please get a grip and leave me alone? Jeez, I just want to get ready for my date tonight and all you want to do is interrogate me! Back off," Kisara snapped. Mai got up and backed away. Did Kisara just yell at her? That wasn't something Mai witnessed every day… or ever. What was going on?

_Mai: What's wrong with Kisara? She's never treated me like this before. When did she all of the sudden turn into a bitch? Something is most definitely wrong with her. I don't like this._

Kisara sprayed some perfume on her before going over to the closet and opening it up. She reached in and decided on a shirt (she had been topless while she was brushing her hair) then put it on. Mai's jaw dropped when she realized Kisara had picked the most revealing top to wear with her already borderline skimpy outfit.

"You're going on a date with Seth… in THAT?"

"Yeah, why not? You wear it." Mai got up and walked over to her.

"Yes, well… revealing has never quite been your style. And I think you'd come off as a little too forward if you wore that," Mai reached for the shirt and tried to take it off. Kisara pushed Mai away and moved towards the door.

"Hey, back off my outfit. I can wear whatever I want, okay? I'm eighteen years old! Stop trying to be my mother!" Kisara left the room. She stomped away, making sure to take her purse with her. She didn't need Mai's approval or anyone's approval for that matter. From now on, she was going to do things her way and she didn't care what anyone said about it.

Kisara looked over at one of the clocks on the wall and saw that it was almost seven o'clock, time to meet Seth for their date. When she reached the stairs, she saw Seth down at the bottom waiting for her. She smiled and ran down the steps to meet him.

"Seth!" Kisara exclaimed, leaping into his arms. Seth caught her, although surprised since he hadn't seen her until the very last second when he was able to catch her. Kisara kissed him on the cheek and suddenly Seth forgot all about being surprised. "You ready for our date?" She asked. Seth simply nodded, holding out a bundle of roses. Kisara smiled.

"I've got a great date planned for us tonight…" Seth said.

"Oh, so do I. I was thinking we could go to the outskirts of Domino City, maybe pick up some fast food on the way. Does that sound alright with you?" Seth blinked for a moment. She wanted to eat fast food for dinner on their date? Well, he couldn't complain since it meant saving money. He guessed that wasn't so bad.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Kisara smiled again. It seemed like every time Seth saw her do that, his heart would beat a little bit faster.

"Great, then let's go." Kisara grabbed Seth's hand and led him out the door. Seth could feel himself melt inside just from Kisara's touch. He realized then how happy he was to be going on this date with Kisara, his dream girl, the only one he had wanted for all these months. Maybe it was true that good things did happen to good people…

Then he started to think about Seto and imagined how upset he must be. Did Seth feel bad? No, he couldn't, not after all the crap Seto put him through. Besides, the best man did win this time around and Seto would just have to accept that. Still, Seth was sure Seto was taking it pretty hard. Maybe when he came back he would do something for Seto, just to let him know there were no hard feelings. Seth laughed. Like that would happen.

_Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away,_

_I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play._

_Seven six five four and I'm all over you,_

_Counting three two one and I'm having fun…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Those lyrics were also to the song, "Don't Cry Out" by Shiny Toy Guns (this song and various others contributing to the various scenes I will be dishing out so yeah… that's where it's all coming from). Now as for the chapter itself… I think it was good, I hope it was good, but I honestly couldn't tell you. I've had a stressful week and was SUPER stressed out so… not sure how it went overall (the whole writing process for this was such a blur, I was interrupted so many times while writing which doesn't usually happen .) Either way, I hope you guys liked it all in all and thank you for all the reviews!_

_P.S: HiKari Bruder does not approve of "Jersey Shore." It is absolute garbage. No offense to anyone who likes it... I mean, seriously, WHY DOES IT EXIST? I do enjoy referencing it though :p_


	39. Chapter 39: Wicked Epiphany

MythCreatorWriter: Jersey Shore is sadness in thirty minutes. Imagine, if you will, what a reality T.V. show normally is (if you've ever seen one, you know they don't really go like I have this story set up. I mean, they do, but at the same time… not at all), only everyone is dumber than the usual recruit of reality shows and a lot more shameful. Filled with only the most vile, two-faced, stupid people you could ever imagine… who don't even live in Jersey, mind you. At least that's what my Jersey friend said, they're from somewhere else. It's just failure on a stick and it's saddening. Well anyway, enough about that, I'm sure you'd like to read the chapter. Thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: Guess who's about to find out! You are! Hooray, am I right? You have to feel the love for these quick chapters. I know I do. Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: OH MAN, WHY WASN'T YOUR REVIEW AS LONG AS IT USUALLY IS? Nah, I'm kidding, it looks the be the same length, I just felt like being silly. I'm in a better mood than I was last week, if you can tell, so I might actually write something intelligent this time around. The part where you said, 'if that is her real name' made me laugh. I don't know if I would say Seth was treating her like a prize to be won, but he was acting like a child, that's for sure. As for what Kisara's doing… you'll find out soon enough. Believe me, it'll all be explained in this chapter and the next. This chapter is actually pretty exciting, I'm surprised I didn't make more of a scene about it. Maybe because I'm MORE excited for the next ;) Hahaha, thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Oh the Fairly Odd Parents, it's been too long since that show was any good. I loved it though for the time that it was and the time I spent watching it during my childhood. You'll just have to read and find out who's really pwned when you read this and the next chapter… it'll be interesting, I assure you. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: I guess that could be considered brother fluff… Oh! And a friend of mine just joined , Ugizashi Tamamoto. He's been reading your stuff and saying great things about it. Have you gotten any reviews from him yet? He's a swell guy, new to , but likes what he sees so far. Well anyway, I'm sure you want to get to reading the story so thanks for the review!

**Chapter 39: Wicked Epiphany**

Sitting on the roof of the car, Seth never felt happier. They had driven many miles to travel to the outskirts of Domino and up a large mountain just to sit on the cliff overlooking the city they knew and loved. It was where all teenagers went either to make love or make out. For Seth, all he wanted was a wonderful night spent with Kisara's presence and that was what he had.

The remnants of their fast food meal had been left in the car they had taken to go on the drive that night. Seth hadn't borrowed one of Seto's limos like he did last time since Kisara had stated she wanted to have a laid back evening. In fact, everything about Kisara was laid back that night. Her clothes, her feelings, her mood—all seemed more relaxed than Seth had ever seen before. Seth took it as a good thing, that this meant Kisara was warming up to the idea of forever being his.

Of course, he couldn't be sure until she said something but he wouldn't push it. He didn't need her to promise him anything, he was just too happy. The night was becoming the date he had always dreamed of having.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kisara asked, marveling at the city below. The sun had set long ago, leaving the city to sparkle in the darkness of the night. There was no one else on the cliff that night and it was because it was a week night. The teenagers who would've been in attendance were probably at home, doing homework. The cool air was constantly blowing against them. Kisara shivered. Now she was beginning to understand why wearing little would have a negative effect on a seemingly perfect night…

"Here," Seth said, taking off his overcoat and holding it out to Kisara. Unlike her, he had prepared for it to be cold when he had found out where they were going. Kisara took the coat from him graciously and put it on. Things between Seth and Kisara were playing out as if they were the main characters in a romance. It was almost too perfect a night.

"Thanks," Kisara replied, slipping the coat over her bare shoulders. They sat in silence for a while once again… gazing up at the stars, thinking happy thoughts. It wasn't one of those awkward silences brought on by the inability to find anything to say but more of a tranquil silence… the kind where neither person needed to say anything. They could just be silent in each other's presence and it wouldn't matter because they were with one another.

"Man, a view like this kind of makes you realize how small you are, doesn't it?" Seth said, turning towards Kisara. The second he did, Kisara took hold of his head, pulling him forward and locking lips with him. This came as a complete surprise but it certainly beat a philosophical chat. Seth brought up his arms and wrapped them around Kisara's waist. At first the kisses were innocent and kind, like they had been the first time they had kiss. Then they got more intense, powered by the passion they both felt for one another. By that point, it had turned into making out.

Kisara had pushed herself on top of Seth, forcing him to lie on his back on top of the car. Their lips never once detached from one another. Suddenly their location didn't matter and the view wasn't there, it was only them and the moment of physical pleasure they were sharing. Seth thought about kissing her neck but he didn't dare leave her lips for fear that he wouldn't have them to return to. Through-out all of this, Kisara continued to lead while Seth followed. Kisara was in complete control of everything that was going on. Seth could feel it though he didn't mind.

_Seth: Everything was as I had dreamed… the stars above us, Kisara on top of me, and us on top of the world, tangled in each other's arms, kissing one another. From the moment I saw what she was wearing, to the second she told me she wanted nothing more than some fast food and a nice drive, I was sold on the idea that all my dreams had come true. They had for the most part… and that was when I realized none of it was real. Kisara wasn't kissing me because she felt the same way, she was kissing me because she knew that was what I wanted and had dreamed of._

Seth stopped kissing Kisara and pulled away. Kisara was confused but pulled back as well. It was then that Seth noticed that her shirt was halfway up, showing her stomach. Nothing else had been shown yet, but during their fit of love she had been in the process of taking her top off. Kisara still hovered over him, using her arms to keep her afloat.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked. Seth could barely find the strength to respond; the reality of the situation was dawning on him and his heart was already beginning to hurt.

"This isn't you. You're not really kissing me, at least not because you want to," Seth signaled that he wished to sit up. Kisara moved off of him, allowing him to sit upright beside her.

"I… should've known better. I should've known you wouldn't do something like this, not in a million years. First the clothes, then you ask me out, then coming here, and you finally kissing me. They were all signs that you weren't your normal self. But I guess… I had dreamed of this kind of night for so long that I tricked myself into believing you truly felt that way towards me." Kisara got off of the car and turned away from him.

"Yes… and I was foolish to think I could play you for more than just one date. But I suppose that's the way the cookie crumbles." Seth got off the car as well.

"What did you say?" Seth had known it was true, that she had been faking it the whole time, but in his head he wished she would've at least tried to deny what she was doing. Instead, she was admitting to it! Kisara twisted around.

"I said that I was a fool to think I could trick you for longer than one night," Kisara said with no traces of remorse in her voice. Seth's face darkened.

"Kisara, why would you do something like this when you knew how much I cared about you… how much I loved you?" Kisara's eyes widened.

"You… love me?" Seth nodded, shamefully.

"I've been in love with you for a while now Kisara and I knew I couldn't tell you. Now I'm not so sure about how I feel towards you… you hurt me…" Seth brought his hand to his chest and looked at the ground. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer. It hurt too intensely.

"Oh Seth…" Kisara said in a soft voice, "That was exactly the point." Seth's head shot up. Kisara was grinning now.

"What?"

"I wanted to hurt you Seth. That was my motive."

"But why would you want to do that?" Kisara smirked.

"Consider it payback for everything you and Seto put me through," Kisara explained, "And don't worry, I'm going to be fair and make sure I hurt Seto just like I hurt you. I've always believed in equality."

_Seth: And there it was… the truth, the real reason Kisara had asked me out and the explanation to explain everything that had happened. The fact that she hadn't seemed upset at all earlier that day was because she was putting on a show just to confuse and eventually hurt me. Even though Seto was a jerk, I had to warn him about this before Kisara hurt him too. It was the right thing to do. _

"Well, I hope you're happy Kisara because you succeeded at hurting me… pretty badly," Seth was still holding his hand to his chest. It felt like the same feeling he did the night of the ball only that… this one seemed to hurt a lot more, probably because it was backed with the feeling of betrayal. Kisara smiled.

"I am happy, believe me, and I'll be happier when Seto receives his punishment."

* * *

Seto was sitting at the table reading the paper. The three occupants left in the house had just finished dinner. Mai was by the sink, washing the dishes from their home cooked meal and Mokuba was sitting beside Seto at the table, reading comics Seto had given him from the comics section of the paper. It wasn't until they heard the door open that they stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Kisara walked into the room, followed by Seth, who went straight for the fridge, avoiding all eye contact. There was definitely something wrong with him but no one had a chance to ask because Kisara was making another move. She sat down on the other side of Seto, smiling and taking the paper from his hands, almost in a playful manner.

"How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Seto didn't immediately respond. His eyes glanced over at Seth, whom was still hiding behind the door of the fridge, as if he were looking for something. Mai and Mokuba were speechless as they were staring at the spectacle in front of them. Seto looked back at Kisara.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that," Seto stated. Kisara handed back the newspaper.

"Great, let's make it seven for tomorrow night, alright? See you then." Kisara left the room in a dash, most likely returning to her bedroom. Mai slipped off the rubber gloves she was wearing, looking in the direction Kisara had gone.

"Mokuba, would you finish off these dishes? I need to go and talk with Kisara." Mokuba nodded and got up.

"Sure thing, Mai," Mokuba replied. He got up from the table and walked over to the sink. Mai left the kitchen. Seth slammed the door of the fridge, the carton of orange juice in his hand, and took Mokuba's seat beside Seto. He took a swig of the orange juice before he began.

"Look Seto, we need to talk." Seto looked at him with disgust.

"Do I have to watch you fill our last carton of orange juice with your saliva while you do it?" Seto asked.

"Never mind that, this is important." Seto hushed up and let Seth talk, "Listen, Kisara and I went on our date and… I'd rather not go into further details but basically, Kisara is faking it. Her asking you out is just an act. She's going to try and seduce you and make you think everything is perfect but…" Seth took another drink of orange juice, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice, "It's not true, okay? Just believe me."

"I do believe you," Seto said in a serious tone, "The only question I have is… Why are you telling me this?"

"Because being broken hearted by the same woman makes us comrades… It's part of the guy code. You must've heard the saying, 'Bros before hoes,' at least once in your life, haven't you?" Seto sighed.

"I haven't but I also wouldn't consider Kisara a 'hoe' either. I do appreciate the information you've given me though, I'll keep it in mind when I'm on my date with her tomorrow night." Seto got up from the table. Seth did too.

"Wait, you're still going to go? But why, I just told you that she's putting on an act!" Seto folded up the newspaper in his hands and held it.

"I realize that but I'd rather figure things out for myself, thank you. It's how I was raised."

_Seto: While it's touching to know that Seth cares for me enough to refer me to 'guy code,' I have my own ways of doing things. I will go on that date with Kisara tomorrow for the purpose of figuring out what is driving her to do what she's doing. Seth might've been in too much pain to truly figure it out for himself, but I have the amazing ability to always keep a clear mind, even in painful situations._

_

* * *

_

Mai came up to the door to their room and walked in without a second thought. As she suspected, Kisara was in there, not happy to see Mai barging in since she had been changing into her pajamas and she was standing in her underwear. "Hey! I would've appreciated it if you had knocked," Kisara barked, pulling on her pajama bottoms.

"We need to talk, right now," Mai said, closing the door behind her.

"About what?"

"You; what the hell is going on with you?" Kisara looked offended.

"Excuse me? There's nothing going on with me, what's your deal?" Mai walked over to Kisara.

"Don't play stupid, I know what you're doing. I recognize that game from a mile away. You're playing on heartstrings with Seto and Seth. I'm not cool with that and the Kisara I used to know wouldn't be cool with it either."

"And how is it that you know I'm doing this?"

"I played the same game, that's how. I did it countless times with countless boys in the past. Seto and Seth don't deserve to be treated that way though and you should feel ashamed of yourself of wanting to do that to your friends." Kisara rolled her eyes and turned away from Mai.

"Yeah, whatever," Kisara said coolly. Mai grabbed her shoulder and turned her back in her direction.

"Are you brushing me off? You best not be brushing me off!" Mai yelled, wanting to grab a hold of Kisara's long hair and pulling it out of her head. Mai was somehow able to restrain herself though. Kisara pushed Mai off of her.

"Yeah, I'm brushing you off. Why wouldn't I? You've been all up on your high horse ever since you've gotten here. You've talked down to me and given me advice like I was some child and like you knew everything. Well, guess what Mai, you don't."

"Oh yeah? Well the only reason I talked down to you and given you advice is because you do dumb things and I care about you! I wouldn't waste my time if I didn't think you'd do something with what I had to say."

"See? There you go again with your self important crap," Kisara screamed, "How am I supposed to take advice from someone who can't even commit to the only man that's ever truly loved her, huh? The first man you've ever loved back. You can't even admit to yourself that you want to be with him forever; hiding behind excuses and the delusion that you're not ready. You know you're ready, you just don't want to commit and you know why, Mai?

"It's because you're scared. You walk around this mansion like you're the bravest person on earth and better than everyone but it turns out you're just as easily frightened and scared as the rest of us, the rest of the world even. So don't tell me what I am or what I'm not, figure yourself out first then maybe I'll truly believe what I have to say."

Mai didn't say anything. There were many things she could've said but Kisara's words had hit her too close to home and she couldn't fathom an appropriate response. So she left the room in a huff and didn't turn back.

* * *

**A/N:** _Happy Friday the 13__th__ everyone! So here comes another quick update from yours truly and I'm here wondering why I didn't rant and rave more about it in my last author's note. Might've been because I was stressed and unhappy, but now I'm neither of those things so everything is actually grand! Now if you thought this date was intense, WAIT TILL THE NEXT ONE. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, be excited. FOR REAL THIS TIME. Because you're about to find out who lives and who dies… (not really, you'll just be finding out what happens next in my story). Anyway, things are about to get mighty intense… Thanks for reading and have a splendid morning/day!_


	40. Chapter 40: Returning the Favor

SandstormAmaterasuZira: And if you thought that last chapter was full of surprises, wait till you get a load of this one! By the way, I liked the vagueness at the end of your review as well. Maybe I do mean… that. Hahaha, thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: BECAUSE SHE'S A TERRIBLE PERSON. No, I'm kidding, well… sort of. You'll see what happens, don't worry. Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: Of course Mokuba would clue Seto in! After all, they are brothers, best friends forever (those are the lyrics to some song that I can't remember and one that I've only heard once). I can just see your next review now… you're going to love this and the next chapter, I can guarantee it! I'm so excited to see what you have to say next, thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Hahaha, the real world… what this show is loosely supposed to be like but completely isn't in every way. I told my mom about this story (also mentioning that I felt it was my most original idea yet) and she went, "How is it original if it's like a reality T.V. show?" and I said, "Ug, because it actually isn't!" Because come on, I think we can all agree this story is better than something you'd stumble upon on MTV. Right? Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Cuteandsweet: I'm sure you got Ugazashi's review, did you not? Because he told me about it. Well, don't be too quick to delete all your stories. I mean, most of my early stories are pretty bad too (only the most recent 30 stories are ones I'm proud of) but I keep them up to show my progression and how much I've grown in my writing over the years (and the fact that I haven't saved them all onto my computer yet since most of those stories were written on various old laptops ;.;) Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 40: Returning the Favor**

Mokuba wasn't convinced. Mokuba wasn't sure whether he had been unconvinced all along or if he had become unconvinced the moment Seto told him about it but all in all; he wasn't buying it. "Are you really going to go through with this?" Mokuba asked, pestering his brother for the fifth time as he was preparing for the night ahead.

"Of course I am. You were there to hear what I said to Seth; I have to figure things out for myself." Mokuba crossed his arms.

"Figure out what though? That she's a mean person who lies?" Seto turned towards Mokuba when he had buttoned up his shirt all the way.

"You of all people should know that there must be more to Kisara's recent behavior than that. It was you, after all, who said there was something different about her, that Kisara wasn't being herself. That's why I'm going, I want to understand." Seto took one more glance in the mirror. Normally Seto tried never to look at himself in the mirror since he felt it was a waste of time but tonight… he was going on a date. Tonight it was necessary to stare at himself and determine whether he was fit for public or not. Seto sighed when he examined his face; he needed more sleep.

"Alright, well I'm off," Seto said, slipping on his suit, heading towards the door, "I won't be back until late so I want you to put yourself to bed, okay?" Seto tried to walk forward and leave the room but someone had taken hold of the back of his suit. Seto sighed looked behind him, "Mokuba?"

"I don't think you should go," Mokuba said, staring at Seto with the most serious face Seto had ever seen him make. Seto blinked. He and his brother looked so drastically different that it was hard to tell they were brothers but in that moment, Seto saw so much of himself in Mokuba's facial expression that it scared him. He quickly got over it, however; he had too, or else he was going to be late for his date.

"Well, I'm sorry Mokuba but I must go." Seto tried to pull away from Mokuba but Mokuba wouldn't let go.

"But what if you end up getting hurt like Seth did? I mean, I saw you the other day when you thought Kisara liked Seth more than you… it hit you hard. I don't want that to happen to you and I don't think there's anything for you to discover on this date."

"Oh Mokuba…" Seto turned completely around now and knelt down in front of Mokuba, giving him the face to face effect he always strived for before having a chat like this with his younger brother, "You've helped me so much through-out this entire experience, teaching me things I didn't know and giving me good advice."

"If I've given good advice in the past, why won't you listen to my advice now?" Mokuba asked, a hint of desperation in his voice when he spoke.

"I appreciate the advice you're giving me, of course, but you have to remember that I am your big brother and there are some things I know that you don't." Seto grinned while Mokuba gave a disgruntled huff and looked away from him. "You're very smart for your age, little brother, but trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, alright?" Mokuba looked back at Seto as he stood up and ruffled his hair. Mokuba noticed that that had been the first time Seto had addressed him as 'little brother,' and while Mokuba realized it was probably to emphasize the point he was driving, Mokuba couldn't help but gain a sense of belonging just from hearing Seto call him that.

"Now I mean it; make sure to get yourself to bed on time. Don't stay up waiting for me." Mokuba still didn't feel good about this. He wanted to protest but he knew his brother would hear no more of that. Mokuba decided to take another approach.

"If she hurts you, can I kick her?" Seto laughed.

"Now Mokuba… you know that's not how we treat other people."

"But if she's super mean to you, she'll deserve it!"

"Have a little more faith in the person that saved your life. It might help you understand." That was when, finally, Seto was able to escape the room. Just in time, too, since it was almost seven o'clock already.

_Seto: I thought I wasn't going to make it out of the room. It was cute to see that the kid was worrying about me but I'm going to be alright. I would be worried too if I were him worrying about me, considering I'm so terrible with people. But Kisara isn't just some person to me… which is exactly why I'm doing this._

When Seto got to the bottom of the steps, Kisara was already there waiting for him. She turned towards him when she heard him coming down and smiled that exact same sly smile she had on the day before when she asked Seth out. "You ready to go?" she asked. Kisara's outfit this time around was even more revealing than it was the night before. The top she was wearing tonight could hardly be considered a top the way it barely covered her chest.

"Yes," Seto said flatly.

"Great. I was thinking we could grab some fast food and maybe go to the outskirts—" Seto held up his hand and stopped her mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, but I have made reservations at a restaurant for the evening." Kisara's sly smile was wiped off her face.

"Oh come on Seto, can't we ditch the reservations? I'm sure they won't mind if we—" Again, Kisara was interrupted by Seto's raised hand.

"I'm afraid we can't, Kisara. I've not only made reservations but I've rented out the entire restaurant for our dinner. So there is simply no way we can't go." Kisara didn't say anything this time, only pouted. Seto looked down at his watch, "We best get moving too, our reservations are for seven thirty." Seto took Kisara's hand and led her out the door. Kisara reluctantly followed along.

_Kisara: I couldn't figure what was going on. I mean, I was expecting that the date would proceed a lot like it did with my date with Seth. I guess I should've taken into account the fact that Seto is more of a stick-to-the-plan kind of guy than Seth is. No matter, I'll make sure he pays one way or another._

_

* * *

_

Joey kicked off his dusty, dirty boots for the first time in forty-eight hours and sat down on his old, comfy couch. He had been busy the past couple weeks, really busy. It wasn't that he hated it either; in fact, he had pulled a couple strings with various people so that they would continue to let him work more hours than the law would allow. No, he didn't hate it, the job was only tiring. But he wanted the money more than he wanted to rest and that was what kept him going. The dream he had of one day owning a place fit for the woman that held his heart…

Joey's romantic thoughts drifted away as he had sank deeper into his couch, the T.V. turned on, but Joey's mind was completely absent. When was the last time he had sat down in this couch? Joey couldn't remember. The shop had a lot of business coming in and Joey couldn't help but want to be there all the time in order to get the most hours. The last time had relaxed must've been weeks ago… no, maybe even months ago… Joey was never good at keeping track of time. The only things on his mind were work, sleep, and sometimes food. That was it.

He had almost drifted into a very deep and much needed sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Joey jerked upwards and looked at the clock. It was only 8 p.m. Not late enough for anyone suspicious to be coming by… maybe it was a co-worker looking to switch shifts (Joey had become known for being the go-to guy when a shift needed to be traded since Joey was always willing to work). Joey picked himself up and walked over to the door.

"If you're looking to switch your shift tonight, I'm afraid that I'm way too tired to…" Joey's eyes widened, "Mai?" It wasn't only seeing Mai that had surprised him but the condition she was in. Her eyes were red and puffy, while her cheeks were wet from tears. Joey blinked for a moment, "Mai, are you okay?" Mai let her whole body fall into Joey's arms.

"Can I come in?" Mai said in a quiet voice, one that could've resembled a whisper.

"Of course," Joey said, pulling her inside and closing the door. He continued to support her weight as he led her over to the couch and sat her down. "Do you need anything, a beer maybe?" Mai wiped away some of the tears from her face and shook her head. She looked up at him.

"You know I hate that cheap beer you drink."

"Yeah, I know," Joey said, sitting down beside her, "But you look like you could use it. Baby… what happened? It's been years since I've seen you like this. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Mai nodded. She wasn't crying anymore; she hadn't been crying when she arrived. She had done most of that on the way over to Joey's house for the purpose of being able to speak normally when she finally got to talk to Joey.

"Kisara and I had a fight." Joey raised one eyebrow.

"You're not going to tell me Kisara said something that hurt your feelings. Are you?" Mai glared at Joey.

"Oh please, what the hell do you take me for, someone in middle school? No… although Kisara did say something that made me think inwardly about myself and about my situation." Joey took hold of Mai's hands.

"What did she say? She didn't tell you to try and contact your parents, did she? Because I don't think that would be good for you to do since—"

"No, it wasn't about that situation. It was about another… the one concerning us." Joey shifted closer to Mai.

"So… what did she say?" Mai took a deep breath and looked down.

"She said that… I act like the strongest and bravest person in the world… but I'm actually just as afraid as everyone else."

"Hey now, that is not true!"

"Let me finish," Mai continued, "She said that I was afraid… afraid of committing to the only man who has ever truly loved me… and the first one I have ever loved back. I hide behind excuses because I'm not able to admit to myself that I want to be with you forever…" Joey stared at her in bewilderment. He was completely silent… he knew Mai had more to say. She looked up.

"At first I was mad but then I realized… she was exactly right. I am afraid to commit to you because I'm afraid of what will happen if things don't work out. I'm not able to admit to myself that I want to be with you forever because forever is a long time and… when you're a kid you think your parents will be there forever and then they don't want you anymore. If you're gone, then I'll have no one." Joey tightened his hold on Mai's hands.

"Mai, I promise you that I won't…"

"Please. There's still more I have to say." Joey silenced himself.

"I realize that I can't hold onto what happened with my parents forever and that it doesn't apply to everyone… Still, the idea of the end between you and I frightens me even more than being alone for the rest of my life because of how much I care for you. Which is why I've always felt if I didn't commit, nothing would ever have to end, and I would never need to face that reality," Mai pulled out one of her hands and reached into her back pocket.

"Nevertheless, I do feel that if you're brave enough and sure enough to want to be with me forever, I won't be afraid to admit the same because I know you love me," Mai handed him the small, black box, "And I know I love you too. So ask me." Joey's eyes got wide again. He stared at Mai.

"Are you sure?"

"I couldn't get surer than this even if I tried." Joey opened the box to reveal the diamond ring it concealed. He pulled it out, got off the couch and down on one knee.

"Will you?"

"Yes." Mai allowed him to put the ring on her left hand before entangling herself in his arms and throwing him to the floor. They lied there for a while in each other's arms, kissing one another. Mai suddenly pulled away. Joey stopped as well.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked, slightly horrified.

"No, I was just thinking we could have sex, ya know, to celebrate. It has been a while." Joey laughed.

"You're still as horny as I remember. You sure you don't want to wait until our wedding night? I mean, I know we've had sex before but since Kisara was clearly able to get through to you about loving me, maybe she got you in abstinence too." Mai laughed, getting up and pulling Joey to his feet.

"You're a funny man, Joey Wheeler. Now get your clothes off and get in bed."

"Yes ma'am!" Hand in hand, the couple ran off together to the bedroom to share a night of passion and love in celebration of the forever they would spend with one another for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The dinner between Seto and Kisara was nothing less than awkward. Even with Kisara's flirtatious charade, Seto wasn't giving her any leeway which would've ultimately helped her to get her revenge. Every time she would try to start any sort of conversation, Seto would cut her off and give her a one word answer. She couldn't figure what his angle was and what he was trying to do but so far, her plan wasn't working.

Kisara was playing with the ice in her glass. Her dinner was already finished and Seto was still working on the last bit of his. She twisted her straw around and around. It was incredibly awkward… not only were they not talking but the whole restaurant was empty and there wasn't any music playing. It was completely silent.

"Seto…" Kisara said, putting on another smile and attempting to start up a conversation once more, "You've been awfully quiet this evening. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, but I'm sure there's something on yours," Seto ate the last bit of his dinner and put down his knife and fork, "Now tell me Kisara, what's really going on? Why are we on this date?"

"Because I have feelings for you, of course, and don't you have feelings for me?"

"That's not why we're on this date, though, Kisara and I know it. Now tell me, what's your real motive?" Seto said in a matter of fact way. Kisara pulled the napkin off of her lap and got up from her seat, groaning in annoyance.

"I don't have to be treated this way. I'm leaving." Seto calmly remained in his seat as Kisara turned her back to him without even making an attempt to stop her.

"I asked the staff to lock the exits and keep them that way until I said otherwise. I needed to make sure we had a chance to talk… to really talk." Kisara turned back around.

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"You know what this is about and it's not small talk I'm looking for. Now if I were you, I would sit down." Kisara clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and walked back over to the table. She sat down in her seat across from Seto and locked eyes with him. Even though dinner was over, they were not done and she knew that Seto wouldn't allow her to leave until he heard what he wanted to hear.

For now, all Kisara could do was sit there and wish for the night to be over as soon as possible. She knew, though, that her wishes were not coming true that night. Perhaps the truth would be revealed.

* * *

**A/N:** _And here we go again… again. Sort of… this is a little bit different from the last date Kisara was on and it's definitely going to be a lot more interesting (and longer). So here we are on Chapter 40 of this story and it's still not done… and there's still so much more to say. I think I know how many more chapters are in this story but I shan't be telling any of you because it might change. In other news, school is starting up next week and I'm hoping it won't affect how long it'll take me to update chapters from now on but I can't be too sure (I thought I would be finished with this story by the end of the summer and before school started but I guess this story is just too long, hahaha) Anyways, we'll see what happens and always, thanks for reading. Have a great day!_


	41. Chapter 41: Shattered Illusions

Velgamidragon: Hahaha, OOC Kisara. That's definitely a great description of her or at least how she's being right now. I'm sure you're excited to see where this all goes, well, be warned… it's epic. Thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: It did seem a little out of place for Mokuba to say such things about Kisara but think of it this way; he's worried about his brother and he wants to protect him (OH MAN, BROTHER FLUFF) So that's probably why he's being all cautious and protective. I'm glad I started really writing this story about a year ago… I don't think I would really be able to portray the romance as well. It isn't that I would be incredibly bad at it, it's just that… now that I'm in college, I'm starting to see the real world for what it is and making adult decisions. Not only that, but I understand the meaning of what it means to be engaged and what not (not that I am, it's just… as a college student, you think about it) So I'm glad this story came when it did or else I wouldn't have been able to write it properly. That was a random rant, but something tells me it was enjoyable for you. Thanks for the review! (P.S: You'll probably love this chapter)

MythCreatorWriter: I was so ready to show you that even with school (I'm a full-time student, by the way) that I could still be able to update so I could be your hero. Technically, I still think I'd be able to update regularly… if it hadn't been for all the personal crap that's been on-going lately. And what really sucks is the moment one thing is taken care of, it seems another thing in my life goes wrong! I think I'm supposed to learn something, though, from all this so I'm trying to take a step back and let things happen as they're supposed to happen (I mean, everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?) Anyways, random and totally beside the point, thanks for the review and I also think you'll enjoy this chapter.

SandstormAmaterasuZira: I changed some titles. That was what happened. I think I explained it in my last author's note (or did I? I might've only done it on my twitter) Anyways, the reason I did it was because I hated those two chapter titles and I was annoyed that I hadn't been able to think of anything at the time. But recently I did, so I decided to change them (as I had known I would since, I feel, a chapter isn't quite complete until it has its proper title) So that's what happened. Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: That's because IT HAS BEEN A MILLION YEARS SINCE YOU REVIEWED! Oh, I'm kidding, it hasn't been that long. I'm just happy to know you're still interested in this story. Yes, a lot has happened! And there is still so much waiting to happen (I say that because I know you always hated the idea of this story ending) It took me a bit longer to put up this update but hey, I tried. Thanks for the review and good to see you're still with us!

Cuteandsweet: I can understand that. My friend is a huge fan of yours so he's happy to know your stories won't be taken down. Aw… and I'm sorry about your terrible week! I'm always happy to know that an update has brightened someone's day because I like to think my stories have more uses than being just entertaining. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 41: Shattered Illusions**

There was nowhere else she could go, nowhere else she could run to. There was only the chair beneath her, the table in front of her, and Seto staring so intently into her face that she was afraid he could see into her soul. But Kisara didn't let on, she wouldn't. She would try to deny as much as she could until Seto left her alone and yet… why was she already planning to deny? What was she planning to hide?

"So what's really going on? What are you trying to pull?" Kisara could feel herself sweating. Did they suddenly turn on the heater in the restaurant? It couldn't have been that she was nervous, no, that wasn't her… Kisara put on a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about but do we have to spend all evening talking when we could be…" Kisara leaned in to lock lips with Seto, but Seto moved away.

"Get back in your seat," Seto said, becoming frustrated. Kisara rolled her eyes and sat back down, "Now quit playing games and tell me." Kisara crossed her arms.

"I don't remember you being the boss of me."

"I'm not but I deserve some answers as do the rest of us—us including Seth, Mai, and Mokuba."

"Since when did I have to answer to you?"

"Since you started acting out. You're the one who asked me out on this date, didn't you? And I'm not about to prance around acting like nothing is going on—I know something is going on so tell me. Don't I deserve to know? Aren't we friends?" Kisara's arms untangled as she slammed her fists onto the table. The silver ware was thrown into the air and fell back onto the table with a bang, creating an even louder effect in addition to her slamming.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me your friend, you know that? After you lied to me about my mother…"

"I didn't lie to you about her."

"You knew she wasn't my real mother and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"How could I? I felt it wasn't my place. To be fair, I don't think Seth should've been placed with that responsibility either…"

"It wasn't just that!" Kisara was practically screaming at this point, all the employees in the restaurant, with nothing to do, suddenly appeared on the other end of the room, watching to see what would happen next, "The worst part was after you told me… you guys just ignored me while I was in pain! All you seemed to be interested in was beating each other in earning my love and it sickened me!"

This was the only point in the conversation where Seto felt he didn't have a justifiable response to because the truth was… Kisara had been right. It hadn't been until Seto figured out what Kisara was doing when she asked Seth out that he had neglecting to notice what she must be feeling. He had failed her as a friend… too caught up in the thrill of a good challenge to see clearly. It was a mistake he hadn't taken lightly.

"I understand that my actions were less than noble and I do apologize that I let myself get carried away in that… but is this really the right way to be dealing with your mother's death, messing with the hearts of the people who love you the most? This isn't like you Kisara… don't you see that? And this isn't the way you should be dealing with the pain…" Seto could see out of the corner of his eye nearly the entire restaurant staff was watching this now and it irked him to no end to have this emotional exchange be seen as some sort of spectacle.

"Do you guys mind getting out of here? Why don't you turn on some music? And it better not be something that will give me a headache," Seto barked. The crowd immediately disassembled and went in all different directions. Seto was hoping the music would be able to conceal at least some of his and Kisara's private conversation not to mention calm things down between them. When he turned back to Kisara, though, he knew there was probably nothing that would help smooth the conversation a bit.

"Tell me Seto, do you lie this much to Mokuba? Because it seems to me that you don't even treat the people you love right if you're willing to keep the things that matter the most from them." And with that, something within Seto snapped. He could no longer keep his cool and collected composure. Seto took the glass in front of him and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter instantly upon impact to the floor.

"I've wasted so much money setting this up for you, for us to talk and really work this out, and yet you still refuse to open up and tell me what the real problem is. Do you even know what your problem is or am I just wasting my time trying to talk to you?" Seto still didn't hear any music playing in the background and he got twice as frustrated, "Can somebody put on some damn music in here?" Immediately after Seto's shout, music began to play.

It was a good thing, too, because then began a long moment of silence between Seto and Kisara. They were looking in opposite direction of each other just so that they wouldn't have to make any eye contact. Each of them was upset with the other for entirely different reasons but it was good that there was finally some silence between them. The music playing was the only sound either of them heard and songs cycled through at a normal rate.

_Seto: I don't know how much time had passed between us where we didn't talk but I was beginning to think that the evening was useless. There was nothing more I could do or say to get Kisara to really talk to me thus I had decided to give up…_

Seto looked over at Kisara for the first time since their silence began to tell Kisara it was time he thought they should leave when he noticed something. Kisara was looking to the ceiling, practically lost in her own train of thought. Her look of anger had vanished from her face; she seemed to have her mind knee deep in something even more valuable.

"Kisara?" Kisara looked back at Seto.

"This was… my mother's favorite song." Seto stared at her intently again; the same way he had before when he was questioning her.

_Kisara: Then Seto said something I never thought I'd hear him say before…_

"Do you want to dance?" Kisara was taken back but nodded. They both got up in unison and went to each other. Kisara put her hands around Seto's neck while Seto put his hands around Kisara's waist. They began to slow dance together… It was then, after a few seconds of swaying back and forth in Seto's arms, that Kisara broke down.

All her feelings towards her mother's death re-surfaced combined with the feelings she hadn't even dealt with concerning the fact that her mother wasn't her real mother bombarded her and caused her to fall into Seto's arms, sobbing. Seto stopped dancing in order to catch her… although he was unfamiliar with what to do in these sorts of situations he did what he figured was best which was to hold her while she cried. And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

They sat down on the steps outside of the 24-hour diner with an ice cream cone in their hand. Both were mostly finished, although Kisara continued to lick the remains that were on her fingers before eating the cone itself. Seto and Kisara had left the restaurant many hours ago… at least it had seemed like many hours ago. Neither was quite sure what time it was… time had started moving at a different rate since Kisara's break down. Seto could still hear a sniffle or two every now and then coming from Kisara.

"Thanks for the ice cream Seto… I feel like such a little kid saying this, but it really does help."

"It always worked for Mokuba so I assumed it would work for you." Kisara chuckled a little then sighed. A rush of cool, early morning air whipped up against them and Kisara shivered in response.

"It's freezing," Kisara glanced down at herself and noticed what she was wearing. Immediately she concealed her bare chest with her arms, "Oh my gosh, I just realized what I'm wearing. I can't believe I'm in public dressed like this." Seto, accordingly, took off his coat and handed it to Kisara.

"Here, take this." Kisara took the coat from him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Kisara slipped on the coat and began to feel her upper body again as it was warmed from the coat, "Now I'm starting to feel more like myself again." Again, the two were faced with silence. It wasn't like the other moments of silence though… there wasn't as much tension as there was before. Now it was more of a reflecting silence…

"You know," Kisara began, "This whole time I've been feeling so alone with my thoughts and feelings and out of everyone, you always seemed the closest to actually understanding. I think I may have figured out why, too."

"Oh? And why is that?" Kisara turned towards him.

"Because you've lost your parents too."

"Yeah, that's true." Seto titled his head down.

"Do you… remember them? I mean, I know you don't really remember most of your past since…" Seto held up his hand before Kisara could finish her thought.

"No, no, I remember. I had a wave of memories and flashbacks hit me when I was asleep for a whole day."

"Yeah… then again, I don't remember my real parents so…" Kisara said, suddenly feeling discouraged and alone again with her feelings.

"True, but we also have another situation in common."

"We do?" Kisara asked, suddenly interested.

"Kaori, my step mother. Even though I knew full well that she wasn't my real mother and although I never said it to her face, she really was a mother to me. I never considered her my mother before because I felt it was dishonorable to my real mother but… she was the closest thing I had to one…" Seto looked down again, "I still don't know whether she's okay or not… I've been so distracted with your situation I haven't really been looking for her."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry my situation inconvenienced you. It's not like I asked for my mother to die," Kisara said in a slightly joking manner. Seto turned towards Kisara.

"Hey now, watch it. You know that's not what I'm saying." Kisara laughed a bit.

"I know, I was joking."

"Yeah, well… don't joke, okay? Truth is, we've all been really focused on your situation since your mother died. We've been worried about you." Kisara blinked for a moment and thought about it. Had her situation really meant that much to everyone else in the house? She had been so caught up in her own misery she hadn't noticed for herself but when she thought about it… she realized it was true.

"Wow… I didn't think I was making such an impact on the house," Kisara said, thinking her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, well, you have been." There was silence again; that ever-growing and everlasting silence that always seem to return to Seto and Kisara when they weren't sure what to say next. It didn't matter though, they both knew, for what they needed to be said would find its way out, just as it had been for the many past hours they had spent talking with one another.

"There's something else too… Kisara, you mentioned how lonely it was to feel like no one understood your feelings or felt the same pain you did, but I don't think you realize I'm not the only person who understands those feelings."

"What do you mean? Who else does?"

"Well, just about everyone else in the house does. Look at it this way, Mokuba's parents are dead too, obviously, Seth doesn't even know where his parents are and never really had them to begin with, and Mai was neglected and then disowned… If you think about it, we're all we have right now. Maybe that was why everyone was so eager to stay…" Seto turned to Kisara, "This is the closest thing any one of us has had to a normal family." Kisara became silent again, this time with her thoughts.

_Kisara: What Seto was saying made sense. I was never really alone… and to think how terribly I treated everyone. Mokuba, Seth, Mai… that was when I remembered the last conversation I had with her and felt incredibly bad. I practically exploded in her face over something she was right about! I made a mental note to apologize the moment I got back._

"Hey Seto… do you ever think to find out more about them? You real parents, that is?" Kisara asked, directing the course of the conversation in another direction.

"No, I haven't really thought about it. I have Mokuba and I feel like that's all I need." Kisara looked away, discouraged.

"Oh…"

"Why? Do you wish to find out more about your real parents?" Kisara played with her hands a bit, keeping her gaze towards the ground.

"I feel I must… to get closure. I mean, my mother's dead and I understand that and I know how she died… but I want to know more about the parents I didn't grow up with. Or at least, the ones I don't remember growing up with. I don't want to go on this journey alone, though. So… will you assist me in trying to find out my past?"

The idea didn't seem appealing to Seto, especially since it went against one of his core beliefs: The past was in the past and there was nothing anyone could do about it except to move forward. But this was Kisara turning to him for help and he felt it was his duty, especially since he hadn't been much help before when his reality was clouded by the competition for her love.

"If it will ultimately make you happy, I will do whatever it takes." Kisara practically threw herself as she turned and went in to hug Seto. She hugged him as hard as she could.

"Thank you so much…" Kisara loosened her hold around him, "I couldn't do this without you." Just as Kisara was mid-way through pulling away from the hug, suddenly she had stopped, her eyes locked onto Seto's. They became entranced with one another, not daring to move. Although Kisara had pulled away from him some, her face remained close his face. Seto's heart began to pound.

Seto had never seen a romantic movie before but he didn't need to have seen one to know that this was the moment where he was supposed to kiss her. The idea of a kiss seemed out of place to Seto since he hadn't expressed his feelings for her and all she had done was hug him in appreciation for his help, but… the way that she had stopped in front of him told him this was the time, whether he was ready or not. The only question that remained was… should he do it?

Suddenly the realization dawned on him that this could be his chance. In this kiss, he could show everything he felt about Kisara without using words. The plan, it seemed brilliant, especially since he was someone who expressed himself through actions rather than words; talking never being Seto's forte in these situations. So it was settled, in his head, and then Seto leaned in slightly, Kisara leaning in as well. The two of them had just closed their eyes and prepared themselves for impact when… there was sunlight.

Kisara stopped and opened her eyes, turning towards the sunrise that seemed to be rising from the earth itself, blinding her with its powerful light. "Oh my, look at that sunrise. I didn't even realize how long we've been gone for." Seto had reluctantly opened his eyes and turned towards the sunrise as well. Kisara looked to him, "We better go," Kisara said, patting Seto's hand and getting up.

Seto got up from where he was sitting and followed Kisara to the parking lot. With every step, he cursed the sun and the new day it had brought forth because he had had a chance and now it was lost forever. Seto would never forgive himself… or the sun. It would be a while, Seto knew, before he could truly reveal his feelings for Kisara. Until then, he would have to wait for the next perfect moment.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, HiKari here with a surprisingly late update! Although I suppose it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you've been following my twitter (in which case you would also know how bad I've been feeling about this long delay). What's been going on? Lots of messy personal stuff, believe me, you don't want to have to hear about it. But I'm back and I'm feeling better and I'm happy to get an update online! I fear the next one may take as long to write and put up, but we'll see what happens, won't we? Thanks for reading everyone! Oh and BY THE WAY, the last part of this chapter MADE MY LIFE (didn't it make yours? I mean, even though Seto never got to kiss the girl it's still exciting that he ALMOST DID! That last scene came as a total surprise to me, I hadn't planned it at all!) And that, my friends, is why I write. I write for those fantastically, random scenes that are in-between the good stuff. Thanks again for reading!_

_I hope you all have taken a moment to remember the tragedy that took place nine years ago. May the victims of 9/11 be in a better place. _


	42. Chapter 42: Can You Tell?

MythCreatorWriter: I impress myself sometimes with how these chapters turn out. I REALLY like this one because of the ending. As for the description with time and such; I really didn't want to go too much into it for the sole reason that I didn't want people to realize how late it was, just as the characters didn't realize. Not to mention I had so much dialogue going on, it was hard fitting any description in there. But I do have an issue with description, something I try to improve with every chapter. I KNOW, WASN'T THE LAST SCENE THE BEST? I freaking love how that turned out. Oh and my personal life is alright… for the most part, hahaha. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Nah, you didn't sound like a bitch, you were just asking a question which is fine. I'm glad you like the chapter and thank for the review! Enjoy Chapter 42.

Velgamidragon: Oh the sun, what a cursed thing! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

HopelessRomantic183: Aw, your whole review was so sweet and I positively knew you would love all of the events that played out in that chapter. It makes me wonder how you survived for the first part of this story where the focus was more on Gozaburo/Seto conflict rather than all this love stuff… but wasn't I right in saying you would love the second half of this story? Hahaha, which by the way, you won't be downright in love with this chapter, but you will in the next. Prepare yourself. Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: I know you don't have time to review and I'm glad you read! You're one of those really cool kids I love to hear from every once and a while, as you very well know. And that last line or two in your review really made me feel good about my writing skills. I feel like I am really making progress and improving with all this which is nice to hear from a reviewer that truly knows my style, so thank you eternally for the review and enjoy!

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter (it had brother fluff, so I know you will :p)

**Chapter 42: Can You Tell?**

It was about seven o'clock in the morning when Seto and Kisara finally arrived home. Though the fact that they had been up for a full twenty-four hours hadn't affected them most of the night, Kisara had the exhaustion come over her the moment she sat down in the car before driving home. She had fallen asleep instantly.

"Kisara… we're here," Seto said in a tired voice, he too was starting to feel the sleep deprivation set in.

"Can you carry me inside?" Kisara asked in a murmur, not even opening her eyes. Seto got up and came around the side of the car, opening the door and unbuckling Kisara from her seat. "Thank you…" Kisara said, as she felt Seto's slender arms loop under her legs and upper body, picking her up and out of the car. Kisara wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and leaned her head against his chest.

"You owe me one," Seto said in a faint attempt to make a joke. It didn't matter that neither of them laughed or even thought it was remotely funny, both of them were too tired to care. They just wanted to get to bed. Seto carried her carefully up the stairs and to her room. Gently, he placed her down on her bed where she immediately curled up and fell asleep. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas or even taking off Seto's coat, and Seto could care less either.

"Night," Seto said after a yawn, then closed the door and departed to his room. Never before in his life did going to bed ever seem so appealing. Maybe this was the way to fix his insomnia… staying up all night. Then he remembered he already did that… several times a week. Seto yawned again and decided to leave debating with himself for the late morning or afternoon.

When Seto walked into his room, he noticed someone already curled up under the covers, asleep. Seto smiled… while such a thing would usually annoy him, since it was his younger brother, he couldn't resist how cute it was to see that his brother had fallen asleep waiting for him to get home. Seto got onto the bed and lied down on his side, putting an arm around Mokuba's shoulder. Seto closed his eyes when he felt two arms wrapping around his arm, almost as if Mokuba were hugging him, tiredly.

"You're home…" Mokuba said softly, his eyes remained closed. He was probably half asleep, still.

"You waited for me," Seto replied back, wanting to fall into a deep sleep he desperately needed.

"How did it go?" Seto chuckled, leaning over and kissing Mokuba on the head.

"I'll tell you in the morning, go back to sleep." There was no more that needed to be said because by that point, Mokuba had already slipped back into his previous slumber. Seto let himself do the same. Thus the brothers, with their arms intertwined with each other's, slept peacefully as the sun made its climb into the morning sky.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, you didn't have to do that," Mai said sweetly when she and Joey reached the front steps of the Kaiba Mansion, hand in hand. They would've spent more time in each other's arms when they had awoken but Joey had work and Mai understood.

"Oh please, what kind of fiancé would I be if I let my future wife ride the bus all the way home?" Mai grinned, grabbing Joey's head and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. After a minute or two, Joey had to pull away.

"I gotta get to work, babe, I'm sorry. I'll call you later though, okay?" Mai frowned.

"I'll… miss you." Joey's eyes widened, that had been the first time Mai had ever said that to him. He smiled, going in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too." Mai was still feeling unconvinced and uncomfortable… allowing herself to love someone meant never wanting to leave his side and hating to be apart from him. This was an entirely new experience for Mai, one that she didn't enjoy and found it hard to accept. Joey ran his hand through Mai's long, blonde hair and smiled again.

"Don't worry, it won't be that long until we see each other again. You only have to live here for another month or so before you get to come home." Now Mai's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? There's only one month left?" Joey nodded.

"Yep, today marks the fifth month that you've been living here. I would suggest you enjoy it while you can since, well… the apartment doesn't really compare." Joey looked down at his watch and then started walking back towards his car, "Well, I better run, but I promise to call you tonight! See you in a month, gorgeous! I love you!"

Mai watched Joey run off to his car then speed off down the street. When he had disappeared from sight, she turned around and stared at the mansion before her. The fact that it had been nearly five months already since she had started living in the Kaiba Mansion surprised her… she hadn't realized how much time had gone by, so much had happened in those short five months. It was mind-boggling to say the least.

Mai entered the house and leaned on the door once she had closed it, staring at the interior of the house, as if deep in thought.

_Mai: To think that I only have a month left living with everyone… the weird thing is, I'm both sad and happy about it. I'm happy that I got a chance to meet everyone in this house but I'm sad that we'll all have to go our separate ways. Will we stay in contact or never see each other again? _

Mai didn't want to bother herself with such questions, just last night she had gotten engaged so she knew filling her head with other emotional things probably wouldn't be good. Instead, she decided, she would cook a fantastic breakfast for everyone in celebration of their five months living together. Even though no one would be up until a couple hours, that still gave her enough time to something fantastic for each of them. Mai nodded her head in agreement. That sounded wonderful.

It wasn't until eleven that morning that people started waking up, Kisara being the first. Mai noticed her walk into the dining room immediately. "Good morning, darling! Aren't you the sleepy head?" Mai said, lovingly, going over and hugging Kisara. Kisara was still half asleep. "Were you up late last night?"

"Yeah, I was up all night with Seto… wait," Kisara looked up, "You would've known that if you had been home. Where were YOU last night?"

"Oh don't question me before you further explain what you mean by being 'up all night with Seto.'" Kisara stared at her blankly… then suddenly she realized what Mai had thought she meant.

"Oh my gosh, Mai! We didn't have sex! Jeez."

"Word your explanations better then, what were you doing last night?"

"All we were doing was talking…" Mai laughed.

"Wow, like I haven't heard that excuse before."

"MAI!"

"Calm down, I believe you… I, on the other hand, was not here because I was over at Joey's house, getting engaged." Mai revealed her left hand and the ring that adorned her finger. Kisara stared at her in shock.

"You mean…?"

"Yep." Both of them began to jump up and down together, squealing like two high school girls.

"I can't believe it! You're going to get married!" Kisara said, calming herself down after a minute of jumping.

"I know, isn't it incredible? And I have you to thank…" Kisara cocked her head to the side.

"Me? Why?"

"Because it was you who made me realize that the only reason I had been unwilling to agree to marry Joey was because I was scared. I've never had anyone talk to me straight like that before and I honestly believe I wouldn't have been able to gather the courage to marry Joey without it." Kisara suddenly remembered the talk Mai was referring too and the promise she had made to herself earlier that night.

"Oh yeah, Mai, about that… I'm sorry about what I—"

"Kiki, there's no need to be sorry. Didn't you hear what I just told you? If you hadn't told me those things I wouldn't have been able to accept Joey's proposal… which is why I've decided to ask you to be my maid of honor." Kisara's mouth dropped open.

"You want me to be your…?" Mai nodded.

"Kiki, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend and I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor at my wedding... if you were okay with that." Mai was suddenly afraid that Kisara might decline her offer, making Mai feel absolutely awkward and uncomfortable. A huge smile grew on Kisara's face.

"Of COURSE I would want to be your maid of honor!" More squealing along with jumping up and down commenced until Kisara was so tired she had to sit down. It was still the morning, after all, and she had only gotten five hours of sleep. Mai went into the kitchen to bring out the breakfast she had made for Kisara.

"So… what did you and Seto talk about all night? I assume something big went down because you seem to be back to your normal self." That was when Kisara remembered what had almost been earlier that morning and snapped back to reality.

"We talked about nearly everything, I'll get into it later, but I have to tell you… Seto and I… we almost kissed." Mai immediately sat down in the chair next to Kisara's.

"Whoa, really? How did that happen? Spill!" Suddenly Kisara became embarrassed and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well… I'm not really sure how it happened. One minute I was hugging him and then the next we were leaning in to kiss one another," Kisara looked down at her folded hands, "We never quite made it though because of the sun."

"So… how do you feel about that?" Kisara unfolded her hands and started fiddling with her hair.

"I'm not sure… I think I…" Then Seth walked in looking awfully grumpy.

"Thanks for waking me up…" Seth grumbled, walking over to the cabinet to get some cereal.

"No, no, no… no need to eat cereal, I made everyone breakfast," Mai said, walking over to the kitchen to go get it. Seth rolled his eyes and walked back towards the table. He stopped when he saw Kisara was sitting there, she got up.

"Good morning Seth." Seth was unsure what to do or say next. The last time they had interacted with one another, Seth had gotten hurt. Kisara walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Seth, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me." Now Seth was dumbfounded. Kisara seemed… like herself again, somehow.

"You are?" Kisara broke away from the hug.

"Of course I am. The way I treated you was horrible, I was in a weird place then and I just hope we can still be friends now." Suddenly Seth smiled.

"Of course we can, Kisara, it's good to have you back." Seth hugged her one last time before they both sat down and started eating breakfast. The entire time they were eating, Seth couldn't help but stop and look at Kisara every now and then.

_Seth: So Kisara seems to be back to normal and apologized for how she acted but I think she forgot one thing to go over… the fact that I'm in love with her. Now that she has a clear head, does that mean that it could be possible that she loves me? Or at least is willing to give us a shot? I had to ask her… I had to know._

"Hey Kisara, can I talk—" Mokuba ran into the dining room.

"Good morning!" Mokuba shouted in excitement. Seto followed shortly after him.

"That kid is so full of energy, I bet it's because he got the most sleep out of all of us," Mai said with a laugh. Seto and Kisara's eyes met and she got up.

"Seto, can we talk?" Kisara asked.

"Hey! I made him breakfast!" Mai said with a pout.

"We'll be back in a second," Seto assured her, following Kisara out of the room. Seth only took another fifteen minutes before he finished his breakfast. He got up from the table and went over to Mai.

"How do I look?" Mai raised one eyebrow.

"Fine… I guess, for someone who just woke up. Why do you care?"

"Because I want to at least look decent when I tell Kisara my true feelings for her, wish me luck!" Mokuba nearly choked on the food that was in his mouth. Seth ran out of the room in no time at all. Mai brought her hand to her forehead.

"Wait… this is bad, isn't it?" Mai turned to Mokuba.

"Nii-sama told me what happened on the date and he was going to tell Kisara his true feelings! This IS bad." Mokuba got up from the table, "What should we do?" Mai grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"We should go and watch!" Mai pulled Mokuba along as they sped up the stairs and down the hallway towards Kisara's room where Mai was sure sparks were going to fly. By the time they had both gotten there, it was already too late. Judging from the situation Mai could only guess that everything had already gone down or was about to get started.

There was only one question that remained: Who would win?

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello there, HiKari here! Though I expected to have a little more happen in this chapter, I am absolutely ecstatic about where this chapter ended because it's going to work perfectly with how the next chapter will begin. I know that all sounds very vague right now but trust me; I had a rare moment of literary genius just now. Not to mention how surprised and down right thrilled that I finished this chapter so fast! Oh, but before I go any further, I know you're all probably thinking, "Wait, only 5 months left? Is that right…?" The truth is, it may not be which is something I will have to go back and edit. I wasn't sure how much time I would need for all these things so I always gave myself some leeway so it may seem like it should only be the fourth month. If that is so, I will probably be changing it. Otherwise, DEAL. Hahaha, anyway, thanks for reading! _


	43. Chapter 43: Boys Will Be Boys

Velgamidragon: Hahaha, well, what until you read what happens next… thanks for the review!

HopelessRomantic183: ..chapter. That's all I'm going to say. This is what EVERYONE has been waiting for but you of all people will not be able to get enough of it. It's not as cute as the last chapter… well, yes it is. But in a different way. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. I shan't keep you waiting any longer! Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Of course I know that reference! Anyone who is a hardcore Yu-Gi-Oh fan does! I usually try to stray away from the references though, simply because it is his work and I don't wish to defile it by re-telling them but maybe that's just me and how I am. Anyway, thanks for the review! Sorry this one wasn't a quick update. It's worth it, though!

MythCreatorWriter: I usually figure a way in time. Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness… I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. It's a lot like the last chapter except not in every way! (Have you ever said that before? "She and Glen are really alike except totally different" Teehee, it makes no sense! I love it!) Anyway, that was random. How about I let you read the fic? That sounds like a jolly good plan. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: BROTHER FLUFF IS THE BEST!333 (Although Father Fluff is pretty amazing too… although I think my heart will always crave brother fluff in the end) Thanks for the review!

PlayTheGameWithBacon: Awesome penname, I love it! I know, I'm so sorry I stopped there! And I had been hoping to update soon so you guys wouldn't hate me for leaving you on such a cliffhanger, but then everything died in my head and it took me forever to write it! But I've put a lot of work into this chapter and I assure you that it'll be worth the wait. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 43: Boys Will Be Boys**

Neither of them said anything the entire way to Kisara's room. Even when they had entered the room and closed the door… nothing was said. Now Kisara was standing in front of Seto and vice versa, still there was silence. Suddenly Kisara could feel her body shaking as if she knew something was going to happen. Was she afraid of it or were things just really awkward? She couldn't tell. She decided talking out loud would be her best option.

"About this morning…" Kisara began.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Kisara was at a loss for words, "That was a beautiful sunrise, don't you think?"

"I agree. That sunrise certainly was… beautiful…" Now Kisara wasn't sure what to say next although it turned out nothing would need to be said because suddenly, it was happening again. Seto and Kisara's eyes locked on one another, the same way they had earlier that morning. Without even realizing it, Seto and Kisara moved closer to one another, their eyes were oblivious to anything else in the room.

Seto was a good-looking man. Kisara had seemed to overlook the fact that while he was very skinny and slender, there was definitely and well-built man underneath those clothes. She could see the defined muscles through his tight fitted shirt. Then there were his eyes… eyes she had noticed before but never quite in this way.

Looking at them now, she saw they were much deeper than any person could notice at first glance and catching sight of them could make her lose herself in a maze of wonder and discovery. And within that maze, there was also a burning fire, symbolizing the strength of a man who had seen hell and come back. She was attracted to this and she yearned for this strength that Seto seemed to possess.

Kisara was beautiful and there was no doubt about that. Seto had never noticed until then how pale and soft her skin looked. He didn't dare touch it though he was tempted to. Nor had he noticed the deep blue color her eyes were… it would seem that they would look to be the same shade of blue as his eyes but there was something different about her eyes altogether.

They held a certain amount of kindness Seto's eyes could never possess, a willingness to love and be loved. She was a lover, not a fighter… she wouldn't hesitate for a moment to fight for what she loved. He could see this and feel this as her powerful gaze sunk into his. And if it wasn't her eyes Seto was staring at, it was her lips that were a light shade of pink… so enticing, so inviting…

The space between their two faces disappeared and their lips locked onto the other in perfect unison. Kisara's arms slipped around Seto's neck while Seto's hands slid around Kisara's back. There was a sudden pulse of passion that went through them just as they felt the other's arms latch on and they began to kiss more deeply. Kisara felt herself melting in Seto's arms while also feeling electrified by his lips. It was magical… it was romantic… it was… Seto suddenly stopped kissing Kisara and pulled his head away.

"…Seth." Kisara snapped out of the daze she was in and turned her head. She gasped when she saw Seth standing there in the doorway, having no clue how long he had been standing there, watching them kiss. Seto let his arms drop to his sides and Kisara did the same.

"Let me guess, you're about to say it's not what it looks like?" Seth asked, his question directed towards Seto. Seto motioned for Kisara to stand aside using his hand.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like. Now the question is; what are you going to do about it?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to do." Seth started cracking his knuckles, rolling his shoulders, and cracking his neck. After he loosened his body a bit, he brought up his balled fists and stood in a fighting stance. When Kisara realized what was about to happen, she went over to Seto.

"Seto, don't—I won't let you." Seto, again, signaled Kisara to get away, knowing full well there was nothing that could be done to avoid this. While a fight would be messy and time consuming, he knew that was all Seth wanted and there was no way to get out of it. Slowly, Kisara stepped back, beginning to understand Seto had no other choice.

That was when Mokuba and Mai arrived, standing in the doorway of the room. Seto and Seth were both silent as they stood opposite to one another focusing all their attention only on each other.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, not sure what to make of the two teenagers standing apart. It only took Mai a couple seconds to assess and comprehend the situation.

"I know exactly what's going on. I've seen this one far too many times… I'm going to guess that Seto was caught kissing Kisara by Seth. Now in order for these two males to determine who really deserves Kisara, they must engage in the oldest ritual of combat… a fist fight."

"Wait, they're going to fight each other? No way, we have to stop them!" Mokuba tried to charge forward but was held back by Mai. She shook her head.

"We can't interfere. This is their fight and even if we stop it now, it needs to happen… for the both of them…" Then Mai crossed her arms and grinned, "My bet's on Seto."

_Mai: There is nothing more entertaining then a good ol' fashioned fist fight over a pretty girl. Believe me, I've seen a lot of fights in my day but this should be interesting. I can't wait to see Seto beat Seth to a pulp._

"We don't have to do this. I don't want to fight," Seto stated.

"We have to," Seth replied, "You're not right for her. I am."

"You know that isn't true."

"That's what we're here to find out." Logically speaking, a fist fight between Seto and Seth would only prove who was stronger than the other. But in this particular situation involving two men and one woman, logic had nothing to do with it. The name of the game was honor and pride; the winner would end up with both when they prevailed over their opponent.

"I knew this would happen; that you and I would end up fighting."

"Right you were," At that, Seth lunged forward at Seto and the fight began. Seth threw the first punch, which was caught by Seto's hand. Using his other arm, Seth swung again, and Seto did the same. Seth brought up his leg to kick Seto in the stomach and in turn, Seto blocked it with his shin. They broke away from each other before Seth ran forward to attack again.

"Why are you holding back?" Seth yelled, throwing another punch at Seto only to have his fist slapped away. "Fight me!" Seth twisted his body and tried to kick Seto, Seto jumped back far enough and fast enough to dodge it. Seth bent forward and thrust his whole body forward, knocking Seto against the wall of the room.

"I TOLD YOU TO FIGHT!" Seth yelled, finally landing a punch on an unprepared Seto. Seth continued to bash Seto with his blows since Seto had lost his focus to be able to block many of them. Still, Seto seemed to refuse to hit back.

"Leave my brother alone! You're hurting him!" Mokuba yelled, trying to run in to the fight. Mai quickly grabbed him and lifted him from the ground.

"Calm down, kid, this is your brother's fight."

"He's hurting Nii-sama! I have to help him! I won't just stand here and let Seth do that!" Mokuba yelled, struggling to get out of Mai's grasp and desperately wanting to join his brother on the battlefield. Out of the corner of her eye, Mai saw Kisara make a run to intervene as well in the fight.

"Seto, Seth! You guys have to stop this!" Mai ran in front of Kisara and stopped her from coming any closer to them.

"You need to stand back, alright? There's nothing you can say or do that will make them stop. You're only going to get yourself hurt."

"But… this is my fault!"

"No it's not. Like Seto said, it was bound to happen," Mai turned her head to look at them. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. There is so much more behind this than we fail to realize." Kisara, against her better judgment, stood back and listened to Mai's advice.

Seth stopped and pulled back once again, "Why won't you fight back? Tell me!"

Seto was still trying to recover from the last couple blows he received, he hadn't been able to block them and he could feel the stinging pain arise. Seto brought his hand to his face and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you, there's no point. I've won, you just won't accept it." Seth's blood boiled with rage.

_Seth: Winning would mean nothing if Seto got knocked out without even trying to fight back. In that case, I wouldn't really have won over him because our skills and strengths wouldn't have really competed against each other's. I didn't want that to happen, I couldn't._

"Why's a CEO like you afraid to beat up a guy like me? Are you scared you might discover something you wouldn't want to face?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"I know what you're trying to do, Seth, and it won't work. Do you honestly believe a business man like me would fall for such a cheap trick?" Seto asked, standing upright after getting his energy back. The pain had subsided for the mean time which meant he was ready for round two.

"Come on, don't be a woman about this," Seth said.

"Hey! Don't make me come over there and kick your ass for Seto!" Mai yelled.

"We're a bit old for name calling, aren't we, Seth?" Seto was feeling a bit witty now. "Look, I don't have time for this, okay? I've won and that's that. So if it's a matter of you needing to get something out then get it out or else quit wasting my time." Seto turned towards the door, thinking that the fight was over and they were done. But they were far from done.

"You think you've won just because you kissed Kisara?" Seto stopped. "Well guess what, I've kissed her too, jackass. In fact, I kissed her way before she even cared what you thought of her." Seto twisted around.

"You want to run that by me again?" Seth grinned.

"Kisara and I kissed, buddy, and it felt good." Seto tackled Seth to the ground. The fight began again. This time neither person was holding back and things were even tenser than before. Seto threw the first punch of round two into Seth's face. Blood spurted into the air. Seth retaliated by grabbed Seto and throwing him off of him onto the ground.

Seth went over to kick Seto while he was down but Seto was back on his feet in a flash. Now that Seto was in fighting mode, nothing could stop him from beating the hell out of Seth. Seth ran over to kick Seto in the side but Seto caught his foot and pushed him back. Seth nearly fell over before he caught himself, just in the nick of time to dodge Seto's next assault. The battle continued on and ever so often, becoming more and more brutal.

It was becoming hard for Kisara to contain herself from the sidelines, "We have to do something, right now! I'm going to call the police if you don't let me stop them." Kisara looked at Mai with a scowl. Mai was too into the fight to even care.

"Would you calm down Kisara? This is good entertainment!"

"Let me help my brother!" Mokuba was still squirming in Mai's arms, trying to wiggle his way out and help his brother.

"Mai, I will not just stand here and let them beat each other to death! It isn't right, I have to intervene!" Kisara went in to go and try to stop them but she was held back by Mai, who had grabbed her arm with her only free hand.

"Kisara, hold on. Listen to me for a second and trust me when I say, don't go in there. Look, this isn't just about winning you over… this is about winning over each other. They need to do this and interrupting their fight will only delay the continuation of it."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I mean that this is part of being a man and I know because I know men like the back of my hand. Why do you think I'm so good at having them fall in love with me?"

"But I don't understand… what else could it be about?"

"It's about power. We saw it with Gozaburo and Seto; they fought against each other to establish dominance. The same thing is happening with this fight. And that is because Seto and Seth are both headstrong idiots."

"I don't see that as a very good reason to let them murder each other!"

"Keep your pants on. It's almost over anyway, look." Kisara turned back towards Seto and Seth and saw Mai was right. In the couple minutes Mai and her had been talking, Seto and Seth had beaten each other to exhaustion, although they still managed to remain standing. They were taking a break from fighting for the moment, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm not going to let you win, Seto… they are just some things in this world that I know and one of them is that Kisara is meant to be with me…" Seth said between pants. Seto looked up and eyed him.

"What makes you say that?" Seto asked, also panting heavily.

"Because you don't deserve her. You've always had everything your whole life, handed to you on a silver platter. Me? I don't even have a house to live in or a parent to turn to. It wouldn't be fair for you to have Kisara and everything else." Seto's blood boiled with rage and suddenly he grabbed Seth by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you say that to me! Everything I have, I had to work for. And don't forget that I don't have parents either. I had nothing when my parents died but unlike you, I didn't just bum around and mope about it. I made something of myself!" Seth shoved Seto off of him.

"You had Gozaburo and your step mom! You were adopted and got to live in this huge mansion all your life with everything you would've ever needed! You were raised by one of the most powerful men in the world! You had parents, Seto, even if they weren't your real parents." Seto shoved Seth back.

"Don't call that monster my parent! Gozaburo brutally beat and abused me! I would hardly call it raising that Gozaburo did. Gozaburo did NOTHING for me other than ruin my life and make me forget the only part of my life that mattered!" Seto glanced over at Mokuba for a split second before looking back at Seth to hear his response.

"That's big talk coming from a guy who's exactly like him."

"…Say that again…"

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror, Seto? He may be an old man but I bet you anything that if you looked in a mirror and I mean really looked, you'd see him." That was it, Seto snapped. The time between when Seth was standing and when Seth was on the floor had happened within seconds. It was clear to everyone watching that Seth had lost when he had no longer tried to move. That didn't stop Seto from punching and kicking him.

"Looks like Seto won that fight," Mai stated.

"Can we stop them now? Seto's going to kill Seth if we don't!" Kisara cried.

"Yeah, we should probably stop that." The three of them ran over and pried Seto away from Seth as best they could. It required a combined effort but after a few minutes, they were able to do it. Seth was bloody and mangled as he lay on the floor, and he was somehow still conscious. Seto wasn't in the best shape himself but it was clear that Seth was in far worse condition.

"Well… I guess it's… about time for me to go…" Seth said slowly, rising from the ground in pain. Everyone was motionless as they watched him.

"Where...?" Kisara asked, still holding Seto's arm, afraid that Seto might try to strike Seth again if she let go.

"You don't have a home to return to," Seto said, suddenly seeming calmer than he was only mere minutes before.

"I know that but anywhere is better than here."

Seth left the room. Many hours later, he had left the house. No one had said anything to stop him for they knew there was nothing they could say to make him stay. They had tried to make him go to the hospital but he still refused. Seth didn't tell anyone where he was going or if he would even see them again. He had avoided Kisara altogether, refusing to say goodbye to her.

Then there were four. Seto, Kisara, Mai, and Mokuba were the only ones left residing in the Kaiba Mansion. Although no one had regretted the last departure of someone in the house, there was something different about the atmosphere with Seth gone altogether. It felt as though something was missing… although no one dared say anything about it.

It was only them now.

* * *

**A/N:** _FINALLY! It's done! I thought that chapter would never get done! I don't know what it was about that chapter, but it was REALLY hard to write for me which kind of sucked because this is one of my most anticipated chapters and then I didn't get to have any fun because I was trying so hard to make it perfect . Oh well, I'm happy with how it came out and that I'm finally putting it up! Seriously, hasn't it been a month since I last updated? Well, it at least has to have been three weeks… sorry about that again. Maybe (hopefully) the next one shall come sooner. Thanks for reading!_


	44. Chapter 44: Making the Leap

Velgamidragon: Oh yes, we'll see how people feel afterwards in this chapter. Oh man… haha, thanks for the review!

PlayTheGameWithBacon: We all have our blonde moments sometimes but if you had known everything that would happen, it wouldn't have been as exciting! It wouldn't be as exciting as you might find this chapter to be. Thanks for the review!

SandstormAmaterasuZira: The abridged series of course. I couldn't go around pretending I haven't heard of the series being a huge Yu-Gi-Oh fan and a fanfiction writer of the Yu-Gi-Oh genre. Yeah, this chapter ended up being pretty late as well :/ I don't enjoy it but things have been crazy. You know how it goes. Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I'll be interested in seeing what you think of this chapter. This chapter was a little trickery to pull off which is why it ended up taking yet another three weeks to see an update. Sometimes you just have to take what you can, though, and muster what writings you've got. I thought these later chapters would come more easily to me but turns out they're much harder. I hope I can finish this story before the new year. ;.; Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: But… the best father fluff is between a father and son ;.; At least that's what I think. It's also kinda why brother fluff is another obvious love of mine. Something about the male way of doing things and not expressing emotion makes it all the more fascinating and exciting. I'm sorry to hear about your father, but I'm happy you liked my chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 44: Making the Leap**

"_Love can mend your life but love can break your heart."_—The Police

Mokuba and Mai were standing side by side, curiously looking into the empty room together. The room had been vacuumed and made-up to look like all the other empty guest rooms in the house, almost as if no one had lived there for a long period of time… as if no one had been living there to begin with. Mokuba and Mai knew the truth, however, and it was eerie being aware of it.

"I can't believe he's gone," Mokuba said quietly. Although Mokuba hadn't been particularly close with Seth, it didn't change the fact that he had shared a house with him for five months. So to have him suddenly gone was… different.

"I can, I just hate how boring it is without him," Mai looked down at Mokuba, "You'd think that having an eleven year old in the house would make this house seem more alive but it seems as though Seth was the only person who made noise around here. It's down right creepy how quiet this house gets."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That was the one thing Seth was—" Mai quickly shut the door and shushed Mokuba. Mokuba turned around to see what Mai's deal was when he noticed Kisara walking by with a load of laundry in hand. Kisara stopped when she saw Mokuba and Mai standing there, but then her eyes stared at the door they were standing in front of and suddenly she began walking again and left. Mokuba and Mai said nothing in comment of what happened; they both silently understood the situation.

_Mai: Ever since Seth left, things have been awkward in the house. When I say that, I'm not just talking about how quiet things have been but also things with Kisara. Generally, no one mentions Seth around Kisara anymore because it upsets her. Seth was her friend and he didn't even have the heart to say goodbye to her… We may never see him again either. So I can sort of understand._

Kisara walked on with the basket of unfolded clothes and continued into her room where she felt the most comfortable doing laundry. There was something about the repetitive motion of folding and re-folding that calmed her mind a bit and made her feel less anxious. It was unnerving how anxious she had been since Seth had left but she tried not to think about that.

Thankfully she had other things going on other than Seth's departure from a week ago that helped distract her from, well, Seth's departure. One of the things had been the private investigation Seto was in charge of to find out more about Kisara's real parents. He had hired someone to find out all that he could about her parents right after Kisara had requested it of Seto and the results were due to come in relatively soon.

Besides that, there was something else going on in Kisara's life that had been stealing away her attention and that was Seto.

_Kisara: I'm not sure what Seto and I are… I don't know if we're going out or we're dating or if we're official or anything. I feel as though we should be since, well… Seto did fight Seth for my love. But I'm still not sure and I haven't been sure. It's weird._

"You need some help?" Kisara jumped and turned around. It was Seto she found standing behind her, offering help with the laundry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright. I just didn't know you were there. And if you want to help that's fine too but you don't have to."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Kisara went on folding the laundry as she had been doing while at the same time watching Seto out of the corner of her eye. It became apparent very soon that Seto had no idea what he was doing. He was simply folding clothes in whatever way they could be folded and putting them into a pile. Kisara almost let out a giggle; it was adorable how serious Seto was trying to look in order to cover up the fact that he didn't know how to fold clothes properly.

"Do you need some help there?" Kisara asked.

"No, I've got it." Seto looked up and saw Kisara looking at him. She chuckled.

"You don't know how to fold laundry, do you?" Seto opened his mouth to protest but glancing over at Kisara's pile then his; he realized he couldn't deny it. Seto became extremely embarrassed.

"The maids have always done the laundry for me."

"That's alright. I'll show you how to do it." Kisara went over to the other side of the bed where Seto was standing and grabbed a t-shirt from the basket of clothes, "Alright, so the first thing you want to do is lay the t-shirt flat on the bed." Kisara did so herself as she was showing him. Seto grabbed a t-shirt himself to copy Kisara's motions.

"Then you want to first fold the sleeves in," Kisara folded the sleeves as she explained it, "Then fold in the sides after you do that. Then all you have to do is take the top and fold it over the bottom and it's done. Make sure the front of the t-shirt is face down on the bed as you're doing this so that the front of it is face up in the fold."

Seto had been silent as he observed Kisara and continued to be silent when she finished. "Why don't you try it?" Kisara suggested. Seto nodded, laying out his t-shirt flat as she had done and then folded in the sleeves. Next he folded in the sides and folded the top of the t-shirt over the bottom. "There you go. Now you know how to fold laundry."

Seto looked astonished and almost surprised by the fact that he had actually folded clothes correctly. "Wow, I hadn't realized it was that easy. I thought it was more complicated than that," Seto said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Kisara had even notice his cheeks turn slightly pink which she thought was cute.

"Sometimes things that appear complicated are in actuality much simpler than we first realized." Then Seto cracked a smile and Kisara's heart sang. It was another one of those genuine smiles she so rarely saw on Seto's face that the mere seconds of its existence sent butterflies in her stomach. That was when she remembered… was he supposed to be making her feel this way? Were they even together? She had to find out.

"Seto…"

"Yes?" Seto stopped folding and looked up.

"Can we talk?" Kisara asked.

"Of course," Seto said, giving Kisara his complete and full attention.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Us," Seto stared at her blankly. Suddenly Kisara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just remembering the last time we had a conversation that involved 'us'… Do you remember? How you were afraid that Gozaburo might hurt me because of our mutual friendship and that you liked me more than just a friend because I was a good person? Good times." Kisara laughed some more while Seto remained silent. He didn't quite see the irony in the statements he had said many months earlier but he could sense it, in a way… not enough to make him laugh, however.

"Alright, let's be serious for a second here… Seto… what are we?" Kisara asked, the laughter had left the room and she was ready for the pending conversation was about to unfold. Seto continued to stare at her blankly… Could that have been a trick question?

"Human beings…?" Kisara laughed again.

"No, I mean… what are we to each other? How do we look at each other now?" Kisara was feeling a little embarrassed and nervous all of the sudden, and looked away for a moment as she crossed her arms, "I mean, you and Seth pretty much had that show down… fighting over me. At least part of it was about me, I assume. And that kiss… Do you still feel what you felt when we kissed?"

"Of course I do," Seto said, moving closer to her and taking hold of her hand gently. This caused Kisara to look up.

"So does that mean… I can let myself continue to feel these feelings for you? I can…" Suddenly it was happening again. No longer was there space between their bodies. No longer were there any words to describe how sublime it felt just to be looking at each other so intensely that they could see each other's soul. Never before had they ever enjoyed being seen in such a way… they were seeing each other's core and they didn't care. They wanted the other to see inside them that there was to see, they wanted to let go of any and all barriers because for the first time… they could trust, truly trust, something neither had done since they were children and naïve to all things in the world.

Seto's hands were on Kisara's face, bringing her up and without realizing, bending over to meet her lips. Neither of them were even aware of their current actions, they were so mesmerized by each other's gaze that it didn't matter. Sure enough, their lips had met again for the second time in a row, this time kissing all the more romantically with the added effect of allowing themselves to be romantically involved with one another. There was something liberating about the idea that there was one person on the planet they felt vulnerability with and be alright with it.

Kisara wrapped her arms around Seto's neck a gesture she felt was familiar and nature even though they had only kissed once before in the past. Seto's hands slid down and around Kisara's tiny waist, holding her close to his chest as she tightened her arms around his neck to bring him closer. It was all too perfect and it was all too enjoyable, neither of them were aware of their surroundings. To them the only thing that existed was the other person and the passionate kisses that connected them.

Only a few feet away, Mai and Mokuba were walking by Kisara's room and happened to notice the door opened. When they turned to peer inside, they saw exactly what was going on. Mokuba opened his mouth to say something or gasp, but Mai was too quick, grabbing his face and covering it with her arms. She slowly lifted him up from the ground and quietly started walking away, making sure to not make a sound. From the looks of it, Seto and Kisara hadn't seen them so they were good.

_Mai: I couldn't let them get interrupted for a second time that would've just been cruel. And I guess this means that Seto and Kisara are official now. Good for them, they make a cute couple. _

When they broke away from each other, Kisara felt weak and Seto was able to pick it up.

"Hey, can we…?"

"Sure." They pushed off the clothes they had just spent the last twenty minutes folding onto the floor as they fell into bed together, lying on their sides, looking at one another. They were silent as they gazed at one another with a little smile here and there. "I liked the part where Seth didn't interrupt us." Just as he had said those words, Seto regretted them, forgetting that Seth was still a touchy subject to Kisara. Or at least, the last time Seto remembered he had been… Kisara laughed.

"I agree." They were quiet again.

"Hey, can I be honest with you?" Seto nodded. Kisara moved her hand over to Seto's and held it. She was nervous though the moment she had touched his hand, she felt instantly confident. The warmth of his touch was surprising and not surprising… there was warmth to Seto Kaiba's being, one that could only be unlocked by a certain level of intimacy. She was happy to be on that level with him. "I think I'm in love with you… either that, or I'm going to be in love with you."

"Does that scare you?"

"Yes."

_Seto: I've never been in love but I know how society looks at love. Everyone wants to be in it and embrace it. But that's not real love. Real love is frightening. Real love means letting down your guard and allowing yourself to be vulnerable. Real loves makes things more complicated not to mention it means that eventually, if things go wrong… someone might get hurt. Therefore, it's something to fear._

Seto didn't know what to say. What could he say? Kisara was afraid… just as he was. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was going through every single thing that could go wrong from all this and suddenly he thought maybe this wasn't for the best. After all, if he truly cared about Kisara, he would stop this and not let her get hurt.

Kisara immediately caught onto this by the way that he was slowly slipping out of her hand. She held on tighter, Seto looked up. "I'm scared… but I don't care. All I care about is you." Kisara moved forward to meet Seto's lips and once again, the kissing had commenced. Deep, long, kisses that promised that even in their vulnerability, they would allow themselves to love.

_Kisara: I know what I'm getting myself into. Every girl does; the fairytales don't trick us. Sometimes there isn't a happy ending, sometimes the man you thought you loved wasn't the love of your life. The fact is though that life is full of risks and every moment counts. I want this to count… I want it to last forever. I love him and I'm sure someday he'll love me too._

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello everyone, HiKari here treating you to an update on Halloween day (finally!). I'm sure many of you thought I would be tricking you this afternoon since that seems to have been the norm as of late if you've been following my Twitter updates. Truth is life has been sort of hectic. Any college student can understand that and I think I'll just leave my excuses there because I want to talk about this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Initially I was super excited about it, obviously, because of what was going to happen and what would be said but writing the chapter itself… I feel like it was awkward and a little cheesy. Then I thought about it and realized, well, that's kind of how the beginning of relationships go, isn't it? I don't know, I think so, but maybe I haven't had enough of them to know for sure. Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it came so late, and thanks for reading!_


	45. Chapter 45: Crossroads

Velgamidragon: Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

Cuteandsweet: Here's the update that you ALWAYS wanted! ;) Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: It's weird because I was recently re-reading the last chapter and I see a lot of parallels between Seto and Kisara's relationship and my own relationship. It's kind of weird because the dynamics are totally different not to mention the set-up but I thought that was interesting. Sorry there was some confusion there. I had been actually thinking of putting some 'Seto said' and 'Kisara said' in the there but then I thought, 'Nah, that'll be too repetitive!' I'm such a silly face. Well anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 45: Crossroads**

Mokuba was excited. No, excited wasn't the right word… he was downright ecstatic. Mokuba was feeling so grand mostly because it was Saturday morning which meant that the weekend was here and Seto would have more time for him. During the week, Seto was usually busy doing Kaiba Corp. business and for the past week, when he wasn't busy with Kaiba Corp. he was with _her_. Mokuba, being a logical one, figured that with work cut out of Seto's schedule, there was no way Seto could miss out on spending time with him.

It wasn't that Mokuba didn't like Kisara. Sure, he liked her plenty, but ever since a week ago when they started going out and became 'official,' Seto and Kisara had become inseparable which made Mokuba a little annoyed. It was like everywhere either of them went, the other followed. Mokuba tried not to focus on it too much though since all he wanted was a little time to himself with Seto.

That was why he was anxiously sitting at the dining room table that morning with a hot cup of coffee, knowing full well his brother was awake and would be coming downstairs soon. So far, Kisara hadn't shown up yet so it seemed the coast was clear. As Mokuba suspected, being the smart kid that he was, for even on the weekends, Seto rose from bed early.

Mokuba sat up straight when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He made sure to fold the newspaper nice and neatly in front of Seto's spot at the table, knowing that would be the first thing Seto would want to do the moment he had a cup of coffee in his hand. Mokuba's face went dark, however, when it was Kisara who came down the steps, followed by Mai.

"Good morning, Mokuba," Kisara said with a smile, "What's that you got in your hand?" Mokuba didn't want to tell Kisara for he knew the second he did, she would feel obligated to cook breakfast for Seto, completely outshining his small effort. On the other hand, not saying anything at all would've been rude, thus putting Mokuba in a difficult position with his decision.

"Is that coffee you're holding?" Mai remarked, staring down at the mug in Mokuba's hand before curiously glancing at Mokuba. Why had Mokuba made coffee for himself? He hated coffee.

"Good morning everyone," Seto said, getting everyone's attention. There was a shift in Mokuba's expression and suddenly Mai was able to connect the dots. The coffee had been for Seto. Mokuba was about to walk over to his brother to give him the coffee but Kisara had gotten to him first, greeting him with a hug.

"Morning sunshine," Kisara said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek, "I was just about to get breakfast started…" Seto glanced over at Mokuba and noticed the mug in his hand.

"Oh Mokuba, is that coffee in your hand? You're not drinking that, are you? Coffee's not good for kids your age." Mokuba looked down at the mug and back up at his older brother. He sighed, walking over and handing it to Seto.

"No, it's for you… I-I found it here made, I don't know, I think Mai made it for you," Mokuba said, moving towards the door, "I just remembered I left something in my room that I need. Be right back!" Mai didn't wait any longer, the moment Mokuba was gone Mai took Seto by the wrist and dragged him away from Kisara.

"You and I need to talk…" Mai said, rolling her eyes as if she had given this talk a thousand times before in the past. Seto would've protested but he figured this was actually important; Mai wouldn't have wasted his time otherwise. When they were alone in the next room, Mai turned towards him.

"You're a dumb ass, aren't you? I know you and Kisara want to be all PDA but you should tone it down in front of the kid, he needs your attention too," Mai said before she sighed, "Besides, this story is way too long and doesn't have time for another sub-plot either so you need to stop being dumb and talk it out with him!"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"There's only half a month left before we leave, so you better go talk to Mokuba and make things right. Don't screw up!" Then Mai left. She was most likely going to give Kisara the same lecture only without the 'spending more time with Mokuba' bit. Seto was happy that Mai had confronted him, admitting that he might've forgotten to spend time with his brother since he and Kisara first started going out but now his mind had something else to ponder… what was going to happen at the end of the month?

_Seto: Of course Mokuba will probably stay with me… Since he's my brother, I will become his legal guardian. Mai has Joey to go home to, no doubt they've been living together before but what about Kisara? Her mother is dead and now we're, well… involved. What will this mean for us? _

Seto shook his head, feeling odd as he questioned things. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen; he was used to being ahead of the game and seeing things before they happened. It was what made him a great businessman, after all. But this was an interesting situation with a result that wasn't at all clear. Seto couldn't focus on it now though… he had to talk to Mokuba and settle things. Yes, that is what he would do. So he left for Mokuba's room.

When Seto made it to Mokuba's room, he noticed the door was opened and peeked inside. Mokuba was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, looking a little depressed. Seto knocked on the door and got his attention. Mokuba looked up and his face immediately brightened.

"Nii-sama!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Mokuba sat up and scooted over so Seto could sit beside him. Mokuba stopped bouncing up and down for a second and started looking around, "Wait, is Kisara waiting outside the door?"

"No, she's not. It's just me… but that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Seto began, "I know I've been a little distracted lately with Kisara and I wanted to apologize. This whole 'relationship' thing is new to me so I wasn't aware of what I was doing and who I was ignoring. You have to remember, though, that you're my little brother and you'll always be important to me. I like being with Kisara but I know that spending time with you is just as important, which I promise to do from now on." Mokuba looked surprised to hear all of that come from Seto.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think this conversation would be so easy. I was ready for you to make a big stink about it and for us to have a huge fight." Seto shook his head.

"Come on Mokuba, you know me better than that, don't you? This may be my first relationship but I wouldn't let it come between us like that. That's not me." Mokuba smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry Nii-sama for not talking to you sooner." Mokuba hugged Seto and Seto hugged him back.

"I'm glad we're on the same page… and in celebration of that, do you want to go to the park together, just you and me?" Mokuba looked up, stars in his eyes and that childish grin on his face.

"You bet!" Mokuba jumped up from the bed, "I'm already ready to go!"

"Alright, then I'll meet you by the car, I just have to get my shoes on…"

"Okay!" Mokuba sped out of the room and down the stairs. He was happy that ordeal had resolved itself in such short time. It seemed like everything was back to normal again even though not much had changed to begin with. Still, things were resolved between him and his brother meaning the little Kaiba's heart was at ease.

This was to be a short-lived moment of relief for when Mokuba reached the door and opened it a short, pudgy-looking man was standing in the doorway holding a briefcase. He looked as though he was in the middle of knocking on the door when Mokuba opened it. He lowered his arm and stood up straight.

"Hello, is Mr. Kaiba home? My name is Mr. Magnum and I'm the private investigator that Mr. Kaiba hired," P.I. Magnum held out his hand and Mokuba politely shook it. Seto hadn't even needed to be called; he had appeared behind Mokuba, ready to leave and not suspecting the private investigator to be here. Mokuba stepped to the side and allowed Seto to greet him.

"Mr. Magnum, I wasn't aware you would be over today."

"I called but no one answered. When I first began my investigation, you made it quite clear that you wanted the report as soon as possible so… here I am. Would you like to step into another room to go over everything?"

"Hold on, I need to call Kisara down to…" Seto turned around and saw Kisara at the top of the stairway. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. "Kisara, would you mind joining me? There are things to go over." Kisara nodded slowly and came down the stairs. Seto turned to talk to Mokuba but he had disappeared, most likely understanding the situation at hand and feeling it necessary to leave.

"Mr. Kaiba, why don't you lead us to an appropriate place to talk?" Seto nodded and led them away from the door and down the hall. Kisara followed silently, trapped in her own thoughts.

_Kisara: I know I was the one who wanted to know about my parents but now that it's actually happening… I'm scared of what I'm going to find. I started to think maybe this was a bad idea and maybe there were some things better left unknown. _

When they walked into the vacant guest room, Seto shut the door and they all sat down. Seto and Kisara sat down on the bed together while P.I. Magnum sat in a chair opposite to them. Seto and Kisara's hands linked together and P.I. Magnum caught sight of it.

"You guys together or something?"

"Yes. Why?" Seto asked.

"Good, it makes my job easier," P.I. Magnum turned to Kisara then, "Now Kisara, are you sure you're ready for this?" Kisara nodded without saying anything.

"Okay, good," P.I. Magnum took hold of his briefcase, opened it, and placed the files on the table in between them, "It took some digging to find out about your real parents, Kisara… but Mr. Kaiba paid me very well which meant I was going to do my job and do it efficiently. It was clear, however, that your mother had wanted to keep this a secret from you for a long time… possibly forever."

"Why did she try so hard to keep it a secret from me?" Kisara asked. P.I. Magnum sighed.

"Kisara, these answers can be as simple as we want them to be or as complicated. It might've been that she feared you wouldn't love her anymore if you found out or there could be thousands of other reasons. That's not why I'm here though. I'm here to tell you about your biological parents."

"Hey, I didn't pay you to talk to Kisara that way," Seto leaned forward to get up but Kisara pulled him back down.

"Seto, calm down, he's right… he's just trying to do his job," Kisara turned back to P.I. Magnum, "Alright, I'm ready to hear everything."

"Alright then," P.I. Magnum flipped opened some of the files. The files were messy in order but contained both documents and pictures. "I'll begin by telling you a little bit about your parents… they're names were Akeno and Miyoko Tatsuya. Akeno, your father, was a journalist for the Domino City News. He was a reporter and was known for getting the articles he wrote on the front page of the news. He had a way with words and a way of writing things exactly as they occurred."

Kisara's face lit up. Her father was a writer and a reporter… and he was good at what he did. Already Kisara felt close to this man whom she couldn't recall ever meeting in her entire life, "Your mother was a bit more low-key than your father. Miyoko was a school teacher at Domino Elementary. She taught math and science and she had been well-liked in her work environment. The kids loved her and respected her. She had quit this job, however, when you were born, wanting to be a stay-at-home mom and mother you as best she could."

P.I. Magnum slid a couple pictures in front of Kisara for her to look at as he explained. The man in the pictures looked tall and lean with short black hair. His face looked serious in almost all the pictures except for the ones that included her mother. In those pictures he looked happy. As for her mother, it was clear where Kisara got her looks. The hair was identical, although her mother's wasn't as long as Kisara had let hers grow out. She was a gentle and kind woman it appeared, seeing the beauty in everything while being beautiful herself.

"How did they… die?"

"It was a car accident, and you were in the car too. Both your parents died but you were put in the hospital for several weeks."

"So where does my mother—or rather, Ms. Yasayo—fit in the picture?"

"Ms. Yasayo was your next door neighbor and she used to watch you from time to time when your parents were out. When you were in the hospital after the accident, the documents I found suggest that you had fallen into a deep coma and the doctors reported there was little hope for your recovery. The rest of your family stopped visiting but the only one who continued to visit you in the hospital was Ms. Yasayo."

"I don't understand, did the rest of my simply want me to die? Why would they give up on me?"

"No, no, it was nothing like that, Kisara. You have to understand that hope is a hard thing to harbor and I assume that with the loss of your parents, your family didn't think they could take anymore. Even if you did recover, the doctor suspected you would never really be able to live again and essentially, you would be a vegetable. While they didn't think it was right to let you live such a life they didn't want to unplug you either. So as a result they simply went out of the picture… protecting themselves from the pain of the situation."

Kisara looked down. It all made sense then why she had never heard from the rest of her family and why she had believed Ms. Yasayo to be her real mother when she awoke from the coma. Ms. Yasayo was the only one who had been strong enough to believe she could recover… and the only one strong enough to love her and see her through the process. Her heart became at ease and it seemed the pain was over.

"Well, thank you for coming by to tell me… I think I got the closure I needed."

"Hold on, now, there's one more thing that I should tell you about all of this," P.I. Magnum turned to Seto and took a deep breath, "What I'm about to tell Kisara concerns you as well, Mr. Kaiba." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I had specifically told you I wasn't interested in finding out anything about my past."

"I know that and believe me, I wasn't going to do any extra work but… it seems it was unavoidable," P.I. Magnum replied.

"What do you mean? Why does it involve Seto?" Kisara asked. P.I. Magnum took a deep breath.

"Because your parents died in the same car accident that Seto's parents did… the same crash that nearly took your life ten years ago." Seto and Kisara stared at him before turning and staring at each other. They turned back to P.I. Magnum.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** _AND THEN THERE WAS A CLIFFHANGER, OH YEAH! Hahaha, I haven't done one of those in a long time! I bet you all hate me now, don't you? Don't worry, all shall be explained in the next chapter. But hey, what about this pseudo-fast chapter of mine, huh? I'm pretty proud of myself for getting it done so quickly, maybe I'll be just as successful with the next chapter too! Well, we'll see what happens. I don't really think there's much else to say other than thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter!_


	46. Chapter 46: The Fate of Coincidence

Velgamidragon: And if you thought you didn't see that coming, just wait until you read this chapter! Thanks for the review!

KaelynnD: Oh my goodness, you have NO idea! Hahaha, seriously… there story has way too many sub-plots as it is so I really have to rush the rest of them to make myself feel sane again. Its okay, Mokuba will get his wish! BUT AT WHAT COST? Find out! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: This whole story is tiring. And yes, Mai did just break the fourth wall (if you read enough of my stories, you'll find I have to do it at least once since that's where all my fun comes in :p). THAT'S IT SETO SHALL DIE AS A RESULT OF YOUR BLASPHEMY. Anyway, I need to finish this soon so I can eat lunch, but thanks for the review!

PlayTheGameWithBacon: Oh yay, you're back! I was sad face too when you didn't review last chapter because then I thought, "Oh no, that cool kid with the cool kid username doesn't like my story anymore! Woe is me!" Now that you're back, are you sure you can handle the next plot twist I'll be throwing your way? I suppose we'll find out. Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: You'll see what happens to Mokuba SOON ENOUGH. Hahaha, thanks for the review!

**Chapter 46: The Fate of Coincidence**

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm being completely serious. They died in the same car crash." Seto and Kisara looked at one another, unsure of what to say or ask next. Kisara drew her hand back, away from Seto's before turning towards P.I. Magnum.

"Who was at fault? Were any of them… drunk?" The very idea of her parents dying in a drunk-related car accident made her feel sick. Thankfully, P.I. Magnum shook his head.

"No, no, it wasn't that."

"Then how did it happen?" Seto asked, getting annoyed. He wanted answers.

"It was no one's fault."

"How is that possible?"

"The reports from the eye witnesses say that one car was driving on one side of the street, Kisara's parents, and Mr. Kaiba, your parents were driving on the opposite side. Just as they were both coming up to a traffic light, a small child had jumped into the road. To avoid the child, Mr. Kaiba's parents swerved to the right. In doing so, they immediately collided with Kisara's parents' car coming towards them in the opposite direction, killing the four of them instantly and hospitalizing Kisara afterwards."

"I… don't know what to say… or even think…" Kisara looked over at Seto, her eyes wide, filled with the emptiness she suddenly felt. Tears began streaming down the sides of her face. P.I. Magnum could feel the tension way before it had come into the room, he had a feeling something like this would happen which was why he rose from his seat in that instant to take off.

"It appears as though I've done what I came here to do so I'll be going. Pleasure working with you Mr. Kaiba, I'll lead myself to the door." P.I. Magnum bowed his head with respect and then left the room. They were alone now, Kisara and Seto, and Seto was afraid of what was going through Kisara's mind. Seto had dealt with his parents' death many years ago. He had known of his parents were dead since he was a boy, even if his suppression had held back how they died. But Kisara had only just discovered all these things and then to find out the cause of it all… he didn't know what she would think of him.

"Kisara… are you alright?" Seto tried to take hold of Kisara's hand again but she pulled back immediately and got up from the bed. Kisara brought her hands down to her sides and avoided looking Seto directly in the face.

"I need some time alone, to think everything over," Kisara stated before leaving the room, most likely running off to her own bedroom. Seto ran his hand through his hair. How could things have possibly gone worst? They had only started dating a week ago and suddenly their relationship already had issues. How was he to fix it or could it even be fixed? Seto sighed and left to go to his office; maybe doing some work would help ease his mind.

Meanwhile, Kisara was indeed, going to her room. When she went inside she hadn't expected to see Mai there, though Kisara was happy she was. Mai looked up from the mirror and turned around.

"Kiki, are you okay? You look upset."

"I am upset." The tears came back and suddenly she was bawling again. Mai got up from where she was sitting and ran over to Kisara, taking her into her arms.

"There, there, it's alright," Mai said in a soothing voice. Kisara hugged her tightly and let herself cry a bit just to get it all out. Kisara couldn't remember how many times this same scene had played out… Kisara being upset about something that Mai wasn't even fully aware of but comforting Kisara anyway. Mai had been the ideal friend… a good friend, to Kisara and she couldn't have been more thankful to have had Mai by her side for the last five months. It seemed like her reality had come crashing down all at the same time and there was no way of stopping it.

_Kisara: There's something about having a best friend that you simply can't get from a boyfriend. They're always there at the right time and comfort you in the right way. Boys just don't understand what girls through and I know I've said this many times before but I am really glad I have Mai._

"Is Seto the cause of all this? I may need to knee that guy in the face later, he seems to be messing up everything today…" Kisara shook her head and pulled back from the hug.

"It wasn't Seto really… it was his parents."

"What do you mean, like, Gozaburo?"

"No, I mean his real parents, the ones that are dead. Apparently his parents and my parents died in the same car crash." Mai's eyes widened.

"Whoa… talk about living in a small world." Kisara pinched Mai's arm, "Hey! What was that for?"

"What am I supposed to think of Seto now? How can I look at him the same way knowing our parents died in the same car crash?" Mai thought for a moment.

"That is pretty crazy, if you think about it. It's almost like you guys were destined to meet each other, in a way. Like star-crossed lovers or something." Kisara crossed her arms.

"Would you be serious for a moment? I have no idea how I'm supposed to deal with all of this, I can't possible be expected to carry on in this relationship like nothing ever happened… maybe we should just break up." Mai put her hand on Kisara's shoulder and beckoned her to sit down for a moment. Kisara complied and sat down next to Mai. Kisara was ready for whatever pep talk Mai had in store for her; Mai's words always contained the utmost truth so she knew she wasn't going to be let down.

"First off… chill the hell out, you're acting like a crazy person right now." Kisara frowned.

"That wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear…"

"Hold on, I'm getting to it. Second off, you don't need to break up with Seto. Who cares if your parents died in the same accident Seto's parents did? It doesn't matter." Kisara got up.

"I care and it does matter!"

"Kiki, would you calm down and listen to me for a second? Don't let the shit of the past ruin your one chance at being happy with someone. I know the path you're going down and it's a lonely one, believe me, I went through it too. I almost made the same mistake with Joey and I refuse to let you do the same." Kisara thought about it for a moment and even though she didn't want to believe it, Mai was right. She couldn't let what happened with her parents stop her from loving Seto for who he was and it wouldn't have been right to let it ruin them because of it.

Kisara dove down to give Mai a hug, "Thanks so much for all your help. I need to talk to Seto now!" Kisara ran off and Mai grinned.

"Man, I am good at what I do."

* * *

Seto was bored out of his mind from doing work even though he had only started working twenty minutes ago. While he had known menial stuff had bored him, he had been hoping it could distract him for at least a little while from his worried thoughts of Kisara. Things weren't right with them… already. Seto could feel it and he didn't like the feeling. Maybe this was a bad idea, Seto should've known better than to think he could pull off being in a relationship with another human being besides Mokuba—Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba! He was supposed to take him to the park in order to make up for the neglect of the past week.

Seto smacked his hand on his forehead in regret. It seemed the only other relationship he thought he had been good at managing was also in terrible shape. Seto was beginning to think he couldn't do anything right… until he felt someone touching his shoulder. Seto looked up, honestly not sure of whom he would see. It was Kisara.

"Kisara, you're here." Seto got up from his desk, "Listen, about all of this, I hadn't meant for things to end up this way…"

"I know, and it's alright. Neither of us could have predicted what we would find out. But that doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't?" Kisara shook her head and took hold of Seto's hand.

"My mom always used to tell me that everything happens for a reason and there was one quote that I read by a famous person that stated that sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and no matter what, I want to be with you." Seto's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?" Kisara nodded.

"For as long as it feels right." Seto and Kisara hugged, sealing the deal and making things okay between them again. Their hug was cut short, however, by a knock on the door. Mokuba's head popped through the crack.

"Nii-sama, are we going to the park? I saw the investigator leave and—oh, sorry," Mokuba said when he saw Kisara. He was about to go when Seto called him back.

"Mokuba, wait! I'll take you to the park now. Sorry I took so long, kiddo. Let's go." Seto turned to Kisara to make sure she was fine with this and she nodded, as if to say, 'of course.' Seto left the room with Mokuba by his side and all Kisara could do was smile. While the news had been… unnerving, she was happy the mystery had been solved and she could move on completely.

When Kisara left the room, she caught sight of Mai about to leave the mansion. "Mai, where are you going?" Mai looked up.

"I'm going grocery shopping to buy some stuff for dinner."

"Oh, you're making dinner? Are you sure? Because I could make it…"

"No really Kisara, why don't you stay here and get some rest? You could really use it after a day like today. I'm just going to go out and get a few things so I can cook something I actually know how to cook. I shouldn't be too long."

"Well, alright then, see you later." Kisara traveled back to her room, thinking to herself that a nap might just be exactly what she needed right then and there. When she reached her room, she stopped for a moment in the doorway, looking all around. Kisara had spent almost six months living in that room… and so many things had happened. And yet it seemed like only yesterday they had just moved in.

As she lied down on her bed, she continued to think about time and how fast it had gone. She remembered her first encounter with Seth and how obnoxious he had been even from the get go but then she could also recall his sweet and endearing moments, where he had been kind to her. Then, as if out of nowhere, she suddenly started to think about Noah, the green-haired boy she had barely gotten a chance to really know. She recalled how he had been a brat most of the time but sometimes his eyes would light up with innocent joy when he had accomplished something successfully.

More and more thoughts drifted through her mind as she drifted deeper and deeper into her slumber. It had been a long journey but at least, for the most part, she was happy and all could be well once again.

* * *

"Higher! I wanna go higher!" Mokuba yelled with delight as he swung back and forth, picking up speed every time his brother pushed him.

"I'm not sure if that's possible, but we can certainly try," Seto said with a grin, pushing Mokuba harder on the swing in attempt to let him swing higher. Seto stopped pushing the moment he felt his phone vibrate. Mokuba noticed that Seto had stopped pushing him and backed away from the swing set, phone in hand.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba didn't stop the swing from swinging. Instead he jumped off and ran over to Seto. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Seto was on his cell phone, "Oh come on, Nii-sama, you promised me that on Saturday you wouldn't do work."

"Are you positive?" Seto asked into the phone. Mokuba saw Seto's face tense up just before he slammed his phone shut.

"We need to get home now. Get your coat."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Mokuba didn't ask anymore questions. He followed Seto into the car after getting his coat and they left in a hurry. Seto was speeding most of the way home and didn't say anything. They were home in no time and Seto ran out of the car like there was no tomorrow.

"Where is it!" Seto yelled as he got into the house. Mai appeared at the top of the stairway.

"Right here!" Seto came up the stairs.

"Where did you find it?" Mai led him to her room and pointed at Kisara's bed.

"I didn't touch it, move it, or anything. I swear." There was a simple, white envelope that was on Kisara's bed. The envelope only had one thing written on the front of it. It read, 'For Seto.'

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, after finally having caught up with his brother and walked into Kisara's room. Seto snatched the note off of Kisara's bed and read it. It was silent in the room as he read. Suddenly he yelled in frustration and punched the nearby wall with his fist causing everyone to jump.

"No…" Seto drew back his fist and punched the wall again, this time harder, "No!"

"Is it Kisara?" Mai asked. Seto titled his head down as he let his arm fall to his side.

"He took her."

"Who did?" Seto tightened his hands into fists.

"Gozaburo." Mai and Mokuba gasped at the same time.

"But how can that be? He's supposed to be in jail!" Mokuba thought for a moment and then remembered a certain news broadcast that had been on T.V. but he hadn't taken a second to glance at. It had been about a prominent business man… who had gotten out of jail on bail! Mokuba hit his forehead. He should've known it was Gozaburo it had been talking about!

"What're we supposed to do?" Mai asked.

"We have to find her, no matter what it takes," Seto stated seriously.

"I believe I can be of assistance for that." Everyone fell silent and turned around. Low and behold the person standing in the doorway of the room was none other than a short boy with neon green hair; Noah. No one said anything. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I thought you were dead," Mai stated plainly, staring at Noah in genuine confusion.

"I wasn't dead… only hospitalized."

"That happens with most people who come into contact with Gozaburo," Seto said flatly.

"It's great to see you again after so long but… why are you here?" Mokuba asked. Noah's face became determined, his eyes burning with a fire-like passion as he held up his fist in the air.

"I'm here to help," Noah proclaimed.

_Noah: Who missed me?_

* * *

**A/N:** _Are you thinking what I'm thinking? THERE'S MORE? Yep, it appears as though there is! Just when you thought this story was coming to an end, it actually wasn't. So… now I must give you a history lesson especially since I didn't give you one before (I know, you care so much) The Seto and Kisara parents dying in the same accident… oh my goodness, I'm not even sure how long ago I thought that up but when I did, I was ecstatic. As for Gozaburo coming back… I think I knew I would have him come back in one way or another right after he left. There's just no way Gozaburo Kaiba could just accept losing and there was no way I was going to write a forty-some chapter story without having some sort of kidnapping crisis in the mix, thus, here we are. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can assure you the next chapter is something you won't want to miss. Thanks for reading!_


	47. Chapter 47: Help Wanted

PlayTheGameWithBacon: Oh yes, there will be drama indeed. Just wait until you see who else they run into on this adventure. I shall not be giving anything away though! (Not like it matters, it's in this chapter) But thanks for the review and enjoy!

MythCreatorWriter: Yeah, the show has a kidnapping fetish, not me! Hahaha. I suppose your right about Kisara changing her feelings, but in my head that's just how it went. I mean, rational thinking can change a person's attitude towards someone in an instant, just as I have experienced actually this week. Crazy how my stories always follow me like that… anyhow, thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: I know, I know, I'm sorry! I swear that's the last plot twist you guys will have to… no wait, never mind. Hahaha, sorry, there are actually a couple more. I promise it'll be worth your while though and not annoying at all! Thanks for the review.

KaelynnD: You hate Noah too (usually)? Cool, me too. I find the guy rather annoying. I suppose you are right though, if Noah's around, Gozaburo can't be too far away either which will always ultimately lead to more Seto conflict which is the best :] And wow, I wasn't even thinking of that when I tweeted "Here we go again" Cool! Thanks for the review.

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Hey there, been a while! I bet things have gotten a heck of a lot more crazy since you last read, am I right? Stuff is getting serious now. Oh, and when Mokuba watched the news thing with Gozaburo… that was when he went to the living room and turned on the T.V. to block out the noise, remember? And the news was playing but he wasn't paying attention. That was it. It was REALLY subtle because I didn't want anyone to catch onto it. And it totally worked, sweet! Thanks for the review.

Cuteandsweet: Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter. It has slight brother fluff in it so I think you'll be quite pleased.

**Chapter 47: Help Wanted**

"How can you help?" Mai asked, "You're just a kid… and you haven't even been here to know what's going on."

"Would you stop talking to me like I know nothing and listen? Look, I have an idea of where Gozaburo might be…"

"No need, he told me where he is in the note. Gozaburo doesn't waste time… he wants us to find him… all the more reason to be worried about what he might do to Kisara." Seto sunk onto the bed and slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. He shook his head solemnly.

"It's my fault. I should've known Gozaburo would come back eventually… I was naïve to think otherwise." Mai put her hands on her hips.

"Look Seto, I'm going to need you to be a big boy and get over yourself for right now. Kisara's in trouble and we don't have time for your self-pity," Mai stated, "So what are we going to do about this?"

"Isn't it obvious what we have to do? We have to find Gozaburo and make him pay! All we have to do is find him, make sure Kisara's safe, and then beat him to a pulp!" Mokuba said proudly, emulating his brother in more ways than he realized.

"Yeah!" Noah said in agreement, "Then we can get him back for hospitalizing me!"

"Yeah!" This time Mokuba and Noah chanted in unison. Seto grinned and got up from the bed. The grin was short-lived, lasting only about a second before disappearing. His face became serious… he could feel the rage beginning to pulse through his body. He turned towards Mai.

"Mai, I need you to give me the keys to the car and tell me where your boyfriend is right now."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm engaged now," Mai lifted her left hand to reveal the diamond ring, "So technically, Joey is my fiancé now."

"I don't care what he is to you, just take me to him. We need to move, NOW!"

_Seto: I won't let Kisara get hurt, I'll make sure Gozaburo is stopped. I don't care what it takes._

In mere seconds they were all rounded up in the car and on their way. "So where is he right now?" Seto asked, turning on the car and speeding off without putting on his seatbelt.

"He should be at work. He works in an auto-shop in Downtown Domino City. We should find him there," Mai was gripping the handle on the ceiling as Seto made a sharp turn down a busy street, "And stop driving like a maniac. You're going to get us killed."

"We won't get there fast enough if we drive the speed limit." Seto continued to speed and run every red light they came across.

"Why do you want to find Joey?" Mokuba asked, knowing full well Seto hated Joey. The two had clearly disliked one another from the very first encounter they had with one another.

"I need his help." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"I've never heard you say that word before." Noah turned towards Mokuba.

"'Need'?"

"No, 'help.' How is Joey going to help us?" Seto parked in the first parking space available, terribly. He didn't care. That was clear when he turned off the engine and got out of the car. The rest of them followed.

Seto never did answer Mokuba's question. Mokuba didn't inquire any further, getting the sense that he would find out what sort of help Seto would be receiving from Joey in due time. They walked briskly towards the auto-shop and barged in. No one noticed them when they entered, except for the lady at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, stopping Seto from barging in.

"I need to see Joey."

"Hi?" Seto twisted around and saw Joey holding a tire in his hands. He placed it down.

"What are you doing here, rich boy?" Joey's eyes lit up suddenly, "Mai?" Mai practically threw herself into Joey's arms, passionately kissing him hello. Seto tapped on her shoulder after about thirty seconds.

"I don't have time for you're romance right now. Joey, I need you to do something for me." Joey raised one eyebrow. Seto was asking him for help? Impossible, even Joey could tell that wasn't a guy like Seto's style. "I need you to take the day off and watch Mokuba and Noah for me while I go after Gozaburo." Mokuba and Noah looked up at Seto.

"What? No way! We want to help you!" Mokuba whined.

"Yeah!" Noah added.

"No, I'm not risking anyone's safety except my own and that's that. I'm not going to argue about it," Seto said before turning back towards Joey, "I need you to protect them with your life, got it? I don't know who else Gozaburo has out there lurking around so I want you to go to a hotel and stay there. Don't answer the door for anyone." Joey crossed his arms.

"Why should I help you?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Joey, help him."

"No."

"I'll pay you money."

"No."

"Joey! What the hell is your problem? My best friend is in trouble right now and you're going to make a fuss over nothing? If it weren't for Kisara, we wouldn't even be engaged!" That was when Seto got an idea.

"I'll finance your wedding."

"Deal." Joey and Seto shook hands. Mai stood there and blinked her eyes. Joey turned to her and winked. "It's all about bargaining, baby. Your man knows what he's doing." Mai smirked. Her man certainly did know what he was doing. It reminded her why she loved him so much. Joey then turned to the lady at the front desk.

"Hey, I'm taking the day off, alright? Let the boss man know if he ever comes around," Joey said to the woman at the front desk. Mokuba and Noah were still not convinced that they weren't going to be able to tag along.

"You can't just leave us behind, we care about Kisara too." Seto sighed before he got down on his knees to face both Mokuba and Noah. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "What if you get hurt? You need back-up."

"Mokuba… I know that we will always try and help each other, but you have to realize that there are some fights I must fight alone. I can't risk you getting hurt… I won't risk it, especially not when so much is at stake." Seto then turned to Noah.

"Noah, you've only just joined us now and I admire your bravery, but Gozaburo is much stronger than you think. You know that he is someone to be feared and is not someone to take on blindly. I know him the best therefore I have the best advantage. I'm happy to see you're on our side now but the best thing you can do for me at the moment is stay safe." Seto got up from kneeling and patted them both on the head.

"I'm proud of you kids. Will you promise me that you'll look out for each other?" Noah and Mokuba nodded and then ran in to hug Seto.

"Be careful, Nii-sama," Mokuba whispered. Noah's head twisted in Mokuba's direction.

"Wait, 'nii-sama'? You guys are brothers now?" Noah and Mokuba broke away from the hug. Mokuba laughed.

"A lot has happened since you left. I can explain it to you later." Seto smirked and then turned towards the door to leave. Mai quickly noted this and turned to Joey.

"Well, anyway, we best be on our way now," Mai went in and kissed Joey on the lips.

"Wait, you're going with him?" Mai nodded.

"Hey, no fair, you're letting her go?" Mokuba asked.

"Mai can do whatever she wants. She's an adult; I don't have control over her." Mai smiled.

"That's the way I like to hear it." Seto looked back at Mai.

"Although I would prefer you didn't come along." Mai rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. She didn't need to. She knew she would be coming along whether or not Seto wanted her to. Her attention was taken away from Seto when she felt someone take hold of her hand.

"You're really gonna go face that psychopath?" Joey asked. Mai nodded.

"And I swear to God Joey, if you tell me I can't I will call off this whole wedding. My best friend is in trouble right now and I won't rest until she's safe."

_Mai: I expected Joey to make a big fuss. I mean, Joey acts like a tough guy, but I know he worries about me a lot. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to know someone cares but my greatest pet peeve in the world is when people try to control me. I feel that's one of the few things Seto and I have in common._

Joey pulled Mai into a hug and held her. "I know, babe, I know. Just try to play it safe for me, okay?"

"Honey, you know that's not my style." Joey kissed Mai on the cheek and pulled back.

"I know, but try for me."

"I will." Mai and Joey leaned in and kissed one last time before Mai turned back to Seto. "Alright, let's do this."

"It's about time. Now remember Joey, if they get hurt, the deal's off," Seto said before quickly turning away and walking out of the building, "You guys stay safe!" Seto called back just before leaving. Mai waved goodbye to Joey one last time before running out of the building after him. Seto had already opened the car and gotten in when she caught up to him. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Okay, so, I get the sense that you don't really have a plan and before you go in there like a moron, I have an idea of what we should do."

"Oh, and what's that?" Seto asked, pretending to be interested.

"We should call the police."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Seto turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"Why the hell won't it happen? It would be the safest and most efficient way of doing this."

"Because this is between me and my old man, alright? It always was and always will be. The fact that you're coming along is already putting Kisara's life in more jeopardy than it needs to be but since you're here, you're going to shut up and play by my rules, got it?" Mai crossed her arms.

"Well, if we're going to be stupid, can I at least suggest we get back-up for a little extra fire power?"

"Fire power? I'm already pissed enough. We have all the fire power we need."

"Fine, then we need a decoy! Can we please just add another person to this team? I don't want to be the only other target besides you."

"Then why are you coming along? If you knew how dangerous this was, then why didn't you just stay with Joey?" Mai slammed her hand on the dashboard. Seto was even a little startled by her reaction.

"Because Kisara's my best friend and even though I won't be the one fighting, I want to at least be there to call in some real back-up if things go poorly so that she'll be okay. I owe her that much." Seto gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't like the sound of this but Mai was proving a good point. Although the note didn't say it, Seto knew Gozaburo expected him to come alone. Still, another person wouldn't hurt to come along, just so long as the person wasn't completely useless.

"Who do you think would be up for something like this?" Mai grinned.

"Make a left at the next light. We're not too far away."

* * *

At first, Seto thought Mai was being stupid for bringing him here but as he came closer and closer, he realized the brilliance in her idea and understood her intent at the same time. Seto and Mai were standing in front of a homeless shelter. There was a long line that trailed along the building from the front entrance where all the homeless people were standing, waiting to get in. Standing in this line was none other than Seth, a suitcase in one hand and a duffle bag in another. They approached him.

"Hey Seth." Seth looked up, surprised to see Mai, annoyed to see Seto. He tried to ignore Seto.

"What are you doing here, Mai?"

"We need your help." Seto shot Mai a glare. He hadn't like that she added a 'we' to that sentence but instantly let it go.

"What? Is Seto tired of being a boyfriend already?" Seth glared at Seto, "Well, whatever it is, count me out. If I move from this spot I lose my place in line which means I won't have a place to sleep tonight. The shelter can only hold so many people and I'd rather not sleep in the dirt." Seto stepped forward.

"Kisara's in trouble. Gozaburo has taken her." Seth's face was suddenly transformed with worry.

"What? You let Gozaburo take her?" Seto grabbed Seth by the collar and jerked him forward.

"I didn't let him do anything! He came out of nowhere and took her! We know where they are so are you coming or not? It makes no difference to me." Seto shoved him back and let go, crossing his arms and turning away. Seth grinned.

"Well alright, since you guys came all this way to come beg me, I suppose I'll go." Seto rolled his eyes and started walking back towards the car.

"You can interpret us coming to you in whatever way you please but if you're going to come with us, follow me."

"I just want to make one thing clear to you, Seto," Seto stopped walking, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Kisara." Seto chuckled.

"If Mai had thought it had been for anyone else, why in the world would we think you would come to begin with? Idiot…" Seto walked off and Mai followed. Seth picked up his stuff and followed after them, ready to fight the good fight and fight it till the very end.

_Seth: This is exactly what I needed to happen. This is my chance to really prove to Kisara that she and I are perfect for each other… by fighting to save her. She'll be mine in no time!_

* * *

**A/N:** _So what did you guys think of it? First off, the title of the chapter… might change. I'm not sure. For some reason, about ten chapters or so ago, it became really hard to come up with chapter titles. Hence why some of them might be different than they were before. I suppose when you've been writing one story for a really long time, chapter titles don't come as easily to you (I'm making sure that the next story I write won't have chapter titles, these are too annoying!) Anyway, so we're nearing the end and my goal at this point is to finish this story before the year is over so that I can kick off 2011 with my next story! (That's right, I already have another story in the workings :p) There are only a couple more chapters to go so hopefully I can make this work like I want it to and finish this by my deadline. Thanks for reading!_

_P.S: For anyone who was following my Twitter, sorry for all the spam of sadness. It's been a rough week. Thankfully school is almost done though so things should get better. _


	48. Chapter 48: The Confrontation

Velgamidragon: Hahaha, well, every story has to have that oblivious character, doesn't it? After all, we have to admire Seth for his stupidity! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I suppose your right but I did have a bit of an agenda on my hands so I think that's maybe why there wasn't a lot of time spent on it. Now for the Seto thing, he wasn't throwing a pity party for himself. Mai just told him to stop pitying himself because she doesn't get him and thought that was what he was doing. Instead, he was just pissed, which is what Seto is very good at being, hence why he did take action right away. Why Joey didn't make a fuss is actually gone over in this chapter. And there will be no details on Noah being in the hospital. It's not needed and it's not relevant to the main stuff that's going on. I could see how it would feel unfinished but at this point in the story things are all happening at once and nothing can be stopped… Gah, I had to stop writing because my hands got cold. Stupid winter… The showdown is going to be exciting but I shan't say anything more. I'll let you see for yourself. Thanks for your review!

PlayTheGameWithBacon: Hahaha, well if you're lying down then you're on the edge of your bed! As you should be because things are about to get real up in this story. Oh wow, am I really that unpredictable at times with my story? Cool! That's a good way to be as an author. You always want to keep your readers on the edge of wherever they are! Hahaha, thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Hello, hello! Good to see a review from you, as always. And I won't say anything about little Mokuba and Noah because you'll see what ends up happening with them in this chapter and onward. But I will say that you'll like it. After all, what kind of adventure leaves Mokuba on the sidelines? (well, nearly the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series) But HEY, not in my stories! ;) Thanks again for the review! Bum you forever!

Cuteandsweet: Thank you my darling, always a delight to get a review from you. Oh and the new story… I'm trying really hard not to say much about it since it is going to be awesome but I will tell you this… you will like it, most likely. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 48: The Confrontation**

"Feel free to make yourselves at home," Joey said as he slid the key card through the door and then opened it. The hotel room looked just as any other hotel room would; two beds, a T.V., a bathroom… the usual. Mokuba and Noah walked in after Joey, not satisfied at all.

"Joey, are we really just going to sit here and do nothing while my brother and Mai are out there fighting Gozaburo?" Joey hopped onto the bed and clicked on the T.V.

"Yep," Joey stated. Mokuba and Noah walked over to him.

"But aren't you worried about Mai? What if she gets hurt?"

"Of course I'm worried about Mai, but she won't get hurt. I've seen her take down drug dealers scarier than Gozaburo." Joey glanced over at Mokuba and Noah who looked absolutely horrified by the information Joey had just given them. He sat up.

"Maybe that was a little too much information…"

"You think?" Noah yelled.

"Come on Joey, we need to go after Nii-sama! He needs our help!"

"Like I said kid, it's not going to happen. Your brother paid me to bring you here and keep you out of trouble and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, you don't need to worry about him. Mai's with him and if anything, he's safer that way." Mokuba crossed his arms.

"I still can't believe you would just let her run off like that… what kind of future husband are you?"

"I can tell you're trying to make me feel bad but guess what, it's not going to work. I know Mai better than anyone does or ever will, and I know she can handle this one. As for you guys… you need to trust that Seto's smart enough to be able to do what he has to do to save Kisara. Now that's all I have to say about it so for now, you guys need to chill." Then Joey got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

_Mokuba: I wasn't about to let Joey force me to leave my brother to face Gozaburo on his own. Seto and I are brothers so we will always fight for each other. Even when one brother tells the other brother he has to stay behind for his own good._

Mokuba turned to Noah. "We're getting out of this place. We're going to go find Nii-sama and help him." Noah stared at him wide-eyed.

"We are?"

"You bet. You in?"

"Of course! I think I know where they are too."

"Great." As quietly as possible, Noah and Mokuba left the room, making sure not to let the door make too much noise when it closed so that Joey wouldn't hear them. Five minutes after they had left, Joey had come out from the bathroom.

"Hey, how do you guys feel about getting some lunch?" Joey stopped in mid-step when he looked around the room. Mokuba and Noah were gone. Joey shook his head in frustration.

"Ugh, this is the last time I take up babysitting." Joey slipped the key card into his pocket and ran out of the room. He didn't know how he was going to find Mokuba and Noah, but he was going to and that was that.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, her dreams of long-lost memories had turned into nightmares. Everywhere there was darkness. She specifically remembered at one point crying out into the darkness and having no one hear her. The faces of her deceased parents surrounded her. First she was faced with her biological parents and then her mother… the poor sweet soul. They had all died and left her alone to fade away and be forgotten.

Then she saw Seto and began to feel grounded. The feelings of being lost and alone began to disappear when she saw his face. His straight brown hair and dashing blue eyes were enough to make her feel alive again. All she had ever wanted in a man was to feel safe in his arms and Seto gave her that. She could think back to when she had been in massive amounts of pain after protecting Mokuba from certain evil. He had noted her bravery and thanked her for it. Seto had brought her into his arms and held her.

It had been the most comforting feeling she had ever felt. Still… she couldn't help but wonder what it was that she had protecting Mokuba from, what evil that had befallen him. The more she thought about it the more she saw the face of all evil. It had been Gozaburo.

Kisara's eyes shot open. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, somehow knowing instantly she wasn't where she was supposed to be without observing her surroundings. She tried to make a movement but noticed she couldn't move. Her hands and feet had been tied down to a chair. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"I'm glad to see your awake, Kisara, and here I was beginning to think you wouldn't be awake to watch the show." Kisara looked up and saw Gozaburo standing next to her. He bent down towards her, "I hope these ropes aren't too tight. I tried making you slightly comfortable since I felt bad for disrupting your nap."

"What's going on, Gozaburo? Why are you doing this?" Gozaburo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh Kisara, I want to be mad but I suppose it isn't your fault that you don't know that one of my greatest pet peeves are stupid questions," Gozaburo stated as he stood up straight again, "You know as well as I do what this is all about. It's time for Seto to learn his place and understand what happens when he refuses to do so."

Gozaburo froze for a moment when he heard something… then chuckled. "He should be here any minute now. I better make the final adjustment before he arrives," Gozaburo stated as he took a cloth from his pocket and tied it around Kisara's head and in her mouth against her will. She struggled for a bit until she stopped and her eyes widened. She began to realize the danger Seto would be in the second he got here… and she had to do something quick or else…

Kisara looked around the room. There must've been a way she could cut the rope and release herself. She searched for something that could help but unfortunately, there was nothing. The room she was in was completely empty and had horrible lighting which wasn't surprising since it looked completely run-down. As she took a closer look she assumed she was in a warehouse of some kind.

The door was kicked open just before Seto walked in.

"Oh good, you're finally here and with a minute to spare. You've always been an early bird when it comes to most things, what held you up?" Mai and Seth walked in after Seto. Mai was the first to look at Kisara.

"Kisara, thank God, are you okay?" Kisara nodded her head. Mai turned to Gozaburo.

"Let her go. Seto and Seth are here to fight you so why don't you hand Kisara off to me?" Gozaburo completely ignored Mai's question, his attention was on Seto.

"Seto, it isn't like you to bring other people into your fight."

"They refused to let me come alone. You won't have to mind them, though, because our fight is ours alone."

"Fat chance! I'm here to fight you too, Gozaburo! And this time, you'll be the one who gets knocked out." Gozaburo crossed his arms behind his back and laughed.

"That's simply adorable. I don't think I've ever seen a more ridiculous team. I suppose I'll allow this, since it'll mean humiliating you even more, Seto."

"How about we skip the small talk and get right down to business?" Seto asked, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck to loosen himself up. Gozaburo grinned.

"That's all you have to say, even with the apple of your eye sitting here oh so helplessly?" Gozaburo ran his hand through Kisara's hair and knelt down beside her. Seto's eyes widened.

"Don't touch her," Seto said in a very low voice. Gozaburo's hand tenderly shifted down from Kisara's hair to her face. Kisara turned her head away from him but Gozaburo had grabbed it and forced her to look forward. Gently, Gozaburo leaned in and kissed Kisara on the cheek. All at once, Seto's body shook with fury and for a second he almost lost control of himself.

No one else could tell what a murderous rage Seto was in. He made absolutely no movement, knowing if his body shifted in even the slightest he would go for the kill. He needed to wait, though… he had to wait until Gozaburo moved away from Kisara. He wouldn't risk injuring her. Kisara's scream was muffled by the cloth in her mouth. She shook her head and tried to get him off of her. Gozaburo let go and stood back up.

"Stop wasting time and fight me," Seto said. There was a slight twitch in his eye. He wanted to pummel Gozaburo. He wanted to make him regret ever laying a hand on Kisara.

"We can't fight just yet, son, there's something you need to give me."

"And what's that?" Gozaburo's eyes narrowed.

"Your gun." Suddenly Mai, Seth, and Kisara turned to stare at Seto.

"You have a gun!" Seth asked.

"I don't have one," Seto said in reply to Gozaburo's request.

"Lying would not be a good idea, Seto. It wouldn't be a good idea at all." For a split second, Gozaburo's eyes glanced in Kisara's direction. Seto's blood boiled even more with anger but he had to keep himself calm for the moment. Seto sighed and reached into his coat, pulling out a pistol.

"Holy crap, you brought a gun and you didn't tell anyone?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"You act like you've never seen a gun before."

"And you have? Jeez, you guys are all nuts!" Seto placed the gun on the ground and kicked it over to Gozaburo. "And… now you're giving the enemy the only weapon we had. Wonderful… what are you thinking?" Seto shot a glare at Seth.

"Would you please shut up? Gozaburo won't use it against us. This fight is about our title which means he's going to play by the rules." Gozaburo caught the gun under his foot and then kicked it over to the farthest corner in the room.

"Alright then, now that that's settled…" Gozaburo walked forward and cracked his knuckles. The moment he was a few feet away from Kisara, Seto went in for battle, launching himself at Gozaburo as forcefully as he could. Seth quickly ran in after him. As the fight began, Mai slowly tiptoed along the wall over to where Kisara was sitting in the chair.

_Mai: All I have to do is untie Kisara while the men are busy being men and then I can get her out of here. I could care less what happens to those two but I had to make sure Kisara was safe._

Gozaburo's eyes quickly caught sight of Mai's maneuver. He had just finished knocking Seto down and Seth was coming in for another attempt at socking Gozaburo in the face. Gozaburo grinned, grabbing Seth's wrist and flinging him in Mai's direction. Seth fell against Mai, knocking her against the wall.

"OUCH! SETH!" Seth rubbed his head.

"Jeez, that old guy really has got some strength on him."

"I hope you weren't fooled by his age, Gozaburo's a lot more of a challenge than you would assume from a seventy-two year old man." Gozaburo chuckled.

"Oh Seto, I'm flattered to hear you say such a thing." Gozaburo stood up straight but staggered a little. Seto was now the one grinning.

"What's wrong, Gozaburo? Getting tired already?" Gozaburo glared at him.

"As if that was even possible. I beat you both to the ground once and I can do it again, with ease."

"Oh really? Then it's time for round two!" Seto charged at Gozaburo, throwing a fist underneath his defended arms and punching him in the gut. Before Gozaburo could retaliate, Seth came in from the side and knocked Gozaburo over and onto the ground. Gozaburo rolled back over and grabbed Seth's leg, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Gozaburo was back on his feet in no time, but not long before Seto came back at him again for another attack.

Gozaburo was just barely able to hurl away Seto's kick in time before getting hit. He was beginning to lose his edge, Gozaburo could feel it. He refused to, though, and he wouldn't. Gozaburo spotted Seth heading towards him. He twisted around and grabbed Seth's face, forcing him downward and kneeing him in the process. Blood splattered on the floor.

"Oh, that must've hurt," Mai said as she cringed and ran over to his side. Mai helped Seth roll onto his side and felt his face. It was clear that his nose was broken. Seth frowned.

"I like the bloody, broken nose look on you. It works," Gozaburo said with a smug look on his face.

"Let me do you the favor of giving you the same look." Just as Gozaburo turned around, Seto hurled a punch directly in Gozaburo's face. Gozaburo nearly lost his balance and fell over. Gozaburo froze up for a moment. The punch had sent shock waves through his body. His wasn't bleeding but… that had hurt.

Seth slowly rose from the ground. Underneath the blood that coated his entire face, there was a smirk. "Alright, I'm ready to finish this. How about you, Seto?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Gozaburo stood up straight.

"You know, you're right. I'm done playing this game with you."

"Getting tired, old man?" Gozaburo shook his head and reached into his jacket.

"No… just impatient." Gozaburo pulled out a gun and the smirk on Seth's face completely disappeared. Seto completely tensed up, losing his grip on control of the situation.

"What are you doing? I thought this was going to be a fair fight." Gozaburo lifted his arm and pointed the gun in Kisara's direction. His face was looking in Seto's direction.

"Seto, when has anything in your life been fair?" Seth stared blankly in fear at the gun in Gozaburo's hand. He was frozen in time and space. What would happen now? What would happen next? He felt absolutely helpless… and afraid.

_Seth: Everything became real in that moment. It was then that I realized that someone might actually die today. Gozaburo was going to kill someone and there was nothing I could do about it. All I did was stare and wonder if it was going to be me._

"That's it. This is getting too out of hand." Mai flipped out the cell phone that had been clutched in her hand the entire time. The moment it had been revealed, a gun shot was heard. Seth fell to the ground in fright and Seto remained still, speechless. Kisara's screams of terror were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. Mai stood completely still. Her heart had stopped for a moment while the pieces of her cell phone fell to the ground.

"No one will be calling the police, not today." Mai held up both her hands.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba… we're going by your rules now and if you don't want the police that's fine. Just please… put down the gun and let's talk this out," Mai said in a gentle response, traces of fear could be heard within her voice. Gozaburo pointed the gun back at Kisara.

"I don't think so. I had a reason for putting this all together and I don't plan to back out of it."

"Why does it have to be Kisara? Why do you have to hurt my best friend?" Mai asked in desperation. Gozaburo clicked the gun and grinned.

"It's the only way to get Seto back for taking away my company… by making him suffer."

* * *

**A/N:** _So I've estimated that this story will most definitely be 50 chapters which means there are only two more chapters to go! Isn't that exciting? I'm going to try and update at least once every week so that I'll be able to finish this before the new year. I want to start fresh and I want to do it right and finishing this story will do just that for me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I really do appreciate all the reviews you right and your thoughts! Look out next week for the next chapter and see what happens next in "Real 2 Radical"!_


	49. Chapter 49: Radicalism

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Thanks! And I would have to agree about the fight scene… I have this thing where I have to be in this exact state of mind to write a fight scene well and I really wasn't in that state of mind when I was trying to get that chapter finished (part of it probably comes from wanting to finish this before the year ends and also that I'm so done with this story, I've been working on it for too long ;.;) This chapter will make up for it though, thanks for the review!

Velgamidragon: We'll just have to see if Seto still has to pay for Joey's wedding, won't we? After all, the chapter following this one so everything will come together then! Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: Oh my gosh, I would not be surprised if Batman was Seto… I actually had an idea a couple years back to write a story like that, where Seto was like Batman, a vigilante hero in the city and Mokuba was like Robin. It was pretty cool but never lifted off the ground. About the fight scene, yeah, it's like I explained to Sandstorm, if I'm not in that exact state of mind, fight scenes don't come out well. But I'm so happy we're almost done with this and with only a week left to put the next chapter up! I hope I can make it. Thanks for the review!

PlayTheGameWithBacon: Gozaburo could probably use a couple of those things… he's so messed up in the head. You have to admit, though, it does make him a great villain for a story! Thanks for the review!

Cuteandsweet: Aw, thank you so much! It warms me to read such a comment. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy what I have left to offer in this story. Thanks again!

Axl Howlett: Hello new reader! You came just in time for the second to last chapter before everything comes to an end. I'm glad you liked what you read and thanks for the review! Enjoy.

**Chapter 49: Radicalism**

A breath, a single breath was drawn from his mouth. Suddenly, time was passing by slower. Everything around him had disappeared into darkness. The only thing that remained was Gozaburo, standing across from him… and the gun in his hand. The gun was pointed in another direction from Seto, but Gozaburo's eyes were staring directly at him. The gun was not meant to physically wound Seto… though it was meant to hurt him in every other way possible. Gozaburo knew this and took pleasure from it.

Time began to pass normally again and Seto snapped back to reality.

"Don't hurt her," Seto stated, trying hard not to let the desperation seep into his words but it wasn't working. He was so worried he didn't think he could keep his composure for much longer. The thought of Gozaburo killing Kisara right in front of him was close to sending him into mental hysteria.

"Why would I do that when this is much more fun?" Gozaburo made a slight movement and fired the gun.

"NO!" Seto screamed louder than he had ever thought he could. Everyone else's cries had been overshadowed by Seto's. Kisara was unharmed for the most part but this did not change the fact that Seto's entire being had shaken with fright in that one moment. Gozaburo had purposely missed for the pure reason of freaking Seto out. This, however, was exactly what he had been hoping to witness before getting back his company; watching Seto suffer emotional agony.

"Stop this Gozaburo… now. Please… leave her out of this," Seto said, feeling exhausted just from the stress of all the tension and worry in his head. Gozaburo clicked the gun again. "I said stop this!" Gozaburo began to laugh.

"This is exactly what you get for besting me while my guard was down. You can't blame me for the situation you're in, you can only blame yourself."

"And how do you figure that? You're the one who's being an asshole and threatening to kill Kisara!" Mai shouted, becoming enraged by what Gozaburo was saying. She knew that to Gozaburo, none of this meant anything. All he wanted was to be able to watch exactly what he was seeing; Seto suffering.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gozaburo said, his eyes never leaving Seto, "Seto, I had told you it wasn't over between us but you let your overconfidence get the best of you. You never considered the fact that you had only won round one. Then you went on living your happy little life for the next three months without a worry in the world, becoming weaker and weaker as you grew less suspecting of my return. Then you did the unimaginable…"

Gozaburo glanced at Kisara for a half second, "You let yourself care for another human being. Not only had you been weak caring for Mokuba… but now her?"

"Stop it…"

"I thought I had raised you better. I thought you would've known to never let yourself come to this."

"Stop it."

"Now look at you… don't you see why I taught you to never care for anyone else? If you had listened, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"STOP IT!" Seto yelled, "I don't care about what you're saying, just leave Kisara alone! I'll give you whatever you want, I'll hand Kaiba Corp. back over to you! It doesn't matter anymore. Just stop this right now!" Gozaburo's eyes widened.

"You… want to run that by me again?" Seto's hands balled into fists as he held them up. His heart was pounding. So many emotions were coursing through his body, he could no longer tell whether it was the fear or the anger causing him to have this reaction. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop. The way Kisara's eyes were looking on in fear, the way he could see her body shaking, the way she was trying to scream but couldn't because of the cloth in her mouth. And then there was the gun… gleaming in the faint light of the room, pointing in only one direction… towards Kisara's head.

"Take my company! Take my life! I don't care, just stop what you're doing and don't hurt Kisara." Gozaburo could only respond with one word.

"Why?" And it was in that moment, that a barrier within Seto broke down. A sudden realization caused him to disregard the one wall inside his heart he thought was strong enough to withstand anything. A piece of himself he had never truly considered a part of himself. Seto let his hands drop to his sides.

"Because… I love her." Everyone stared at Seto, wide-eyed and shocked, especially Kisara.

"You… love her?" Gozaburo broke out into a loud and uncontained laughter. The way he was laughing hysterically was a little unsettling. Mai thought it was going to be a smug chuckle first but no… he apparently found this hilarious. Gozaburo could barely contain himself… he almost threw himself off balance he was laughing so hard. As Gozaburo stumbled a bit, Seto ever so slowly, shifted closer to where Kisara was sitting.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I mean, I knew you cared about her, but to actually love her? Oh Seto, you can't possibly be a Kaiba with a heart like that. No Kaiba would ever sacrifice their company or title for a woman," Gozaburo brought up his gun again; "I guess I'll just have to do away with this one to make sure you never disgrace our name again." Seto froze.

"There has to be a way we can stop him before anyone gets hurt," Mai said to herself. She looked down and noticed that Seth hadn't moved an inch since Gozaburo had pulled out the gun… nor had he said a word. "Seth, have any bright ideas of how we can take some control of this situation?" Mai whispered over to Seth. Seth gulped and continued to stare blankly at the scene in front of him. "That's… a good sign…" Mai turned back to look on. What was there to do? Was she supposed to stand by and let this happen? Wasn't there some sort of action she could take? Suddenly Mai felt herself breaking down. It was all over.

"Gozaburo, don't do this!"

"Sorry Seto, but this is the way it has to—" Gozaburo stopped for a second and looked down. There was a noise that was coming from beneath them on the lower floor of the building. First, the sound of a door being forced open and then the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and not just from one person. Gozaburo's face darkened with brutal realization of what this might mean.

In the few seconds that Gozaburo was distracted recollecting his fate, Seto had dashed over to Kisara and untied her arms and legs. She quickly undid the cloth tied around her face and spit it out from her mouth.

"Seto!" Gozaburo's eyes darted back towards Kisara and Seto.

"Kisara, get out of here!" Seto said, pulling her up from the chair and pushing her towards the door. Just as he did, the door to the room was slammed open a second time and police officers came storming into the room. Gozaburo spotted them as they came barreling towards him. He took up the gun in his hand and fired at Kisara just before he was tackled to the ground and disarmed by two police officers.

Kisara suddenly felt weak just as her legs began to give out on her. She never came close to falling to the floor though, for someone's arm had looped under hers and caught her. Kisara slowly opened her eyes, almost afraid of what she might see. She was surprised and relieved to see it was Seto hovering in front of her.

"Seto… you're here!" Kisara wrapped her two arms around Seto's neck and hugged him. "I was sure I was a goner there for a second… I guess Gozaburo's aim is off even when it's not on purpose." Seto chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't say that…" Kisara pulled back a little and noticed that Seto was only holding himself up by using his arms to lean against the wall behind her. Her eyes looked down to his chest. The blood was just beginning to seep through his clothing. She gasped.

"No… Seto!" Seto didn't have the strength to continue to stand up so it was Kisara who caught him, carefully helping him down to the ground while still holding his head in her arms. "Please Seto… you have to be okay. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose another person I care about!" Kisara said, running her hand through Seto's hair. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she saw tears fall onto Seto's cheek.

"You don't need to worry. Everything's going to be alright. You're safe now…"

"Why did you let yourself get hurt like that? Why couldn't you have let it been me?"

"It's like I said earlier… it's because I love you."

"Kisara!" Mai ran over and kneeled down, "Are you alright?" She glimpsed at Seto and gasped.

"We're going to need a medic. Someone bring in a stretcher! We've got a man down!" Mai turned to Kisara, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but… Seto..." Someone placed their hand on Kisara's shoulder, Kisara looked up.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to take it from here. Please step back." Kisara got up and got out of the medics' way. Kisara was still crying as she watched them hoist his body onto a stretcher. Mai rose to her feet as well.

"Don't worry Kisara they're going to take good care of him… which reminds me," Mai twisted her head and spotted Seth still on the floor, "Oh yeah! We have another one who needs medical assistance." More medics rushed over to Seth and helped him onto a stretcher. Mai still felt like there was one more thing left on the agenda and that was the mystery of who had called the police.

No one had needed to ask because the answer walked right in. Her eyes were fierce and by the way she walked into the room, no one could have been able to pin point just how old she was. It seemed her determination made her appear young. She walked right over to Gozaburo, who had his hands handcuffed behind his back and was being held by two police officers. Gozaburo was in disbelief of who he saw.

"Kaori, what are you doing here?" Kaori grinned.

"When I told you we were over, Gozaburo, I meant it." Now Gozaburo looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I sent you away to Tokyo and told you to stay there until I was finished with all of this." Kaori walked up closer to Gozaburo and leaned it. At first, it almost appeared as though she was going to kiss him but instead she pressed her lips to his ear.

"There's a simple explanation for that… I decided I didn't care anymore what you told me to do." Gozaburo lunged forward in rage but the officers held him back. Kaori took a few steps away from Gozaburo, still grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Through-out our entire marriage, I let you do what you want because I was afraid that if I didn't, you would hurt Seto. But while I was staying at the hotel I had an epiphany… I realized that it didn't matter what I did because no matter what, you were going to hurt Seto anyway," Kaori's eyes briefly glanced in Seto's direction but turned back to Gozaburo, "That was when I decided to stop living in fear and take action to save my only son. You can't control me or Kaiba Corp. anymore. You're done and we're done. Take him away, boys." Gozaburo said nothing to her as the police officer took hold of him and forced him out of the room.

Kaori walked over to the stretcher that had Seto on it and placed her hand on his arm. Seto had momentarily closed his eyes out of exhaustion but re-opened them when he felt a familiar touch on his arm. He looked up and saw Kaori and to everyone's surprise, he smiled.

"You're okay…" Seto said quietly, "I was worried you had been hurt. I swear I was going to go look for you but… I got caught up in other stuff." Seto glanced at Kisara, who was being held in Mai's arms at the moment and therefore wasn't paying attention.

"I wish it were you who was the one that was okay. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. It took some time gathering all these people together and I knew I was going to need back up which reminds me… why in the world didn't you call the police?" Seto didn't answer and Kaori didn't need him to. She knew exactly why he had gone to face Gozaburo without even considering calling for help. It didn't matter, he was safe now.

"You're taking him to Domino City Hospital, right?" One of the men holding the stretcher nodded, "Good." They carried Seto out of the room and everyone else followed. Seth had already been taken out and was probably on his way to the hospital already. Kaori turned to Kisara and Mai.

"You two can come with me. I drove myself here so we can go to the hospital together." Kisara and Mai nodded and followed her out of the building. When they got outside, they were immediately rushed by police officers and medics, asking them if they were alright and trying to find out what happened. The entire place was surrounded by police cars and three ambulances, not to mention a crowd that had built up outside of the perimeter.

It was around then that three individuals approached the scene from within the crowd. Amongst them was a tall, blonde teenager accompanied by two small children. It was the black-haired child that was leading the way through the people, running ahead to trying to get closer and understand what was going on. The other two tried their best to keep up.

_Noah: Mokuba and I had tried our best to out-run Joey while we were on our way to help Seto. We thought we had done it after a while but… we also hadn't remembered Seto lending one of his spare cars to Joey in case of an emergency. So Joey found us and because we refused to go back with him without going to find Seto, Joey had no choice but to take us to where we wanted to go._

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry," Mokuba mumbled repeatedly as he made his way to the front of the crowd. He hated to be rude but he had a brother to find… Mokuba didn't even care if Noah and Joey had lost him or not. When Mokuba had finally reached the front, he was relieved to find cop cars surrounding the warehouse. At least someone had the intelligence to call the police which meant Seto must be okay.

But then Mokuba saw the ambulances… not only that, but there were three of them. Mokuba quickly went under the yellow tape and came closer. He was immediately confronted by police officers but Mokuba hadn't even noticed them because then he spotted someone on a stretcher.

"NII-SAMA!" Mokuba slid through the grabbing hands of the officers who had commanded him to stay away and went over to the stretcher they were preparing to move into the ambulance. Again, Mokuba was confronted and commanded to stop what he was doing, this time by a medic.

"We need you to stand back, little boy. We're taking this man to the hospital."

"This man is my brother!" Mokuba grabbed hold of Seto's hand, "Nii-sama, are you okay?" Mokuba's eyes went wide when he saw Seto's blood stained shirt. The medics had to pry Mokuba away from his brother before they could get Seto into the ambulance. Mokuba was screaming and crying for Seto as they closed the door to the ambulance and took off.

"Listen kid, you need to calm down and tell us who you are. Did you say that Seto Kaiba was your brother? We're going to need to ask you a couple questions…"

"Mokuba?" Mokuba twisted around and instantly leapt into the arms of the first familiar person he heard call out to him. That person was Mai.

"Mai, they took Nii-sama and I don't know where he went and I'm scared and he's bleeding and I don't want him to die! Please tell me he won't die!" Mai couldn't even understand half of what Mokuba was saying because he was sobbing so much and had his face buried in her stomach. She was a little stunned.

"Mokuba, calm down, it's okay. Your brother's going to be fine…"

"Mai, you're okay!" Mai turned around to find another pair of arms hugging her as well. This time it was someone she was a little more used to being hugged by. "I was so worried about you. Before you ask, I'm here because the kids ran off and the only way I could get them to stick with me was if I brought them here. But is everything alright? It looks like some serious shit went down."

"A lot of stuff went down." Joey's eye caught sight of the third ambulance, appearing to stand by before taking off.

"Are you sure Gozaburo didn't do anything to you? What about Kisara? Is anyone else hurt?" Kisara and Kaori came up to Joey, Mai, Noah, and Mokuba.

"We can explain everything on the way to the hospital. Everyone should follow me to my car in the mean time," Kaori stated, not wanting to waste anymore time standing around and talking. Her son wasn't in the greatest condition and she wanted to be there for him as much as she could. She silently prayed to herself that Seto would be alright as they all walked towards the car.

Secretly, Kisara was doing the same thing. The damage had been done and that was the only thing she could do as they all gathered into the car and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** _I finally finished the chapter! Hooray! I'm so happy… not to mention extremely exhausted (since I've started break I've started staying up until 2a.m. every night… only to find myself wake up at 9a.m. every morning which means I'm getting around the same amount of sleep I got when I was still in school.) But anyway, I had been hoping to update this a lot sooner but as my sleeping habits have gotten worse and so has my laziness. I especially got stuck after the Kisara "shot but not" scene but once I pulled through that, everything else came together. Next chapter will be the final chapter and just as this chapter ran a bit long, I suspect so will the next one but we'll see. I'm sticking with my plan to finish this before the next year so expect an update within the next week. I've been working on this so long that I really want this story to be done so I can move on. Tune in next time for the thrilling conclusion of "Real 2 Radical"! Thanks for reading and have a merry Christmas tomorrow!_


	50. Chapter 50: Reality As We Know It

Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness: Nice! I'm so utterly pleased and surprised that everyone didn't see Seto taking the bullet for Kisara. I was almost positive everyone was going to see that coming but I guess I'm just super cool like that! Oh believe me, the last chapter WILL be really good. I put a lot of time and effort into it to make sure that it was. Thanks for all of your reviews!

Velgamidragon: And now I present to you the thrilling conclusion! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all of your reviews!

MythCreatorWriter: Maybe one day it'll be written. There are still a lot of other stories I've been working on that haven't been written yet that I've been working on for years, bit by bit. Aw, like this super cute one-shot… I should finish that some time. Anyhow, of course this story picked up! It's the second to last chapter… oh goodness, and wait till you read this chapter! It's gonna be epic, as I've been saying forever. Kaori's situation is a lot like Noah's; hospitalized but not killed. Gozaburo probably figured he could beat her back into shape and still use her for his dirty work (horrible husband, isn't he?) Anyhow, thanks for all of your reviews!

Cuteandsweet: Ah yes, the Mokuba! He is the cutest thing in the world, isn't he? Thanks for all of your reviews! Enjoy the last chapter.

SandstormAmaterasuZira: Hahaha, I loved all of your questions. Or is it? Or will he? It made me chuckle. You always got to be on your feet with my stories! Oh yeah, Kaori is still alive and YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD, HA! No, I only implied that she might be dead, as I did with Noah (although to be truthful for more than half of the story, I didn't know if she was dead either) She was just hospitalized, much like Noah. It's the Gozaburo Kaiba way! ;D There were no spelling errors to be found and thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

Shock Howlett: You bet I shot him! And I'd do it again too! Or, well, no I wouldn't… I like Seto… you may need to worry about Seth though. OR WILL YOU? Find out in this final chapter of "Real 2 Radical"! And thanks for the review!

**Chapter 50: Reality As We Know It**

It was all white. That was what he could recall. That was the only thing he was sure about. He didn't hurt but he felt slightly numb. Or maybe it was that strange sterile smell that was lingering in the air that was tripping him up. There were certain noises that he could hear and make out, notifying him that there was someone else in the room. Seto opened one of his eyes slightly to take a look around. Everything in the room appeared extremely bright and it almost hurt for him to really look for where the noise was coming from but he made out two figures standing a couple feet away in the doorway.

"It's good to see you're alright, and I'll be back to check up on Mr. Kaiba in a little bit." One of the figures disappeared and that was when Seto's vision focused and he recognized the person who was still in the room. That person immediately noticed that Seto was awake and walked over to his bed side.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Seth said in a gentle voice. Seto took this moment to observe how Seth looked. He had a couple bandages here and there all over his body but the most noticeable was the white, medical strip that was taped across his once broken nose.

"You look stupid." Seth laughed at Seto's insult, which surprised him.

"I see you're recovering well, the doctor thought you'd be out for longer." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Why's that?"

"You don't need to worry, your injuries aren't fatal." Seto was surprised again and looked down at himself. Lifting up the sheet covering his body he noticed the bandages wrapped across the lower part of his chest. He had nearly forgotten the reason he was in the hospital in the first place… that he had been trying to protect Kisara. Seto instantly sat up.

"Kisara…! Where is she? Is she safe? Do you know where she is?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. She's fine, she's in the waiting room with everyone else," Seth sat down in one of the chairs place near Seto's bed, "Speaking of Kisara, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Seto was not in any state of mind to hear what he believed Seth was going to bring up.

_Seto: The last thing I wanted to hear while recovering in the hospital was Seth continuing his petition on the subject of how he and Kisara were meant to be together. Any other day, I would've gladly challenged his views and throw them back in his face, yet again, but at that moment, I wasn't willing._

"I don't think I'm up for talking especially since I am recovering in a hospital after being shot."

"I'm not here to challenge you… I'm here to agree with you. You were right; you and Kisara are meant to be together, not me and her," Seth paused and looked down at the ground, it was clear that he had thought this over in his head for a long while. Seto could even sense a bit of disappointment concerning what he had found after working through his thoughts, "When Gozaburo pulled that gun… I don't know what happened. I became frozen in fear and I couldn't do anything about it… things suddenly became real. I realized I could die, that Gozaburo might kill me.

"I found that… I wasn't willing to risk my life for Kisara as I had previously thought in the past. But you… you were. You were willing to give up anything to ensure that she was safe and that was because you loved her, truly loved her," Seth sighed and looked up, "That was when I realized that I didn't love her or at least, not the way I thought I did. So you're right, Seto Kaiba, you and Kisara are meant to be together. And even though it hurts right now, I'm okay with that because I know there's someone out there for me that I'll be willing to do what you did and take a bullet for the person I love… in your case, literally."

Seto rolled his eyes but he could tell Seth was being honest. He wasn't just telling Seto this because Seth wanted everything to be cool between them. After all, in the past, Seth had never done anything just to please Seto so it wasn't like him to try to now. Seth really meant what he said and while it pained him to say it, he was saying it from the bottom of his heart and that was why when Seth held out his hand to shake Seto's, Seto accepted it. For the first time ever, Seto respected Seth as his equal.

"I'm happy to hear that, Seth. I truly am."

"In a way, I'm happy too. You two really are a pair." Seto smiled. Just then, the doctor reappeared in the doorway of Seto's hospital room. Seto and Seth looked up.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well, actually," Seto said. The doctor smiled.

"Good to hear. There are some visitors waiting for you in the waiting room, would you like me to let them know they can see you?" Seto nodded. Seth got up from the chair.

"I'll go with you, Doc," Seth said, walking over to the doctor, "I'll see you later Seto." They both left the room together and walked down the hallway to the waiting room. The waiting room was big and not many people populated it for the moment. There was, however, one row of chairs filled with people, faces Seth recognized and cared about. Those who were present were Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Noah, Kaori, and finally… Kisara. Out of all of the people, Mokuba and Kisara looked the most stressed out as they sat there waiting in agony for news about Seto.

"Is anyone here waiting for Seto Kaiba?" Everyone looked up at the same time at the doctor, while also noting Seth's presence as well. One by one, they got up and greeted him.

"Seth, you're okay! They fixed up your nose pretty well too, didn't they? Those doctors sure know what they're doing," Mai teased, giving Seth a hug. Joey followed behind her and gave Seth a nice shake of the hand.

"Glad to see you're doing alright," Joey commented before going over to Mai. The rest of them gathered around the doctor. Kisara, in particular, was making a point not to look in Seth's direction, not out of spite, it seemed, but out of awkwardness.

"How is he? Is Nii-sama okay?" Mokuba's lower lip quivered when he asked. He was afraid to hear the answer. The doctor nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba is going to be just fine. You can come right this way to see him." The group went to follow the doctor to Seto's room, but Seth took hold of Kisara's arm and gently pulled her aside.

"Wait, can I talk to you?" Kisara nodded slowly and stood still as the others went off to visit Seto. Kisara was trying hard not to make eye contact. Seth was trying hard not to let this fact hurt him as much as it was. "Kisara, I wanted to talk to you because… I wanted to apologize… for being a horrible friend."

Kisara's eyes went wide as she looked up.

"You… do?" Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah… I should've told you the truth about your mom when I found out. I was just too much of a coward to do so. And I acted like a total jerk when I left the house without even saying goodbye to you. Actually, I've made a lot of jerk moves in the past and I never apologized to you for them so I was wondering if you could find it in your heart to forgive me." Kisara was shocked but also not sure how to react to what Seth was saying. Seth had apologized before for some of things he had done in the past but for some reason it was different this time.

_Kisara: There was something about the way Seth was apologizing now that differed entirely from how he had apologized before in the past. There was almost a genuine side to his words, as if he really meant what he said without having any ulterior motives in the back of his mind. I realized that it was because this was the first time he was apologizing to me out of friendship and not in the hopes of winning my heart. That was when I knew our friendship had been repaired and I could really forgive him for all that he had done._

"Of course I forgive you, Seth… that's what friends do." Kisara went in for a hug and Seth accepted it. This was the first action taken between Kisara and Seth that was done out of friendship and not in romance from either party. In many ways, it made the hug feel right. Although it hurt Seth to recognize this, he couldn't help but feel happier with the tension gone between them. They broke away after a minute or so.

"I'll take you to see your boyfriend now," Seth said, leading Kisara out of the waiting room. Kisara smiled.

"Thanks pal." Before they reached Seto's room, Kisara gave Seth one last kiss on the cheek. Then she ran into the room and stood by idly as she found Seto lying in bed, looking better than she had envisioned he would look. At the moment Mokuba was latched onto Seto's arm with his body hanging off of one side of Seto's bed while Kaori was standing on the other, her hand on his shoulder. Mai, Joey, and Noah were the ones standing at the foot of the bed, looking on.

"…I just can't get over how cool it is that you got shot!" Mai elbowed Joey in the side.

"Joey, please. Show some maturity." Seto laughed.

"You know Joey, I will probably always hate your guts but I got to hand it to you, I'm surprised you were able to keep these kids out of trouble." Mokuba's head popped up from leaning on Seto's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you knew Noah and I were going to come after you?"

"Of course I did, especially you, Mokuba. You're my brother and you would've done anything to keep me out of trouble, just like I do for you," Seto said, "I just put Joey up to the task because I figured he would provide sufficient stalling time so that Gozaburo would've already been dealt with by the time you kids got to me."

"Actually, Joey lost us within the first five minutes of us getting to the hotel," Noah stated. Seto glared at Joey.

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't know they ran that fast!" Seto continued to glare at Joey. Joey shrugged.

"I guess that means you won't be paying for our wedding then, huh?"

"Don't worry… I will." Joey looked up.

"What? But Noah just admitted that…"

"You got the job done regardless and Mokuba didn't show up before Gozaburo was detained. To me, that means you got the job done so you get the wedding you've always wanted." Mai squealed in delight as she took Joey into her arms and kissed him.

"Since the mood of the room seems to be romance, Seto, I might note that a certain someone is here to see you," Kaori said with a grin on her face, nodding towards the doorway of which Kisara was standing. Seto looked up and their eyes locked with one another. Kaori and Mokuba knew this was their cue to leave and did so as Kisara neared the side of Seto's bed.

"Are you… alright?" Kisara asked quietly.

"I'm great now that you're here." Kisara smiled shyly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Mai almost made an 'aw' sound but Mokuba nudged her before she did. Even Mokuba was aware that this moment was fragile and could be ruined at any moment by noise.

Kisara inched closer to him, taking his hand into hers, "I was scared I was going to lose you." Seto gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I always make sure I never go down without a fight and when I fight, I always make sure to win."

"Were you fighting for me or fighting to finally beat Gozaburo?" Seto brought up his other hand to cup Kisara's hand.

"The minute your life was in danger, you were all I was concerned about. Kisara… I will fight for you for the rest of my life. I've never felt this way before about anyone. It's because of you that I even know what it means to be happy." Kisara let go of Seto's hand and instead went in to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you," Kisara said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Seto said back, returning the hug. There was a silence that filled the room as the pair shared a hug together with the rest of the group looking on with smiles and genuine happiness for the love those two people shared. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of… a happy silence. As if everything was as it always should've been.

Finally, there was peace.

* * *

Things were quiet in the Kaiba Mansion… not too quiet, but quiet enough. There was a certain amount of strangeness floating around in the air, accompanied by awkwardness. The house had been cleaned spotless. The rooms had been emptied since the things occupying them had been packed away into the suit cases of which they once came. It all seemed so... odd and yet there they were, all sitting together in the living room like they had many times before in the past.

It was their last day together and all of the housemates were in attendance. Mai, Seto and Kisara were sitting on the couch together. Mokuba was sitting on Seto's lap and Noah was sitting on Mai's lap. Seth was there too, sitting on the armrest of the couch beside Kisara. It was mid-day and they knew that by the time night hit, they would no longer be living together. They would probably see each other again in the near future, especially considering Mai's wedding of which everyone was invited to, but it wouldn't be the same.

"So… are we just going to sit here or are we going to do something?" Mai asked, wanting to break the awkward and sad silence amongst the six people in the room. Seth looked around and spotted the remote sitting on the table beside the couch. He took up the remote in his hand.

"How about we watch some T.V.?" Seth asked, figuring that watching T.V. would be neutral enough to distract them from the fact that they wouldn't be living with one another in a couple hours. Everyone immediately agreed that this would be a good idea. In return, Seth turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels.

"Oh, I love this show!" Mai said, grabbing the remote and keeping Seth from changing the channel. 'The Real Housewives of Tokyo' was on. Mokuba grabbed the remote from Mai's hand and started flipping through the channels again.

"No way am I watching that show! It sucks!"

"Wait, this show is awesome!" Noah stole the remote from Mokuba to keep him from changing the channel again. This time they had stumbled upon some cartoon show involving two fairy godparents and a short kid with a pink hat.

"I'm with Noah, we should stay on this channel," Mokuba said, giving Noah a high five. This time Seto was the one to steal the remote and once he had, he started changing channels again. Mokuba turned to him, "Aw, Nii-sama! No fair, I wanted to watch that show!"

"I'm sorry but I refuse to subject myself to such a show, especially since this will be the last show we'll all watch T.V. together as housemates in the Kaiba Mansion." The mood turned dark again with the remembrance of this fact. Although Seto was not one to grow attached to people, he had to admit that he had grown attached to the people living in his house for the past six months and the fact that they would be leaving did sadden him… slightly.

"Wait, don't change the channel!" Kisara cried out, taking the remote from Seto's hand in order to keep him from switching again.

"The all-day marathon of the canceled, hit T.V. show, 'Kaiba Corp. Chaos' begins right now!" Everyone looked at each other in shock. They had nearly forgotten that it was that very reality T.V. show that Gozaburo had thrown together at the last minute that had brought them all together as housemates in the first place. It had been so long since the show had been canceled and that they had been taking video logs that they had forgotten that the first three months of their lives had been caught on tape and not once had they seen an episode of it. Since no one objected to watching it, Kisara did nothing to change the channel and put the remote down as the marathon began.

Thus for the next couple hours, they all sat together as they watched the true story of six strangers picked to live in a mansion, work together, and have their lives taped. They found out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. Yet they could plainly see that somewhere along the line, their situation had gone from real to radical.

It was while they were watching this, after all they had been through, all the pain they had suffered, all the truth that had been revealed, all the tears they had cried, they now found they could do nothing except… laugh.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _So now it's finally finished and the first thing that comes to me is relief. This story got a little annoying to write after a while, but writing this last chapter was like a breeze (I guess the story wanted to cut me a break since it has taken forever to write). Now that it's done, however, I must shift gears and give thanks. I want to first of all give thanks to Rena Redhead, whom I know I often thank for many of my stories, but the truth is that without her, a lot of the good stories I have written wouldn't be possible. This story itself even came about because Rena had said to me, "I wanna read a story with Kisara in it! Too bad her past makes everything so complicated." Thus an AU was to be born but I had no idea how complex and awesome this story would become over time. Rena always listened to my ideas and always helped me work through the bugs and I thank her for that. I also want to thank my father and brother, who countless times helped me with titles and other things (my father was actually the one who came up with the title of the story two years ago, what a brilliant guy). I want to thank my boyfriend for inspiring the romantic side in me that has helped produce one of the major plot lines within this story (I don't think I really knew what romance was before he came into my life). And finally, I thank all of you, the readers and reviewers who have made this experience one big, exciting adventure with your encouraging words and quirky reviews. _

_Now you're probably wondering, what's next to look forward to? Well, check back with me in 2011 and find out. In the near future, there will be a new story by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian that's got more romance than you even thought possible so if you're a fan of that, come check it out when it's up. Have a happy new year!_


End file.
